Etoile, ou rebut ?
by Anulya
Summary: 200 ans ont passé depuis l'anéantissement de Voldemort. Les élèves de Poudlard ne se demandent plus s'ils seront toujours en vie à la fin de l'année. Alors, tout ce qui compte aujourd'hui est ce que les autres pensent d'eux. Une réputation forgée dès la première année, qu'il est impossible de défaire. Mais... si on n'a pas fait de première année ?
1. Retour au château

Violet serra sa mère contre elle.

\- On se revoit aux vacances, maman. Je t'écris dès que j'arrive, tu me répondras, d'accord ?

\- Mais bien sûr ma chérie. Salue ton frère pour moi, puisqu'il s'est encore sauvé en vitesse.

La jeune sorcière s'éloigna en souriant. Mike ne restait jamais bien longtemps sur le Quai 9 3/4, il se hâtait toujours de rejoindre ses amis dans le train.

Violet monta à son tour, et elle réussit facilement à trouver le compartiment où ses amis s'étaient installés.

\- Salut, tout le monde !

\- Oh, Vi ! Enfin, je commençais à désespérer que tu arrives, t'aurais pas pu abréger tes aux revoirs pour une fois ? Il faut absolument que je te raconte mes vacances, et que tu me racontes les tiennes. Je suis partie en vacances avec ma tante, c'était génial ! On a bronzé, nagé, fait du canoë… énuméra Victoria.

\- Tu peux pas la laisser un peu respirer, pour une fois ? l'interrompit Oliver.

\- Oh, je suis désolée, Vi, je voulais pas t'effrayer, mais tu m'as tellement manqué !

\- C'est bon, Vicky, je vais bien, sourit Violet en s'asseyant à côté de Charlotte. Et vous ?

\- Yep ! lui répondit Thomas, en ouvrant un paquet de Choco-grenouilles.

\- Moi aussi, assura Charlotte. Tu m'en passes une, Tom ?

\- Rêve !

\- Et la galanterie, t'en fais quoi ? demanda Oliver.

\- Je l'emmerde !

\- Allez, s'il te plaît, Tom…

Victoria soupira en secouant la tête. Elle qui accordait tant d'importance à son apparence, elle avait la gourmandise de Thomas et Charlotte en horreur. Ce fut d'ailleurs pourquoi elle attrapa le paquet de friandise et le jeta par la fenêtre ouverte.

\- Toriii ! s'exclamèrent ses deux amis. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- C'est mieux pour vous, croyez-moi.

\- Vous savez où est Mike, il faut que je lui parle, intervint Violet.

\- Aucune idée, désolé, soupira Oliver en regardant les trois autres se battre. 'Sont désespérants…

La jeune Serdaigle acquiesça puis quitta le compartiment. Ses amis lui avaient manqués, quand même… Souriante, elle s'avança dans l'allée déserte du train.

Deux wagons plus loin, elle vit Eden McDouglas, une autre de ses amies, assise par terre en train de lire. Violet chercha à déchiffrer le titre, mais n'y parvint. Eden parlait plusieurs langue, et elle ne connaissait pas celle-là.

\- Salut !

\- Oh, salut Violet… Tu vas bien ?

C'était une particularité d'Eden. Quel que soit le moment, s'adresser à elle donnait l'impression de la sortir d'un autre monde, et elle continuait à avoir l'air un peu ailleurs. Eden était comme ça, elle passait ses journées en compagnie de ses livres et de ses pensées.

\- Très bien, et toi ?

\- Moi aussi, merci. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

\- Je cherchais mon frère, avoua Violet. Mais puisque je t'ai sous la main, ce qui n'est pas courant, je vais pas te laisser partir. C'est en quelle langue ?

\- En russe, c'est un recueil de poèmes… Tu aimes la poésie ?

\- Pas vraiment, je préfère les histoires d'aventures, d'amour… Ce qui fait rêver, quoi !

\- Les poèmes aussi peuvent faire rêver…

Sans dire un mot de plus, Eden se replongea dans sa lecture. Elle semblait heureuse comme ça. Elle était tout le temps seule, Violet étant la seule à ne pas avoir été arrêtée dans ses tentatives de rapprochement avec la jeune fille par cette rêverie qui s'échappait continuellement d'elle. Depuis le temps, plus personne à Poudlard ne prêtait vraiment attention à Eden, ils ne lui parlaient pas mais ne l'embêtaient pas pour autant. Et la situation semblait convenir à tout le monde.

Violet avait bien essayé, quelques fois, d'intégrer Eden à son groupe d'amis, mais la jeune fille s'éloignait d'elle-même. Elle vivait dans ses pensées, et puis de toutes manières personne n'avait à donner son avis sur la façon dont Eden passait ses journées.

Violet reprit donc sa route, espérant que son frère n'était plus très loin. Elle le trouva finalement avec sa bande d'amis, à rire tous ensemble. Elle frappa doucement à la vitre du compartiment, et ce fut Justin Thompson, préfet de Serpentard, qui lui ouvrit.

\- Salut Vi ! lança-t-il.

\- Salut Justin. Mike, maman veux que je te demande de lui écrire régulièrement et qu'elle aimerait que tu sois sage cette année.

\- D'accord, c'est tout ? Parce que tu déranges un peu, là, grogna l'intéressé.

En soupirant, Violet s'éloigna, après un sourire d'excuse de la part de Justin. Des fois, son frère l'énervait vraiment. Il ne pouvait pas être gentil deux minutes ? Elle ne demandait pas non plus la Lune...

Sur le chemin du retour, elle croisa Leïla, la sœur jumelle de Charlotte. Comme toujours accompagnée de sa bande de filles gloussantes.

\- Oh, bonjour Violet ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Formidable, si ce n'est que la présence de ma sœur était agaçante.

\- C'est sûr que ça devait pas être pratique, elle est trop grosse pour passer un porte ! assura Eliza.

\- Liz… soupira Violet. Ça ne sert à rien d'attaquer Charlie sur son physique, elle s'en fiche et ça te fait passer pour plus idiote que tu ne l'es.

\- Oh, quelles belles paroles ! s'écria Leïla.

\- En même temps, de la part de miss gentillesse, ce n'est pas étonnant, renchérit Verity.

\- La candeur incarnée, cette pauvre fille insipide ! ajouta Katelyn.

\- Voyons, les filles, arrêtez, vous allez la blesser la pauvre chérie, minauda Leïla.

Elle se redressa sur ses talons hauts – ils lui servaient à compenser sa petitesse naturelle – et s'avança lentement vers Violet.

\- Quand tu verras ma sœur, tu la salueras pour moi, il serait bête qu'elle oublie que je suis à Poudlard, moi aussi.

Leïla s'amusait constamment à pourrir la vie de sa jumelle, ou du moins c'est ce que tout le monde pensait. Violet, elle, avait remarqué que la Reine de Poudlard – c'était ce qu'était cette fille, on était bien forcés de le reconnaître – n'était jamais particulièrement méchante avec Charlotte. Du moins pas autant qu'elle aurait pu l'être.

\- Je doute que ça ne me sorte pas de l'esprit avant.

\- Eh bien fais un effort, Addams, cracha Leïla avant de s'éloigner, suivie de ses amies qui gloussaient.

Violet respira profondément. S'il y a avait bien des gens qu'elle détestait, c'était ces cinq filles. Merlin, qu'elles l'énervaient !

.

Comme d'habitude, la Grande Salle était extrêmement bruyante. Les élèves attendaient tous la Répartition avec hâte. Violet adressa un sourire à Charlotte, à la table des Poufsouffle, puis se tourna vers celle de professeurs, et remarqua qu'il manquait la directrice.

\- Où est Moore ? demanda-t-elle à Victoria, assise à côté d'elle.

\- 'Cune idée. Tu sais où est Moore, Clem ?

Clémence, assise en face, releva la tête de ce qu'elle dessinait. Elle était la meilleure amie de Victoria depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, huit ans plus tôt. Violet la connaissait assez mal, et appréciait peu la froide jeune fille.

\- Elle doit être occupée, elle ne devrait pas tarder, lâcha Clémence d'un ton dédaigneux.

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent en grinçant. La directrice entra, suivie par une jeune fille que Violet n'avait jamais vue.

\- Attendez ici, miss Swan, ordonna le Professeur Moore dans le silence qui avait suivi son arrivée.

Elle monta sur l'estrade et se retourna pour faire face à l'assemblée d'élèves.

\- Bien, vous avez dû remarquer que je ne suis pas seule, déclara-t-elle d'un voix forte. Voici miss Cassandra Swan. Elle vient de l'école Lyntail, aux États-Unis. Elle entre en cinquième année. Miss Swan, veuillez vous asseoir et mettre le Choixpeau sur votre tête, que nous sachions à quelle maison vous appartenez.

Tremblante, la jeune fille obéit. Violet la regarda. Elle était minuscule, et semblait prête à s'envoler au moindre souffle de vent. Le chapeau était trop grand pour elle et, combiné à ses longs cheveux cendrés, il cachait entièrement son visage. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'artefact pour se décider.

\- SERDAIGLE ! s'écria-t-il.

La table applaudit, pendant que Cassandra enlevait le chapeau et allait s'asseoir. Violet ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les applaudissements étaient moins énergiques que ceux réservés à la vraie Répartition, mais elle mit cela sur le compte de la surprise d'accueillir une cinquième année.

Cassandra se retrouva assise à côté d'Eden, qui ne semblait même pas consciente qu'il se passait quelque chose. Clémence adressa un léger sourire à la nouvelle élève.

Les élèves de première année entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, et Violet se désintéressa de ce qu'il se passait, se contentant d'applaudir quand elle voyait les autres le faire.

.

\- J'ai trop mangé… se plaignit Thomas lorsqu'ils quittèrent la Grande Salle.

\- C'est chronique, chez toi, rétorqua Victoria avec une moue dégoûtée.

\- Vicky… soupira Violet, laisse-le un peu tranquille, il fait ce qu'il veut.

\- C'est mauvais pour sa ligne !

\- Tu projettes tes peurs, Vicky, intervint Oliver. Tom ne prend pas un gramme, contrairement à toi. D'ailleurs, félicitations !

\- Pourquoi ?

Violet ignorait pourquoi, mais elle était sûre que la réponse n'allait pas plaire à la blonde.

\- Bah… pour ta grossesse !

Elle avait raison, ça ne plut pas du tout à Victoria, qui se jeta sur Oliver pour le frapper, bousculant au passage une Charlotte hilare.

\- Laisse-le donc tranquille, Vic', s'écria Clémence en passant, tirant Cassandra pas le bras. Vous êtes vraiment ridicules, tous les deux !

Puis elle grimpa l'escalier à toute vitesse. Violet sourit. Les disputes entre Victoria et Oliver aussi lui avait manquées. Mais ce serait mieux qu'ils arrêtent avant de se faire mal…

\- Victoria, Oliver, arrêtez tout de suite ou je vous enlève des points ! s'écria en riant Colleen Finch.

Les deux interpellés se retournèrent vers le beau visage de la Poufsouffle, qui se tenait derrière eux avec Ella Grant, l'une de ses amies.

\- T'es préfète ?! s'exclama Victoria en louchant sur l'insigne.

\- Ouais ! Ça m'a fait super bizarre de recevoir ça avec ma liste de fournitures d'ailleurs.

\- Pourquoi vous vous battiez ? interrogea Ella.

\- Il a dit qu'elle était enceinte, indiqua Violet.

\- Et c'est pas le cas ?

\- Bien sûr que non Lala ! Sinon je l'aurais pas frappé ! J'ai quand même pas grossi tant que ça, si ?

\- Mais non, t'es toujours aussi belle Tori, assura Charlotte, qui se remettait doucement de son fou-rire.

\- En attendant, Oliver, c'est pas gentil de te moquer de ton amie ! le sermonna Ella, les mains sur les hanches mais le regard amusé. Excuses-toi !

\- Pardon, Vicky… soupira-t-il en regardant ses pieds.

\- Bah dis donc Lala, tu ferais une super préfète ! s'émerveilla Colleen. T'es la première à réussir à le faire s'excuser !

\- C'est vrai, j'aurais dû savoir que c'est pas sa faute, l'obésité c'est une maladie… souffla Oliver.

\- Espèce de…

\- Vicky ! s'exclama Violet, censurant elle-même l'insulte, pendant que Victoria recommençait à frapper Oliver.

\- Bah moi, j'abandonne, sourit Colleen. Vous savez où est Clem ?

\- Elle doit être dans leur salle commune, supposa Thomas. On l'a vue passer en traînant la nouvelle.

\- Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir lui reparler avant d'aller me coucher… soupira Ella.

\- Tant pis, on la verra demain de toutes façons ! Bonne nuit, tout le monde ! lança Colleen à la cantonade.

\- Bonne nuit, Colleen ! lui répondirent une bonne dizaine de garçons.

En regardant les deux amies de Clémence s'éloigner, accompagnées de Charlotte qui les suivait surtout parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore le mot de passe de leur salle commune, Violet se demanda brièvement si Colleen était consciente que tous ces garçons lui avaient répondu uniquement dans l'espoir de sortir avec elle. Et si eux étaient au courant qu'ils ne l'intéressaient pas le moins du monde.

Il faut dire que Colleen avait beau être considérée comme la plus belle fille de Poudlard, devant même Leïla, elle n'était absolument pas intéressée par l'amour. Et avait donc remballé plus d'un prétendant, et les éconduis avaient tendance à devenir un peu méchants.

Violet monta les escaliers avec Thomas, laissant leurs deux amis se chamailler, mais ils se séparèrent vite, elle allant vers la tour des Serdaigles, lui vers celle des Gryffondor, où Oliver finirait bien par le rejoindre.

Dans la salle commune, elle salua rapidement Jordan Wilson, un autre cinquième année, avec qui elle s'entendait bien, puis monta dans le dortoir.

En entrant, elle remarqua rapidement le nouveau lit, installé pour Cassandra, qui était vide, comme la valise posée de dessus.

\- Elle a rangé ses affaires vite…

\- Je l'ai aidée, lâcha Clémence, assise sur son lit et caressant son chat. Elle est partie prendre sa douche.

Violet se tourna vers elle, surprise. La jeune fille n'avait pourtant pas pour habitude d'aider les autres, ou même d'être polie avec les inconnus. Alors pourquoi, l'avait-elle fait pour Cassandra ?

Remettant ses interrogations au lendemain, Violet vida sa valise rapidement puis alla prendre une douche et se brosser les dents.

Elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres. Poudlard lui avait manqué !


	2. Nouveau pays

\- Vous m'écrirez, hein ?

\- Mais oui Cassie, ne t'inquiète pas ! promit Aileen.

Sheyla, à côté d'elle, pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle avait toujours été très émotive…

\- Et puis c'est pas si loin, l'Angleterre ! s'exclama Mira.

\- Il y a quand même un océan… soupira Cassandra.

\- Dis-toi que c'est qu'une grosse flaque d'eau, sourit Ruby.

\- Ce sera exactement comme pendant les vacances, assura Leslie.

\- Et puis on t'invitera, et tu nous inviteras, renchérit Mira.

\- Je veux pas que tu partes, Cassie… gémit Sheyla.

\- Moi non plus, je veux pas m'en aller ma chérie…

\- Et dans deux ans tu reviendras, hein Cassie ? demanda Raven.

\- Bien sûr que oui, sourit Cassandra.

Elle regarda une dernière fois son école, avec ses multiples bâtiments de toutes les tailles, toutes les époques et tous les styles. Elle aimait cette école plus que tout au monde. Elle n'était pas belle, en tous cas elle devait l'être moins que le château de Poudlard, mais elle était accueillante. Tout le monde pouvait s'y sentir chez soi. Elle allait regretter Lyntail, elle le savait. Mais son père était muté en Angleterre, elle devait le suivre.

Cassandra serra une dernière fois ses amies dans ses bras, salua son directeur, puis entra dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

.

Elle était arrivée en Angleterre depuis un mois. Et sa dernière lettre à ses amies datait de deux semaines. Elle leur en avait envoyées des dizaines, toutes étaient restées sans réponse. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas plus de trois jours à sa chouette si rapide pour traverser l'océan.

Elle avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence. Les filles l'avait oubliée, elles ne répondraient jamais. Elle avait perdu sa maison, son pays, son école et ses amies. Elle détestait son père, et son travail. Sans cette fichue mutation, rien ne serait jamais arrivée !

Elle détestait son père, et elle haïssait déjà Poudlard.

.

Cassandra fut réveillée par le soleil qui lui brûlait la peau. Elle soupira. Elle savait quel jour on était. Le 29 août.

Plus que trois jours avant la rentrée, mais surtout son anniversaire. Aujourd'hui, elle avait quinze ans. Et toujours aucune réponse de ses amies, mais cela elle s'y attendait.

Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine elle vit un mot et une petite boîte en carton.

 _« Bon anniversaire »_

L'écriture de son père. Logique, puisqu'ils étaient les deux seuls habitants de la maison, Athena, sa chouette, mise à part. Elle ouvrit le carton, apparemment réutilisé d'un ancien colis, et y découvrit un livre.

Elle l'avait déjà, mais l'intention était touchante, d'autant que son père qui ne connaissait rien de ses goûts avait quand même réussi à trouver un cadeau qui lui convenait. Et voir ce livre lui rappela qu'elle devait passer à la librairie, sinon elle manquerait de lecture à Poudlard. Elle n'avait déjà pas envie d'y aller, ce n'était pas la peine d'aggraver encore son séjour là-bas.

Elle était à la gare, mais elle ignorait comment rejoindre le quai 9 3/4. Elle aurait bien demandé à un employé mais ils devaient être moldus et l'auraient prises pour une folle.

Elle devait se débrouiller tout seule, et il lui restait encore une demi-heure. 9 3/4… entre neuf et dix, donc. Mais il n'y avait rien entre les voies neuf et dix. Elle chercha du regard la moindre chose anormale quand elle les vit.

Un homme et une femme, accompagnés d'une petite fille. Ils traversèrent la barrière, comme si elle n'avait pas existé, et disparurent.

Elle inspira profondément. Ce devait être ainsi qu'on accédait au quai 9 3/4. Elle se rapprocha donc de la barrière au travers de laquelle ils étaient passés et les imita, fermant les yeux, terrifiée.

Les rires et les paroles l'assaillirent. Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle les entendait parler, avec leur accent si différent du sien. Elle voyait le Poudlard Express, vieux train à vapeur aussi brillant que s'il s'apprêtait à faire son premier voyage.

Sa valise et la cage d'Athena à la main, elle monta dans le train puis suivit les autres jusqu'au compartiment où s'entassait bagages et cages d'animaux. Elle se souvenait avoir lu qu'avant, les valises étaient dans les compartiments, mais que le wagon à bagages avait été créé un siècle plus tôt. Tout au fond, elle vit une porte, qui semblait ouvrir sur l'extérieur.

Elle attrapa son sac – dans lequel elle avait rangé son déjeuner et un livre – et avança, avant d'ouvrir la porte vitrée. Elle donnait sur une sorte de balcon, à l'arrière du train. Cassandra s'y assit, passant les jambes entre les barreaux de la rambarde. Elle qui se demandait où passer le voyage dans ce train où il était impossible de s'asseoir seul mais où elle ne connaissait personne, elle avait trouvé !

.

\- Vous êtes miss Cassandra Swan ? demanda une vieille femme à la voix sèche.

La jeune fille acquiesça silencieusement.

\- Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît.

Elles marchèrent un certain temps, avant d'arriver dans une petite pièce éclairée par un feu de cheminée devant laquelle se trouvaient quelques fauteuils. Le femme s'assit dans l'un d'eux et fit signe à Cassandre de faire de même.

\- Je suis le Professeur Jane Moore, directrice de Poudlard, se présenta-t-elle. Peut-être le savez-vous, mais ici les élèves sont divisés en quatre maisons, selon leurs caractères. Ces maisons sont Serdaigle, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. Elle porte chacune le nom de leur fondateur, qui sont également les quatre créateurs de cette école.

Elle marqua une pause, comme pour s'assurer que Cassandra l'écoutait.

\- La première, Serdaigle, accueille les élèves curieux, sages, réfléchis, créatifs. Serpentard est pour les ambitieux, les rusés, les fiers, les meneurs. Poufsouffle est la maison de ceux qui comptent la patience, la loyauté…

La nouvelle élève ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle savait déjà tout cela, elle s'était énormément renseignée sur cette école avant de la rejoindre. Le monologue dura une dizaine de minutes, puis la directrice se leva.

\- Venez, miss Swan, lui intima-t-elle.

Elles quittèrent la petite salle, et empruntèrent un long et compliqué chemin – des escaliers, des couloirs, des pièces vides – jusqu'à arriver devant deux immenses portes que fixaient des enfants, qui devaient être les première année attendant d'être répartis dans leur maison.

\- Miss Swan, veuillez me suivre. Les autres, attendez ici que le Professeur Blunt vous fasse entrer.

D'un coup de baguette, la vieille femme fit s'ouvrir les portes, qui grincèrent. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la Grande Salle tandis que Cassandre et le Professeur Moore la traversaient. La jeune fille se sentait trembler de la tête aux pieds, et ramena plusieurs fois ses longs cheveux devant son visage.

\- Attendez ici, miss Swan, ordonna le Professeur Moore dans le silence qui avait suivi son arrivée.

Elle monta sur l'estrade et se retourna pour faire face à l'assemblée d'élèves.

\- Bien, vous avez dû remarquer que je ne suis pas seule, déclara-t-elle d'un voix forte. Voici miss Cassandra Swan. Elle vient de l'école Lyntail, aux États-Unis. Elle entre en cinquième année. Miss Swan, veuillez vous asseoir et mettre le Choixpeau sur votre tête, que nous sachions à quelle maison vous appartenez.

Tremblant toujours, Cassandra obéit.

\- Hum… entendit-elle, se retenant de sursauter à ce qu'elle savait être la voix du Choixpeau magique. Je vois… oui, je vois… une grande soif de savoir, un certain acharnement au travail, aucune impulsivité… mais une grande curiosité… C'est simple, tu as ta place à SERDAIGLE ! finit-il en hurlant.

La jeune fille se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la table qui applaudissait. Elle s'assit à la première place vide qu'elle aperçut, à côté d'une élève aux cheveux presque aussi blancs que sa peau, et qui semblait ailleurs. Une autre fille, aux cheveux châtain miellé et aux yeux noisettes, lui adressa un petit sourire, avant de retourner à son dessin.

Les première année entrèrent alors à leur tour. Avant que leur répartition ne commence, le Choixpeau chanta, pour leur présenter aussi bien l'histoire de l'école que les différentes maisons. Aussi longtemps que dura la Répartition, Cassandra écouta les conversations et observa les gens autour d'elle.

De ce qu'elle comprit, elle était assise à côté d'une certaine Eden, et la jeune fille qui lui avait sourit s'appelait Clémence. En face de celle-ci, il y avait Violet, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts, qui discutait avec Victoria, une jolie blonde vénitienne aux yeux noirs. Le garçon en face d'elle, Lowell, discutait avec Flora, sa petite-amie, qu'il embrassa plusieurs fois pendant le repas. Ce furent les seuls noms que Cassandra entendit, et elle fit de son mieux pour les retenir, eux et les visages auxquels ils se rapportaient.

.

Une partie des élèves, dont les première année et les préfets, étaient déjà partis quand elle sentit quelqu'un lui toucher l'épaule. Elle se retourna et reconnut Clémence.

\- Salut ! Cassandra, c'est bien ça ? Moi, c'est Clem, enchantée, sourit-elle.

Elle avait l'air gentille, alors que pourtant elle avait parlé assez méchamment à Violet quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Enchantée aussi, murmura Cassandra.

\- Tu aurais dû partir avec les plus jeunes, ça t'aurait indiqué la salle commune.

Le nouvelle élève se mordit les lèvres. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas songé ?

\- Tant pis, je vais te montrer ! décida Clémence.

Elle lui attrapa le bras et la força à se lever, avant de la tirer vers la sortie. Dans le grand Hall, elle passèrent à côté de Victoria qui frappait un garçon que Cassandra ne connaissait pas, sous le regard désapprobateur de Violet et les rires de deux autres personnes.

\- Laisse-le donc tranquille, Vic', s'écria Clémence en passant. Vous êtes vraiment ridicules, tous les deux !

Et elle repartit aussitôt. Elles montèrent plusieurs escaliers, traversèrent des couloirs dans une suite de virages qui firent perdre tout repère à Cassandra. Plusieurs personnes saluèrent Clémence durant le trajet, certains s'écartèrent de son chemin sous ses remarques loin d'être gentilles, tous dévisagèrent étrangement la nouvelle élève, qui se sentait assez mal à l'aise.

Elles arrivèrent finalement devant une porte, dont le heurtoir en forme d'aigle parla :

\- Toujours le premier, jamais le dernier, rien sans lui n'est jamais fini, car rien ne peut commencer sans lui, énonça-t-il de sa voix mélodieuse.

\- Le début, répondit Clémence après moins d'une seconde de réflexion.

\- Bravo.

La porte s'ouvrit, et les deux jeunes filles pénétrèrent dans leur salle commune. Cassandra en resta ébahie. C'était une grande pièce circulaire. D'élégantes fenêtres en arcade agrémentaient les murs sur lesquels étaient tendues de sublimes étoffes de soie couleur bleu et bronze. C'est fenêtres donnaient sur les montagnes environnantes. Le plafond en forme de dôme était parsemé d'étoiles peintes qui se reflétaient sur la moquette bleu nuit. La pièce comportait des fauteuils confortables, des tables et une bibliothèque. Dans une alcôve face à la porte se dressait une haute statue de marbre blanc, représentant une femme.

\- Rowena Serdaigle, notre fondatrice, lui glissa Clémence à l'oreille. Et on a la plus belle vue de tout Poudlard, c'est pas génial, ça ?

Elle amena Cassandra derrière un canapé, où était assis un garçon absorbé par sa lecture, et qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué leur arrivée. Clémence se pencha et lui claqua une bise sur la joue, avant de l'encercler de ses bras.

\- Clem ! s'exclama-t-il, surpris. Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Oh, ça va, grommela-t-elle. Tu devrais t'en remettre, Dan !

Celui-ci ferma son livre après avoir corné la page, se dégagea de l'étreinte pour se lever et contourna le canapé.

\- T'as passé de bonnes vacances ? s'enquit-il.

\- Ouais ! Et toi ?

\- Géniales.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Cassandra étudia le garçon. Il était assez grand – beaucoup plus qu'elle, en tous cas –, musclé, et avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux verts.

\- Oh, mais tu ne connais pas Cassandra ! s'exclama Clémence. La nouvelle ! Au fait, Cassandra, comment elles t'appellent, tes amies ?

La jeune fille fut assez surprise de la question, et murmura, se retenant d'ajouter que ça faisait deux mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu le moindre contact avec lesdites amies :

\- Cassie.

\- Super ! Alors, Cassie, je te présente Jordan, ou Dan, ou Jordie. Il est dans la même année que nous !

Celui-ci se contenta d'un sec mouvement de tête envers la jeune fille.

\- Viens, je vais te montrer le dortoir ! annonça Clémence en reprenant le bras de Cassie.

Elle l'amena près de la statue et ouvrit une porte, avant de monter l'un des deux escaliers, celui de droite.

\- L'autre mène aux dortoirs des garçons, et s'ils asseyent d'aller dans les nôtres, l'escalier se change en toboggan.

\- Je sais, sourit Cassandra.

\- Ah oui ? Comment ?

\- Je… je l'ai lu…

\- C'est logique, ça doit être écrit dans plein de livres ! Ah, on y est.

Clémence ouvrit une porte sur laquelle était écrit « Cinquième année ».

\- On partage notre dortoir avec les autres Serdaigles de notre année, enfin juste les filles bien sûr, c'est-à-dire Victoria, Violet et Eden. Tu verras, elles sont cools. Enfin, moi, j'ai un peu de mal avec Violet, mais Vicky et elle s'entendent bien, et Vicky sait choisir ses amis, alors Violet doit être quelqu'un de bien. Et puis Eden parle très peu, elle a toujours l'air dans son monde, et puis elle est solitaire, mais elle est pas méchante, t'as pas à t'inquiéter…

Cassandra ne l'écoutait plus, perdue dans la contemplation de la pièce. Il y avait cinq lits, aux baldaquins et aux draps bleu nuit brodés d'étoiles de bronze. On retrouvait le même bleu et les même étoiles au plafond, se reflétant également sur le sol. Le vent sifflait aux grandes fenêtres en une agréable musique. Chaque lit avait une armoire, avec un miroir sur la porte, et une table de nuit. Et sur chacun était posés une valise.

\- Où est Athena ? murmura Cassandra à elle-même.

\- Qui ça ? interrogea Clémence en caressant son chat, une petite boule de poils grise.

\- Ma chouette…

\- Elle a dû être amenée à la volière, je te montrerais où c'est demain, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, merci, Clémence.

\- Juste Clem, je préfère. Tu veux de l'aide pour ranger tes affaires ?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se leva de son lit pour aller vers celui de Cassandra, à l'autre bout de la pièce. A deux, la valise fut vite vidée et l'armoire remplie. L'Américaine alla prendre une douche pendant que Clémence s'occupait de ses propres vêtements – elle lui avait assuré qu'elle pouvait le faire seule – et que les autres filles regagnaient le dortoir, d'abord Violet, puis Eden et enfin Victoria, échevelée mais souriante.

Dans son lit, avant de s'endormir, Cassandra repensa à la façon dont tout le monde l'avait dévisagée durant la soirée. Il n'y avait aucune gentillesse dans ces regards, loin de là. Plutôt du dégoût et de la haine. Il n'y avait que Clémence qui s'était montrée gentille envers elle, alors qu'elle était pourtant assez froide avec les autres gens à qui Cassandra l'avait entendue parler.

Elle soupira. Il n'y avait pas de doute, elle n'aimait pas Poudlard.


	3. Le début de l'année

Quand Violet se réveilla, le lendemain matin, elle remarqua que Victoria n'était plus dans son lit. Le jeune fille partait courir tous les matins, son absence n'était donc pas surprenante. Cassandra aussi manquait, mais Eden et Clémence dormaient encore.

Violet se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, pour prendre une douche. Elle revêtit son uniforme puis quitta le dortoir.

La salle commune était vide, à l'exception de deux troisième année qui discutaient devant la statue de Rowena Serdaigle. En marchant vers la Grande Salle, la jeune fille remarqua Leïla et David qui parlaient avec Cassandra. Elle fut assez surprise d'imaginer qu'ils s'entendent bien, mais son attention fut détournée par Oliver qui surgit derrière elle.

\- Salut ! Bien dormi ? s'enquit-il.

\- Très bien, et toi ?

\- Moyen, Tom ronfle toujours…

\- T'exagères, Oli.

\- Entièrement d'accord ! lança Victoria en passant les portes d'entrée. Je vais prendre une douche, à tout à l'heure !

Après l'avoir saluée de la main, Violet et Oliver entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, et allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors. La jeune fille n'était pas censée le faire, mais ça ne gênait personne, puisque les professeurs encourageaient l'entente entre les maisons.

\- Alors, la nouvelle ? demanda Oliver.

\- Cassandra ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je t'en dise ?

\- Bah, je sais pas moi, elle est sympa ?

\- Je lui ai pas parlé, mais Clémence semble l'apprécier. Elle ne l'a pas lâchée de la soirée. Et toi, tu penses qu'elle est comment ?

\- Je sais pas, elle a pas l'air super... bavarde. Je l'ai vue parler à personne…

\- Elle vient d'arriver. Mais de toutes façons, je crois me rappeler avoir lu quelque part que les Américains sont assez peu… sociables.

\- Salut ! s'exclama Thomas en surgissant derrière eux.

Il s'assit à côté de Violet.

\- Vous avez vu Vicky ?

\- Elle est partie se laver, indiqua Oliver. Et ouais, on va bien, c'est sympa de demander.

\- Mais je t'en prie, c'est normal. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs, merci de t'en soucier.

\- Mais c'est tout naturel.

\- Vous arrêtez tous les deux ? soupira Violet.

\- Pff… rabat-joie, soufflèrent-ils ensemble.

\- Bah, vous voyez, vous pouvez être d'accord quand vous vous y mettez !

.

\- Asseyez-vous, ordonna le Professeur Jones de sa voix sèche. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en cette année de BUSE. J'aime autant vous prévenir que les Potions, cette noble discipline, est rarement réussie aux examens. Et je me montrerai intransigeante cette année. Vous avez dû remarquer depuis longtemps que certains d'entre vous ont de meilleures prédispositions que d'autres.

Son regard sombre balaya les Serdaigles, s'arrêtant avec bienveillance sur Eden et Jordan Wilson, et avec hargne sur Victoria et Clémence, qui semblaient se retenir de rire.

\- Je n'accepterais en ASPIC que ceux qui auront obtenu un Optimal aux BUSE. Est-ce bien clair ? Et je ne tolérerai aucun écart cette année. Bien, commençons. Miss Swan ! interpella-t-elle. Levez-vous !

Tremblante, Cassandra obéit, gardant les yeux rivés vers la table.

\- Bien. Commençons par vérifier ce qu'on est censé vous avoir appris en Amérique, afin de savoir si vous avez du retard sur mes élèves. Premièrement, pouvez-vous me dire combien de temps dure la préparation de la potion de la potion de Luxum ?

\- Elle doit rester au dessus du feu pendant deux mois durant lesquels on ajoute les ingrédients petit à petit, puis reposer à froid pendant un an.

\- Et à quoi sert-elle ?

\- Tout ce qu'elle touche devient lumineux, d'une couleur différente selon l'un des ingrédients.

\- Et si je mets de la poudre de corne de licorne ?

\- La lumière sera blanche.

\- Et avec des yeux de crapaud ?

\- Si il n'y a que les yeux, en plus des ingrédients générant la lumière, ce sera vert. S'il y a des yeux de crapaud et de la poudre de corne de licorne, la potion sera ratée.

\- A quoi sert le Polynectar ?

\- A prendre l'apparence d'une autre personne, dont il faut rajouter une partie, comme un cheveux, dans la potion juste avant de la boire.

\- Quelle est l'utilité d'un bézoard ?

\- C'est l'antidote d'un grand nombre de poisons.

\- Et quelle est l'utilité de la potion de Genus Revelatum ?

\- Il suffit de mettre deux parties de deux personnes différentes pour savoir si elles ont un lien de parenté, et quel est-il.

\- S'ils sont père et fils, de quelle couleur sera la potion ?

\- Rouge sang.

\- S'ils sont cousins au troisième degré ?

\- Bleu azur.

L'interrogatoire se poursuivit ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes, et Violet tiqua plusieurs fois. Certaines questions portaient sur des potions qu'ils n'avaient jamais étudiées, mais Cassandra n'hésita pourtant pas une seule fois. Elle semblait tout savoir sur le bout des doigts.

\- Ce n'est pas trop mal, finit par lâcher Jones. Vous pouvez vous asseoir.

\- Pauvre conne, murmura Jordan Wilson, à côté de Violet. Toutes ses réponses étaient exactes, alors que la majorité de cette classe se serait trompée, ou n'aurait pas répondu, vu qu'on a jamais vu ça. Elle attendait juste que Cassandra se trompe, et il est d'ailleurs surprenant que ce ne soit pas arrivé. Les Américains ont en général un niveau bien inférieur au nôtre, ajouta-t-il face au regard interrogateur de sa voisine.

Celle-ci fit mine de reporter son attention sur ce que disais le professeur, mais ses pensées étaient rendues bien loin de la classe. Cassandra n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Elle semblait très sûre d'elle, persuadée que ses réponses étaient les bonnes. Sinon, comment aurait-elle pu répondre aussi vite ? Et dans chacun de ses mots, son accent d'outre-Atlantique résonnait, comme pour leur rappeler à tous qu'elle n'était pas comme eux.

.

\- Bien, sourit le Professeur Puth en regardant la classe.

Toutes les maisons étaient mélangées, puisque rares étaient ceux à avoir choisi l'Arithmancie en troisième année. Il y avait Peter Bones, un Poufsouffle, Connor Evans et William Owen, deux Gryffondors, Clémence, Jordan qui y avait forcé Robin Fawkes, un Serpentard, et elle, Violet. Elle remarqua en suivant l'endroit où s'était momentanément arrêté le regard de Puth que Cassandra, sagement assise au fond de la classe, avait également choisi cette option.

\- Je ne vous embêterai pas avec un discours sur les BUSE, continua le professeur, mes collègues ont déjà dû s'en charger, ou le feront bientôt.

Violet repensa à ses classes de Potions et d'Astronomie, les seules matières qu'elle avait déjà eu, en songeant que la jeune femme avait parfaitement raison.

\- Je vais donc vous faire passer un rapide test, afin de vérifier que vous n'avez pas tout oublié des années précédentes, et ramasser les devoirs que vous aviez à faire pendant les vacances. Mais bien sûr, miss Swan, vous n'avez pas pu, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Le test était incroyablement simple, et Violet, qui ne s'était pas attelée à l'Arithmancie depuis le milieu du mois de juillet, en fut plus que soulagée.

Le reste du cours servit tout de même à résumer ce qu'ils devaient déjà savoir, et les élèves ne furent pas tous attentifs. Clémence et Robin, par exemple, passèrent la classe à rire ensemble, sous le regard désapprobateur de Jordan.

.

\- Je suis é-pui-sé ! s'exclama Oliver quand ils se rejoignirent devant la Grande Salle pour dîner.

\- Si tu n'en peux déjà plus, qu'est-ce que ce sera dans un mois ! lança Victoria.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, les profs peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, ils ne vont pas passer l'année à nous surcharger autant de travail, assura Charlotte.

Il était vrai qu'ils avaient déjà énormément de devoirs, que deux heures à la bibliothèque n'avaient presque pas aidé à faire.

\- Oh, mais détrompe-toi, Williams, leur glissa Mike en passant. Vous allez pas avoir une minute à vous cette année !

\- Tu passes pas tes ASPIC, toi ? C'est vrai que ça doit être infiniment plus reposant, ironisa Oliver.

Sans répondre, le septième année s'éloigna, sous le regard lassé de sa petite sœur.

\- Franchement, Vi, je crois que je déteste ton frère, soupira Victoria.

\- Il est quand même gentil, parfois, contra Charlotte.

\- Oh, on en pince pour Mike, Charlie ?

\- Quoi ? rit l'intéressée. Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, Oli. Je crois que la fille qui aimera ce gars n'est pas encore née !

\- Clééémiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! s'écria Victoria, faisant se retourner la moitié des élèves assis dans la salle.

En effet, sa meilleure amie était là, discutant avec Colleen, Ella, Jordan et Robin, serrant le bras de Cassandra qui semblait vouloir partir.

\- Vic' !

Violet sourit doucement avant d'aller s'asseoir à sa table, puisqu'il était inutile d'attendre Victoria qui ne quitterait probablement pas Clémence avant une bonne heure. Elle alla donc s'asseoir, en compagnie de Charlotte, Thomas et Oliver, à la table des Serdaigles, saluant Eden au passage.

\- Je comprend vraiment pas ce que Vicky trouve à cette fille, soupira la Poufsouffle. Elle est peut-être très gentille, mais elle ne le montre pas beaucoup.

\- C'est sa meilleure amie, et en général Tori sait s'entourer des bonnes personnes, assura Thomas.

\- 'Fin, au début, je vous rappelle qu'elle a cru que Leïla était quelqu'un de sympa, souleva Oliver.

\- Arrêtez un peu ! Ma sœur a pas toujours été méchante, elle était géniale quand on était petites !

\- C'est quand qu'elle a cessé de l'être ?

\- Oli… elle est adorable avec ses amies, je te rappelle…

\- Dites, intervint Victoria en surgissant de nulle part, est-ce qu'ils peuvent manger avec nous ?

\- C'est qui, « ils » ? interrogea Thomas d'un ton sec.

\- Clem, Colleen, Jordan, Robin, Ella…

\- Ils peuvent, assura Oliver.

\- Et la nouvelle, aussi.

Les trois autres approuvèrent, et tout ce monde s'installa à table, discutant comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Au milieu du repas, Cassandra les quitta, murmurant des excuses à Clémence qui tentait de la retenir.

.

Plus d'un mois avait passé depuis la rentrée, et tout Poudlard ne parlait plus que du bal d'Halloween, qui se tiendrait dans peu de temps. Cette soirée costumée, organisée par les préfets, avait lieu tous les ans depuis deux décennies, et était ouverte à tous les élèves. Contrairement au bal de Noël, institutionnalisé depuis un siècle et réservé aux élèves à partir de la quatrième année, ou au bal de fin d'année, qui n'était ouvert qu'aux élèves des deux dernières années d'études et tiendrait sa onzième édition au début du mois de juillet.

\- C'est éreintant, soupira Colleen en se laissant tomber sur le banc pour commencer son dîner, une dizaine de minutes après les autres.

Grâce au lien entre Clémence et Victoria, les deux groupes d'amis s'étaient peu à peu rapprochés, et n'en formaient presque plus qu'un, même s'ils continuaient parfois à se séparer.

\- Les préparatifs du bal, ou les demandes des garçons ? glissa Oliver.

\- Les deux, malheureusement… Au fait, vous y aller avec qui, vous ?

\- Avec John, indiqua Victoria.

Jonathan Keyns, préfet de cinquième année à Serdaigle, était son petit-ami actuel, même si tout le monde était sûr qu'elle le quitterait avant le 31.

\- Et quelqu'un d'autre a un cavalier ou une cavalière ? continua Colleen.

\- Non, répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

\- Et le bal est dans deux semaines, on est bien partis… souffla Oliver.

\- Au pire, on pourra toujours y aller entre nous, en amis, proposa la préfète.

\- D'ailleurs, intervint Clémence, y aurait l'un de vous, les gars, qui voudrait bien m'accompagner ? J'y serais bien allée avec mon copain, mais il est légèrement trop moldu…

\- Moi je veux, bien, si ça peut t'aider, lâcha Jordan, sans relever les yeux de son livre. Ça me donnera une excuse à filer à Heston.

\- Merci ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

\- Eh bah, sourit Violet. En une minute, ça en fait deux de plus.

\- D'ailleurs, c'est qui Heston ? interrogea Charlotte.

\- Katelyn Heston, l'une des suivantes de ta sœur, indiqua Robin. Tu me passes l'eau, Vicky ?

Celle-ci s'exécuta tandis que Violet regardait tous ces gens, dont la moitié à qui elle ne parlait presque pas quelques semaines plus tôt. Il était incroyable de voir à quelle vitesse ils s'étaient tous liés d'amitié. Le lien entre Victoria et Clémence avait aidé, mais il n'avait pas tout fait. Et, même si Violet avait toujours du mal avec cette dernière, elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait bien être toujours entourée de plein de gens. Mais ils attiraient encore plus l'attention qu'avant !

\- C'est quand la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ce week-end, indiqua Clémence. Vous savez où est Cassandra ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, à l'amerloque ? railla Oliver.

\- Lui parler. Donc aucun de vous ne sait ?

\- Elle doit être à la bibliothèque, ou dans la salle commune, supposa Violet.

\- Merci.

Et sans plus leur accorder un regard, Clémence quitta la Grande Salle, après une remarque acerbe à un garçon qui s'était arrêté pour lui parler.

\- Quelqu'un sait ce qu'elle trouve à Cassandra ? s'enquit Victoria.

\- Aucune idée, et ça ne regarde qu'elle, soupira Ella. Mais de toutes façons, j'ai toujours un peu de mal à comprendre Clem.

\- Tout le monde à du mal à la comprendre, sourit Oliver.

.

\- On peut se déguiser en quoi ? soupira Victoria en déambulant dans les allées de l'un des nombreux magasins de vêtements du village.

\- Aucune idée, souffla Clémence en se laissant tomber au sol. Il faut en même temps que ce soit un déguisement réussi, et en même temps qu'on reste jolies.

\- Mais tu es tout le temps jolie, Clem, assura Charlotte. Comme Vic', Lee, Lala et Vi.

\- Toi aussi tu es très jolie, sourit Colleen. Mais les filles ont raison, il faut qu'on trouve comment se déguiser.

\- Donc si quelqu'un a une idée de génie, c'est le moment, précisa Ella.

\- Il faudrait qu'on ait des costumes qui nous correspondent, réfléchit Violet. Mais qu'est-ce qui nous correspond ?

\- Lileen, tu m'avais pas dit que tu voulais devenir infirmière ? se souvint Clémence.

\- Si, mais je ne vois absolument pas la rapport avec le reste de la discussion, douta Colleen.

\- Bah, on va te déguiser en infirmière ! s'exclama Victoria.

\- Quoi ?!

Elle se dispersèrent dans les rayons pour trouver le costume, pendant que la préfète comprenait enfin ce qu'elles venaient de dire – et protestait vivement.

Deux heures plus tard, elles sortirent finalement du magasin, avec toutes une tenue, plus ou moins satisfaites, et rejoignirent les garçons aux Trois Balais, le pub du village.

.

Violet, assise dans son lit, toussa plusieurs fois.

\- Tout va bien, miss Addams ? s'inquiéta miss Palmgrass, l'infirmière, en sortant de son bureau.

\- Oui, oui, tout va bien. Miss, est-ce que je serai sortie pour le bal ?

\- J'en doute fort, désolée. Mais je suis sûre que vous serez en parfaite santé pour Noël. Et puis, si vous vous reposez bien et avec un peu de chance, vous serez sur pied à temps, la bal est encore dans cinq jours !

Violet eut un mince sourire. L'infirmière était gentille, et très douée, mais elle doutait fort de pouvoir aller à cette soirée que tout le monde attendait avec impatience. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas encore de cavalier…

\- Bah t'en tire une tête, soupira Victoria en s'asseyant sur son lit, une demi-heure plus tard. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je pourrais sûrement pas aller au bal…

\- Mais si, je suis sûre que tu seras remise d'ici là, Palmie est super forte ! Au fait, je venais t'apporter tes leçons, je les ai prises dans toutes les matières sauf Etudes des Moldus et Arithmancie, vu que je fais pas, mais Charlie et Rob' me les ont données. Je te pose ça là, d'accord ?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle sortit plusieurs parchemins de son sac et les déposa sur la table de nuit.

\- Oh, et j'ai pris ça dans tes affaires, pour pas que tu t'ennuies, ajouta-t-elle en posant un livre sur le tas de papiers.

\- Merci, Vicky.

\- Je t'en prie ! Allez, je te laisse, il faut que tu te reposes !

* * *

 **Une 'tite review ? Allez, s'il te plait, pour mon anniversaire...**


	4. Deux mois

Quand Cassandra se réveilla, le lendemain matin, elle remarqua tout de suite l'absence de Victoria, mais les trois autres dormaient encore. Elle se leva, enfila son uniforme après s'être coiffée et quitta la chambre, caressant en passant le chat de Clémence.

Tentant au mieux d'emprunter le même chemin que la veille, elle finit par rejoindre la Grande Salle.

\- Eh, l'Américaine, s'écria une jeune fille devant la porte. Viens ici.

Refaisant passer ses cheveux devant son visage, Cassandra obéit.

\- Tu sais qui je suis ? demanda la fille d'un ton dédaigneux.

La jeune Serdaigle scruta son visage, mais ni ces cheveux blonds ni ces yeux bleus de lui disaient quoi que ce soit. Elle secoua doucement la tête.

\- Il faut vraiment tout t'apprendre… soupira le garçon – un Serpentard, à en croire l'écusson sur son uniforme – qui venait d'arriver.

\- Je m'appelle Leïla Williams. Et lui, c'est David Moon. Tâche de t'en souvenir.

Cassandra hocha la tête, reliant mentalement les visages, les voix et les noms.

\- Et souviens-toi aussi que tu n'es pas chez toi. Tu n'as rien à faire ici, d'accord ? Et j'ose espérer que tu ne comptes pas rester. Compris, l'Américaine ?

La jeune fille acquiesça de nouveau de la tête.

\- Réponds-moi, tu n'es quand même pas idiote au point d'être incapable de parler, si ? cracha Leïla. Alors, est-ce que oui ou non tu as compris ?

\- J'ai compris, murmura Cassandra.

\- Bien. Maintenant, disparais, je ne veux plus te voir.

Immédiatement, la Serdaigle se retourna et monta les marches quatre à quatre, jusqu'à retourner dans son dortoir, après avoir répondu à l'énigme du heurtoir.

\- Tu as déjà mangé ? s'étonna Clémence en la voyant rentrer.

\- Oui.

\- T'as eu les emplois du temps ?

\- Euh… non, désolée.

\- T'inquiète, je prendrais le tien, si tu ne veux pas retourner en bas. On se retrouve à la salle commune dans une demi-heure, d'accord ?

\- Euh… d'accord, merci, Clem.

.

Potions, ils commençaient le journée par un cours de Potions. La matière qu'elle aimait le moins. Elle n'était pas nécessairement mauvaise, mais ça ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde.

Mais ce cours-là fut pire que tous ceux qu'elle avait jamais eu. Elle dut passer dix minutes – qui lui parurent en durer cent – à répondre à de nombreuses questions sur ce qu'elle était censée avoir appris. Le problème était que la majorité portait sur des potions qu'elle ne connaissait que par ses lectures. Si les élèves de Poudlard savaient tout cela, elle avait un grand retard sur eux…

.

\- Tu vois ta chouette ? demanda Clémence en tournant lentement sur elle-même.

\- Non, mais elle ne doit pas être loin. Et dans tous les cas, je n'ai pas de lettre à envoyer, je me demandais juste où elle était.

\- Dans ce cas, on peut y aller, je voudrais te montrer la bibliothèque…

.

\- J'ai une idée ! s'exclama Victoria, qui serrait toujours l'une des mains de Clémence, celle qui n'empêchait pas Cassandra de s'enfuir. Vous n'avez qu'à venir manger avec nous !

\- Tu sais, Victoria, commença Colleen.

\- Vicky, rectifia l'intéressée. Ou Tori.

\- Si tu veux. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que tes amis soient d'accord…

\- Mais si !

\- Ou que _nous_ soyons d'accord… glissa Robin.

\- Oh, allez, s'il vous plaît… supplia Clémence. Juste une fois…

\- Pourquoi pas ? intervint Ella. Si ça ne dérange pas les amis de Vicky.

\- Je vais leur demander ! s'exclama celle-ci.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous assis à la table des Poufsouffles, attirant de nombreux regards. Mal à l'aise d'être entourée d'autant de gens, Cassandra tenta plusieurs fois de quitter la table, toujours retenue pas Clémence.

\- Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque, je voudrais pas commencer l'année en ayant du retard dans mes devoirs, prétexta-t-elle.

Cela sembla convaincre la jeune fille de la laisser finalement s'en aller.

.

Cassandra soupira sous sa douche. Depuis trois semaines que les classes avaient commencé, elle n'avait toujours pas changé d'avis. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être dans cette école.

Clémence mise à part, elle ne parlait jamais à personne, même si Leïla l'arrêtait souvent dans les couloirs.

\- Cendres… murmura la jeune Serdaigle pour elle-même.

Il avait suffi de quelques jours à la sœur de Charlotte pour trouver ce surnom et ses amis et elle prenaient à présent un malin plaisir à l'utiliser à chaque fois qu'ils la voyaient.

Cendres… Cendres… Elle n'avait jamais aimé son prénom, mais aujourd'hui elle le détestait encore plus. Et elle ignorait ce qu'elle préférait de « l'Américaine » ou de « Cendres ».

Sûrement aucun des deux, mais le second restait le moins utilisé, réservé qu'il était à la bande de Leïla.

L'unique bonne nouvelle avait été une lettre. Elle avait immédiatement reconnu l'écriture d'Aileen, sa meilleure amie. Elle s'était tout de suite sentie mieux. Elle se répéta mentalement les mots, tracés dans l'écriture fine et ronde de la jeune fille.

 _« Ma chère Cassandra,_

 _Sache déjà que nous sommes toutes profondément désolées de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt, mais nous hésitions._

 _Vois-tu, nous avons longuement réfléchi, et nous nous sommes rendues compte qu'une amitié par correspondance n'avait aucun sens. Comment de simples mots pourraient-ils jamais valoir des étreintes, des fous-rires partagés, des heures de silence ensemble, simplement ensemble, comme en ont comptés nos journées avant ton départ ?_

 _La réponse est simple : les mots ne valent pas et ne vaudront jamais tout cela. De plus, nous nous sommes beaucoup renseignées sur Poudlard au cours de l'été, et cela semble un endroit charmant. Le parc, sur les photos que nous avons vues, est tout simplement sublime ! Nous espérons que tu en profites autant que possible._

 _Toujours est-il que, et même si cela nous peine, nous avons fini par comprendre que jamais une correspondance par lettres ne pourrait valoir une amitié comme celle que nous partagions autrefois._

 _Aussi, nous n'avons qu'une chose à te dire, et nous espérons que tu comprendras :_

 _Ne t'accroche pas à nous. Ta vie en Amérique est finie, libre à toi de saisir celle qui s'offre à toi en Grande-Bretagne. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable, tu t'es sûrement déjà fait plein d'amis, et nous souhaitons ton bonheur._

 _Nous continuerons à jamais à chérir les souvenirs de nos moments ensemble, et nous espérons que tu sauras faire de même, mais nous devons toutes nous rendre à l'évidence : ces années que nous avons partagées sont arrivées à leur fin. Nous aurions aimé que jamais elles ne s'achèvent, mais même les plus beaux rêves ont une fin._

 _Avec toute notre amitié, adieu. »_

Cassandra serra les poings, à s'en marqué les paumes. Cela ne ressemblait tellement pas aux filles qu'elle croyait connaître.

Sheyla qui croyait toute amitié indestructible, Leslie qui passait ses vacances à envoyer des lettres – parfois plusieurs le même jour – à tous les gens qu'elle connaissait, Mira qui rêvait déjà de voyages à travers l'Atlantique… Et surtout, aucune d'elles n'aurait attendu trois mois pour envoyer pareille lettre.

En tous les cas, c'était ce que Cassandra croyait, et elle s'était trompée. Et ça lui faisait si mal de la comprendre…

La bonne nouvelle apportée par la lettre avait été de courte durée… Un cadeau empoisonné, en quelque sorte…

.

Il était étrange de se balader dans les rues désertes du village sorcier comptant plus de boutiques que d'habitations.

Mais en cet après-midi de la seule sortie avant le bal d'Halloween, par un dimanche pluvieux, personne ne s'aventurait à déambuler dans les rues humides.

Personne, sauf Cassandra. Elle se sentait bien, là, seule, ses cheveux et ses vêtements trempés lui collant à la peau, l'eau s'infiltrant dans ses chaussures jusqu'à avoir trempé ses chaussettes. Ici, il n'y avait pas Leïla, pas ses amis, pas David. Il n'y avait pas non plus Clémence. La jeune fille était certes très gentille, et égaillait les journées, mais elle avait la mauvaise habitude de traîner constamment Cassandra auprès de gens qui ne voulaient pas d'elle.

Ils ne le montraient pas tous mais ils le pensaient. Elle était étrangère, et elle aurait mieux fait de le rester. Ils ne se comportaient pas comme Leïla, se contentant pour leur part de l'ignorer, mais ils ne l'appréciaient pas plus. Elle pouvait le sentir.

En s'adossant au mur d'une maison, à l'abri, elle maudit silencieusement son père. Si seulement il avait pu refuser cette mutation, rien ne serait jamais arrivé. Elle serait en train de rire avec ses amies, au lieu de se traîner dans les rues boueuses d'un village d'Écosse. Elle aurait tant aimé être assise dans une salle de classe désaffectée de Lyntail, au lieu d'être là, dans un village, un pays et même un continent dont elle ignorait tout.

Son père et elle n'avait jamais voyagé, elle n'avait pas vu une seule fois une autre ville que celle où elle avait grandi et Londres, où elle vivait à présent. C'était quelque chose dont elle s'était rendue compte au moment de son déménagement. Elle ne connaissait rien au monde, tout ce qu'elle en savait venait uniquement des livres qu'elle avait lu…

\- Cendres ! Eh, Cendres ! entendit-elle.

Soupirant, elle se remit à marcher, plus vite, tentant de s'éloigner autant que possible de Leïla, qui continuait à l'appeler, et jouant machinalement avec la chaîne de son collier.

Soudain, elle eut l'impression de se heurter à un mur invisible, et elle entendit des rires derrière elle. Des rires qui semblaient dépourvus de joie mais emplis de mépris. Respirant profondément, elle se retourna pour faire face à ces gens, qui à présent criaient tous son « surnom ».

David avait levé sa baguette et riait aux éclats, tenant Leïla par la taille. Cassandra ignorait comment, mais il avait dû créer le mur qui l'avait arrêtée. Elle baissa les yeux et, d'un mouvement de tête, ramena ses cheveux trempés devant ses yeux.

\- Alors, tu voulais nous fuir, Cendres ? ironisa la Gryffondor.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Leïla ?

\- Qui t'a autorisée à l'appeler par son prénom, l'Amerloque ?

Katelyn Heston. La plus méchante des amies de Leïla, le seule qui souhaitait la remplacer. Parce que la jeune Gryffondor préférait que ce soit elle, sur le trône, plutôt que la sœur de Charlotte.

\- C'est vrai ça, où as-tu vu que les déchets pouvaient s'adresser d'égal à égal avec leur Reine ? C'est comme ça qu'on vous éduque en Amérique ? renchérit David.

\- Tais-toi, murmura Cassandra pour elle-même.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? s'exclama-t-il.

La jeune Serdaigle se figea. Elle n'avait pas envisagé qu'il l'entende…

\- Je crois qu'il faut que quelqu'un t'apprenne le respect, Cendres, assura Leïla.

\- Tu as parfaitement raison, ma chérie…

Un sourire mauvais tordit la bouche du Serpentard, et il dirigea sa baguette sur Cassandra. Un éclair bleu surgit, et sembla s'enrouler autour d'elle, l'empêchant de bouger. Elle se sentit s'élever, quitter la terre ferme, son corps suivant les mouvements de David. Elle se retrouva propulsée à gauche puis à droite, en haut, en bas, à nouveau à droite… Elle mordait les lèvres pour se retenir de crier. Ils riaient déjà assez d'elle, elle ne voulait pas leur donner cette satisfaction-là en plus.

\- J'hésite à la laisser ici, comme ça… sourit le jeune garçon alors qu'elle pendait, plusieurs mètres au-dessus du vide – elle était ravie de ne pas avoir le vertige – la tête à l'envers.

\- Ce serait amusant, assura Leïla.

Les autres se mirent à l'encourager à le faire, mais un autre sourire – encore plus mauvais que le précédent – éclaira son visage. Il leva sa baguette en un geste brusque, emmenant Cassandra si haut qu'elle avait une vue panoramique sur le village, Poudlard, la forêt et plus encore. Puis il la fit retomber, l'arrêtant juste avant qu'elle ne touche par terre, puis la fit remonter. Et redescendre, et remonter, et redescendre. Il continua ainsi une dizaine de fois, avant de se lasser et de…

\- Finite incantatem.

Elle se sentit tomber. Bien plus vite que les fois précédentes, mais elle ne hurla pas. Elle voyait le sol se rapprocher à une vitesse bien trop grande, elle allait le toucher, elle allait s'écraser, probablement se tuer, quand…

Quand elle s'arrêta, juste avant l'impact, pendant quelques secondes, avant de s'écraser dans la boue. Elle se mit à quatre pattes, crachant de la terre et se retenant de pleurer, par pure fierté - qui était déjà bien abîmée.

\- Bien joué, Cendres ! reconnut Leïla. Mais n'espère pas avoir autant de chance la prochaine fois !

Et, suivie de toute sa « cour », elle s'en alla, après un dernier rire moqueur.

Cassandra mit un certain temps avant de comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Elle la pensait responsable de l'arrêt qui l'avait sauvée ? Mais elle n'avait même pas eu la possibilité de sortir sa baguette… Et surtout, cela soulevait une autre question : si ce n'était pas, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, David qui avait stoppé sa chute, qui l'avait fait ?

En continuant d'y réfléchir – et sans trouver de réponse – elle se releva, sortit enfin sa baguette et se lava, puisqu'il était inutile de se sécher alors qu'il pleuvait toujours à verse. Empruntant les chemins étroits et désert qu'elle avait repérés plus tôt, elle quitta Pré-au-Lard et retourna à Poudlard.

.

\- Tu as acheté un déguisement, au village ? s'enquit Clémence en se coiffant, avant qu'elles n'aillent toutes les deux se coucher.

\- Non, et toi ?

\- Moi, oui. Mais comment tu comptes faire, il n'y a pas d'autre sortie avant Halloween !

\- Je compte pas y aller, Clem…

\- Quoi ? s'exclama celle-ci, en faisant tomber sa brosse à cheveux. Pourquoi ?

\- J'aime pas les soirées déguisées, ni cette fête en général… Et puis de toutes façons je n'aime pas me coucher tard… Je comptais juste profiter du début de la soirée pour aller à la bibliothèque, vu qu'il n'y aura sûrement personne, puis aller dormir…

\- Mais ce serait vachement mieux si tu venais, tu verras c'est génial !

\- Clem… j'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller…

Cassandra soupira. Pourquoi Clémence tenait-elle à ce point à ce qu'elle se rende au bal d'Halloween ? Elle savait pourtant que tous les autres amis de la jeune fille y allait, elle n'allait pas être toute seule…

\- Et pour Noël ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- T'es pas au courant ? Il y a aussi un bal organisé le dernier jour avant les vacances, pour tous les élèves à partir de la quatrième année. T'y iras à celui-là ? demanda-t-elle en se relevant, sa brosse à la main.

\- Sans doute pas, j'aime pas me coucher tard, je te l'ai dit.

\- Clem ! s'écria Victoria. Tu sais pas ce que j'ai appris ?

\- Bonne nuit, murmura Cassandra, ne voulant pas déranger les deux amies.

Elle se glissa dans son lit et sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir fut pour l'inconnu qui lui avait évité de se blesser pendant sa chute.

.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, la bibliothèque était déserte, et Mrs Hawkins la regarda d'ailleurs assez étrangement quand elle entra.

\- C'est pour quoi ? demanda sèchement la bibliothécaire quand elle s'approcha.

\- Est-ce que vous auriez un livre qui décrive en détails les effets des Sortilèges Impardonnables, c'est pour un devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, s'il vous plaît, murmura Cassandra.

Mrs Hawkins fit une petit geste avec sa baguette, et un livre quitta les rayons pour atterrir sur le comptoir, devant elle.

\- Merci beaucoup.

La jeune Serdaigle s'inclina légèrement, prit le grimoire et alla s'asseoir à sa table préférée, au fond de la pièce. Elle alluma le chandelier et, jouant avec la chaîne de son collier, elle observa le parc et le lac, qu'elle voyait par la fenêtre. Il n'y avait personne dehors, mais elle voyait de la lumière s'échapper de la moindre ouverture de la maison d'Ethan Eyre, le garde-chasse. Elle croyait se souvenir d'avoir lu pendant l'été qu'il s'agissait autrefois d'une simple cabane, réaménagée un siècle auparavant. Elle savait aussi que le premier garde-chasse avait été un élève renvoyé, victime des manigances de l'adolescent qui était plus tard devenu Voldemort.

Elle réentendit Ruby lui demander à quoi elle espérait que cela lui serve de retenir tout ce qu'elle disait, voyait, lisait et entendait. _« Je ne le fais pas exprès, je m'en souviens et c'est tout. Et puis, qui c'est, peut-être qu'un jour ça me donnera la réponse à une question d'un examen ! »_ Cassandra eut un sourire triste. Elle aurait tout donné pour revenir à ce moment-là, plus d'un an auparavant, quand la mutation de son père, ce nouveau pays et cette nouvelle école ne faisait pas planer une ombre inquiétante sur son avenir.

.

Les jours qui suivirent la soirée d'Halloween furent très calmes, tous les élèves étant épuisés de cette nuit où certains n'avaient même pas fermé l'œil. Même Victoria avait abandonné ses courses matinales pour dormir un peu plus longtemps, et le rythme de vie de Clémence ressemblait beaucoup à celui de son chat.

Violet était sortie de l'infirmerie trois jours après le bal, finalement remise. Cassandra en avait été ravie, puisque les cours d'Arithmancie – et de la majorité des autres matières – reposaient essentiellement sur la participation de la jeune fille, et avaient semblé bien vides en son absence.

Elle appréciait aussi ce nouveau calme, même si elle le savait éphémère. Elle aimait se promener dans les couloirs déserts. Pour cette raison, elle jalousait un peu les préfets et leurs rondes.

\- Ça va ? bâilla Clémence en se laissant tomber sur le banc, à côté d'elle, la sortant de ses réflexions.

\- Très bien, et toi ?

\- Fatiguée.

\- Je suppose que j'ai bien fait de ne pas aller à la soirée d'Halloween, alors.

\- Tu sais pas ce que t'as manqué, c'était génial, assura la jeune fille en se servant du thé.

\- J'en doute pas.

\- Salut, lâcha Colleen Finch en s'asseyant en face d'elles.

Cassandra la regarda. Elle, par exemple, était préfète et arpentait donc régulièrement les couloirs, la nuit. Elle était aussi considérée comme la plus jolie fille de Poudlard – et n'avait pas volé ce titre – et devait supporter de nombreuses « déclarations d'amour » qu'elle déclinait toutes, mais cela n'avait aucun rapport.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Clémence.

\- J'ai pas dormi de la nuit, à cause des rondes… et toi ?

\- Moi j'ai dormi mais je suis quand même épuisée… Je vous laisse deux secondes, il faut que j'aille faire un truc, mais je reviens tout de suite, promis, assura la jeune Serdaigle.

Et elle se leva avant de quitter la Grande Salle, laissant Colleen et Cassandra seules.

\- Hum… je vais… y aller, murmura la dernière en commençant à se lever.

\- Non, fais pas ça, Clem t'en voudra sinon. Et puis, tu sais, je vais pas te manger, sourit l'autre. D'ailleurs, toi, ça va ?

\- Euh… oui et… et toi ? bredouilla Cassandra, surprise de la question – ou de la marque d'attention, plus simplement.

\- Je redoute franchement Noël… je t'ai pas vue au bal d'Halloween, t'étais où ?

\- Je… j'y suis pas allée…

\- Pourquoi ?

La Serdaigle retint un soupir. Qu'y avait-il donc de si incroyable au fait qu'elle ne soit pas allée à cette soirée ? D'autant qu'elle n'était pas la seule, elle avait aussi croisé deux troisième année dans la salle commune, un Serpentard puis un Poufsouffle dans les couloirs, deux Gryffondors qui avait rejoint la bibliothèque peu de temps après elle, et même Eden dans le dortoir.

\- C'est… c'est juste que… je n'aime pas me coucher tard… éluda-t-elle.

\- Tu as sûrement bien fait.

Il y eut un silence, qui s'éternisa. Cassandra se demandait vraiment où était Clémence, qu'elle fasse la conversation ou la laisse s'en aller.

\- Cassie ? appela Colleen.

L'intéressée sursauta. Pas tant d'avoir été coupée dans ses pensées, mais que la préfète l'ait appelée ainsi. Mise à part Clémence et, avant, ses amies américaines, personne ne le faisait jamais…

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne restes jamais avec nous ? Et, de la même façon, pourquoi bredouilles-tu maintenant, alors qu'avec Clem tu parles tout à fait normalement ? On a fait quelque chose de mal ?

Cassandra la regarda longuement. Maintenant que Colleen l'évoquait, elle se rendait compte qu'elle les évitaient sans vraies raisons. Ils ne lui avaient rien fait, elle avait juste projeté en eux le comportement de Leïla. Ils n'avaient rien fait, mais d'un autre côté, qui lui disait qu'ils n'allaient pas le faire si elle leur en donnait l'occasion ?

\- Je… non, vous… vous n'avez rien fait…

\- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Clem est comme ça avec toi ? Si gentille depuis le début, alors qu'elle est plutôt froide avec les inconnus en général ?

Cassandra secoua légèrement la tête.

\- Elle n'est pas née ici, comme toi. Elle est française, elle n'est arrivée en Angleterre qu'à cinq ans. Elle t'a aidée parce qu'elle a eu du mal, elle, à être appréciée dans son quartier, même Vicky la détestait au début. Mais Clem n'est pas du genre à se forcer, tu as dû t'en rendre compte, alors… Ce que je veux dire, mais je doute que ce soit clair, c'est qu'au début elle ne te parlait que pour que tu ne sois pas comme elle quand elle a débarqué. Mais si elle continue à te considérer comme son amie, c'est que tu l'es.

Colleen marqua une pause, comme si elle attendait une réponse, mais son interlocutrice était trop surprise pour parler alors la Poufsouffle reprit, de sa voix mélodieuse :

\- Je connais les goûts de Clem en matière de personnes, donc je suppose que tu dois être gentille, et pas aussi silencieuse que tu ne l'es en ce moment. Mais je ne peux que le supposer, puisque tu ne me laisses pas, ni à moi ni aux autres, la possibilité de te connaître. Je sais que Leïla n'est pas super gentille avec toi, plusieurs élèves m'en ont déjà parlé, mais on n'est pas comme elle. On est amis avec Clem, pourquoi on ne le serait pas avec toi ? Et, de la même façon, tu t'entends bien avec elle, alors pourquoi pas avec nous ?

\- Des gens t'ont parlé de Leïla et moi ? répéta Cassandra.

\- Euh… oui, et je l'ai rapporté à la directrice, même si elle ne semble pas…

\- Tu pourras dire à Clem que je vais à la bibliothèque ?

La jeune fille se leva et, sans un mot de plus, quitta la Grande Salle.

\- Cassie ! Cassie ! Cassandra ! la rappela Colleen, en la suivant.

Mais la Serdaigle n'écoutait pas. Elle comprenait, à présent, par quoi était motivé le discours qui l'avait presque entièrement charmée. La préfète devait faire son travail, on lui avait parlé de « rivalités » entre élèves et elle avait pris la victime en pitié, et avait décidé de l'aider en l'entourant d'un groupe d'amis factice. Comme ça, elle irait raconter à la directrice comment elle était venue en aide à la pauvre Américaine si loin de chez elle… Et l'histoire sur Clémence était-elle vraie, ou inventée de toutes pièces ?

De toutes façons, qu'il s'agisse de la vérité ou non, le fait était le même : celle qu'elle s'était mise à considérer comme une amie avait eu _pitié_ d'elle.

Cassandra se rendit vaguement compte que Colleen ne la suivait plus. Mais elle s'en fichait. Dans tous les cas, elle ne voulait pas lui parler, pas plus qu'à Clémence ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

Comme tout le monde, il y avait bien des choses qu'elle détestait. Mais pour elle, le pire, c'était la pitié. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un la trouve pitoyable. Elle ne voulait pas _être_ pitoyable.

Elle se laissa tomber au sol, dans l'herbe couverte de rosée changée en glace par le froid de novembre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Ce qui rendait ses journées un peu plus agréables n'était que de la pitié. Elle s'était réjouie de ce qu'elle haïssait le plus. Elle préférait la méchanceté de Leïla et David à la pitié de Colleen et Clémence. Et elle détestait aussi l'idée que des gens extérieurs aient été témoins de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Leïla.

Elle pleura, recroquevillée dans l'herbe et le froid, pendant longtemps, et une part d'elle-même – ce qui restait de rationnel – se réjouit qu'elle n'ait pas classe de la matinée.

* * *

 **Une 'tite review ?**


	5. Dispute non-élucidée

**Bonjour tout le monde ! (entrée en matière la plus ringarde du monde... Avec peut-être "Salut, les loulous !") je sais, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté, mais je suis en pleine période de révisions (bah oui, j'ai imprimé mes prises de notes et j'ai surligné les trucs impostants ! Et si ça c'est pas de la révision, je sais pas ce que c'est !) et d'exams ! Alors j'ai une excuse (s'il vous plait...)**

* * *

\- Vous devriez dormir, miss Addams, conseilla Palmgrass. Plus vous vous reposerez, plus vous serez remise vite.

\- C'est pas juste, miss. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas y aller ? Je serai sage, je vous le promets, et je rentrerai tôt. S'il vous plaît, miss, laissez-moi y aller…

\- Violet, soupira l'infirmière, abandonnant les formes, je ne doute pas le moins de monde de vos bonnes intentions, mais je doute que vous arriviez à vous tenir à ces excellentes résolutions… Vous êtes déjà allée au bal d'Halloween, n'est-ce pas ? Pensez-vous sincèrement que vous vous souviendrez de rentrer tôt ?

Ne souhaitant pas mentir, la jeune fille se tut. Certes, les fêtes de Poudlard avait un côté très hypnotisant, mais elle serait capable de rentrer tôt… Non, si elle était parfaitement honnête, elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle resterait bien trop tard à la fête.

\- Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûre que vous pourrez aller à la soirée de Noël. Si vous ne vous fatiguez pas trop pendant le mois de décembre et que vous vous habillez assez chaudement, vous serez parfaitement en état d'aller danser.

\- C'est la deuxième fois que je rates Halloween parce que je suis alitée à l'infirmerie, regretta Violet.

\- Je sais bien, tout comme je suis certaine que vous êtes parfaitement consciente qu'il vous faut faire attention dès que le temps se rafraîchit. Vous avez passer assez de temps ici pour vous en rendre compte, n'es…

\- Vi ! appela – en criant – quelqu'un en ouvrant la porte d'un coup de pied.

\- Monsieur, par respect pour mes malades, je vous demanderais s'il vous plaît d'éviter de crier, soupira Palmgrass.

\- Mais je viens voir ma sœur !

\- Elle n'est pas sourde, vous n'avez nullement besoin de hurler pour qu'elle vous entende. Et elle doit se reposer, et pour cela un volume sonore faible est largement préférable.

Mike leva les yeux au ciel, faisait doucement sourire sa sœur. Puis il tira la chaise laissée à proximité du lit et se laissa lourdement tomber dessus, pendant que l'infirmière regagnait son bureau.

\- Comment ça va ?

\- Pas trop mal…

\- Tu seras prête pour Halloween ?

\- Mike, le bal commence dans deux heures, comment veux-tu que je sois prête ? Je ne pourrais pas y aller, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard interrogateur du Serpentard. Et pourtant j'aurais bien aimé…

\- Palmie veut pas te laisser y aller ?

\- Non, je ne suis pas encore suffisamment remise. Mike, appela-t-elle alors qu'il commençait à se lever. Elle a raison, j'aimerais qu'elle ait tort mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne _peux_ pas y aller, même si je le _veux_ vraiment.

\- J'avais saisi, merci, railla son frère.

\- Euh… Violet ? murmura une voix faible.

L'interpellée se détourna de son frère et aperçut une jeune fille. Minuscule, frêle, ses longs cheveux blond cendré cachant son visage, laissant à peine dépasser l'un de ses jolis yeux gris. Cassandra, qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air enchantée de se trouver là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, l'Amerloque ? cracha Mike.

\- C'est… Victoria est occupée, alors elle… elle m'a demandé d'apporter ses… ses leçons à Violet…

\- Merci Cassandra.

\- Je… Robin était absent en… en Arithmancie, alors… je-j'ai dû prendre tes… tes devoirs et… et Charlotte m'a… donné votre cours de… étude des moldus, c-c'est ça ? Et le reste… le reste c'est Victoria qui… s'en est chargée… Je… tiens. Enfin… tu ne… ne peux pas les prendre, donc… je pose ça sur… euh… hésita-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle-même, sur… sur la table de nuit, de… d'accord ?

\- Bah, tu vois, t'as réussi à la finir, ta phrase ! s'exclama Mike alors qu'elle se débarrassait des parchemins.

Cassandra sursauta mais ne dit rien. Elle n'eut aucune autre réaction visible, mais ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'elle les ramena dans ses poches.

\- Je… bon… bon rétablissement, Violet… souhaita-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce, aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait sans pour autant courir.

\- Pauvre fille… murmura Mike. Bon, bah repose-toi bien, gamine !

Il se leva, embrassa sa sœur sur le front et, sans prendre le temps de remettre la chaise là où elle était censée se trouver, partit lui aussi de l'infirmerie.

Violet soupira… Cassandra n'avait vraiment pas l'air ravie d'avoir dû remplacer Victoria… Et la malade devait avouer - même si elle n'en était pas très fière - qu'elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir parler avec son amie, plutôt que d'échanger seulement quelques formules de politesse avec Cassandra.

Elle prit ce qui lui avait été apporté, et commença à lire. Elle remarqua tout de suite que, effectivement, l'écriture du cours d'Arithmancie lui était parfaitement inconnue. Très fine, de minuscules lettres penchées et régulières. L'écriture de Cassandra, qui lui ressemblait. Les mots aussi semblaient vouloir disparaître.

.

\- Ah… Je suis heureuse de sortir enfin, j'en pouvais plus ! sourit Violet. Palmie est gentille, je dis pas le contraire, mais j'en avais assez de rester allongée toute la journée.

\- Vu comment t'es habillée, tu vas attraper une pneumonie d'ici deux jours, pronostiqua Clémence.

Qui, elle-même, était très couverte. Mais elle était frileuse, ce n'était un mystère pour personne. Une grosse écharpe qui montait jusqu'à son nez, des gants, des bottes fourrées et un manteau qui devait tenir incroyablement chaud. Le 4 novembre. Dans un château _chauffé_. Violet ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle devait mourir de chaud, mais apparemment non puisqu'elle continuait de grelotter.

\- Franchement, de toutes les carrières qui s'offrent à toi, Clem, je te déconseille de choisir voyante, tu n'as absolument aucun avenir, intervint Colleen.

Clémence se retourna vers elle et lui tira la langue avant de s'éloigner rapidement vers les escaliers.

\- T'as raison, l'air chaud monte ! lança Oliver.

\- Tu n'avais pas dit que tu avais faim, Violet ? se souvint Ella. On devrait peut-être aller à la Grande Salle, Clem nous y rejoindra.

L'ancienne malade se tourna vers la Poufsouffle. Elle parlait rarement, mais c'était toujours d'une voix calme et gentille. Elle faisait un peu penser à une mère rassurant son enfant… Sauf qu'elle était présentement en train de foudroyer Robin et Oliver, qui continuaient à se moquer entre eux de Clémence, du regard.

\- Vous pouvez arrêtez, tous les deux ? s'agaça-t-elle très légèrement.

\- Mais Lala… protesta Robin. Elle ne peut pas nous entendre.

\- Peu importe, vous êtes quand même méchants, et en plus _nous_ on vous entend. Alors, arrêtez, c'est vraiment pas gentil pour Clem.

Les deux garçons soupirèrent de concert avant de hocher la tête, baissant le regard.

\- Désolés.

\- T'as vraiment un don, Lala… souffla Colleen, abasourdie.

\- Entièrement d'accord, murmura Victoria.

\- Tu m'apprends ? s'enquit – supplia serait plus juste – Thomas.

Violet éclata de rire. Ils étaient tous trop mignons, les deux qui s'en voulaient, les trois qui restaient bouche bée, Ella qui leur jetait des regards noirs et Jordan qui semblait à des milliers de kilomètres de là, adossé au mur avec son livre.

\- Bon, on va manger, oui ou non ? s'impatienta celui-ci.

Et ils partirent vers la Grande Salle.

.

\- Au fait, Vicky, se souvint Violet entre deux cours – Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et Astronomie –, pourquoi c'est Cassandra que tu as envoyée le soir d'Halloween ?

\- Elle était là, c'était elle qui avait pris ton cours d'Arithmancie et puis elle était libre.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Elle n'est pas allée au bal. Eden non plus, d'ailleurs. Mais ça tu dois être au courant, tout comme Clémie l'était pour la nouvelle.

\- Plus si nouvelle que ça… rappela Violet. D'ailleurs, tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ça fait quelques jours qu'on ne la voit plus. Cassandra, je veux dire. Alors qu'avant, Clem la traînait souvent avec nous.

\- Je sais pas, peut-être qu'elle s'est rebellée et qu'elle ne laisse plus Clémie l'emmener partout, non parce qu'elle en avait pas l'air très heureuse…

\- C'est sans doute ça, convint Violet.

Mais en elle-même, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il y avait autre chose. Elle ignorait encore quoi, mais il s'était forcément passé quelque chose entre elles deux. Et elle allait trouver quoi, puisqu'elle avait toujours détester ne pas savoir tout ce qu'il se passait, et cette fois-là ne faisait pas exception.

.

Violet arriva vite à la conclusion que Colleen n'était pas non plus étrangère à cette histoire. Son regard allait souvent traîner vers Cassandra, et souvent elle parlait à voix basse avec Clémence, toujours en regardant plus ou moins discrètement la jeune fille.

Qui, pour sa part semblait faire de son mieux pour les ignorer.

\- Non, pas les _ignorer_ , corrigea Violet à voix basse. Les _éviter_.

Elle se demanda brièvement pourquoi le moment où elle réfléchissait le plus de sa journée, c'était sous la douche. L'eau chaude était censée avoir un effet relaxant, pas faire fonctionner les neurones encore plus vite, si ?

Elle se morigéna intérieurement. Ce n'était pas le moment de divaguer, elle menait une enquête. Enfin, une enquête… elle cherchait juste à savoir ce qu'il se passait entre Clémence et Cassandra – et Colleen. Ce n'était pas une affaire de la plus haute importance, ou qui nécessitait d'être résolue dans les délais les plus brefs possibles… Quoiqu'elle avait hâte de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire…

Bon, il fallait qu'elle se recentre ! Que savait-elle, mis à part ces regards, ces messes basses et cette manie qu'avait Cassandra de chercher à éviter les deux autres – qui elles cherchaient apparemment à lui parler. Bon, il fallait qu'elle soit méthodique. Quand cela avait-il pu arriver ?

Elle avait vu Cassandra avec Clémence pour la dernière fois deux jours après qu'elle ait quitté l'infirmerie. Mais pour autant, est-ce que tout avait commencé juste après, où est-ce qu'il s'était écoulé un peu de temps ? Toujours était-il que si Colleen y était mêlée, ça n'avait pas pu arriver dans les dortoirs. Donc « l'incident » avait obligatoirement eu lieu en journée. Et donc plus de deux jours après sa sortie de l'infirmerie mais moins de quatre – le moment où elle avait vu Cassandra tourner les talons à l'approche des deux autres.

Mais quand était-ce arrivé, et surtout que s'était-il passé ?

Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais elle savait que la nouvelle élève semblait en vouloir aux deux autres, qui pour leur part semblaient ignorer ce qu'elles avaient fait de mal.

Violet soupira. Il suffisait qu'elles aient dit quelque chose que Cassandra avait mal interprété, et elle était sûre de ne jamais trouver. Tant de choses avaient pu arriver, tant de mots et de gestes qui avaient pu entraîner cette situation.

Et elle n'avait qu'un seul moyen de découvrir réellement ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle devait demander à l'une des trois. Restait à choisir laquelle.

Cassandra. Elle ne la connaissait presque pas, et elles n'avaient pas dû s'échanger plus de dix phrases – l'épisode à l'infirmerie compris – depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées.

Clémence. Elles ne s'entendaient pas incroyablement bien. Mieux qu'avant certes, mais pas très bien. D'autant que la jeune fille s'était montrée si froide au début, il serait assez malheureux qu'elle recommence, surtout à présent que Violet avait appris à l'apprécier – ce qui avait d'ailleurs pris très longtemps, surtout compte tenu de Victoria qui jouait un rôle assez proche de celui d'une entremetteuse entre les deux. Ce qui avait probablement desservi sa cause, soit dit en passant… Mais elle divaguait encore, elle devait se concentrer – et ne souhaitait pas perdre leur amitié naissante.

Il ne restait donc plus que Colleen. Violet et elle n'étaient pas tellement plus proches, mais elles ne s'entendaient pas mal pour autant, loin de là. Et la préfète répondait en général à toutes les questions, honnêtement.

La décision était prise. Dès le lendemain, elle parlerait à Colleen pour tenter d'éclaircir le « mystère ». Forte de cette résolution, elle quitta – enfin – la douche, croisant en passant le regard courroucée de Victoria, encore rouge de sa course matinale.

.

\- Lee ? appela Violet. Je pourrais te parler, s'il te plaît ?

\- D'accord. Lala, j'arrive tout de suite.

Les deux jeunes filles s'éloignèrent un peu du reste du groupe, et marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à se retrouver au milieu d'un couloir vide.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais, Vi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Cassandra ? demanda Violet, ne voulant pas s'embarrasser de fioritures.

Le visage de Colleen se ferma. Apparemment, elle ne s'était pas trompée, il s'était bien passé quelque chose. Et cette chose n'était pas plaisante. Mais tout cela, elle l'avait déjà deviné par elle-même.

\- C'est que… je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de t'en parler… Enfin, avant je t'aurais répondu sans hésiter mais disons que… au vu du « problème », en parler à de tierces personnes est sans doute la pire idée possible.

La préfète hésitait, cela s'entendait et se voyait clairement. Elle choisissait chacun de ses mots avec soin. Elle avait toujours des tournures de phrases riches, et des mots parfaitement sélectionnés, mais cette fois ça ne semblait pas lui venir aussi facilement qu'habituellement. Ce qui confortait Violet dans l'idée que ce qui était arrivé n'était pas qu'un événement sans importance, du moins pas pour Colleen.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance, Lee. Je ne dirais rien à personne.

Bon, elle détestait mentir – et considérait que cacher la vérité ou la déformer était un mensonge – mais elle pourrait faire un effort.

\- Je sais bien mais… c'est à moi que je ne fais pas confiance. D'ailleurs, c'est un peu ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai un peu trop parler et j'en ai trop dit. Et surtout, je pense que je l'ai mal dit.

\- Tu peux être plus claire… ?

\- Non, désolée. Je veux bien te répondre mais uniquement en me montrant évasive. Disons simplement que Clem nous avait laissées, Cassie et moi, seules toutes les deux. Et puis vu que Cassie ne parlait pas, et qu'en général elle nous fuit, tu as dû t'en rendre compte, j'ai voulu… essayer de gagner sa confiance… Elle me rappelle tellement Clem, au début de notre première année et même aujourd'hui, qui fait tout pour cacher qu'elle est f… Oh non, j'ai recommencé… soupira Colleen se laissant aller contre le mur.

\- Recommencé quoi ?

\- A trop en dire… s'il te plaît, ne me demande plus rien…

\- Est-ce que tu peux au moins finir ton histoire ?

\- Si tu veux… Donc, disons que je lui ai dit des choses, mais pas avec les bons mots. Et elle l'a compris comme il était le plus logique de le comprendre, mais pas comme je _voulais_ qu'elle le comprenne. Oh, Violet… comment je vais faire ? se lamenta Colleen. Elle m'en veut, et pire que tout elle en veut aussi à Clem, qui n'a absolument rien fait ! Je me suis repassé notre conversation plein de fois, et je sais mot pour mot ce que j'aurais voulu dire, mais c'est trop tard…

\- Va la voir, proposa la Serdaigle. Va la voir et dis-lui ce que tu viens de me raconter. Elle n'est pas idiote, elle comprendra que tu t'es trompée.

\- Mais elle ne veut pas m'écouter… J'ai bien essayer de lui reparler, mais elle m'évite, et elle évite aussi Clem, qui n'a toujours rien fait…

\- Tu veux que je m'en charge ?

\- Non ! s'écria la Poufsouffle. Surtout pas, je n'aurais déjà pas dû te raconter tout ça, alors si en plus tu t'en mêles, ça va aggraver les choses. Je m'en veux tellement, tu ne peux pas imaginer…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Lee. Tout va s'arranger, j'en suis sûre !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

Violet se sentit un peu mal. Déjà parce qu'elle était en train de mentir et s'en rendait parfaitement compte – mais c'était pour la bonne cause ! – mais surtout parce que Colleen avait l'air au bord des larmes, et qu'elle en était responsable.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, je vais vraiment être en retard en Botanique, s'excusa celle-ci. A tout à l'heure, Vi !

Elle sourit puis quitta le couloir en vitesse, avant de se diriger vers l'entrée du château. Violet se retint de se frapper la tête contre un mur. Elle en savait plus, certes, mais cette discussion avait été tellement frustrante ! Elle comprenait pourquoi Colleen avait choisi de se montrer si évasive – et n'avait de toutes façons pas son mot à dire – mais cela l'agaçait profondément.

Elle n'avait pas la réponse complète et absolue, mais maintenant, elle avait une idée approximative de ce qui était arrivé. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à obtenir les détails de l'histoire ! Et elle les obtiendrait, elle le jurait – au mur, apparemment.

.

Violet se laissa tomber par terre, sans éteindre l'eau chaude – il fallait vraiment qu'elle perde cette habitude d'autant réfléchir sous sa douche. Elle en avait assez. Sa discussion avec Colleen remontait à une semaine, et depuis elle cherchait sans cesse le moindre indice sur ce qui avait pu arriver, mais elle n'avait rien trouvé !

La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était qu'à présent la préfète la surveillait un peu plus, semblant se douter qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire de si tôt. Elle avait raison, bien sûr – ce monologue intérieur sous la douche en était une preuve parmi tant d'autres – mais c'était assez contraignant. La bonne nouvelle était que Clémence ne semblait pas être au courant de cet échange, ce qui était tant mieux puisque Colleen avait apparemment failli révélé quelque chose qui devait rester secret sur elle.

Ce qui faisait un mystère de plus qu'elle cherchait à résoudre. Ça et l'accident autour de Clémence dans le couloir… Les deux étaient peut-être liés… Après tout, personne ne savait vraiment ce qui était arrivé ce soir-là, la jeune fille étant restée parfaitement silencieuse.

Et cela aussi l'agaçait, parce que là non plus elle n'avait pas avancer d'un pouce. Aucune indice, aucune piste. Elle aurait volontiers dit qu'elle tournait en rond, mais c'était faux. Même un rond aurait été plus concluant – et pourtant ! – que son avancée actuelle.

\- Vi, grouille ! Tu passes toujours trois heures sous la douche, t'es pas toute seule ici, hurla Victoria.

\- T'inquiète, j'ai fini !

De se laver, pas de réfléchir, bien sûr. Mais l'eau l'aidait à faire fonctionner son cerveau…

\- Sors !

.

Huit jours. Il restait huit jours avant son anniversaire et elle était à Pré-au-Lard. Seule, avec l'interdiction de rejoindre les autres.

Parce qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle voit ses cadeaux, sinon il n'y avait pas de surprise et ce n'était pas drôle. Sauf que dans l'immédiat, c'était son après-midi qui ne s'annonçait pas drôle…

\- Violet ! s'écria Colleen en ouvrant à la volée la porte des Trois Balais.

Elle se précipita vers la table de la Serdaigle et s'y laissa tomber. Elle avait l'air surexcitée. Voire plus.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai parlé à Cassie ! Elle m'a écoutée et j'ai pu tout lui expliqué ! Et elle a compris !

Violet sourit. Au moins, c'était une vraie bonne nouvelle.

\- Du coup, tu peux me raconter ce qui s'était passé ?

\- Non… désolée, Vi, mais tu vois…

\- Oui t'inquiète, je vois…

Elle pouvait essayer, non ?

\- Mais donc tout s'est arrangé pour Clem, Cassandra et toi ?

\- Oui, tout ! Le seul problème, c'est que Cassie ne veut toujours pas passer plus de temps avec nous… Et je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi…

\- Elle doit sûrement avoir ses raisons. Laisse-lui un peu de temps, je te rappelle quand même qu'elle vient d'arriver dans un pays dont elle ne connaît absolument rien, sourit Violet.

\- On est quand même au milieu du mois de novembre !

\- Et toi, depuis combien de temps tu vis ici ?

\- Quinze ans… soupira Colleen. Mais quand même ! Mais je suis sûre qu'on va réussir à la faire changer d'avis. J'ai passé quelques temps avec elle, là, et elle est sympa !

Donc, avant, elle ne s'en était pas préoccupée ? Elle avait un ordre des priorités bien à elle, quand même – dixit la fille dont la priorité sous la douche est de réfléchir et non de se laver, même si elle fait les deux… Le pire, c'est que cette histoire de douche commençait à virer à l'obsession… enfin, bref elle digressait – mais bon, ça ne regardait qu'elle.

\- T'as sûrement raison, je ne lui ai presque pas parlé… reconnut Violet.

\- Étrange, pour des gens qui dorment dans la même pièce quand même…

\- C'est vrai… Mais bon, toi tu as sociabilisé avec tous les gens de ton dortoir ?

\- Oui… je veux dire, il n'y a que Charlie, Lala et moi dans le dortoir… Et avant l'arrivée de Cassie, toi aussi tu parlais avec tous les gens de ton dortoir.

Elle n'avait pas tort, en un sens. En aucun sens, en fait. Elle avait tout de suite parlé à Eden – qui n'était quand même pas très sociable – mais toujours pas vraiment à Cassandra. Un autre mystère dont il fallait qu'elle trouve la réponse – elle avait vraiment besoin d'une longue douche.

.

\- Miss Addams ! appela sèchement Jones. Rien ne vous dispense nullement d'écouter mon cours ! Alors veuillez vous concentrer.

Violet soupira et reporta son attention sur le parchemin où elle écrivait. Ce n'était pas sa faute si les cours de Potions _théoriques_ – une exclusivité à ce professeur arrivée l'année précédente – étaient ceux qu'elle trouvait les plus ennuyants, et elle n'était pas la seule, à en juger par les nombreux bâillements des élèves.

Elle regarda sa montre. Encore une heure, puis elle irait en étude des Moldus – un cours beaucoup plus intéressant, cela dit. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle resterait éveillée d'ici là. Ce à quoi Clémence avait échoué.

Jones se retourna et vit la jeune fille, avachie sur sa table, grommeler pendant que Victoria tentait de la réveiller.

\- Laissez-la tranquille, miss Gale. Ne voyez-vous pas qu'elle a besoin de dormir ? railla le professeur avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon pour Clémence.

.

\- Je la déteste !

\- Calme-toi, Clémie, tempéra Victoria.

\- Me calmer, comment veux-tu que je me calme ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit Robin.

\- Elle s'est endormie en Potions et la prof' nous a interdit de la réveiller, donc elle s'est retrouvée deux heures plus tard réveillée en sursaut par la potion gluante et totalement non conforme à ce qu'elle était censée être d'un première année, exposa indifféremment Jordan sans relever les yeux du livre qu'il lisait. Et depuis elle est énervée.

Sa deuxième phrase, cependant, fut couverte par le fou-rire général, qui finit d'ailleurs par le gagner avant d'emporter aussi Clémence. A qui, remarqua Violet, il restait un peu de potion dans les cheveux.

.

\- Bien. Pour la semaine prochaine, vous me ferez au moins trente centimètres sur les avancées majeures de la technologie moldue durant le dernier demi-millénaire. Vous trouverez tous les documents nécessaires à la bibliothèque et ce ne sera noté qu'à titre indicatif. Vous pouvez y aller, ajouta Perkins, le professeur d'étude des Moldus, lui-même né-moldu.

Ce cours, fidèles aux autres, avaient été absolument passionnant et Charlotte et Violet ne cessèrent pas d'en discuter sur tout le chemin – particulièrement long – pour la Grande Salle. Elles n'avaient jamais regretté d'avoir pris cette option. Charlotte parce qu'elle aimait en apprendre plus sur le monde qui l'entourait, Violet en hommage à son père, un moldu, mort quand elle était jeune.

.

\- Les filles ! entendirent-elles alors qu'elles allaient s'asseoir à table, le samedi suivant.

Elles se retournèrent et virent Colleen – qui les avait appelées – et Ella.

\- On mange dans les cuisines, c'est plus agréable, révéla cette dernière. Désolée de te le dire comme ça, Charlie, mais on a eu cette idée pendant votre cours.

\- Vous venez ? les invita Colleen.

\- Pourquoi aujourd'hui et pas un autre jour ? s'enquit Violet.

\- Bah… parce que c'est ton anniversaire, répondirent les trois autres en un parfait ensemble.

Évidemment, dit comme cela, cela semblait parfaitement logique, coulant de source.

Elles descendirent, arrivèrent devant un tableau représentant des fruits. Puis Ella chatouilla la poire – pourquoi ? – et le tableau s'ouvrit – pour ça.

Les cuisines étaient en effervescence. Violet n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, et elle voyait une multitude d'elfes de maison courir dans tous les sens.

\- Est-ce que Lenky peut faire quelque chose pour vous ? s'enquit l'un d'eux.

\- Nos amis doivent nous attendre, pouvez-vous nous mener jusqu'à eux ? demanda Ella d'un voix douce.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, vous n'avez qu'à suivre Lenky.

Le repas aux cuisines fut génial. Les elfes étaient drôles à courir dans tous les sens, et la nourriture était presque meilleure que dans la Grande Salle - alors qu'il s'agissait vraisemblablement de la même chose. Dès qu'elle eut fini de manger, Violet se retrouva avec des mains devant les yeux.

\- Qui c'est ? soupira-t-elle.

\- C'est pas une jeu, c'est pour la surprise, murmura la voix d'Oliver à son oreille.

Elle en déduisit donc que c'était ses mains qui lui cachaient la vue.

\- Aies confiance et laisse-toi faire, ajouta Thomas.

Il la firent marcher pendant longtemps, très longtemps, et elle monta un nombre incroyable d'escaliers. Finalement, elle entendit des portes s'ouvrirent et on la fit s'avancer. Puis Oliver la libéra. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle. La pièce était grande et assez vide, à l'exception d'un endroit où des fauteuils et canapés entouraient une table basse couverte de boissons et de nourritures en tous genres.

\- C'est magnifique, s'émerveilla-t-elle. Où sommes-nous ?

En face d'elle, Robin fit une révérence – ratée.

\- Je te présente la Salle sur Demande. Bon anniversaire, Violet !

* * *

 **J'ai le droit à une review, pour une fois ? (sinon je vais bouder ! Na !)**


	6. Réconciliation

**Coucou ! Bon, bah, j'espère que vos fêtes se passent bien ! Buvez pas trop (voire pas du tout, c'est mieux) au nouvel an !**

* * *

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Cassandra croisa les yeux de Colleen, qui ne la regardait pas, assise à la table des Serdaigles. Elle se sentit sur le point de pleurer. Était-elle à ce point pitoyable qu'elle allait fondre en larmes en public pour deux filles qu'elle connaissait à peine et qui, surtout, s'étaient moquées d'elle ? Non, elle avait trop de fierté pour ça.

Elle s'assit à sa table, le plus loin possible des deux filles. Elle mangea aussi vite qu'elle le pût – et sûrement trop peu – puisqu'elle ne souhaitait pas que l'une des deux remarque sa présence. Mais, alors qu'elle quittait la pièce, quelqu'un lui saisit le bras. Elle savait que c'était Clémence, elle était habituée à ce contact. Elle tira son bras pour se défaire de la prise et s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle en était capable, se retenant tout de même de courir, par fierté.

Mais elle entendait des pas derrière elle, et savait que la jeune fille la suivait. En arrivant dans un couloir désert, elle se retourna brusquement.

Clémence était bien là, et elle la fixait. Cassandra repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et riva ses yeux dans ceux, noisettes, de la Serdaigle.

\- Laisse-moi, ordonna-t-elle aussi sèchement qu'elle en était capable.

Elle ne voulait plus pleurer. Elle avait toujours honte, mais la colère l'emportait dans son cœur. Elle aurait voulu hurler, mais elle se retint.

\- Cassie… murmura Clémence.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Il n'y a que mes amies qui peuvent m'appeler ainsi, et tu n'en fais pas partie. D'ailleurs, personne n'en fait partie.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je _suis_ ton amie !

\- Non. T'es qu'une fille à qui je fais pitié. Comme à Finch.

\- Lee ? Pourquoi tu l'appelles par son nom ?

\- Pars.

Si Clémence l'avait mieux connue, elle aurait su qu'il valait mieux obéir. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Cassandra était de plus en plus énervée, elle se sentait bouillir.

\- Écoute, Lee voulait pas dire ça, en tous cas pas _comme ça_. Vous vous êtes mal comprises, c'est tout.

\- Pars.

Il n'y avait plus aucune émotion dans la voix de Cassandra. Elle enrageait, et plus rien n'existait d'autre en elle que cette colère, qui se traduisait dans sa voix par une froideur glaciale.

\- Cassie, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Ce que Lee voulait d…

\- Pars.

\- Cassie ! Écoute-moi, s'il te plaît, supplia Clémence.

\- Tais-toi ! cria Cassandra. Tais-toi et pars !

Elle perdit tout contrôle au dernier mot. Sa voix s'envola là où elle l'avait crue incapable d'aller et toute sa magie se déchaîna. Les vitres explosèrent, les tableaux se retrouvèrent lacérés et le sol sembla trembler. Clémence hurla en se protégeant la tête des éclats de verre, Cassandra ne sourcilla même pas.

\- Pars, répéta-t-elle.

Elle se détourna et commença à s'éloigner, toujours emplie de colère. Elle savait qu'elle avait laissée sa rage la submerger, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle haïssait Colleen, elle haïssait Clémence, elle haïssait Leïla, elle haïssait David, elle haïssait la Grande-Bretagne, elle haïssait Poudlard, elle haïssait son père, elle haïssait ses fausses amies américaines, elle haïssait la pitié.

Elle _se_ haïssait d'avoir été si faible.

.

Elle avait quitté le couloir, laissant une Clémence tremblante, pour sortir du château. Et à présent, assise dans l'herbe gelée du parc, à l'entrée de la Forêt Interdite, elle pleurait. Elle s'en voulait, au moins un peu. Elle avait perdu le contrôle, et elle se rendait à présent compte qu'elle aurait pu blesser Clémence, qui ne le méritait pas forcément. Certes, elle la haïssait, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la mettre en danger. Elle se demandait ce qui différenciait le fait de briser des vitres et de faire trembler le sol de celui de laisser quelqu'un en chute libre. Elle se demandait ce qui la différenciait de David.

Elle eut envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur. Elle s'était laissée emportée et était devenue ce qu'elle détestait, ce qui lui faisait du mal. Elle se jura, quelque part au fond d'elle-même, de garder le contrôle sur sa magie et ses émotions, à l'avenir. Pour que ce qui venait d'arriver ne se reproduise jamais.

Elle songea qu'elle allait probablement passer les prochaines années en retenue, pour ce qu'elle avait fait. A moins que Clémence, une nouvelle fois prise de pitié, ne garde le secret des événements. Personne n'avait rien vu, même si beaucoup avaient dû entendre.

Elle eut un léger sourire, à la fois méchant et compatissant. A présent, ce devait être Clémence, qui s'était retrouvée au milieu du couloir au pire moment – et avait quelque part été la cible – que tout le monde prenait en pitié.

Sa colère était retombée, et elle s'allongea dans l'herbe, repensant à tous les moments qu'elle avait passé avec Clémence. Tous les mots, tous les gestes, elle se souvint de tout. Et eut envie de pleurer de nouveau en se rappelant que tous ces instants n'avaient existé que par la pitié. La pitié envers _elle_. Elle n'avait nul besoin que quiconque la plaigne. Elle se débrouillait parfaitement toute seule, sans avoir besoin de l'aide de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui la prenait uniquement pour une petite chose fragile et dépendante de leur bon vouloir. Ce qu'elle refusait d'être.

Mais ces phrases de Colleen restaient dans un coin de son esprit.

 _« Elle n'est pas née ici, comme toi. Elle est française, elle n'est arrivée à Londres qu'à cinq ans »_

Était-ce seulement vrai ? Cassandra ne se rappelait pas vraiment ce qu'avait dit la préfète après cela, mais elle se souvenait parfaitement de ces deux phrases. Un mensonge pour justifier leur pitié ou non ? Elle soupira. C'était vrai, elle en était sûre. Elle se souvenait de ce livre qu'elle avait lu, et qui se passait à Paris. L'un des personnages s'appelait Clémence et expliquait au héros, un australien, que ce prénom était aussi un mot dans sa langue. Il était donc possible – et extrêmement probable – que Colleen ait dit vrai. Elle était beaucoup de choses, mais pas une menteuse, Cassandra en était persuadée.

.

Elle était gelée. Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle avait fini par s'endormir, seule, dans l'herbe givrée. C'était Eyre, le garde-chasse, qui l'avait trouvée, heureusement peu de temps après qu'elle se soit assoupie. Et il l'avait amenée chez lui, avant de lui jeter une couverture.

\- Tu devrais aller voir l'infirmière, assura-t-il d'une voix sèche.

\- Ce… c'est pas la peine…

\- Comme tu veux. Maintenant, pars de chez moi, l'Amerloque. J'aime pas accueillir les parasites.

Cassandra respira profondément. Il n'avait pas pitié, il était simplement méchant. Et elle préférait cela à la sorte de compassion hypocrite des deux filles. Elle se leva, reposa la couverture et quitta la maison, sans prononcer un mot. Elle sentait le regard dégoûté de l'homme lui brûler le dos, et se réjouit de ne pas avoir choisi d'étudier le soin aux créatures magiques, puisque Eyre aidait souvent le professeur Grunnings.

Elle se hâta de rentrer, courant presque. Elle franchit les portes de Poudlard, puis monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, répondit à l'énigme machinalement, traversa en courant presque la salle commune et entra dans son dortoir. Il était désert, et Cassandra supposa que ses condisciples devaient encore être dehors, ou peut-être dans la salle commune, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de regarder.

Elle se dirigea vers son lit, et remarqua des poils gris sur son oreiller. Et se remit, une énième fois, à pleurer. Elle savait parfaitement à qui appartenaient ces poils. Ils étaient au chat de Clémence, qui dormait, roulé en boule sur le lit de sa maîtresse. Est-ce qu'il savait ce qui lui était arrivé ? Non, bien sûr, comment aurait-il pu ?

Cassandra s'approcha de lui et le caressa doucement, comme si cela pouvait rattraper son emportement précédent. Même si, bien sûr, cela ne le pouvait pas. Elle tressaillit en l'entendant ronronner, puis sourit. Lui était gentil avec elle, sans avoir pitié. Elle resta plusieurs minutes à le caresser machinalement, s'aidant du bruit de contentement qu'il faisait pour se calmer, puis elle s'éloigna, récupéra son pyjama et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, où elle prit une douche rapide.

Quand elle entendit Eden rentrer, elle avait déjà fermé les rideaux de son lit, comme pour indiquer qu'elle ne voulait même pas _apercevoir_ quelqu'un. Plus tard, les autres arrivèrent à leur tour, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'entendre – et d'écouter – leur discussion.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Clémie ? soupira Victoria, qui semblait à la fois agacée et inquiète.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je passais dans le couloir et les vitres ont explosé, pendant que… quelque chose lacérait les tableaux et que le sol tremblait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout ça est arrivé, d'accord ?

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as quitté la table, tout à l'heure ? s'enquit Violet.

\- J'avais oublié quelque chose à la bibliothèque, prétexta Clémence.

Elle mentait bien, Cassandra devait le reconnaître. Elle était certaine que la jeune fille n'ignorait pas ce qui était vraiment arrivé dans le couloir, mais sa maudite pitié lui faisait dissimuler la vérité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu avais oublié ?

\- Ma plume, Vic', juste ma plume.

\- Et quand est-ce que tu es allée à la bibliothèque ? demanda Violet.

\- Un peu avant le dîner, avec Lee. Vous avez fini votre interrogatoire, c'est bon ? Je vous ai dit plein de fois que je ne savais pas ce qui était arrivé, tout comme je l'ai assuré aux profs. Si je savais, je vous le dirais, mais je ne sais pas. Et puis de toutes façons, on s'en fiche, non ? Les tableaux et les vitres ont été réparés et j'ai même pas été touchée.

\- Mais tu étais peut-être visée… murmura Eden d'un air… absent.

Elle avait toujours l'air ailleurs, de toutes façons, mais il était rare qu'elle participe aux conversations, même quand on lui demandait son avis.

\- Mais pourquoi quelqu'un aurait fait ça, Eden ? douta Clémence. Personne n'a de raison de m'en vouloir. Et c'était sûrement un accident, le château est rempli de magie, je suis certaine que ça n'a rien d'étonnant qu'il y ait des fois des petits incidents. Après tout, vous devez vous souvenir, il y a deux ans un gars avait été agressé par une armure dont les sorts commençaient à déconner.

\- Pourquoi tu maintiens à ce point que c'était un accident ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Clémie ? répéta Victoria.

Cassandra était plutôt d'accord, le comportement de Clémence était objectivement assez étrange, et il était d'ailleurs étonnant que ce ne soit mentionné que maintenant. Pour autant, la jeune Serdaigle n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de répondre à sa meilleure amie :

\- Parce que c'est le cas. Je te l'ai dit, il ne s'est rien passé, et vous commencez à m'énerver à insister à ce point ! Il n'est rien arrivé, même les tableaux l'ont juré ! Je vous le dis, encore une fois, c'est un accident !

Elle avait l'air très sincère – c'était une bonne menteuse, réellement – mais Cassandra sentait que les deux autres doutaient encore de la véracité de ses dires.

\- Je suis fatiguée, argua Clémence. Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit, les filles.

Les trois filles allèrent dans la salle de bain puis en ressortirent, quelques minutes plus tard, et se mirent au lit, Violet éteignant la lumière.

Cassandra s'endormit en se demandant pourquoi il fallait que les tableaux du couloir, eux aussi, aient pitié d'elle. Était-elle vraiment si misérable ?

.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, ni Clémence ni Colleen ne l'approchèrent. L'incident du couloir semblait finalement les avoir calmées. Pour autant, Cassandra les sentait tout de même l'observer presque tout le temps, et ça l'agaçait au plus haut point. Elle en avait assez que les deux filles la prennent pour une bête de foire.

Mais finalement, elle songea que ce n'était pas si grave en entendant une chaise être tirée à côté d'elle, à sa table de la bibliothèque habituelle, et que Colleen s'assit.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit celle-ci d'un ton joyeux.

\- Pars. Je me suis arrangée pour que Perrin ne soit pas blessée dans le couloir, ça ne veut pas dire que j'aurais la même bienveillance à ton égard.

C'était totalement faux. Elle ne se contrôlait plus le moins du monde, elle n'avait rien fait pour éviter de blesser la jeune fille, mais Colleen n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Personne ne pouvait le savoir, en dehors des gens qui l'avaient déjà vue s'énerver, et ils étaient tous de l'autre côté de l'Océan.

\- Écoute, Cassi… Cassandra, se reprit-elle. Tout ce que je t'ai dit est vrai, je peux te le jurer.

\- Je n'en doute pas, Finch. Je n'en ai jamais douté. Pars.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu as ? Écoute, je suppose que j'ai dû mal m'exprimer, que je me suis mal faite comprendre, mais si tu me laissais t'expliquer…

\- Je ne te laisserai pas t'expliquer, claqua Cassandra. Ça ne sert à rien. Tu as dit ce que tu as dit, et effectivement je ne l'ai pas compris comme tu le voulais, j'ai simplement compris ce que ça signifiait. Pas ce que tu voulais dire, mais la vérité quand même.

\- Je comprends rien. J'ai dit la vérité, je te l'assure, mais je ne vois absolument pas ce que tu as compris, mais je suis sûre que c'est faux. Et tu ne peux pas le savoir si tu ne m'écoutes pas.

\- Pars Finch. Maintenant. A moins que tu ne veuilles finir comme Perrin, la bienveillance de ma part en moins.

Tremblante, Colleen se leva, rangea sa chaise mais ne s'éloigna pas.

\- Cassandra…

Celle-ci, pour signifier qu'elle était parfaitement sérieuse, commença à faire se fissurer le bois de la chaise, ainsi que la fenêtre proche. La préfète comprit le message, soupira et se dirigea vers la sortie, après avoir murmurer d'une voix blanche :

\- Elle a demandé aux tableaux de mentir.

Cela éclaircissait un mystère. Ce n'était pas que les peintures qui avaient pitié d'elle, simplement ils obéissaient à Clémence. Ce qui était encore plus horrible, parce que cela voulait dire qu'elle était à nouveau protégée par la même fille, et par sa même pitié.

Cassandra se leva brusquement, ramassa ses affaires et quitta la bibliothèque en vitesse. Elle se sentait s'énerver à nouveau, et si elle y faisait exploser quoi que ce soit, tout le monde saurait que c'était elle dans le couloir, et elle était bonne pour le renvoi – elle avait vérifié le règlement. Elle détestait Poudlard, certes, mais elle aimait apprendre et n'avait surtout aucune envie de voir son père en dehors des moments où elle y était obligée. Et en plus, tout le monde s'émerveillerait de la gentillesse de Clémence et Colleen, qui bien qu'au courant de toute l'histoire l'avaient protégée, et ça elle ne le supporterait pas. Ce n'était pas de la gentillesse – les gens qui le croiraient étaient stupides – mais de la _pitié_.

.

Cassandra hésitait. Les élèves étaient en train de partir pour Pré-au-Lard, et elle n'était pas sûre de si elle voulait ou non s'y rendre. Elle avait certes apprécié le village lors de la dernière sortie, mais ne gardait pas pour autant un excellent souvenir de celle-ci.

Finalement, elle rejoignit les autres cinquième année – ils se rendaient au village par « classe » – en se plaçant en dernière, ayant remarqué Colleen riant avec leurs amis à l'avant. Sa discussion avec la jeune fille remontait à cinq jours. Il n'était rien arrivé depuis, même leurs regards sur elle avaient cessé. Elle devait vraiment les avoir effrayées, mais en était plutôt heureuse, puisqu'au moins à présent elles la laissaient tranquille. Bien sûr, elle s'en voulait un peu d'avoir été méchante, mais elle haïssait la pitié, c'était tout. Elle ne supportait pas que des gens pensent qu'elle était faible au point d'avoir besoin de leur aide.

Elle déambulait lentement dans les ruelles désertes de Pré-au-Lard quand elle choisit de s'éloigner du village et qu'elle gagna les champs environnants. Elle observa son souffle se changer en eau tant l'air était froid, et sourit. Il y avait des choses immuables en ce monde, et ça la rassurait de savoir qu'elles le resteraient à jamais.

\- Tu pensais sérieusement qu'on allait abandonner ? s'enquit une voix qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

Colleen. Elle était derrière elle, et semblait avoir plus d'assurance que la dernière fois. Cassandra se retourna et vit effectivement la préfète, adossée à un arbre, qui la regardait en souriant doucement.

\- Je crois que j'ai compris ce que tu nous reproches, Cassie. Et je t'appelle comme je veux, ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'interpellée ouvrir la bouche. On n'a pas…

\- Pars, Finch

\- … pitié de toi, tu sais. Et accepter de l'aide n'est pas un signe de faiblesse, au contraire. C'est prouver…

\- Tais-toi et pars.

\- … qu'on est assez mature pour reconnaître qu'on est pas invincible. Et ce que je voulais dire…

\- Je me fous de ce que tu voulais dire.

\- … en te parlant de Clem plus jeune, c'est qu'elle en a beaucoup souffert, de perdre tout ce qu'elle connaissait pour être ensuite rejetée par le pays où elle a débarqué. Comme toi, j'en suis sûre…

\- Tu ne sais rien de moi, Finch.

\- … Elle voulait t'aider parce que c'est sa façon à elle d'aider l'enfant qu'elle était. Et aussi pour t'éviter d'avoir mal comme elle à l'époque. Et accessoirement, les gens qui m'ont parlé de Leïla et toi ne le faisais pas par pitié…

\- Et tu penses que je vais te croire ?

\- … mais par méchanceté. Ça les amusait de voir ce qu'elle faisait…

\- Mais bien sûr !

\- … Et ce que j'ai rapporté à Moore c'est uniquement l'usage de sortilèges interdits dans l'enceinte de l'école. On n'a pas pitié de toi. Clem a pitié d'elle-même enfant, et moi je suis curieuse de savoir qui tu es, acheva Colleen sans sembler s'être préoccupée une seule fois des multiples interruptions de Cassandra, qui avait fini par cesser. Bien, maintenant que tu m'as à peu près laissée parler, au revoir, Cassie. J'espère que tu prendras au moins en compte ce que je viens de te raconter et que je n'ai pas juste parlé dans le vide, sinon je crois que je t'en voudrais un peu que ça ait été inutile.

Et elle se détourna et fit quelques pas.

\- Attends ! s'exclama Cassandra, tournant entre ses doigts la fleur de son pendentif.

Colleen, souriante, se retourna pour lui faire face, et s'avança même un peu vers elle.

\- Je… je suis désolée. J'ai toujours haï la pitié, et redouté d'en être l'objet. La façon dont tu l'as présenté, mélangée évidemment à cette crainte que j'avais, m'a fait mal interpréter tes paroles. Je suis désolée, Lee. Mais bon, puisque apparemment c'est le moment des longs discours, je vais continuer. J'ai pas douté de ce que tu avais dit, je te crois. Pour Clem, et aussi pour tout le reste dont je ne me souviens plus très très bien. Mais moi j'ai menti, en disant que je m'étais arrangée pour ne pas la blesser. J'avais totalement perdu le contrôle de moi-même, et je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce que je faisais. J'aurais très bien pu lui faire mal, et je suis contente de ne pas l'avoir fait. Mais j'ai quand même une question, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a menti, et demandé aux tableaux de le faire, sur ce qui est arrivé ?

Elle se rendit compte, en parlant, que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait déballé tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, sans rien caché, à quelqu'un en qui elle avait confiance. C'était d'ailleurs assez étrange. Colleen semblait avoir réussi là où avait échoué toutes ses amies américaines.

\- En effet, un long discours, sourit la préfète. Et pour Clem, sache qu'elle s'est simplement douté que tu n'étais plus tout à fait maitre de toi-même et elle a jugé que tu ne méritais pas d'être punie. Alors elle a fait ce qu'elle a pu pour que tu ne le sois pas.

\- Tu la remercieras pour moi.

\- Tu le feras toute seule, t'es assez grande pour, crois-moi. D'autant que Clem n'est pas non plus la fille la plus impressionnante qui soit.

\- Mais… elle doit m'en vouloir, murmura Cassandra.

\- Mais non, je t'assure que non. Elle aurait bien aimé venir, mais elle n'a pas rendu l'autorisation. En plus, elle devait acheter quelque chose pour Violet… Il a fallu qu'elle commande.

La Serdaigle releva les yeux, les fixant dans ceux couleur chocolat de Colleen, et sourit.

\- Pourquoi elle doit acheter quelque chose pour Violet ?

\- C'est son anniversaire. D'ailleurs, c'est quand le tien ?

\- 29 août.

\- T'es une petite jeunette !

\- Et toi ?

\- Le 12 mars. Et Clem c'est le 18 janvier. J'ai mis vachement longtemps à le retenir, je suis nulle pour les anniversaires ! Déjà que je me trompe une fois sur deux avec le mien !

\- C'est vrai ? rit Cassandra.

\- Oui, et arrête de te moquer, c'est pas sympa ! Et puis c'est pas ma faute, je suis sûre que c'est une maladie comme une autre !

\- Mais je me moque pas !

\- Si, j'en suis sûre ! Et puis d'abord c'est pas si important un anniversaire, si ?

\- Je suis certaine que tu détesterais qu'on oublie le tien !

\- Oui, mais si c'est moi qui oublie c'est pas si grave !

Les deux jeunes filles riaient, quand Cassandra sentit un goût salé dans sa bouche. Elle porta doucement sa main à sa joue. Elle pleurait, pourquoi ? Elle était sûre que ce n'était pas de rire, mais alors pourquoi ? Colleen aussi l'avait remarqué et la regardait, inquiète, en ayant cesser de rire.

\- Ça va, Cassie ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Je… je sais pas. Je suppose que je dois avoir un peu trop d'émotions depuis quelques temps, alors mon corps n'y comprend plus rien. Et puis c'est pas si grave, tant que je me sens bien !

La préfète sourit et s'avança à nouveau. Cassandra sentit deux bras l'encercler, et elle sourit à son tour. Finalement, elle avait eu tort, ni Colleen ni Clémence n'avaient pitié d'elle. Elles étaient simplement ce qu'elle n'avait apparemment jamais connu, pour avoir autant de mal à le reconnaître.

Des gens naturellement gentils.

Elle rendit son étreinte à Colleen.

.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est nécessaire de nous donner autant de devoirs ? soupira Colleen alors que Cassandra et elle sortaient de leur cours d'étude des Runes.

\- T'exagère, il n'y en a pas tant que ça !

\- Un mètre, Cassie, c'est énorme !

\- On a deux semaines, objecta celle-ci.

\- Quand même, tu ne peux pas dire que c'est peu ! Je vais jamais avoir le temps de le faire… et puis je dois aller en Botanique, et j'ai horreur de ça ! T'as quoi, toi ?

\- Rien, pour l'instant. Mais il y en a qui ont Divination, avec les Serpentards.

\- Ce cours-là, je le préfère. C'est super intéressant. Bien sûr, les prédictions ne sont pas sûres, mais une partie se réalise, enfin celles de la prof, et c'est toujours super impressionnant !

\- J'en doute pas, c'est juste complètement aléatoire, puisque les vrais voyants sont extrêmement rares, et il est fort probable que ces prédictions qui se réalisent soient uniquement dues au hasard. Des calculs de probabilités sont bien plus fiables.

\- Et bah si c'est ça, je vais aller rempoter des plantes, moi ! rétorqua Colleen en lui tirant la langue.

Et, puisqu'elle devait réellement aller en classe, elle resserra son écharpe et passa les portes, tandis que Cassandra retournait vers la bibliothèque pour finir ses devoirs d'Arithmancie, à rendre le lendemain.

Comme d'habitude, elle emprunta de multiples couloirs laissés presque à l'abandon, même si les elfes de maison continuaient à les laver. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait d'abord pensé, elle avait assez vite appris à se repérer dans le château, et elle découvrait de nouveaux passages secrets chaque jour, ce qui l'amusait. Elle souriait en pensant à l'un d'eux, quand elle entendit quelque chose qui lui glaça le sang.

\- Eh, Cendres !

Leïla était juste derrière elle, à moins d'un pas, et Cassandra ignorait comment et quand elle était arrivée là. Katelyn, l'une des amies de la Gryffondor, s'approcha et prit sa baguette à « Cendres », qui ne songea même pas à l'en empêcher, tant elle était surprise de ce qui arrivait.

\- Merci, Kat, murmura Leïla en récupérant ladite baguette. Maintenant…

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres, et elle combla la courte distance qui la séparait de Cassandra, qu'elle attrapa par les épaules. Elle la poussa ensuite violemment dans le mur, qui s'ouvrit pour laisser la place à un placard, dans lequel la Serdaigle se retrouva propulsée. Elle tenta d'en sortir mais n'eut pas le temps. La porte se referma, elle entendit un sort qu'elle ne connaissait pas et elle eut beau forcer, elle ne parvint pas à ouvrir.

Elle se sentit suffoquer. Jamais, jamais la mince fente entre la porte et le mur ne pourrait lui fournir assez d'air. Elle n'avait pas sa baguette, le placard était fermé, confiné, elle se sentait tellement à l'étroit. Sa respiration ne cessait ne s'accélérer, mais elle manquait toujours d'air. Elle était en train de mourir, elle serait peut-être retrouvée là dans quelques heures, morte. Leïla avait gagné. Cassandra avait beau chercher, inspirer toujours plus, elle suffoquait. Jamais elle ne pourrait sortir, elle était coincée, sans oxygène, et ne pourrait jamais sortir. Elle sentait sa tête tourner, elle tentait d'ouvrir la porte. Elle avait peur, tellement peur, elle savait qu'elle allait mourir, elle avait peur, tellement peur. Il n'y avait plus d'air, ou presque plus, plus rien, plus d'air, elle suffoquait, elle mourrait. Elle le sentait, elle était en train de mourir.

Leïla avait gagné, Cassandra allait mourir, elle n'avait plus d'air, elle suffoquait. Elle se sentait partir, elle allait rejoindre sa mère dans la mort. Elle se sentait suffoquer, et mourir.

* * *

 **Une 'tite review ?**


	7. Joyeux anniversaire !

**Bonne année tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Bon, sinon, je sais que j'ai pas poster depuis presque trois semaines, je sais je suis pas sérieuse. Mais c'est pas grave, on s'en remettra tous ! 'Fin j'espère...**

 ***Et merci à Guest pour sa review***

* * *

\- Bon anniversaire ! répétèrent les autres en chœur.

Pendant qu'ils disaient – criaient – cela, des banderoles se matérialisèrent partout dans la Salle, et un elfe apparut de nulle part, en même temps qu'un immense gâteau, montagne de crème, et une pile de cadeaux bariolés. Violet sourit. Elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit, mais il lui plaisait bien - et ça n'avait aucun, vraiment aucun, rapport avec le fait qu'il soit décoré uniquement pour elle - !

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle tandis que l'elfe de maison disparaissait.

\- Bon, on passe au gâteau ? proposa Thomas en fixant celui-ci.

\- Oui ! s'exclama Charlotte.

\- Ah non ! protesta Victoria.

\- Elle a raison. Les cadeaux avant le gâteau ! assura Clémence.

\- Mais euh… Nous on veut le gâteau ! s'écrièrent les deux autres.

\- Moi aussi, il m'a l'air très bon, intervint Colleen.

\- Vous pensez autrement qu'avec votre estomac, parfois ? soupira Oliver, immédiatement soutenu par Victoria, qui ne quittait pas Thomas de son regard noir.

Violet éclata de rire. Les autres continuaient à se disputer, sous les yeux – presque – intéressés de Jordan qui, puisque c'était à peu près tout ce qu'il faisait de ses journées, était adossé au mur en lisant un énième livre. Il en avait changé depuis le dîner, d'ailleurs.

Les autres continuaient à se crier dessus, riant en même temps. Pendant ce temps-là, Ella et Robin discutaient calmement, et déclinaient régulièrement les invitations à prendre part à la « dispute », préférant, comme ils le disaient si bien eux-mêmes, rester neutre.

\- On peut servir le gâteau, et le manger pendant que Vi ouvre ses cadeaux, comme ça tout le monde est content et vous pourrez arrêter de vous disputer pour des choses aussi futiles, finit par proposer Ella, dans l'espoir de faire taire les cris – et les rires – des autres.

\- T'as raison, on a qu'à faire ça, la soutint Oliver. Quelqu'un a une objection ?

\- Pas moi, mais je voulais quand même vous préciser que depuis le début de votre ridicule dispute, qui doit avoir commencé depuis dix minutes, vous auriez largement eu le temps de manger le gâteau, ou Violet aurait pu ouvrir ses cadeaux, fit remarquer Jordan.

\- Oui, mais pour cela ils auraient fallu qu'ils réfléchissent, ironisa Oliver.

\- Je te signale au passage que toi aussi, tu hurlais il y a moins d'une minute. Et je ne doute pas que tu y serais encore si Ella n'avait rien dit.

A cela, le jeune Gryffondor ne trouva rien à redire. Alors, réaction parfaitement logique, il se contenta de tirer la langue avant de croiser les bras, comme un enfant qui bouderait.

\- Bon, on y va ? J'ai faim, moi ! s'impatienta Thomas.

.

\- Allez, Dan… insista – encore – Charlotte.

Elle essayait de convaincre le Serdaigle de venir danser sur la piste improvisée depuis un quart d'heure déjà. Elle l'avait tiré par le bras, jusqu'à en tomber par terre – elle ne s'était pas fait mal, heureusement – lui avait répété un millier de fois de venir, avait argumenté, supplié, réessayé de le tirer, mais rien à faire. Il ne voulait pas, alors il ne le ferait pas. Violet, elle, s'était retrouvée embarquée de force par Colleen, et dansait maintenant de façon tout à fait aléatoire avec Clémence et Victoria.

\- Venez m'aider ! implora Charlotte. S'il vous plaît, il veut toujours pas venir !

\- Et je ne changerai pas d'avis, assura Jordan, pas même sous la contrainte.

Les deux « partenaires » de Violet s'entre-regardèrent, puis décidèrent d'aller elles aussi tirer le Serdaigle. Au prix de nombreux efforts – qui firent rire tout le monde tant ils les rendaient ridicules – elles réussirent finalement à le déloger de son fauteuil, et l'emmenèrent de force avec elles. C'est donc tous les trois qui rejoignirent Violet, qui avait mal aux côtes tant elle riait.

Jordan fit à moitié la tête pendant tout le reste de la soirée – tout en ayant toujours l'air à moitié indifférent, ce qui était un exploit – surtout après avoir été forcé de danser un slow avec Clémence. Puis Ella. Puis Colleen. Puis Victoria. Puis Charlotte. Puis Violet, parce que c'était _son_ anniversaire. Oui, il y avait eu beaucoup de slow, durant lesquels tous se contentaient de se moquer du Serdaigle et de sa partenaire, différente à chaque fois.

Et Violet soupçonnait que Thomas et Oliver n'étaient pas étrangers à ce nombre beaucoup trop important de slow, compte tenu du fait que les deux seules à être en couple étaient Clémence, qui sortait avec un Moldu, et Victoria, dont la petite-amie – Valentina Thompson, une Serpentard de sixième année – n'avait même pas été invitée.

.

Violet sourit en repensant – oui, elle était sous la douche – à la soirée de la veille. Colleen avait fini par tous les forcer à rentrer dans leurs dortoirs, plus de deux heures après le couvre-feu. Heureusement, ils avaient réussi à ne pas se faire prendre. Quand elle était retournée dans le dortoir, il était encore vide, bien qu'elle n'ait croisé ni Cassandra ni Eden dans la salle commune.

Elle était ravie de ses seize ans. La fête avait été organisée la veille au soir, puisque son anniversaire était un dimanche et que Colleen – qui n'était pas préfète pour rien – soutenait qu'il ne fallait pas se coucher tard la veille d'une journée de classe. Elle avait raison, bien sûr, mais ça en avait fait râlé certains – c'est à dire Victoria, Oliver, Thomas et Robin.

Violet avait hâte de recevoir le courrier, qui contiendrait les cadeaux de sa mère, et une lettre. C'était aussi à son anniversaire qu'elle recevait les photos enfin développées qu'ils avaient prises l'été. Elle aimait beaucoup les photos, surtout sorcières. De minuscules parts de vie capturées à jamais, comme devenues immortelles. Mais sa mère avait décidé que tous les ans, elle recevrait les photos le jour de son anniversaire, point. Et elle avait le droit de contempler les images de Noël le premier mars, toujours par décision de sa mère - sadique à ses heures perdues.

Elle finit – enfin – sa douche, s'habilla, se coiffa et quitta la salle de bain. Dans le dortoir, Clémence raturait le brouillon de sa dissertation de divination – sur la lecture de l'avenir dans les étoiles, avec la présentation du futur proche d'une personne qu'avait décrite le professeur – en caressant son chat qui ronronnait sur ses genoux.

\- Tu t'en sors ? s'enquit Violet.

\- Ça va, j'ai connu largement pire. D'autant que les prédictions à faire sont sur une personne assez classique, dont la configuration astronomique à la naissance était simple, ce qui permet une prédiction assez facile de l'avenir astrologique, puisque les étoiles et planètes ont actuellement des positions simples, même si la galaxie Andromède est un peu désaxée par rapport à ce qui est indiqué dans le livre ou qu'on a étudié, ce qui indique une périodicité événementielle légèrement différente, un peu plus anti-arithomantielle.

\- Est-ce que tu as fait exprès de me perdre ? soupçonna Violet, qui avait fini par décrocher – même s'il n'y avait que le mot arithomantielle qu'elle ne connaissait, bien que l'association des autres lui semble un peu étrange.

\- Oui, sourit Clémence. On y va ?

Violet soupira, en dissimulant un sourire – et en se promettant d'aller à la bibliothèque voir ce que voulais dire tout ça.

Dans la salle commune, elles croisèrent Victoria qui revenait de sa course matinale.

\- T'as pas froid ? s'écria Clémence.

Il faut dire qu'elle était emmitouflée dans un gros pull, avec une écharpe, des gants et des bottes fourrées, tandis que sa meilleure amie n'avait qu'un gilet, et de simples baskets en plus de son tee-shirt – à manches courtes, en plus – et de son short.

\- Non, ça va.

\- T'es complètement folle…

\- Et toi tu vas mourir de chaud. Et c'est pas une expression, je te conseille réellement de rédiger ton testament, rétorqua Victoria. En me léguant tout ce que tu possèdes, bien sûr.

\- Rêve ! s'exclama Clémence en lui tirant la langue. Je lègue tout à Nuage !

Violet se demanda brièvement s'il était légalement possible de léguer quelque chose à un chat, tout en s'éloignant des deux autres pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Elle se retourna en entendant des bruits de pas précipités derrière elle, et aperçut Clémence qui courait presque pour la rejoindre.

\- T'aurais pu m'attendre !

\- T'étais occupée à te disputer avec Tori sur ton potentiel héritage, je te rappelle, sourit Violet. Je voulais pas déranger, c'est des sujets importants tu sais. Quoique je doute que tu aies beaucoup à léguer, vu que t'as que quinze ans, quand même.

\- J'aurais mon propre héritage à léguer, je suppose. Ce qui signifie que je transmettrais à ma mort ce qu'on m'a déjà légué avant, sans en avoir profité. C'est nul ! Rappelle-moi de ne pas mourir avant d'avoir atteint ma majorité et de m'être bien éclatée, d'accord ?

\- J'y penserais, assura Violet. C'est l'héritage de qui que tu veux dilapider ?

\- De mes parents. Ils étaient blindés, t'imagines même pas ! On vivait dans un manoir avant, et puis on voyageait beaucoup. C'était cool, je…

Clémence se retourna, en remarquant que son amie ne la suivait plus. Même si celle-ci s'était arrêtée dès la première phrase, la jeune fille – perdue dans ses souvenirs – avait mis un peu de temps à s'en rendre compte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- T'as dit quoi ? souffla Violet.

\- Que mes parents sont morts, tu savais pas ? s'étonna Clémence. Dans un incendie, quand j'avais sept ans. On vivait à Penzance que depuis deux ans, à la base on vient du sud de la France. Moi, à ce moment-là, j'étais chez une amie. Mon père a pas réussi à sortir de la maison, il y est mort, et ma mère est restée deux semaines dans le coma, puis elle est morte de ses brûlures. Je te l'avais jamais dit ?

Elle en parlait comme s'il s'agissait d'un fait comme un autre, sans gravité. Violet en était estomaquée, elle qui était incapable de penser à son père sans avoir les larmes aux yeux. Alors que Clémence semblait si calme… Alors qu'elle avait perdu son père, sa mère, et sa maison. Et qu'elle venait presque de débarquer dans un nouveau pays.

\- Je… non, je l'ignorais…

\- Bah maintenant tu sais. J'étais persuadée de te l'avoir dit pourtant, mais apparemment j'ai oublié. Mais bon, au moins t'es au courant ! Et puis si tu t'es déjà demandé pourquoi mon prénom s'écrivait si bizarrement, à condition bien sûr que tu l'aies déjà orthographié correctement, tu sais à présent que c'est parce qu'il est français.

\- Que… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, ensuite ? murmura Violet.

\- Juste après l'incendie, les pompiers sont venus me chercher chez mon amie, c'est notre gouvernante qui leur avait dit où j'étais, elle était dans le jardin quand le feu s'est déclaré, et heureusement elle va bien. Jusqu'à la mort de ma mère, je vivais à l'hôtel avec Blanche, ma gouvernante. On allait à l'hôpital tous les jours, mais ma mère ne s'est jamais réveillée. Après sa mort, mes grands-parents ont tous refusé ma garde, et je n'ai ni oncle ni tante. Alors j'ai été placée en orphelinat. Blanche a déjà fait plus de vingt demandes d'adoptions, qui ont pour l'instant toutes été rejetées, parce qu'elle n'a soit-disant pas la stabilité financière pour me prendre en charge. Mais elle continue de demander. Elle travaillait déjà pour mes parents avant ma naissance, je la connais depuis toujours.

Clémence marqua une pause, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Elle avait une ombre de sourire triste sur le visage, mais elle ne semblait pas malheureuse. Nostalgique, oui, mais pas malheureuse.

\- Le feu n'a pas tout pris, tu sais, reprit-elle après quelques minutes durant lesquelles Violet resta muette. Il est resté des choses. Des albums photos, certains intacts, d'autres seulement en partie détruits. La baguette de mon père aussi, mais on a jamais retrouvé celle de ma mère. Il est resté la tasse dans laquelle mon père buvait son café, les lunettes de rechange de ma mère, deux de mes peluches, le livre préféré de Blanche… J'y tiens beaucoup à toutes ces choses, elles sont à moi aujourd'hui, enfin à part le livre de ma gouvernante. On a fouillé les cendres pendant un an, on a d'ailleurs retrouvé les restes de mon père, puis on a tout enfoui sous la terre, et on y fait pousser des fleurs. En hommage à mes parents, tu comprends ? L'orphelinat où je suis allée était loin de chez moi. Je vivais à côté de Penzance, l'orphelinat est dans la banlieue londonienne. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Vic', et mon copain aussi. Enfin, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont orphelins, mais ils vivent pas loin. En revanche, je n'aies plus aucun contact avec April, l'amie chez qui j'étais lors de l'incendie. C'est étrange de me dire que sans elle, je serais sûrement morte. Ma mère préparait un gâteau au chocolat, j'aurais sans doute été avec elle. Et j'aurais brûlé.

Clémence marqua à nouveau une pause, qui permit à Violet d'intégrer ce qu'elle venait de dire. Le feu, l'orphelinat, la gouvernante… C'était beaucoup à assimiler d'un coup. Mais elle y arriverait, elle en était sûre.

\- Blanche en a gardé des séquelles, poursuivit Clémence. Elle a une main et l'avant-bras brûlés. C'est ce que le feu a touché quand elle a aidé ma mère à sortir. Elle était sur le point d'entrer pour aller chercher mon père, mais le mur et le plafond proches de la porte du jardin ont cédé. Heureusement, sinon Blanche serait sûrement morte aussi. C'est assez étrange, avec le temps, je me rends compte que je parle de moins en moins bien français. Je le parle encore couramment, bien sûr, mais les mots les plus compliqués, ceux que j'ai appris dans des livres bien après l'incendie, commencent à s'effacer de mon esprit, puisque je ne les utilise plus.

\- Et... l'orphelinat, hésita Violet, c'est bien ? Enfin, je veux dire, tu t'y plais ?

\- Non, c'est pas super. Mais je vais chez Vic' autant que je peux, alors ça va. Et puis je suis certaine qu'un jour, Blanche obtiendra ma garde. Et dès que j'aurai fini Poudlard, je retournerais en France, dans notre ancienne maison qui m'appartient depuis leur mort. Et je la rénoverais. Je ne veux pas y vivre, en tous cas pas pour l'instant, mais j'ai envie de la savoir aussi belle que quand j'y habitais, avec mes parents et Blanche. Aussi belle que quand tout allait bien. Il y a un problème, Vi, ça va ?

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça… Et… c'est juste que c'est assez étrange d'apprendre ça maintenant. Surtout que tu en parles comme si tu m'apprenais à faire les crêpes. Je suis vraiment désolée de ce qui t'est arrivé, Clem…

\- De toutes façons, une anglaise est physiquement incapable de réussir de _vraies_ crêpes. Et t'inquiète, ça fait longtemps que je me suis remise !

\- Tant qu'on en est aux confidences, moi c'est mon père que j'ai perdu. Quand j'avais trois ans, d'une maladie. D'ailleurs, l'incendie, comment est-ce qu'il s'est déclenché ? Ça n'arrive pas comme ça des choses pareilles.

\- On a jamais connu la cause de façon certaine. Une fuite de gaz, un feu mal surveillé, un sort qui aurait mal tourné… On est sûrs qu'il est d'origine accidentelle, mais pas quel accident exactement… Je suis navrée pour ton père, Vi. Je suppose que tu pourras me croire si je te dis que je comprends. Sinon, j'en ai marre de parler de sujets déprimants, et en plus j'ai froid à rester immobile, on va manger ?

Violet sourit. Clémence avait indéniablement un don pour changer de sujet, et elle ne semblait pas particulièrement affectée par la discussion. Mais pour autant, Violet savait qu'il n'était pas simple de raconter de pareilles choses à quelqu'un. Et elle se sentit flattée que son amie ait eu assez confiance en elle pour lui en parler. Finalement, Clémence n'était pas si méchante qu'elle l'avait cru en première – et en deuxième, troisième et quatrième, c'est vrai – année.

.

Elles s'assirent avec les autres, à la table des Poufsouffles. Tout le monde était là, puisqu'elle avait passé très longtemps à discuter, seules dans ce couloir.

\- J'ai quand même eu le temps de prendre une douche, de m'habiller, de me coiffer, de me maquiller, de descendre et de commencer à manger, énuméra Victoria, pendant que vous vous contentiez de rejoindre la Grande Salle. Vous avez marché si lentement que ça ?

\- En même temps, vu comment t'es maquillée et coiffée… glissa Oliver.

\- Non mais tais-toi un peu, toi, pour une fois ! Tu commence à m'énerver avec tes réflexions à deux noises !

\- C'est pas sa faute, Tori, intervint Robin, c'est la pure vérité. Mais t'inquiète pas, on sait que tu fais des efforts. C'est pas ta faute si en plus d'être moche tu es nulle en coiffure et en maquillage.

\- Ça arrive même à des gens très bien, ajouta Oliver.

\- Arrêtez, tout les deux ! ordonna Ella.

\- D'autant que vous avez tort, Tori est très jolie. Vous devriez arrêter d'être tout le temps méchants, vous en devenez sérieusement pas drôles. Surtout qu'elle ne vous a rien fait.

\- Mais… commencèrent les deux incriminés.

\- Taisez-vous ! les coupèrent les deux filles.

Et Violet ne put s'empêcher de dire qu'ils formaient deux chorales parfaites. Avec l'accompagnement assuré par les autres qui se bidonnaient et Victoria qui grognait. Franchement, ils auraient dû monter un groupe de musique…

\- Au fait, bon anniversaire, Vi, puisqu'en réalité c'est aujourd'hui, sourit Colleen.

Et tout le monde l'imita, une partie d'entre eux semblant réaliser que la préfète avait totalement raison. Ils l'avaient fêté la veille, alors pour eux l'anniversaire était passé, point.

\- Salut, petite sœur ! s'exclama Mike en surgissant derrière elle. Joyeux anniversaire, au fait ! T'es pas trop triste d'être encore plus vieille que l'année dernière ?

\- Je m'en remettrais, je pense, assura-t-elle pendant que l'un des amis de son frère draguait ouvertement Colleen, qui l'envoya poliment balader.

\- Et dire qu'il te reste qu'un an avant d'être majeure… M'enfin t'emballes pas, gamine, t'es toujours aussi idiote qu'à la naissance.

Violet leva les yeux au ciel, pendant que Charlotte et Ella soupiraient, qu'Oliver et Robin approuvaient discrètement, que Colleen remballait à nouveau le même garçon, que Thomas, Victoria et Clémence riaient et que Jordan n'avait toujours pas l'air de s'intéresser à ce qui se passait.

\- Au fait, Rob' il y a entraînement ce soir, rappela Mike.

\- Ah bon ? Je savais pas, c'est quand ? Et tu l'as dit aux autres ?

\- Huit heures, et il ne me manque qu'Enola, tu sais pas où elle est ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Tu joues à quel poste ? s'enquit Violet.

Elle savait que son frère était poursuiveur et, depuis le début de l'année, capitaine mais elle ignorait que Robin faisait lui aussi partie de l'équipe des serpents.

\- Je s… commença celui-ci.

\- Chut ! ordonna Mike. J'ai envie de la faire mariner jusqu'à notre premier match. Bon au fait, tiens ton cadeau, ajouta-t-il en le lui tendant – et il était très mal emballé. A plus les gosses ! Et Jay, arrête de draguer Finch, elle est un peu jeune pour toi !

L'intéressé soupira avant de s'éloigner en continuant de la fixer – après avoir tenté sans succès de lui faire un baise-main. Colleen soupira en recommençant à manger.

\- Bah dis donc ! T'en as du succès Lileen ! railla Oliver. Pour un peu il te demandait en mariage, là !

\- T'exagère pas un peu ? souleva Clémence – en grelottant alors qu'il ne faisait pas du tout froid.

\- Mais non, il a raison ! le défendit Robin – ces deux-là s'entendaient de mieux en mieux, ce qui rendait leurs moqueries encore plus fréquentes. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait pas été contre !

\- Non, réfuta Victoria. Il veut bien la mettre dans son lit, mais l'épouser je ne pense pas. Pour ça faudrait au moins attendre un ou deux ans.

\- C'est pas que ça me dérange que vous discutiez de ma vie sentimentale et sexuelle comme si j'étais pas là, intervint Colleen, mais vous ne pourriez pas changer de sujet ?

\- C'est vrai ! appuya Clémence. Je vais finir par croire que vous êtes jaloux tous les deux ! Ce ne serait pas l'un de vous qui a envie d'épouser Lee ?

\- Merci de m'aider, Clem, c'est super sympa de ta part…

\- Le courrier arrive, indiqua Ella.

Tous purent effectivement voir des dizaines de chouettes se mettre à voler en tous sens dans la Grande Salle, lâchant lettre et colis à leurs propriétaires. Violet récupéra ce qui était pour elle, et commença par lire la courte lettre de sa mère :

 _« Ma chérie,_

 _Pour commencer, je te souhaite un excellent anniversaire, en espérant que pour une fois ton frère sera gentil. Comme promis, je t'ai envoyé les photos de cet été. Elles sont bien, je trouve, qu'en penses-tu ? Tu as également un cadeau de ma part, un autre par tes grands-parents (de mon côté et de celui de ton père, ils s'y sont mis à quatre) ainsi que de ta tante et ton oncle. Ton cousin t'as aussi fait un dessin, n'est-ce pas mignon ?_

 _Avec tout mon amour, ta mère »_

Violet ouvrit l'enveloppe, qui contenait les photos et le dessin fait par son cousin Elio, le fils de sa tante Mary – la petite sœur de son père –, qui venait de fêter ses cinq ans.

Le dessin montrait une fille aux cheveux noirs et avec des points verts sur la visage – elle – qui tenait pas la main un garçon aux cheveux également noirs et avec deux points bleus en guise d'yeux – Elio, même si les deux points auraient dû être marrons. Ils étaient dans un jardin avec de l'herbe très verte, une fleur et un arbre sensiblement de la même taille et dans le ciel parfaitement bleu brillait – en une alternance de petits rayons et de grands rayons – un soleil très jaune. C'était un dessin d'enfant, avec beaucoup d'imperfections, mais elle l'aimait bien, ne serait-ce que pour l'attention.

Elle regarda ensuite les photos. Elle se souvenait des moments où elles avaient été prises, mais elle aimait bien les revoir. Il y en avait une où, Elio endormi dans ses bras, elle jouait aux échecs moldus contre son frère. Une autre prise à l'anniversaire de Mike, avec ses amis mais aussi la famille – elle remarqua d'ailleurs que sur celle-là son frère lui tirait les cheveux. Elle observa les photos, une à une, longuement. Ils étaient dimanche, elle pouvait prendre tout son temps.

\- Bon, tu comptes ouvrir tes cadeaux, oui ou non ? s'impatienta Thomas, la sortant de sa rêverie.

\- T'étais pas aussi pressé hier, lança Jordan.

Ce à quoi le Gryffondor répondit en tirant la langue. Il y avait quand même beaucoup de gens qui tiraient la langue au Serdaigle.

\- Tu peux quand lui laisser le temps de regarder ses photos, non ? intervint Charlotte.

\- Surtout que ce ne sont pas _tes_ cadeaux, ajouta Ella.

Souriante, Violet attrapa quand même le plus gros paquet, et saisit la lettre qui y était accrochée. Elle n'était pas très longue, mais elle reconnut l'écriture de sa grand-mère maternelle. C'était donc le cadeau de ses grands-parents. Elle ouvrit lentement le paquet, et y découvrit une robe gris clair. Un petit mot était déposé dessus : _« Pour le bal de Noël »_ Mais les soirées organisées par les préfets avaient toutes un code couleur, et elle ignorait si la robe y correspondrait. Si ce n'était pas le cas, ça l'embêterait parce qu'elle l'aimait bien…

\- Justin en a parlé avec ta mère, intervint Colleen. Le robe est en accord avec le thème, t'inquiète.

Bon, c'était un bonne nouvelle, mais qu'est-ce que le meilleur ami de son frère venait faire dans l'histoire ? Elle se posa la question pendant quelques secondes, avant de se rappeler que Justin était préfet. Donc qu'il était normal qu'il connaisse le thème.

\- Et c'est quoi, la contrainte, cette fois ? s'enquit Victoria, qui semblait impatiente de le savoir.

\- Les préfets-en-chef, Moon et Evans, le diront au dîner. Un peu de patience, Vicky. Et t'inquiète pas, il y aura une sortie au village avant Noël, tu pourras acheter une robe, promis. On y a veillé.

\- Bon, cadeau suivant ? proposa Thomas, qui avait l'air bien plus intéressé que Violet.

La Serdaigle attrapa donc le paquet le plus petit, qui était également accompagné d'une lettre, avec cette fois-ci l'écriture de sa tante. A nouveau, elle décida de lire après avoir ouvert le cadeau, elle ne souhaitait pas se faire tuer par ses amis dans un avenir proche…

Mary lui avait acheté un collier et des boucles d'oreilles. Ils étaient discrets et ornés de fines plumes d'argent. Violet avait toujours, comme sa tante, aimé les oiseaux…

Il restait deux paquets. Celui de sa mère et celui de son frère. Elle choisit – en sentant qu'elle allait le regretter – ce dernier. Elle se sentait également un peu mal à l'aise de sentir les regards de ses amis rivés sur ce que lui avait offert Mike.

Une montre, assez jolie. Qui fonctionnait parfaitement, n'avait pas explosé, ne l'avait pas attaquée, n'avait rien de suspect.

\- _« Pour une fois, j'ai décidé d'être gentil mais t'inquiète pas gamine, je me venge à Noël »_ , lut Clémence, qui avait attrapé le mot laissé par Mike et que Violet n'avait pas vu.

\- C'est vrai que d'habitude, soit les cadeaux t'attaquent, soit ils sont juste nuls, se souvint Charlotte. Alors que là, tout a l'air normal, et même bien.

\- Bah moi, je connais mon frère, je suis sûre qu'il va y avoir un problème, quand je ne m'y attendrai pas. Ça va forcément finir par faire quelque chose de désagréable, Mike n'est _jamais_ gentil sans raison.

\- Danounet ? appela Clémence. Tu peux vérifier qu'il n'y a aucun sort ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi. C'est totalement ridicule, rétorqua le Serdaigle.

\- On s'en fout ! Vérifie la montre de Vi, s'il te plaît.

Jordan soupira, referma son livre et tendit la main vers Violet, par-dessus la table, en lui faisant signe de lui donner le cadeau. Il le regarda sous toutes les coutures, lança quelques sorts dessus, puis le rendit à sa propriétaire en assurant que tout avait l'air normal. La jeune fille – qui avait tout à fait confiance en ce jugement, Jordan ne se trompait presque jamais sur rien – mit donc la montre, tout en jetant un regard suspicieux à son frère, à la table des Serpentards.

\- Allez, plus qu'un cadeau et on te laisse tranquille ! l'encouragea Thomas.

\- Tu perds pas tes objectifs de vue, toi, ironisa Victoria. Tu veux savoir quels cadeaux elle a eu, point. Tu t'en fiches d'ailleurs pas mal de son avis…

\- On s'en fout de ce qu'elle pense ! assurèrent – toujours dans une excellente chorale – Robin et Oliver. Si son avis nous intéressait, on le lui aurait demandé, tu penses pas ?

\- C'est d'une logique implacable… soupira Colleen.

\- Vi ! Le cadeau ! répéta Thomas.

La jeune fille sourit et attrapa le paquet de sa mère. Elle l'ouvrit, et constata qu'il contenait une pile de livres. Ce qui entraîna un désintérêt total de la part de Thomas, Oliver et Robin. Victoria attrapa les ouvrages, puis commença à en regarder les titres avec Clémence, pendant que Jordan lisait et que Charlotte, Ella et Colleen se mettaient à discuter de devoirs qu'elles avaient à rendre.

Violet en profita donc pour lire enfin les lettres qu'elle avait reçues, commençant par celle de ses grands-parents.

 _« Chère Violet,_

 _Nous t'écrivons tous les quatre ensemble, même si seule Nora écrit. Nous te souhaitons un joyeux anniversaire, et espérons très sincèrement que le début de ton année scolaire se passe bien. Pour ce qui est de nous, sache que nous allons tous très bien, tu ne te débarrassera pas de tes grands-parents de sitôt !_

 _Bien sûr, nous espérons que notre cadeau te plaira, un ami de ton frère a assuré à ta mère que a robe collait au thème de votre soirée dansante. Mais tu n'as évidemment aucune obligation de la porter, tu es libre de faire comme tu le souhaites._

 _Nous te reverrons à Noël, d'ici là soit sage et porte-toi bien._

 _Avec amour, tes grands-parents »_

Violet sourit. Elle aimait tellement sa famille… Elle ouvrit la lettre de sa tante et de son oncle.

 _« Bon anniversaire, Violet !_

 _Elio a passé beaucoup de temps sur ce dessin, il espère qu'il te plaira. Nous aussi, d'ailleurs. Ce n'est bien sûr pas du grand art, mais tu devais déjà t'en douter._

 _Nous avons appris par Mike que tu avais été malade, à la période d'Halloween. Nous en sommes sincèrement désolés pour toi, mais au moins tu es guérie, alors tout va bien !_

 _Nous aurions volontiers écrit plus, mais tu nous connais, nous ne sommes pas très doués pour les lettres. Nous te verrons donc à Noël, et te souhaitons bonne chance pour supporter ton frère en attendant les vacances !_

 _Mary et Jacob »_

Elio aussi avait signé la lettre, avec son écriture de tout jeune enfant. Violet sourit à nouveau. Vraiment, elle adorait sa famille !

* * *

P.S. : Je n'ai aucune idée de si ce que Clem raconte en divination veut dire quoi que ce soit, surtout que j'ai inventé le mot "arithomantielle", et je m'en fiche de toutes façons un peu.


	8. Une semaine chargée

**Salut ! Vous allez bien ?**

 ***pour info, la guerre de seize ans a eu lieu de 2087 à 2103, et a opposé :**

 **\- les Nails (Europe (sauf Royaume-Uni et Irlande), une partie de l'Asie (Chine, Mongolie, Corée unifiée en 2056, Inde, Japon, Bhoutan, Népal, Bangladesh, Sri Lanka, Birmanie, Laos, Philippines, Indonésie, Thaïlande, Cambodge, Vietnam, Singapour, Malaisie, Taïwan), une partie de l'Afrique (Madagascar, Tanzanie, Kenya, Ouganda, Rwanda, Burundi, Congo, Gabon, Guinée Équatoriale, Cameroun, République Centrafricaine, Soudan, Éthiopie, Somalie, Djibouti, Érythrée, Soudan, Tchad, Égypte) et l'Océanie)**

 **\- aux Theds (Royaume-Uni, Irlande, une partie de l'Afrique (Turquie, Syrie, Liban, Israël, Jordanie, Géorgie, Arménie, Irak, Koweït, Arabie Saoudite, Azerbaïdjan, Qatar, Émirats Arabes Unis, Yémen, Oman, Iran, Turkménistan, Kazakhstan, Ouzbékistan, Afghanistan, Pakistan, Tadjikistan, Kirghizstan, Maldives), une partie de l'Afrique (Nigeria, Benin, Togo, Ghana, Côte d'Ivoire, Burkina Faso, Niger, Guinée, Sierra Leone, Gambie, Sénégal, Mali, Mauritanie, Sahara Occidental, Maroc, Algérie, Tunisie, Libye), la majorité l'Amérique).**

 **\- Le reste de l'Afrique ainsi que le Pérou et l'Argentine sont restés neutres.**

 **Elle s'est terminée par un cessez-le-feu signé par l'ensemble des pays, alors que les Theds dominaient très légèrement. Elle a causé environ 3 milliards de morts, soldats et civils additionnés. Voilà, comme ça vous serez pas perdus ***

* * *

Elle se sentait suffoquer, et mourir.

Elle le savait, elle allait mourir. Là, dans ce placard. Loin de son pays, de son école, de sa maison. Loin de ce qu'elle était. Elle allait mourir, et elle avait peur. Elle sentait ses poumons vides de tout air, parce qu'il n'y en avait plus autour d'elle.

Soudain, elle entendit un sort qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Elle inspira de toutes ses forces, puis se releva et courut à la fenêtre proche qu'elle ouvrit. Elle se pencha autant qu'elle le put, et respira profondément, se calmant lentement.

Elle n'avait jamais manqué d'air, elle le savait. Elle n'avait jamais été sur le point de mourir, mais elle avait eu si peur. Si peur de disparaître à jamais, d'être retrouvée là sans doute quelques heures voire jours plus tard. Elle avait eu tellement peur…

Elle se redressa et se retourna. Elle n'avait même pas songé à regarder qui l'avait aidée. Était-ce la même personne qu'à Pré-au-Lard. Mais qui était-ce ? Elle n'avait rien vu, et aurait été incapable de dire à qui appartenait la voix qu'elle avait entendue. Mais elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, une fille à qui elle n'avait jamais parlé.

Et Cassandra se posait bien d'autres questions. La première étant : est-ce que Leïla savait, en l'enfermant, qu'elle était claustrophobe ?

.

Cassandra, assise à table en fixant son assiette pour l'instant vide, entendit un grand bruit de conversations. Elle se retourna et vit Clémence, Colleen et tous leurs amis, qui s'assirent près d'elle, à la table des Serdaigles. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs parfaitement que Jordan se décala au maximum, pour s'éloigner le plus possible – c'est à dire pas grand-chose puisque leurs chaises étaient voisines – d'elle. A Lyntail, cela l'aurait blessée, mais là elle ne ressentit rien. Les gens d'ici voulaient presque tous éviter « l'Américaine ».

\- Bon anniversaire, Violet, murmura-t-elle à la jeune fille, qui était assise en face d'elle et discutait avec Charlotte Williams, une Poufsouffle et sœur jumelle de Leïla.

Il y eut un grand silence. Cassandra ignorait ce qui les étonnait, qu'elle ait parlé ou qu'elle connaisse la date de naissance de Violet, ce qui n'avait pourtant rien d'exceptionnel.

\- Vous lui avez parlé de l'anniversaire de Vi ? s'étonna Robin – d'un ton de reproche – en fixant Colleen et Clémence, qui discutaient à voix basse avant que le silence ne s'installe.

\- Oui, et alors ? rétorqua la préfète. Ce n'est pas interdit, que je sache.

D'autant que Cassandra l'aurait, de toutes façons, appris ne serait-ce qu'en entendant Victoria et Clémence en parler dans le dortoir, quelques jours plus tôt. Mais cela dérangeait certains amis de la concernée.

\- Merci, Cassandra, sourit celle-ci. C'est gentil de t'en souvenir.

Jordan releva la tête de son livre, pour foudroyer la jeune fille du regard le plus noir qu'il devait être capable de lui servir. Mais elle ne sembla même pas le remarquer.

\- Votre attention, s'il vous plaît, requit la directrice depuis la table des professeurs. Les préfets en chef aimeraient vous dire quelques mots, et sachez que quiconque ne les écoutera pas sera lourdement sanctionné.

Elle se rassit et Audrey Moon – la sœur de David – et Dean Evans, tous les deux en septième année, respectivement à Serpentard et à Gryffondor, s'avancèrent. Moon dirigea sa baguette vers sa gorge et celle de son homologue, et murmura un sort.

\- Merci, déclara Evans d'une voix magiquement amplifiée. Nous souhaitions vous parler du bal de Noël. Pour les premières années et _l'Américaine_ , cracha-t-il comme une insulte, sans pour autant faire ne serait-ce que tressaillir Cassandra, qui ne le savent pas, le bal est réservé aux élèves à partir de la quatrième année, même si les plus jeunes peuvent s'y rendre à condition d'y avoir été invités par un élève plus âgé et autorisé à y aller.

\- Sachez également, poursuivit Moon, que même s'il n'est pas obligatoire de venir accompagné, c'est vivement conseillé. Cette soirée est organisée tous les ans par les préfets, dont nous-mêmes, et a un thème vestimentaire, choisi par les préfets-en-chef sur une liste de propositions faites par les septième année. Et cette année, la contrainte est de s'habiller uniquement en blanc, noir et gris. Pour votre information, une sortie aura lieu à Pré-au-Lard le week-end prochain, acheva-t-elle, même si la rumeur des conversations étaient bien assez forte pour couvrir sa voix, sort d'amplification ou non.

Les plats apparurent sur les tables, et Cassandra eut le sentiment d'être la seule à s'en préoccuper, mais elle avait faim. Et de toutes façons, elle avait déjà décidé qu'elle n'irait pas à ce bal dont elle se fichait totalement, donc pourquoi le thème l'aurait-elle intéressée ?

Elle songea aux cours qu'elle aurait le lendemain. Rien de formidable, rien d'horrible non plus. Elle avait fait tous ses devoirs, jusqu'au mardi. Au moins, elle n'avait pas à se préoccuper de ça. Cela lui enlevait un poids des épaules, puisqu'elle ne supportait pas de ne pas avoir d'avance, de peur de ne pas fin…

\- Pousse-toi, Cendres, ordonna Leïla d'un ton sec.

Cassandra releva les yeux, croisant le regard si beau et si effrayant de la Gryffondor. Elle se figea. Après l'épisode du placard, elle n'osait rien faire. Elle avait si peur… Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû bouger, mais elle ne parvint pas à trouver le courage de le faire.

\- Cendres ? insista Leïla, qu'elle devait s'habituer à appeler « Williams ».

La Serdaigle se leva lentement, en tremblant de tous ses membres.

\- Pas assez rapide, soupira la Reine de cette maudite école.

Elle leva sa baguette, la dirigea vers Cassandra, et jeta un sort , sans prononcer un seul mot. La jeune fille se mit à trembler encore plus, mais c'était à présent à cause du froid insupportable qui l'entourait. Elle était gelée, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Elle connaissait le sort de congélation et savait qu'à moins que quelqu'un intervienne, elle allait mourir en quelques secondes. C'était la deuxième fois de la journée…

\- Arrête ! s'écria Charlotte en se levant. Arrête, Leïlou, arrête !

La Gryffondor se tourna vers sa sœur, mettant fin au sort sur Cassandra. Elle semblait enragée, et la Serdaigle se demanda une seconde si c'était dû au surnom employé, qui n'était peut-être pas tout à fait au goût de la Reine. Mais bon, comme ça elle pouvait peut-être comprendre à quel point « Cendres » était horrible...

\- Que ce…

Cassandra – et elle fut sûrement la seule –se désintéressa totalement de la conversation des jumelles.

.

Elle soupira. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait bien mettre pour remplir les dix centimètres qu'il lui restait encore à faire sur son devoir de Métamorphose.

La transformation d'objets inanimés en êtres vivants… Le problème était que, si elle connaissait très bien ce sujet, elle avait déjà écrit tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle se maudit intérieurement d'écrire si petit…

\- Il vous reste quinze minutes, indiqua le professeur Perks – directrice de Serpentard – en continuant de marcher entre les rangs.

En pensant à cette maison, Cassandra se rappela qu'elle avait cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec eux, une heure après la fin de sa classe de Métamorphose. Elle aimait bien aller en cours de Défense. Le professeur Knightley – qui était pour sa part directeur de Poufsouffle – était assez gentil, et parvenait parfaitement à équilibrer la pratique et la théorie pour rendre ses enseignements à la fois complets et intéressants. Il n'y avait pas un seul élève dans tout Poudlard qui ne l'appréciait pas, et lui-même semblait bien s'entendre avec tout le monde.

\- Miss Swan, travaillez au lieu de rêvasser, ordonna sèchement Perks. D'autant que vous n'avez pas encore assez écrit. Il reste deux minutes.

Déjà ? Cassandra avait l'impression d'avoir commencé quelques instants plus tôt. Sans grand espoir que cela convienne au professeur, elle commença à faire courir sa plume de long en large sur sa feuille afin de résumer tout ce qu'elle avait dit et refaire sa conclusion, après avoir effacé l'ancienne. Elle parvint finalement à remplir la longueur demandée dans les temps – heureusement qu'elle écrivait vite, à défaut d'écrire grand.

Elle quitta la salle la première, et se dépêcha de se rendre à la bibliothèque, afin de travailler sur son devoir d'Étude des Runes – et parce qu'elle pouvait facilement y être seule, aussi.

.

\- Puisque vous vous êtes révélés être une classe qui avance vite, commença Knightley, et bien, j'ai décidé de faire un petit écart du programme initial, dans la période qui nous sépare encore de Noël. Aussi allons nous étudier un sort aussi difficile que passionnant. Et bien sûr je ne vous donnerai aucun devoirs durant notre travail sur ce sort.

Le professeur cessa de parler, balayant Serpentards et Serdaigles du regard. Tous attendaient qu'il révèle de quel sort il s'agissait, et il le savait parfaitement.

\- Bien… tenez, Robin, par exemple, si au lieu de vous perdre en messes basses avec Jordan, vous nous expliquiez ce que vous savez du sortilège du Patronus ? Non ? Rien ? Fit-il mine de s'étonner après un instant de silence – du à la surprise générale. Et vous, Amelia ?

Knightley était ainsi, il appelait tous les élèves par leur prénom, ce n'était nullement cela qui les surprenait à ce point. Non, ils étaient plutôt abasourdis d'étudier un sort réservés habituellement aux programmes d'études supérieures dans la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Mais pour autant, ils étaient loin d'en être mécontents.

\- Non plus ? Et vous, Victoria ? Eden ? Bon… et bien je suppose que je vais donc devoir tout vous expliquer moi-même. Pour commencer, sachez qu'un Patronus est un sortilège défensif, et uniquement défensif. Il est une représentation physique de la joie, de l'espoir, du désir de vivre, et de toute autre émotion positive. Il sert à se défendre contre les Détraqueurs, que nous avons étudié l'année dernière. Ils peuvent avoir une forme proche de celle d'un voile, ou prendre l'apparence d'un animal, celui dont le lanceur se sent le plus proche. Clémence, appela Knightley, pouvez-vous venir ici, avec votre baguette, s'il vous plaît ?

Calmement, la jeune fille obéit, sous les yeux jaloux d'une partie de ses camarades. Cassandra, quant à elle, n'enviait pas du tout Clémence. Elle ne s'imaginait pas capable d'invoquer une manifestation de joie sous autant de regards qui la terroriseraient à coup sûr. Alors que son amie semblait parfaitement à l'aise.

\- Bien, lâcha le professeur. La formule, dites-la après moi, est _«_ _Expecto Patronum »_

\- _Expecto Patronum_ , répéta Clémence.

\- A présent, fermez les yeux et pensez à votre plus heureux souvenir, pensez-y aussi fort que vous le pouvez. Quand vous aurez ce souvenir suffisamment en tête pour vous en remémorer les moindres détails, prononcez la formule.

Clémence resta quelques secondes les yeux fermés, debout devant le tableau noir, intensément concentrée. Elle ne semblait plus prêter attention à quoi que ce soit dans la salle. Elle pensait sûrement à son souvenir, trop fort pour se préoccuper d'autre chose. Un sourire, très léger, presque invisible, se dessinait même lentement sur ses lèvres.

\- Répétez la formule autant de fois que vous en aurez besoin…

Il s'écoula encore quelques secondes. Clémence semblait perdue dans un autre monde, celui de son passé et de ses pensées. Sa main gauche – celle qui ne tenait pas la baguette – bougeait même seule, et Cassandra eut l'impression que le jeune fille reproduisait les mêmes gestes que si elle avait dessiné, mais dans l'air.

\- _Expecto Patronum_ , murmura-t-elle finalement, articulant étrangement les mots.

Un mince filament de lumière blanche apparut au bout de sa baguette, grandit, puis s'estompa. Plus personne ne parlait dans la classe. Tous fixaient Clémence, pendus à ses lèvres et les yeux rivés sur sa baguette. Nul ne parlait.

\- _Expecto Patronum_.

Quelque chose sortit de sa baguette, une sorte de nuage de lumière blanche qui se mua en un oiseau que Cassandra mit un certain temps à identifier. A peine avait-elle réussi que Knightley donnait la réponse à ceux qui continuaient à plisser les yeux en fixant le Patronus de Clémence.

\- Bravo ! Un Patronus corporel, et un phénix qui plus est ! Un oiseau incroyable, et très rare comme Patronus. Merci Clémence, vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir. Quant à vous autres, je peux vous assurer qu'il est bien rare de réussir un Patronus, surtout corporel, dès la deuxième tentative. Cassandra, venez donc essayer à votre tour.

La jeune fille tressaillit. Ce n'était pas _elle_ qu'il avait appelée ? Elle, qui était assise seule au fond de la classe, et n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de l'année ? Il semblait que oui, ce soit à elle d'essayer, puisque toute la classe s'était retournée et la fixait. Elle se leva lentement, tremblante, et attrapa sa baguette. Alors qu'elle traversait la classe, elle aperçut le sourire confiant de Clémence, qui n'avait apparemment pas encore tout à fait repris pied avec la réalité, et entendit « Vas-y, Cendres, plante-toi bien ! », sans savoir de qui cela provenait, même si elle se doutait qu'il s'agissait de David ou de l'un de ses amis.

\- Bien, maintenant, faites comme Clémence. Fermez les yeux et pensez à votre souvenir le plus heureux, lui enjoignit Knightley.

Elle obéit. Elle tenta de faire abstraction des regards sur elle, et se concentra, cherchant quel était son souvenir le plus heureux. Elle pensa d'abord à sa mère, mais celle-ci était morte en accouchant, alors Cassandra n'avait pas de souvenir d'elle. Ses pensées se dirigèrent ensuite vers ses amies américaines, mais elles étaient devenues, dans son esprit, irrémédiablement liées à leur dernière lettre. Elle resta ainsi un long moment, songeant à tous ses souvenirs, tous ceux qui la faisaient sourire quand elle y pensait.

\- Réfléchissez, Cassandra, réfléchissez, murmura le professeur. Cherchez la joie dans votre passé, cherchez ce qui vous rend le plus heureuse, cherchez… Pensez aux gens ou aux lieux que vous aimez…

Il avait raison. Les lieux qu'elle aimait… Elle se remémora la petite salle de Lyntail, ou le directeur accueillait les nouveaux élèves. Cet endroit, le premier qu'elle ait vu de sa chère école… De nouveau, elle entendit les voix, celles des élèves et celle du directeur, elle vit les tableaux, accrochés au mur, qui les saluaient avec enthousiasme. Chaque mot prononcé ce jour-là lui revint.

\- Bien… maintenant que vous avez votre souvenir, prononcez la formule, et mettez toute la joie que vous ressentez dans votre baguette, concentrez-la… Vous n'avez qu'à souhaiter au plus profond de vous-mêmes, et au plus profond de votre souvenir, projeter cette énergie, cet espoir et cette joie…

La voix du professeur la berçait… Elle se sentait bien. Les consignes prononcées se mêlaient à celles entendues des années plus tôt, dans les tableaux l'un des rares sourires de son père apparut, suivi des visages des gens qu'elle aimait… Dans son souvenir, elle se vit tenant contre elle la seule photo de sa mère qu'elle ait encore… Le passé et le présent se mélangeaient, elle se sentait mieux que jamais… Elle n'avait qu'à dire deux mots, seule dans ses pensées, et sa bien-être prendrait forme.

\- _Expecto Patronum_ , énonça-t-elle, s'entendant murmurer en se sentant crier.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. De sa baguette avait jailli un papillon, composé de la même lumière blanche que le phénix de Clémence. Il virevolta quelques instants devant elle, puis commença à s'éloigner. Il vola en un rond autour de la tête du professeur, qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux, puis s'éleva presque jusqu'au plafond. Il traversa la salle, s'approchant de certains élèves, s'éloignant d'autres – qui s'avérèrent être ceux qu'elle détestait – et se posant même quelques instants sur la main de Clémence, puis s'approchant énormément de celle d'Eden – elle était un peu étrange mais très gentille – avant de finalement s'en éloigner, virevoltant après avoir attrapé et joué avec une mèche de cheveux de la jeune fille. Enfin, il revint près de Cassandra, mais ne disparut pas. Au contraire, il recommença à voleter autour d'elle, pour son plus grand émerveillement.

\- Formidable ! Vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir, Cassandra, et nul besoin de faire disparaître votre Patronus, tentez plutôt de le faire rester le plus longtemps possible. Liam, à vous !

La jeune fille se hâta d'obéir, croisant au passage l'ami de David, qui se levait avec assurance. Elle ne sut jamais s'il réussit, et n'en avait rien à faire. Dès qu'elle se rassit, elle joua avec son papillon, tout en se perdant dans ses pensées, explorant le moindre de ses souvenirs, qu'il soit heureux ou triste, et ce sans même que cela influe sur son Patronus.

.

\- T'es prête, Cassie ? s'impatienta Clémence.

La jeune Serdaigle soupira. Les premiers élèves ne seraient autorisés à quitter l'enceinte de Poudlard que dans une heure, à quoi servait-il qu'elle se dépêche ? Et puis, ce n'était pas sa faute si ses cheveux étaient si longs à coiffer !

\- Tu devrais peut-être les couper…

\- Hors de question.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai pas envie d'avoir les cheveux courts, point. Où sont les filles ?

\- Eden je sais pas, et Vic' est avec Violet, à la bibliothèque. Elles avancent un peu leurs devoirs puis elles vont au village, indiqua Clémence.

\- Tu ne vas pas avec elles ?

\- Non, Lee et moi on a décidé d'y aller avec toi, pour s'assurer que tu achètes une robe, parce que crois-moi tu iras à ce bal, même si je dois t'y forcer.

\- Et mon avis, tu t'en fiches je suppose ? soupira Cassandra.

\- Oui !

Elles n'étaient pas arrivées… Si Clémence et Colleen voulaient l'obliger à aller au bal, Noël se déroulerait en un affrontement d'entêtement… Et Cassandra était persuadée d'être plus douée qu'elle à ce jeu-là !

Elles quittèrent la tour de Serdaigle dix minutes – donc cinq durant lesquelles Clémence chercha son écharpe… Comment faisait-elle pour avoir toujours froid ? - plus tard, et rejoignirent leur amie préfète dans le hall. Elles remarquèrent d'ailleurs que Colleen avait l'air de les attendre depuis déjà très longtemps, à en juger par le très léger agacement qui se lisait sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris tant de temps ?

\- Cassie se coiffait, prétexta vivement Clémence.

\- D'accord… Mais toi, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tant de temps ?

\- Moi qui espérait que tu tomberais dans le panneau… Franchement, t'aurais pu faire un effort… Te montrer un peu plus crédule, je ne te demande pas non plus la lune !

\- Clem… soupira – en souriant discrètement – Cassandra. Je crains que Lileen ne te connaisse depuis trop longtemps pour se faire avoir… Et puis, tu sais, c'est pas ta faute si t'as mis vingt minutes à trouver une simple écharpe…

\- Cinq ! J'ai mis que cinq minutes !

\- Oui, enfin c'est quand même beaucoup, sourit Colleen. Et puis on va pas en Antarctique, non plus, juste à Pré-au-Lard.

\- C'est pas ma faute si il fait si froid dans votre foutu pays de merde ! Et en plus il pleut tout le temps… Votre super roi, il ne peut pas faire venir le soleil ?

\- C'est un roi, comme tu l'as dit, pas un chaman d'une vieille tribu amérindienne, fit remarquer Cassandra. Au mieux, il peut acheter un parapluie, mais c'est pas très utile pour abriter tout le Royaume-Uni. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, il est quand même plutôt incompétent...

\- Eh ! Arrêtez de critiquer notre roi ! protesta Colleen.

\- Désolée, mais il n'y a que dans les pays arriérés qu'il y a encore des rois… nous, depuis la Révolution, on en a plus !

\- Petit un, Clem, je te rappelle que tu as beaucoup plus vécu en Angleterre qu'en France, et petit deux, juste après la Révolution, c'est une _monarchie_ constitutionnelle, qu'il y avait en France.

\- Et en plus, ajouta Cassandra, même après la République, ton cher pays a connu Empire, retour de la monarchie, donc franchement t'es pas la mieux placée pour parler… Et les Britanniques avaient un parlement alors que vous ne vous étiez pas encore rebellés.

\- Bah pour rappel, Cassie, rétorqua Clémence, on vous a aidé à vous battre avec les Anglais pour votre indépendance…

\- Et nous on a aidé à la fois les Britanniques et les Français pendant les Guerres Mondiales du vingtième siècle !

\- Mais vous vous êtes battus avec nous contre les Français dans la Guerre de Seize Ans… Mais en même temps, c'est quand même cool de se battre contre nos voisins d'outre-Manche !

\- Eh ! La voisine t'emmerde, Co, elle t'emmerde !

\- C'est vrai que c'était bien, seize contre les Français…

\- Mais il n'y avait pas que contre nous que vous vous battiez ! C'était toute l'Union Européenne, et une partie de l'Asie, et une partie de l'Afrique et même l'Indonésie que vous affrontiez !

\- N'empêche qu'on a gagné ! répliquèrent ensemble Cassandra et Colleen.

\- N'importe quoi ! Il n'y a eu aucun gagnant à la guerre de seize ans ! Vous n'avez pas plus gagné que nous !

\- Salut ! intervint Ella, qui venait d'arriver de nulle part, en compagnie de Charlotte.

\- Vous vous disputez à propos de quoi ?

Pendant que les deux autres leur expliquaient, Cassandra fit discrètement passer ses cheveux devant son visage, et se recula de quelques pas. Elle n'était pas à l'aise du tout, en présence d'autres personnes que Colleen et Clémence – qui avaient d'ailleurs recommencé à se disputer – qu'elle avait appris à connaître, depuis le temps qu'elles la harcelait – d'accord, elle exagérait un peu… Mais pas tant que ça ! - presque tous les jours.

\- On s'en fiche un peu, remarqua Ella, il n'y a pas de « vainqueur ». T'en penses quoi, Cassie ?

Entendre son surnom de la part d'une presque inconnue fit assez étrange à la jeune fille… Déjà qu'elle n'était pas encore tout à fait habituée à entendre les deux autres l'utiliser…

\- Je sais pas… tu… t'as sans doute… raison, murmura-t-elle aussi peu fort qu'elle en fut capable – et elle avait de l'entraînement.

\- T'étais pas de cet avis, tout à l'heure ! Protesta Clémence. C'est pas bien de retourner ta veste, Cassie ! Mais bon, vu que Lala a _objectivement_ raison, on peut peut-être arrêter cette dispute inutile.

\- Ça me semble une bonne idée ! sourit Charlotte – qui ne ressemblait définitivement pas du tout à sa sœur, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Bon, il faut qu'on y aille, sinon Tori va nous en vouloir ! A plus tard, les filles !

Et, après cette brève intervention, Ella et elle repartirent, sans se préoccuper davantage de Cassandra et leurs amies.

\- Bon, on y va ? Je vous rappelle qu'on a plein de choses à faire, ou en tous cas qu'elles risquent de prendre du temps, et j'aimerais bien allé dans les boutiques avant qu'il ni ait trop de monde…

\- Pour ça, Lee, il aurait fallu partir en douce hier, soupira Cassandra.

Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais cette sortie au village ne lui disait rien qui vaille… S'acheter une robe ! Pour un bal, en plus ! Elle qui détestait tout ça, elle allait devoir réfléchir très vite à comment y échapper…

.

Elle n'avait pas trouvé. C'était pour cela qu'elle attendait à présent que l'une de ses amies lui passe une énième robe à essayer, que l'une d'entre elles n'aimerait pas… Elles en étaient à la vingtième, au moins, et elles ne s'étaient pas encore préoccupées de celles des deux autres.

\- Tiens, essaie ça, on sait jamais, lâcha Clémence en passant un bras par-dessus le rideau de la cabine de Cassandra.

Celle-ci observa la robe. Grise – donc en accord avec le thème –, bustier, très courte, le haut recouvert de faux diamants. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de la mettre pour savoir… Non.

\- C'est une blague, les filles ? Je suis pas majorette, vous savez ? ironisa-t-elle en leur rendant.

\- Bah, c'est pas faute d'avoir tenter ! s'exclama Colleen en lui en passant une autre.

Elle aussi grise, un peu plus longue, évasée et _couverte_ de paillettes.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez avec le brillant ? interrogea la Serdaigle en leur redonnant.

\- C'est ce qu'il y a le plus, justifia Clémence. J'en déduis que les paillettes et les diamants, c'est non ?

\- Absolument. Mais de toutes façons, je doute que vous trouviez beaucoup d'autres robes à diamants…

\- Les robes peut-être pas, concéda Colleen, mais les chaussures sans doute que si.

\- Parce qu'il faut aussi acheter des chaussures ? se désespéra Cassandra. C'est vraiment obligatoire ?

\- Tu vas pas y aller en baskets ! s'exclama Clémence. Essaie celle-là.

Cette robe-là était un peu plus longue, à bretelles, blanche et sans la moindre décoration. La jeune fille commença donc à la mettre… et dut presque la tenir pour l'empêcher de tomber… La robe était bien trop grande pour elle !

\- Alors ? s'enquit Colleen.

\- Bah… c'est pas vraiment ma taille…

\- Il te la faut en plus petit ou plus grand ?

\- Plus petit, Clem… Je suis toute petite, moi !

\- Repasse-la-nous, et essaie ça. Ils ne l'ont pas en plus petit, expliqua la préfète en reprenant la blanche et et lui en donnant une autre à la place.

Celle-ci était entièrement noire, évasée, avec une ceinture à la taille et avait des manches 3/4. Elle la mit. Elle était parfaitement à sa taille, et assez simple pour – sans vraiment lui plaire – lui convenir. Même si elle détestait toujours autant les robes…

\- C'est bon, celle-là je veux bien, assura-t-elle.

\- Enfin ! s'exclama Clémence. C'est pas trop tôt, j'ai cru qu'on ne s'en sortirait jamais ! Non seulement tu fais une taille presque introuvable, mais en plus t'es super difficile !

\- Rappelle-moi qui veut AB-SO-LU-MENT que j'aille à ce bal ? rétorqua Cassandra.

\- Nous, et ne rêve pas trop ma belle, on ne compte pas changer d'avis, aussi insupportable sois-tu ! Tu y iras, point. C'est non discutable, assura Colleen. Maintenant, en cabine Clem, c'est à ton tour !

Cassandra trouva le jeu beaucoup plus drôle de ce côté-là. Elle préférait largement choisir les robes pour ses amies que devoir les essayer. La moins contraignante se révéla être la préfète, même s'il fut assez compliqué de la convaincre de s'enfermer dans la cabine d'essayage. Elle aussi préférait être dehors que dedans.

Au final, ce fut au bout d'un peu plus de trois heures – elles avaient pris du temps – qu'elles s'assirent enfin à une table des Trois Balais, presque vide, avec chacune une nouvelle robe, et une nouvelle paire de chaussures.

\- C'est épuisant, en fait ! soupira Cassandra.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Évidemment que ça fatigue, surtout avec des gens comme Clem et toi. Franchement, je suis sidérée qu'on ait finalement réussi à trouver quelque chose qui vous convienne, vous êtes vachement difficiles ! J'aurais cru que ce serait moins insupportable, mais apparemment je me suis trompée, sourit Colleen. Mais sachez, jeunes filles, que je ne rêve plus que d'un bon lit…

\- Moi aussi, je suis crevée… approuva Clémence. Au fait Cassie, vous n'aviez pas de bal, à Lyntail ?

\- Non, ou en tous cas pas comme ça… Mais ça arrivait que des élèves organisent des soirées, même si c'était assez rares et que ni les profs ni l'administration de s'en mêlaient. Pour autant, ils ne désapprouvaient pas, à condition qu'on ne fasse pas trop de bruit.

\- Ça a l'air totalement différent de Poudlard, remarqua la Poufsouffle.

\- C'est sûr. Déjà, votre école a douze siècles, la nôtre n'en a même pas deux. Et puis on a pas de maisons. On a des dortoirs, mais on s'y met simplement avec nos amis. Et, même si on a pas le droit de mélanger garçons et filles, on peut se mettre dans la même chambre en étant d'années différentes.

\- Et vous dormez à combien ?

\- Entre trois et dix. On a aussi l'obligation de rentrer à toutes les vacances, et on vient par cheminée et pas en train. Et on a pas les mêmes matières. On a la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, les Potions, Sortilèges et Métamorphoses sont réunis avec l'Etude des Runes dans « Arts de la Magie », la Botanique et le Soin aux Créatures Magiques s'appellent « Soin des Êtres Vivants » et sont des options, Histoire de la Magie et Étude des Moldus c'est « Apprentissage du Monde ». Après, l'Astronomie, la Divination et l'Arithmancie sont des options. Et on peut aussi apprendre des langues, on a des cours de sport optionnels, des cours de duel obligatoires, et on peut choisir la médecine comme option.

\- Et toi, tu faisais quoi comme options ? interrogea Clémence.

\- Médecine et Arithmancie. Du coup en arrivant à Poudlard, j'ai gardé l'Arithmancie et j'ai pris Étude des Runes, qui se rapprochait pas mal de mes cours d'Arts de la Magie.

\- Et au final, tu préfères Poudlard ou Lyntail ? demanda Colleen.

C'était la question que Cassandra ne voulait pas avoir. Car plus le temps passait, moins elle se sentait capable de répondre. Elle aimait beaucoup le château et le parc de Poudlard, qui étaient objectivement magnifiques. Et elle trouvait l'idée de la Coupe des Maisons – et les maisons en général – assez amusant. En fait, même si ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, elle préférait en principe Poudlard.

Mais à Poudlard, il y avait d'autres élèves. Et elle sentait qu'ils ne voulaient pas d'elle, à part quelques uns. Elle avait même remarqué que certains professeurs, la directrice, le garde-chasse et la bibliothécaire semblaient la détester, bien que l'infirmière eût l'air de l'apprécier – peut-être miss Palmgrass avait-elle appris que Cassandra avait eu des cours de médecine.

En revanche, elle aimait et s'entendait bien avec tous les gens de son ancienne école, même si ses amies s'étaient révélées un peu différentes de ce qu'elle avait pensé.

En résumé, elle préférait Poudlard à Lyntail, mais les élèves et employés de Lyntail à ceux de Poudlard. Alors que pouvait-elle répondre à Colleen, d'autant qu'elle ne pouvait pas décemment dire qu'elle n'aimait pas les gens de l'école britannique, il était loin d'être impossible que les deux qu'elle avait devant elle se mettent à la haïr.

Alors, elle ne saurait dire comment, elle dévia la conversation, s'évitant ainsi la peine de répondre, même si elle sentait sur elle le regard suspicieux de Clémence, qui n'était pas dupe – et Cassandra doutait sincèrement que Colleen le soit davantage.

Mais au moins, elle s'était évité selon elle de grands désagréments en ne répondant pas, alors elle était loin de regretter.

.

En se laissant tomber dans son lit, épuisée, Cassandra repensa à sa semaine.

Elle avait appris à lancer un Patronus – et faisait à présent régulièrement sortir son papillon simplement pour se détendre –, à écrire des Runes de transformation, à changer une feuille d'arbre en phasme – ce qui était déjà un début – et même à faire brûler de l'eau – sans doute son cours de Sortilèges le plus étrange.

Et puis sa journée aussi avait été bien remplie. Achat d'une robe et d'une paire de chaussures, ainsi que de nouveaux livres et de divers cadeaux pour les membres de sa famille, puisque Noël approchait. Et elle avait finalement goûté à le Bièraubeurre, spécialité britannique, qui s'était révélée excellente.

Et surtout, elle avait passé toute la journée avec Clémence et Colleen, à rire et à se sentir bien mieux que n'importe quand depuis son déménagement. Elle avait même presque été plus heureuse que lors de ses meilleurs moments à Lyntail.

Et sa réflexion sur Poudlard et son ancienne école lui avait fait réaliser quelque chose. Finalement, elle aimait bien ce château, si étrange soit-il. Le charme de l'Ecosse commençait à faire son effet…

Et d'ailleurs, elle enverrait ses cadeaux de Noël avec Athena, cette fois elle restait à l'école pour les vacances !


	9. Prête pour le bal ?

**Salut ! Oui, j'existe encore, même si ça fait une éternité que je n'ai rien posté. Bon, puisque vous méritez des explications, les voilà : je devais avoir publié le chapitre 7 (j'avais écrit jusqu'à la moitié du 10), quand j'ai manqué d'inspiration. Je vous ai quand même posté de 8, puis j'ai décidé d'attendre d'avoir à nouveau une bonne avance pour recommencer à publier. Pour ceux qui se demanderaient, j'ai fini le 15 hier, et j'ai déjà une partie du 16 et du 17. Et vu que je suis à nouveau dans une période "j'écris un chapitre en une journée", je devrais réussir à garder et même augmenter cette avance !  
**

 **Bon, je vous rappelle au cas (très probable) où vous auriez un peu tout oublier, Violet avait fêté son anniversaire la veille au soir, et lendemain matin elle ouvrait les lettres et cadeaux de sa famille.**

* * *

Le reste de la journée de son anniversaire se passa simplement, sans aucun événement perturbateur. Elle fit même une bataille de boules de neige avec ses amis – sauf Clémence qui trouvait qu'il faisait trop froid et était allée lire dans la salle commune – dont Robin, Oliver et Thomas furent à l'unanimité désignés vainqueurs.

Le soir, les réactions à l'annonce du thème du bal furent toutes bien différentes. Il y en avait certains qui s'entre-regardaient d'un air supérieur pour avoir réussi à extorquer l'information à un préfet – Colleen jeta d'ailleurs des regards noirs aux préfets en question, comme pour leur faire regretter de ne pas avoir tenu leur langue, ce qu'elle avait elle-même fait à la perfection. D'autres discutaient à voix basses, imaginant déjà la tenue qu'ils porteraient. Un garçon de Poufsouffle demanda en criant si le thème concernait les garçons _et_ les filles, et Moon lui répondit que depuis six ans qu'il était à Poudlard, il devait bien le savoir. Plusieurs première année, ceux qui ignoraient encore qu'ils ne pourraient pas aller au bal, soupirèrent, puis l'une d'entre eux, une Serpentard, assura que de toutes façons, son frère l'inviterait. Le frère en question lui cria depuis la table de Gryffondor, à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle, qu'elle pouvait toujours rêver, il n'avait pas envie de supporter le pot-de-colle qu'elle était au bal. La petite fondit en larmes et quitta la salle en courant, pendant Perks – professeur de Métamorphose et directrice des Serpentards – foudroyait le jeune en homme du regard, regrettant manifestement de ne pas pouvoir lui enlever de points.

\- Elle aurait dû lui demander avant, la pauvre petite chérie, railla Robin.

\- Ce n'est pas sa faute, rétorqua Ella. Ce n'est qu'un enfant. Elle lui faisait confiance, et lui il l'a humiliée devant toute l'école. C'est vraiment méchant de sa part. Et je suis sûre que tu ne ferais jamais ça à aucune de tes sœurs.

\- On verra bien l'année prochaine, assura Clémence. Elle entrera en première année, Leahnna, non ?

\- Si, grogna Robin. Et bien sûr que non, je ferais pas ça. Vous me tueriez si j'étais pas _a-do-ra-ble_ avec elle, de toutes façons. Alors j'ai pas trop le choix.

Soudain, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent d'un coup, en un vacarme épouvantable. Leïla entra alors, suivie de ses amis. Mais pas tous, puisque Violet remarqua qu'il manquait Amy Dwight et Verity Penn, qui suivaient pourtant habituellement la sœur de Charlotte comme son ombre.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? s'exclama celle-ci.

De la part de n'importe qui d'autre, ce comportement aurait choqué tout Poudlard, mais là personne ne releva, pas même les professeurs. D'ailleurs, la directrice regardait Leïla, avec un mélange de tendresse et d'une pointe d'admiration.

\- Les préfets-en-chef ont annoncé le thème du bal, indiqua quelqu'un, dont Violet ne prit pas la peine de se soucier de qui il était, tant ça lui importait peu.

\- Bien, et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Gris, noir et blanc, annonça Moon.

\- Merci, ma chérie, susurra Leïla de ce qui était sans doute le ton le plus faux et le plus mielleux qu'elle pouvait prendre. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu n'étais pas là…

Son regard balaya la Grande Salle, et tomba sur Violet et ses amis, assis à la table des Gryffondors. Elle ne sembla pas ravie de les voir, mais un sourire mauvais naquit sur son visage.

\- Je vois qu'il y a des parasites à la table de ma maison… Des gens bien peu recommandables. Sachez, chers Gryffondors, que vous me décevez… Mais bon, si vous avez choisi de traîner avec les déchets, c'est votre décision…

A peine eût-elle dit cela que tous ceux qui les entouraient s'écartèrent, comme s'ils ne souhaitaient pas être contaminés par une quelconque maladie.

\- Bien… beaucoup mieux, en tous cas… Mais je ne vais tout de même pas m'asseoir à cette table… Non, je vais plutôt aller à celle des Serdaigles, elle m'inspire… Je vais me mettre… là !

Son doigt désigna une partie de la table, que les élèves désertèrent pour lui laisser la place, ainsi qu'à ses amis, de s'asseoir. Tous, sauf une personne, que Violet n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître. Cassandra. Elle restait assise, comme perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Pousse-toi, Cendres, ordonna Leïla d'un ton bien plus sincère, et beaucoup moins mielleux.

Violet sursauta. « Cendres » ? C'était comme ça qu'elle appelait la jeune fille ? Celle-ci releva les yeux et sembla se figer, comme prise de peur.

\- Cendres ? insista la Reine du château.

La Serdaigle se leva lentement, en tremblant de tous ses membres.

\- Pas assez rapide, soupira Leïla.

Elle leva sa baguette, la dirigea vers Cassandra, et jeta un sort inaudible depuis la table des Gryffondors. La jeune fille se mit à trembler encore plus, mais cela semblait de plus en plus être de froid, plutôt que de peur. Quelque chose de blanc apparut dans ses cheveux et sur ses vêtements, et elle serra ses bras contre son corps, claquant des dents. Sa respiration était visible, et Violet se rappela enfin du sort dont il s'agissait.

Le sort de congélation, capable de tuer en quelques minutes. Aucun élève ne disait rien, et les professeurs restaient eux aussi immobiles, même s'il semblait que Perks retenait Knightley d'intervenir. Si personne ne faisait rien, Cassandra allait mourir, qui oserait s'opposer à la Reine ?

\- Arrête ! s'écria Charlotte en se levant. Arrête, Leïlou, arrête !

La Gryffondor se tourna vers sa sœur, mettant fin au sort sur Cassandra. Elle semblait extrêmement énervée contre sa sœur, et Violet ignorait si c'était dû au fait qu'elle ait été interrompue ou à l'utilisation de ce surnom datant de leur enfance.

\- Que ce soit clair, _Charlotte_ , je t'interdis de m'appeler à nouveau comme ça, lâcha-t-elle froidement. Et n'intervient plus jamais dans ce qui me regarde moi mais pas toi. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. On a plus cinq ans, on est plus à l'époque où je n'étais pas encore assez lucide pour me rendre compte d'à quel point tu es pitoyable.

\- Leïlou…

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! Je ne suis plus une gamine !

\- Moi non plus. Le temps où je t'obéissais est fini. Je t'appelle comme je veux, et je dis ce que je veux, peu m'importe que cela te plaise ou non. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça… Tu es loin d'être aussi méchante que tu veux le faire croire. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'est arrivé quand nous sommes entrées à Poudlard, mais la Leïla d'avant, ma sœur, n'aurait jamais attaqué quelqu'un. Tu étais si gentille, si bienveillante, Leïlou, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- J'ai arrêté de faire semblant. De tout faire pour plaire à nos chers parents qui te trouvaient si _géniale_! siffla Leïla. J'ai cessé de chercher leur approbation continuellement, et j'ai commencé à vivre pour moi, et uniquement pour moi ! Toi, tu es si gentille, si serviable, si bienveillante, si douce, si _parfaite_. Pas moi. Moi, je n'ai pas envie d'être sympa avec cette pauvre idiote d'Américaine ! Je ne suis pas la bonté incarnée, moi ! Et je n'ai pas envie de faire croire que je le suis ! Mais au moins, je ne suis pas comme toi, si plate, insignifiante et inutile. Non, moi on ne m'oublie pas dès qu'on m'a vue ! Moi, j'ai un caractère, un vrai, je ne suis pas juste une petite idiote qui finira par se noyer dans sa propre gentillesse !

Violet regarda autour d'elle. Personne n'intervenait, mais tout le monde continuait de regarder – et surtout d'écouter – les deux sœurs qui se hurlaient presque dessus. Cassandra n'avait pas bougé, mais la neige qui la recouvrait semblait être en train de fondre, à en juger par l'eau qui gouttait de ses vêtements et de ses cheveux. Elle aussi fixait Charlotte et Leïla.

\- C'est vraiment comme ça que tu vois la gentillesse ? Comme quelque chose qui te rendrait plate et oubliable ? Si c'est ça, tu as tout faux. Au contraire, le temps peut panser les blessures mais il n'altère jamais ni la joie ni la reconnaissance. A ta mort, tu penseras sûrement à tes amis avant même de songer à ceux qui t'ont fait du mal. On ne t'oublie pas dès qu'on t'a vue, c'est vrai. Mais un jour, tu t'effaces des esprits, tu n'y laisse plus rien. Alors que même si on finit tous un jour par ne plus se souvenir de ceux qui ont été gentils avec nous, on n'oublie jamais ce qu'ils ont fait. Tout le monde s'efface tôt ou tard des esprits, mais jamais la bonté ne disparait des souvenirs. Un jour, tu ne seras plus rien, même ta méchanceté n'atteindra plus ses cibles, alors que si tu étais gentille, il resterait toujours dans les souvenirs de certains une part, si infime soit elle, de toi. Et surtout, Leïlou, je sais que tu n'es pas si malveillante que tu t'amuses à le faire croire. Je le sais parce que je te connais depuis toujours, depuis aussi longtemps que je me connais. Je te connais sûrement mieux que n'importe qui d'autre ici. Parce que je suis ta sœur, et ça tu n'y peux rien. C'est comme ça depuis toujours, et ce sera toujours comme ça. J'espère qu'un jour, tu recommenceras à y accorder autant d'importance que quand nous étions enfants. J'espère que tout pourras redevenir comme avant.

\- C'est bon ? Tu as fini ton ennuyant monologue ? railla Leïla. Je suis désolée pour toi, mais je crois que plus personne ne t'écoute. Franchement, tu devrais veiller à être plus intéressante la prochaine fois.

La jeune Gryffondor se retourna, et cracha :

\- Maintenant, tires-toi, Cendres, tu commences vraiment à m'ennuyer. A cause de toi, j'ai dû écouter mon insupportable sœur parler, alors la prochaine fois tâche d'obéir.

\- Et toi tâche d'arrêter de lui parler comme un chien ! intervint Charlotte.

\- Comme c'est mignon, Cendres, ma sœur te défend ! Tu es heureuse ?

Cassandra, sans répondre, quitta la Grande Salle, pendant que Charlotte se rasseyait en soupirant, suivant du regard sa sœur qui prenait place avec ses amis à la table des Serdaigles.

.

Le début de la semaine s'était déroulé sans qu'il n'arrive rien de spécial, même si Charlotte jetait presque tout le temps des regards à sa sœur, comme si elle espérait que celle-ci devienne d'un coup plus gentille. Ce qui n'arriva évidemment pas.

L'événement le plus notable de la semaine arriva le jeudi, en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. En effet, à peine fut-elle assise à sa place habituelle dans la classe Violet sentit-elle que quelque chose était différent de d'habitude. Les mouvements du professeur était légèrement plus pressés, et le regard qu'il portait sur eux plus enthousiaste.

\- Puisque vous vous êtes révélés être une classe qui avance vite, commença Knightley d'une voix surexcitée, et bien, j'ai décidé de faire un petit écart du programme initial, dans la période qui nous sépare encore de Noël. Aussi allons nous étudier un sort aussi difficile que passionnant. Et bien sûr je ne vous donnerai aucun devoirs durant notre travail sur ce sort.

Le professeur s'arrêta dans son explication. Il les regarda tous un à un, sentant sûrement leur fébrilité, et leur grande envie de savoir de quoi il retournait. Mais il semblait vouloir ménager son effet, aussi attendit-il encore un peu avant de poursuivre :

\- Bien… tenez, Robin, par exemple, si au lieu de vous perdre en messes basses avec Jordan, vous nous expliquiez ce que vous savez du sortilège du Patronus ? Non ? Rien ? fit-il mine de s'étonner après un instant de silence – dû à la surprise générale. Et vous, Amelia ?

Knightley savait sûrement que la plupart d'entre eux savait parfaitement répondre, mais ils étaient pour l'instant occupés à tenter de bien comprendre ce qu'il avait dit, et ce que cela impliquait.

\- Non plus ? Et vous, Victoria ? Eden ? Bon… et bien je suppose que je vais donc devoir tout vous expliquer moi-même. Pour commencer, sachez qu'un Patronus est un sortilège défensif, et uniquement défensif. Il est une représentation physique de la joie, de l'espoir, du désir de vivre, et de toute autre émotion positive. Il sert à se défendre contre les Détraqueurs, que nous avons étudié l'année dernière. Ils peuvent avoir une forme proche de celle d'un voile, ou prendre l'apparence d'un animal, celui dont le lanceur se sent le plus proche. Clémence, appela Knightley, pouvez-vous venir ici, avec votre baguette, s'il vous plaît ?

La jeune fille obéit, sans sembler une seule seconde inquiète. Au contraire, elle avait l'air très détendue. Violet, elle, espérait être appelée à son tour au plus tôt, tant elle rêvait de créer un Patronus. L'idée d'une manifestation physique de tout ce qu'il y avait de positif dans le cœur de quelqu'un la charmait.

La plupart de la classe semblait, comme Violet, vouloir être à la place de Clémence, mais pour autant certains avaient l'air ravis de ne pas avoir été choisis par Knightley.

\- Bien, lâcha le professeur. La formule, dites-la après moi, est _«_ _Expecto Patronum »_

\- _Expecto Patronum_ , répéta Clémence.

\- A présent, fermez les yeux et pensez à votre plus heureux souvenir, pensez-y aussi fort que vous le pouvez. Quand vous aurez ce souvenir suffisamment en tête pour vous en remémorer les moindres détails, prononcez la formule.

Clémence ferma les yeux, et resta quelques secondes ainsi. Violet l'imaginait songer à son enfance, avec ses parents et sa gouvernante, sûrement en France, loin de tout ce qui ressemblait à l'incendie et à l'orphelinat, où elle était éloignée de Blanche. Mais bien sûr, Clémence était la seule capable de savoir à quoi elle songeait, ce qui la rendait heureuse.

Les souvenirs sont l'une des clés de l'esprit, inaccessible et tellement pures. Ce que personne ne pourra jamais prendre, voler, utiliser. Les souvenirs appartiennent au passé, mais pourtant ce sont eux qui érigent l'avenir, puisqu'ils composent toute chose.

Clémence semblait détachée de la classe, comme si elle allait la quitter d'une seconde à l'autre, pour se perdre dans les plus beaux moments de son existence. Là où tout allait bien, où le monde ne semblait qu'un nuage de joie et de pureté.

\- Répétez la formule autant de fois que vous en aurez besoin…

Il s'écoula quelques secondes, dans le silence le plus pesant qui puisse exister, mais pourtant Clémence semblait toujours aussi heureuse, toujours aussi détendue, partie bien loin de Poudlard.

\- _Expecto Patronum_ , murmura-t-elle avec un accent étrange, qui semblait bien plus français qu'anglais, comme si ses souvenirs la possédaient réellement, la faisant parler comme lorsqu'ils étaient la vérité, et plus seulement le passé.

Le Patronus commença à se former, avant de mourir. Le silence continuait, aussi pesant et aussi complet. Tous attendaient avec impatience de voir le sort réussir, même ceux qui n'appréciaient pas particulièrement Clémence.

\- _Expecto Patronum_.

Elle réussit. La lumière jaillit et prit forme. Un phénix. Le Patronus de la jeune fille devenue orpheline et sans maison dans le feu était un phénix. Le seul oiseau qui renaissait de ses cendres. Violet trouva ça beau, et n'écouta même pas le commentaire du professeur.

Passèrent en suite Cassandra – un papillon – puis Lilia Donnerson de Serpentard – un lièvre – et Valentin Parker de Serpentard également – il échoua et revint à sa place après plus de vingt minutes d'essais infructueux. Finalement, Knightley appela de nouveau un ami de Violet, en l'occurrence Robin.

Il se leva, prenant sa baguette, et s'avança vers le professeur, Clémence lui adressant un sourire confiant quand il passa au niveau de la table qu'elle partageait avec Victoria. A son tour, il ferma les yeux mais fut le premier à ne pas sembler se perdre immédiatement dans ses souvenirs. En fait, il ne semblait même pas chercher en lui ce qui le rendrait heureux. Violet tenta, seule, de trouver quel pouvait être le meilleur souvenir de son ami…

Elle savait ses parents avaient divorcé alors même qu'il était encore bébé, donc il n'avait aucun moyen de se rappeler l'époque où sa famille était encore soudée. Elle était pourtant certaine qu'il aimait énormément ses frères et sœurs – enfin, demi-frères et demi-sœurs – dont il leur parlait assez régulièrement. Ainsi, elle savait qu'il avait une petite sœur, fille de son père et de sa belle-mère – qu'il appréciait beaucoup –, qui était sorcière et entrerait à Poudlard l'année prochaine, Leahnna. Et, depuis le mois de juillet, ils avaient un petit frère, Adam, logiquement lui aussi sorcier, à moins qu'il ne soit Cracmol. Robin tenait autant à l'une qu'à l'autre.

Sa mère aussi avait eu d'autres enfants avec son troisième mari – elle n'en avait eu aucun avec le premier – que Robin détestait, même s'il s'était forcé à apprendre sa langue – l'allemand – puisqu'elle était souvent parlée dans la maison. La mère du jeune Serpentard avec donc eu, en plus de lui, trois enfants, tous moldus. Des jumelles de sept ans, Tina et Alix et un garçon de cinq ans, Daniel. Et Robin les aimait tous les trois énormément, plus qu'il ne serait prêt à le reconnaître, malgré la haine qu'il éprouvait pour leur père et l'animosité qui grandissait entre sa mère et lui.

Violet savait également que le jeune homme aimait beaucoup ses amis, le sport, les voyages qu'il faisait avec son père et sa belle-mère, et bien d'autres choses qu'elle n'aurait même pas été capable de lister…

En toute honnêteté, elle se devait de reconnaître qu'elle ne connaissait pas assez Robin pour deviner à quoi il pouvait bien penser, d'autant qu'il parlait assez peu de lui en général. Pendant qu'elle y songeait, cependant, il semblait, lui, avoir trouvé et souriait à présent très légèrement - du premier sourire sincère qu'elle l'aie jamais vu avoir.

Il n'avait pour l'instant pas tenter de lancer le sort, et la classe était bien moins intéressée que pour Clémence, commençant à prendre l'habitude des longs moments de réflexion nécessaires avant de prononcer la formule. Violet, elle, aimait bien tenter de deviner.

Elle pensait que Clémence avait songer à la France et à ses parents, Cassandra à l'Amérique, Lilia sûrement à ses amis avec qui elle passait autant de temps que possible, Valentin elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée puisqu'elle ne le connaissait presque pas.

\- Allez-y Robin, lancez le sort, l'encouragea Knightley.

Le sourire du Serpentard s'agrandit, mais devint légèrement différent. De plus en plus semblable à celui qu'il arborait quand il préparait un mauvais coup… Violet était certaine que la suite des événements n'allait pas vraiment se dérouler comme le professeur s'y attendait.

Robin resta quelques secondes immobile, comme intensément concentré, puis les traits de son visage se relâchèrent et il rouvrit les yeux. Tranquillement, il mit ses mains dans ses poches et pivota pour commencer à retourner sa place.

\- Eh bien, et la formule ? s'enquit Knightley qui semblait pourtant déjà avoir parfaitement compris que Robin se moquait de lui.

\- La flemme ! lança celui-là. P't-être demain, je sais pas, je verrais si j'ai envie !

Le professeur poussa un soupir presque inaudible, tandis que les réactions de la classes étaient assez divisées. Certains se retenaient – plus ou moins bien – de rire, d'autre semblaient en vouloir à Robin de laisser passer la chance qu'il avait d'être dans les premiers à essayer, quelques uns – comme Violet – se disaient que c'était juste ainsi qu'agissait Robin Fawkes et d'autres encore espéraient simplement être les prochains appelés.

Finalement, la cloche retentit avant que quiconque d'autre n'essaie, ce qui fit grincer un certains nombres de dents…

.

\- Mais c'est trop cool ! s'exclama Charlotte.

\- Pourquoi nous on a pas ça ? renchérit Thomas.

\- Parce que vous travaillez trop mal ? suggéra Robin.

\- Tu peux parler, soupira Victoria. T'en fous pas une en cours et quand on t'a proposé de lancer un Patronus, tu as refusé, soit-disant parce que tu avais la flemme…

\- Quoi ?! s'écrièrent tous ceux qui n'étaient pas dans la salle.

De tout le groupe, personne ne se préoccupait plus du dîner, tant le récit de cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal les passionnait – sauf Jordan qui lui lisait, puisque de toutes façons il lisait toujours et n'écoutait jamais, et qui de toutes façons avait assisté au cours .

\- Je sentais que je pouvais le faire, se justifia Robin, à quoi ça aurait servi que je montre aux autres que j'y arrivais ?

\- Ça va, tes chevilles ? railla Clémence.

\- Très bien, merci. Non mais franchement, ils s'en fichent complètement de savoir si je peux ou non le faire, ça ne changera strictement rien à leur vie. Ni à la mienne de leur montrer, surtout qu'il n'y a que cet idiot de Parker qui n'ait pas réussi.

\- Qui d'autres à essayer ? voulut savoir Colleen.

\- Clémie, qui a fait apparaître un phénix, énuméra Victoria. Cassandra, dont le Patronus est un papillon. Et Donnerson, qui a invoqué un lièvre ou un lapin, je sais pas faire la différence.

\- Un lièvre, précisa Jordan.

Tiens, Violet ne pensait même pas qu'il écoutait. En même temps, ses yeux continuaient de parcourir les pages à une vitesse impressionnante pendant qu'eux parlaient… Le Serdaigle prêtait donc apparemment attention aux deux…

\- Et vous pensiez à quoi, Clem et Rob ? questionna Charlotte.

\- A mes parents et à ma maison de quand j'étais toute petite, éluda Clémence.

Violet remarqua deux choses. Premièrement, sa déduction était bonne. Deuxièmement, elle évitait d'aborder les détails comme son pays ou la mort de ses parents, et la Poufsouffle ne les connaissait sûrement pas. Donc, Clémence ne parlait pas si facilement de cette histoire…

\- A un repas il y a trois ans que mes parents avaient organisé pour ma réussite aux examens. C'était cool, il y avait toute ma famille, c'est d'ailleurs la seule fois où ils aient tous été réunis, indiqua Robin.

.

C'était leur dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard avant le bal de Noël, et Clémence et Colleen avait décidé de le passer avec Cassandra. Si Violet avait bien tout compris, elles avaient l'intention d'obliger leur amie à acheter une robe et des chaussures, dans le but d'ensuite l'obliger à se rendre à la soirée. Pauvre Cassandra, quand même… Si Clémence voulait quelque chose, il était impossible de la faire changer d'avis !

Pour l'instant, Jordan, Violet et Victoria descendait ensemble de la salle commune. Ils croisèrent dans les escaliers Thomas et Oliver, venus de la tour des Gryffondors. Tous ensemble, ils gagnèrent le hall et s'arrêtèrent là où Robin, Ella et Charlotte – qui venaient du sous-sol – devaient les rejoindre. Le Serpentard fut le premier à arriver.

\- Rassurez-moi les filles, on sera pas obligés de vous suivre à essayer pendant quatre heures des centaines de robes qui ne pourront être achetées qu'avec validation de l'intégralité des copines ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- T'es pas un peu dans le cliché, là ? se moqua Jordan qui – chose extrêmement rare, en tous cas assez pour être soulignée – n'avait pas de livre à la main.

\- Franchement Dan, t'imagine pas ce que c'est que de devoir acheter des vêtements avec Tori… soupira Thomas.

\- De la torture, c'est simplement de la torture ! le soutint Oliver.

\- Vous exagérez, les gars, les morigéna Charlotte en arrivant, suivie d'Ella. Elle est loin d'être aussi insupportable que vous le dites.

\- C'est vrai, elle l'est plus, railla le Gryffondor. Pourquoi vous avez mis autant de temps à arriver ? questionna-t-il avant qu'elles ne puissent le reprendre une nouvelle fois.

\- On discutait avec Clem, Lee et Cassandra, indiqua la sœur de Leïla.

\- Parce qu'elle parle, maintenant, l'Amerloque ? ironisa Jordan.

\- Utilise pas ce mot, c'est méchant, protesta Ella. Elle ne t'a rien fait, Dan. D'ailleurs elle n'a rien fait à personne, alors laissez-la un peu tranquille.

\- Tu la défends, Lala ?

\- Pourquoi elle ne le ferait pas ? intervint Violet. Elle a parfaitement raison, foutez la paix à Cassandra, elle ne vous a absolument rien fait de mal.

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas ? Swan n'a rien à faire ici, elle ferait bien mieux de repartir en Amérique, là où il y a tous les gens comme elle.

\- Je pense qu'elle voudrait bien y retourner, mais elle ne peut pas, objecta Charlotte. Elle doit obéir à ses parents, comme tout le monde. Et puis franchement, en quoi elle est différente de nous ?

\- Bon, coupa Victoria avant que Jordan n'ait le temps de répondre. Et si on y allait, sinon les magasins vont être bondés et y mettra beaucoup trop de temps !

.

Quatre heures. Il fallut quatre heures pour que Charlotte, Ella et Victoria choisissent leurs robes – même si les deux Poufsouffles se décidèrent rapidement, ce fut la jeune Serdaigle qui posa davantage problème, puisqu'elle ne cessait de changer d'avis – et que les quatre filles achètent des chaussures plus adaptées à un bal que leurs ballerines d'uniforme ou leurs baskets. De ce point de vue-là, ce fut Violet qui fut la plus longue, pas parce qu'elle était difficile ou indécise, mais parce que rien n'était à sa taille.

Finalement, elles rejoignirent leurs amis aux Trois Balais, qui s'agrandissait régulièrement, et ceux-ci les informèrent moqueusement qu'ils avaient fini leurs propres achats, aussi bien pour le bal que pour les cadeaux de Noël, depuis bien longtemps. Cette simple phrase suffit pour que Victoria les entraîne de nouveau – tous, cette fois – dans les nombreux magasins pour achetez ses propres présents pour sa famille. Mais là, aucune des filles ne s'en plaignit, puisqu'elles aussi avaient complètement oublié.

Charlotte entraîna pourtant un débat assez vif quand elle assura qu'il lui fallait aussi acheter quelque chose pour sa sœur.

\- M'enfin, vous vous détestez ! s'exclama Thomas. Et puis franchement, cette fille est la pire peste qui puisse exister ! Comment tu peux vouloir lui faire plaisir ?

\- C'est ma sœur, Tom. Je la connais depuis toujours, peu importe si nos relations sont un petit peu tendues en ce moment, ça ne change rien au fait qu'il faut que je lui achète un cadeau !

\- Charlie, intervint Oliver, ce n'est pas que vos relations sont _tendues_ , c'est que vous ne vous supportez plus depuis votre entrée à Poudlard ! Sérieusement, vous ne vous parlez plus qu'en vous hurlant dessus, on est quand même assez loin de la relation de jumelles fusionnelles qui ne peuvent pas vivre sans l'autre !

\- On ne se déteste pas ! Et puis même, si on ne fait pas d'efforts, comment veux-tu que tout redevienne comme avant, qu'on arrête de se disputer à longueur de journées ?

\- Parce que tu crois sincèrement qu'elle va t'offrir quelque chose ? T'es bien naïve, ma pauvre… soupira Robin. Elle s'en fout complètement de toi, faut te rendre à l'évidence.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne fait rien que moi non plus je ne dois pas essayer de tout arranger ! Et puis ce qu'aucun de vous n'a l'air de comprendre, c'est que je tiens à elle, et que j'ai réellement envie que tout redevienne comme quand on était enfants ! Avant, on était inséparables, et ce temps-là me manque…

\- Rends-toi à l'évidence, Charlie, cette époque est finie. Pardonne-moi l'expression, mais aujourd'hui ta sœur est la pire des connasses. Elle était peut-être adorable avant, mais ce n'est plus le cas, maintenant elle est devenue horrible. Arrête de t'accrocher au souvenir de l'enfant qu'elle était, et fais-toi à l'idée que ta sœur est une, désolé du mot, pute et qu'elle n'est pas prête de changer.

Il y eut un silence, qu'Ella fut la première à briser, semblant assez énervée par le comportement des trois garçons et de Victoria, qui approuvait leurs paroles :

\- Charlie est grande, elle est capable de faire ses choix elle-même. Si elle veut offrir quelque chose à Leïla, elle a parfaitement le droit de le faire, et ce n'est certainement pas vous qui allez l'en empêcher. Personne ne vous demande d'approuver, mais vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire, ça ne vous regarde simplement pas. Si Charlie veut essayer de recoller les morceaux avec sa jumelle, elle peut. Je ne dis pas que je suis d'accord ou que je ne le suis pas, juste qu'aucun de nous n'a le droit de la critiquer pour ça. Parce que si un seul d'entre vous était à sa place, il détesterait devoir s'expliquer comme vous êtes en train de l'obliger à le faire. Alors taisez-vous et laissez-la un peu tranquille, c'est clair ?

Les trois garçons ne répondirent rien, fixant le sol avec culpabilité – enfin autant qu'ils en étaient capables. Ella avait ce don pour faire se calmer les gens sans même avoir à hausser le ton, surtout que pour ces trois-là, elle devait être la seule à y arriver, et ça restait donc assez impressionnant à chaque fois. Ils répondaient à toutes les réprimandes, sauf les siennes.

\- Viens, Charlie, lâcha-t-elle.

Les deux filles les laissèrent donc là, s'éloignant en discutant calmement, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Quand Victoria tenta de les suivre, Violet lui attrapa le bras pour la retenir. Mieux valait sûrement les laisser entre elles, surtout que la jeune blonde avait soutenu les trois garçons contre Charlotte.

.

Le mois de novembre, celui de son anniversaire, se finit calmement. Et ce fut le mercredi qu'à peine réveillés, les élèves de Poudlard purent admirer les décorations de Noël, installés comme le voulait une tradition vieille d'au moins cinquante ans, dans la nuit où mourrait le onzième mois et naissait le dernier de l'année.

Des branches de gui avaient été accrochées un peu partout, des guirlandes décoraient certaines salles de classe, plusieurs armures, fantômes ou personnages de tableaux s'étaient prêtés aux jeux et portaient des bonnets de père Noël, plusieurs fenêtres avaient été recouvertes de faux givre… Mais les endroits les plus impressionnants étaient sans conteste le hall d'entrée et la Grande Salle. Dans le premier, quatre gigantesques statues de glace magique, représentant chacune un des fondateurs de l'école, avaient été installées, et semblaient saluer visiteurs et élèves. Et dans la Grande Salle, c'était plusieurs sapins de Noël que l'on pouvait admirer, en plus des bougies exceptionnellement colorées en rouge. Les tables avaient également été recouvertes de nappes dorées – plusieurs professeurs avaient proposé rouge et or, mais la directrice avait fait remarquer que c'était là les couleurs de Gryffondor, et qu'il y avait assez peu de chance que les autres maisons apprécient – ornées de cadeaux, de sapins, de chaussettes… Même le heurtoir permettant d'accéder à la salle commune avait décidé d'orienter ses énigmes sur le thème de Noël, et de l'hiver en général !

Violet avait toujours adoré la période des fêtes de fin d'année, aussi bien pour les décorations que pour l'ambiance générale de joie qui régnait partout – et aussi pour les repas délicieux, en toute honnêteté. Elle était donc enchantée de voir que les préfets – qui décidaient de la décoration – se surpassaient d'année en année !

.

A mesure que le mois de décembre avançait, l'excitation des élèves amplifiait. Tous attendaient tout en la redoutant la date fatidique du 19, à laquelle se déroulerait le bal. Même les élèves trop jeunes pour s'y rendre avait hâte qu'il se tienne. C'était en quelque sorte l'événement le plus important à Poudlard de tout le mois, d'autant que le lendemain, le train ramènerait les élèves qui le souhaitaient chez eux pour les vacances.

Cependant, les listes accrochées dans toutes les salles communes, où les élèves désirant rester au château devaient inscrire leurs noms avant le 20 au matin, étaient encore presque vides. Rares étaient ceux qui ne souhaitaient pas retourner auprès de leur famille pour les fêtes. Violet savait cependant que c'était le cas de Clémence, apparemment depuis sa première année. D'autant que rien ne l'encourageait à rentrer à Londres, puisqu'elle avait depuis peu rompu avec son petit-ami moldu et que Blanche était partie en France rendre visite à d'anciens amis à elle.

Mais Clémence était la seule de tous leurs amis à avoir choisi de demeurer au château. Quand Charlotte s'était inquiétée qu'elle se sente seule, elle avait simplement répondu qu'elle ne le serait pas puisque Cassandra restait également. Cette phrase avait suffi à faire grincer quelques dents – celles de Jordan et Robin, notamment.

.

\- Vite ! Il faut se dépêcher ou on va être en retard ! s'exclama pour la énième fois Victoria, ce à quoi Clémence lui rappela que le bal ne commençait que dans trois heures.

\- Tu es déjà presque prête, fit remarquer Violet, à quoi ça sert que tu paniques comme ça ?

\- Presque prête ? Tu te moques de moi, Vi ? Je ne suis même pas coiffée, ni maquillée…

\- Mais tu as déjà pris ta douche, tu es habillée et chaussée. Et franchement, s'il te faut trois heures pour juste te maquiller et te coiffer, c'est que tu as plus à améliorer chez toi qu'on ne le pensait, ironisa Clémence. D'autant que tout le monde s'en fiche, personne ne remarquera si ton ravalement de façade n'est pas la perfection faite maquillage.

\- Et Steven alors ? releva Victoria.

\- Steven ? C'est qui lui ?

\- Son petit-ami actuel, avec qui elle va au bal, expliqua Violet, lassée du changement continuel de relation amoureuse de son amie – il faut dire que ce n'était pas très facile à suivre.

\- Mais… Vic', tu sortais pas avec Diana Weiss ?

\- Clémie ! s'offusqua sa meilleure amie. Il serait temps de te réveiller, Dia et moi c'est fini depuis dix jours ! Je t'en avait déjà parlé !

\- Pardon, mais en même temps si t'étais capable de tenir une relation pendant plus de deux semaines, j'y arriverais mieux ! Déjà que je venais d'intégrer l'information que tu n'étais plus avec Angel Addamson !

\- Non, rappelles-toi, intervint Violet, entre-temps elle est sortie avec Peter Hodge.

\- Qui ? Angel ou Vic' ?

\- Moi, pauvre idiote ! s'agaça Victoria. Tu pourrais faire un effort !

Au moment où la jeune fille criait cela, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit lentement, laissant entrer Cassandra qui semblait vouloir – encore plus que d'habitude – passer inaperçue. Ce à quoi elle échoua totalement, puisque Clémence la remarqua tout de suite.

\- Ah bah enfin tu arrives, toi ! s'exclama celle-ci. Va te doucher, et ne traînes pas ! Il faut que tu t'habilles, que tu te coiffes et que tu te maquilles, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !

\- Oh non, s'il te plaît Clem, pas de maquillage ! Je veux bien aller à ton foutu bal, mais pas de maquillage, ça je refuse catégoriquement ! Tout ce que tu veux, juste pas ça !

\- OK, j'accepte de laisser tomber le maquillage, mais dans ce cas-là c'est moi qui te coiffes. Et tu n'as rien le droit de refuser ! Maintenant, à la douche, et plus vite que ça !

Cassandra, qui semblait assez déçue que son amie n'ait pas oublié sa promesse de la faire aller au bal, se dirigea dans la salle de bain en soupirant. Violet, elle, sourit de voir toute cette agitation. Entre Victoria qui courait partout, Clémence qui se préparait tout en criant en boucle « Plus vite, Cassie, plus vite ! », Eden qui semblait totalement ailleurs – ce qui était assez habituel chez elle, cela dit – et les bruits qui leur parvenaient des dortoirs voisins, il fallait dire que le bal de Noël créait encore plus d'agitation que celui d'Halloween !


	10. Compte à rebours

**Salut ! Bon, je n'écris plus de chapitres en une seule journée, mais pour ma défense ils sont de plus en plus longs ! Bon alors j'ai plus ou moins fini mon plan, et croyez-moi que cette fic va être looooooooongue ! En fait, rien que pour cette partie (parce qu'elle va être divisée en trois parties, une pour chaque année) il y aura une quarantaine de chapitres au total (et oui, je sais, c'est beeeeeeeaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuucoooooooouuuuuuuuuup, surtout à multiplier par trois !). Bon, j'ai assez parlé, je vous laisse avec Cassie !**

* * *

Dix-huit jours.

Quand elle vit les décorations de Noël installées partout dans Poudlard, Cassandra fut tout simplement émerveillée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lever continuellement les yeux vers le plafond, de fixer les fenêtres, de caresser distraitement les nappes… Jamais Lyntail n'avait été décoré, et cela ne lui manquait pas. Mais voir la beauté de sa nouvelle école en cette période de fêtes l'ensorcelait, bien plus que n'importe quelle magie.

Parce que toutes ces petites choses étaient sublimes, bien plus que Cassandra ne l'aurait cru. Tout avait sûrement été mûrement réfléchi, et le résultat devait être à la hauteur des attentes des préfets, qui s'en étaient chargés.

.

Dix-sept jours.

\- C'est vraiment magnifique, murmura Cassandra en s'asseyant avec Clémence dans la Grande Salle.

\- Tu trouves ? lui demanda Colleen, en face d'elle. Tu aurais dû voir notre première année, là c'était vraiment incroyable. Les préfets s'étaient dépassés cette année-là. Je dois en avoir quelques photos chez moi. Si tu veux, je te les ramènerais à la rentrée.

\- Vous y travaillez depuis quand, à la déco ? s'enquit Clémence qui regardait partout autour d'elle en reportant le moindre détail sur une feuille de papier – qu'elle avait sorti de nulle part, ou presque – sur laquelle la Grande Salle semblait être en train de prendre vie, certains élèves capturés dans leurs mouvements.

\- Depuis après Halloween. Puisque avant on s'occupait de notre chère fête de l'horreur. Et depuis, on s'est divisé en deux groupes. L'un s'occupait de la décoration, et maintenant ils ont rejoint les autres, qui sont chargés de l'organisation du bal depuis le début.

\- Tu fais partie de quel groupe ? voulut savoir Cassandra.

\- Celui du bal, depuis le début. Et malheureusement Audrey Moon aussi.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

\- Cassie… c'est la sœur du copain de Leïla. Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de rajouter quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est t'informer que personne ne pourrait douter de leur lien de parenté.

\- Donc c'est assez compréhensible que tu la détestes.

\- Lee ne déteste pas Moon. Que ce soit le frère ou la sœur, elle les hait, intervint Clémence sans lever les yeux de son dessin.

\- Où est la différence ? questionna l'intéressée.

\- Haïr, c'est plus fort que détester. Or je me permets de te rappeler que depuis déjà plus de quatre ans, tu passes ton temps à les insulter. Alors je pense que « haïr » est on ne peut plus justifié.

\- Tu as peut-être raison. Même si tu exagères, je ne les insulte pas _tout le temps_ , non plus. Juste parfois, quand je suis énervée.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est que tu es souvent énervée, non ? Parce que je me souviens très clairement d'une période, en deuxième année, où la presque intégralité de tes phrases étaient des grossièretés, enfin _tes_ grossièretés, à leur égard. Si tu veux, je peux demander confirmation à Lala, Rob' et Dan.

\- Non, c'est bon, merci. Mais dans tous les cas, nous ne sommes plus en deuxième année.

\- Ai-je dit que cette période était achevée ?

\- Clem !

Silencieuse, amusée, Cassandra regardait ses deux amies se « disputer » - même si dans la pratique c'était plutôt uniquement Clémence qui taquinait Colleen, qui elle se prenait parfaitement au jeu. Toujours est-il que plusieurs personnes les écoutaient, en souriant plus ou moins discrètement.

Et Cassandra croisa le regard de David, qui lui aussi s'intéressait à la conversation. Et pour sa part, il semblait tout sauf amusé. La froideur de ses yeux glaça le sang de la Serdaigle. Elle avait du mal à ne pas penser que tout cela n'augurait rien de bon…

.

Seize jours.

\- Cendres ! cria David. Ne t'en va pas si vite…

\- Laisse-la, elle n'en vaut pas la peine, glissa Leïla. Il est mauvais pour les déchets de recevoir trop d'attention. Ils finissent par penser que c'est _normal_.

\- Vas-y, je te rejoins dès que j'ai fini avec Cendres. Et rassure-toi, elle ne risque pas d'en être heureuse. Je ne m'abaisserai pas à me montrer ne serait-ce qu'aimable avec une pareille pourriture.

Après un baiser – bien trop long pour que Cassandra ne se sente pas mal à l'aise –, la sœur de Charlotte s'éloigna de son petit-ami, bousculant la Serdaigle en passant près d'elle.

\- Quoi que tu aies fait, j'espère que tu vas le regretter, murmura-t-elle. Mais je ne m'en fais pas, David sait parfaitement comment faire regretter aux gens comme _toi_ de ne pas avoir su rester à leur place.

Sans rien ajouter si ce n'est un sourire méchant – et, en toute honnêteté, légèrement sadique – Leïla quitta le couloir. Comme tout le temps, elle marchait d'un pas assuré, le menton haut. Elle savait que personne ne s'en prendrait jamais à elle dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Elle était intouchable. Puisqu'il est risqué de s'en prendre à la reine, même si pour l'instant c'était au prince consort que Cassandra avait à faire.

\- J'ai entendu Perrin et Finch parler. Alors comme ça, ta chère amie Poufsouffle me déteste ? Et elle déteste de la même façon ma sœur ?

 _« Elle vous hait, elle ne vous déteste pas. Apparemment, toute la conversation ne t'est pas parvenue »_ pensa Cassandra. Elle n'oserait jamais rien dire, elle en était parfaitement consciente. Mais elle n'en pensait pas moins pour autant.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas très gentil ?

 _« Tu sais que ce n'est pas fait pour ? »_

\- J'aurais bien corrigé Finch moi-même, mais il se trouve que certains de mes amis aimeraient bien… comment dire ? La mettre dans leur lit.

 _« Qu'ils essayent, je doute qu'ils réussissent. Car vois-tu Lee n'a aucune attirance pour les lourdauds complètement stupides, surtout s'ils ont amis avec des gens qu'elle hait »_

\- Et puis, j'aurais aussi pu m'arranger avec Perrin, mais elle a tendance à se défendre. Et même si ça ne me fait pas plaisir, je dois reconnaître que quand elle sort les griffes elle peut faire très mal. Et elle ne les rentre que très rarement.

 _« Avec toi, en tous cas. Je t'assure qu'en temps normal elle n'est pas méchante. Mais pour t'en rendre compte, il faudrait qu'elle accepte de te le montrer. Le seul problème, c'est que tu es un tel enfoiré qu'il n'y a absolument aucune chance qu'elle puisse un jour t'apprécier ne serait-ce qu'un peu »_

\- Mais ce n'est pas grave, vous étiez trois à parler. Et j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à comment j'allais te le faire regretter. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas encore trouver, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

 _« A condition bien sûr que tu arrives à connecter les trois seuls neurones fonctionnels que tu possèdes. Et ça je doute fort que tu en sois capable »_

\- Mais bon, il serait bête que tu ne partes sans un souvenir de notre petite discussion. Je ne voudrais pas que tu oublies ce que je t'ai dit. Je vais donc me montrer très clair. Que ni toi ni tes stupides amies ne disiez plus jamais le moindre calomnie…

 _« Ce serait calomnieux si on vous avait insultés à tort, ce qu'aucune de nous n'a fait. Arrête d'utiliser des mots dont tu ne connais pas le sens, tu éviteras de te rendre ridicule »_

\- … sur ma sœur ou moi. Cessez donc de vous estimez supérieures. Car si j'entends encore quelque chose de ce genre de votre part, tu le regretteras. Crois-moi, tu le regretteras énormément…

 _« Je n'en doute pas, maintenant pars et laisse-moi tranquille. Ta présence… me déplaît beaucoup, et encore c'est un euphémisme »_

David sortit lentement sa baguette, et Cassandra sut à ce moment-là que la discussion – le monologue – n'avait été que l'échauffement avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Puis elle se dit qu'il était inutile qu'elle tente de résister, dans tous les cas elle perdrait.

Elle ne tenta même pas d'esquiver le sort, et laissa la douleur la transpercer de toutes parts avant de tomber inconsciente sur le sol dur et glacé du couloir, tout en ayant une brève pensée pour celui qui la verrait et aurait la décence de l'aider.

.

Quinze jours.

Si elle avait été réveillée, Cassandra aurait pu entendre Palmgrass parler à Lila Green, une Gryffondor de troisième année qui l'avait trouvée et avait averti l'infirmière.

Mais la Serdaigle était perdue dans une mélasse de rêves insensés et éternels. Tout se suivait, dépourvu de logique ou de lien. Des visages familiers et totalement inconnus se mélangeaient, empruntant pour la plupart des voix et des paroles à d'autres qu'eux. Ainsi, son père eut la voix de son ancienne nourrice et lui fit un cours de Métamorphoses. Rien ne semblait avoir de sens, et Cassandra se trouvait perdue dans son propre esprit, sans même s'en rendre compte.

.

Quatorze jours.

Quand elle se réveilla, alors que le soleil pointait à peine le bout de son nez, Cassandra tenta de se redresser dans son lit aux draps blancs mais abandonna devant la douloureuse protestation de son corps. Elle était seule dans la grande pièce, et elle trouva cela assez étrange puisqu'il était rare, surtout lorsque les températures baissaient, que _personne_ ne soit malade. Pour autant, il n'y avait pas un lit occupé.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? lui demanda l'infirmière, qui venait de la rejoindre.

\- J'ai mal… gémit Cassandra.

\- Vous avez de multiples fractures, vous étiez couvertes de coupures, et vous avez fait une hémorragie interne. Heureusement que miss Green vous a retrouvée vite, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé sinon.

\- Ce n'est probablement pas la première à m'avoir vue…

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Si quiconque était passé dans ce couloir, il aurait probablement eu la même réaction que miss Green. Ayez foi en vos camarades.

Cassandra se demanda quelques secondes si Palmgrass était à ce point naïve ou si elle disait uniquement cela pour être gentille. Puis, en voyant la sincérité dans le regard de l'infirmière, elle conclut que si, la jeune femme était vraiment convaincue de la véracité de ce qu'elle disait.

\- Que vous est-il exactement arrivé, miss Swan ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Vous mentez très mal, vous l'a-t-on déjà dit ?

D'accord. Naïve peut-être, mais pas crédule. C'était bon à savoir pour la suite. Si elle ne pouvait pas mentir, elle pouvait cependant… _transformer_ un peu la vérité, non ? D'autant que quand elle était en forme, elle était capable de mentir très bien.

\- J'étais dans le couloir, et j'ai reçu un sort, murmura-t-elle. Mais j'ignore ce que c'était.

\- Qui l'a lancé ?

\- Un garçon…

C'était la pure vérité. Le seul détail que Cassandra ne mentionna pas était qu'elle savait de quel garçon il s'agissait. Mais l'infirmière n'était dupe, elle était même parfaitement consciente que sa patiente connaissait l'identité exacte de son agresseur, mais la lui dissimulait.

\- Miss Swan, il est important que vous me disiez tout ce que vous savez si vous ne voulez pas que cela se reproduise. Sachez également que tout ce qui sera dit ici restera entre vous et moi. Vous n'avez rien à craindre, vous pouvez me faire confiance.

\- Je… je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

\- Vous êtes sûre ?

\- Certaine.

.

Treize jours.

Clémence et Colleen franchirent la porte juste avant d'aller déjeuner. Elles étaient déjà venue deux fois la veille, sur les heures des repas. Et elles non plus n'avaient réussi à obtenir le récit de ce qui était arrivé. Mais contrairement à Palmgrass, elles n'avaient pas l'intention d'abandonner avant d'avoir fait cracher le morceau à Cassandra.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous le dire ? soupira Clémence.

\- Parce que ça ne vous regarde pas, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

\- Nous sommes tes amies, _tout_ nous regarde, objecta Colleen. Ça compte aussi bien pour les potins que pour les histoires de cœur que pour les blessures suspectes. Tu es censée tout nous dire.

\- Lileen, j'ai le droit à une visite qui ne me donne pas l'impression de subir un interrogatoire ?

\- Ça dépend, est-ce que tu répondrais honnêtement à un interrogatoire ?

\- Non.

\- Alors je suppose que tu as le droit, soupira Clémence. Donc, ce petit détail réglé, c'est l'heure de te mettre au fait de tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que tu es ici.

\- Ça fait deux jours, pas deux mois.

\- Mais on est à Poudlard, chérie, il se passe constamment des tas de choses, souviens-t'en. Alors… déjà, sache qu'il y a apparemment des tentions grandissantes entre Leïla et son cher petit-ami.

Elle fit une petite moue triste, mais il était flagrant qu'en réalité, elle se délectait de leurs problèmes de couple. Et Cassandra devait avouer qu'elle était plutôt du même avis – bien fait !

\- Tu n'as pas écouté Vicky ? intervint Colleen. Il paraît que c'est fini et qu'ils filent à nouveau le parfait amour sur leur petit nuage rose, avec leurs couronnes de Roi et Reine sur la tête. En revanche, c'est la sœur Moon qui s'est faite larguée.

\- Ah bon ? Ça je savais pas, il faut absolument que je le dise à Vic', il ne me semble pas qu'elle soit au courant. Mais comment tu le sais, toi ?

\- Sally Jones l'a réconfortée à la dernière réunion des préfets. C'était pitoyable de voir Moon en larmes, elle avait des litres et des litres de mascara qui coulaient !

Cassandra sourit. Ça avait l'air de ravir Colleen, qu'Audrey Moon soit triste. Et elle aussi en était plutôt heureuse, surtout depuis son démêlé avec David. Les amours n'allaient pas bon train dans leur famille, en ce moment.

\- Nicholas Brown s'est pris un autre râteau, dans la Grande Salle, d'ailleurs, enchaîna Clémence.

\- C'est qui celui-là ?

\- Le gars qui lui a couru après pendant la moitié de notre quatrième année et qu'elle a fini par envoyer paître après les vacances de Pâques, expliqua Colleen avec un sourire nostalgique. Ah… le bon vieux temps…

\- C'était il y a moins d'un an, rappela Cassandra.

\- Toujours est-il qu'il m'en veut depuis ce jour-là. Mais peut-être que maintenant, il va décharger sa haine sur cette chère Harmony.

\- C'est qui, elle ?

\- Harmony Davis, sixième année à Poufsouffle comme Brown, et la capitaine de notre équipe de Quidditch, indiqua Colleen. C'est à elle qu'il a demandé d'être sa copine, et elle lui a répondu qu'elle préférait, je cite « se taper son chien plutôt que de sortir avec un idiot à l'hygiène douteuse qui ne rêve que de baiser toutes les filles de Poudlard, et qui n'y arriverai pas même avec une aveugle, sourde et muette nymphomane ».

\- Et elle a entièrement raison ! lança Clémence.

.

Douze jours.

 _« Cher Papa,_

 _Comme tu le sais sûrement, les vacances de Noël commence le 20. J'ai décidé de ne pas rentrer à la maison. Je t'envoie ton cadeau joint à cette lettre, s'il te plaît ne l'ouvre pas avant Noël._

 _J'espère que tout se passe bien à ton travail, et que tu vas toi aussi bien. Je te souhaite bien sûr d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année._

 _Poudlard est très différent de Lyntail, ou de ce que nous avions imaginé en regardant des photos. Je m'y plais assez, le château est immense et très bien décoré en ce moment. Je t'épargnerais la description de ce que j'ai vu, je sais que tu n'apprécies pas Noël outre mesure. En tous cas, le parc est très beau, et j'attends avec impatience les premières neiges, qui ne devraient apparemment pas tarder. Tu te rends compte ? De la neige à Noël, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé ! Colleen m'a même assuré que le lac gelait assez en hiver pour qu'on puisse faire du patin à glace ! Ce n'est pas en Floride ou au Texas qu'on aurait eu ça !_

 _Je t'aime, Cassandra »_

La jeune fille relut sa lettre, que Colleen devait donner à Athena qui la porterait à son père. C'était uniquement de la pure hypocrisie. Elle se moquait totalement du patinage, de la neige et souhaitait sincèrement que son père détestât son nouveau travail en Angleterre. Mais elle s'était toujours assurée de sauver les apparences. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle ne racontait rien ni à l'infirmière ni aux filles, et qu'elle affirmait aimer son père.

C'était faux, et il le savait aussi bien qu'elle. Il la haïssait autant qu'elle le haïssait. Ils en étaient tous les deux conscients, c'était comme ça depuis toujours, ça ne changerait jamais, et ça leur allait parfaitement, aussi bien à l'une qu'à l'autre. Mais il fallait faire semblant d'être une mignonne petite famille. Alors le père faisait mine d'aimer sa fille, prétendait qu'elle l'avait beaucoup aidé à sortir du chagrin qu'avait provoqué la mort de sa femme – en couche. Et la fille en question, elle, assurait que son père, son unique famille, était ce qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde. Ils sauvaient les apparences, en s'offrant des cadeaux et en s'embrassant tous les matins où ils se voyaient, s'enlaçant quand Cassandra partait pour l'école.

Ils pouvaient se haïr, mais personne ne devait le savoir.

.

Onze jours.

\- Je pense que vous pouvez sortir, miss Swan.

Cassandra en était ravie. Enfin, en ce mercredi soir, elle pouvait quitter l'infirmerie. Elle se dépêcha de monter à son dortoir, pendant que les autres étaient tous attablés dans la Grande Salle – elle-même avait déjà mangé.

Quand elle arriva, elle caressa le chat de Clémence, prit son pyjama, et alla enfin prendre une vraie douche. Palmgrass lavait ses patients grâce à des sorts, mais elle avait envie de sentir à nouveau l'eau couler. Et, puisqu'elle était seule, elle pouvait pour une fois prendre autant de temps qu'elle le souhaitait.

Elle était en train de se démêler les cheveux, après les avoir séchés, quand elle entendit ses compagnes de dortoir – Eden mise à part – rentrer en discutant bruyamment.

\- Tu sais quand Cassandra quitte l'infirmerie ? demanda Violet.

\- Normalement, elle doit déjà être sortie, répondit Clémence. On est passées la voir en allant manger, avec Lee, mais Palmie a dit qu'elle était partie.

\- En tous cas, elle n'est pas dans son lit, remarqua Victoria d'un ton dédaigneux – et Cassandra pouvait deviner qu'elle avait pincé les lèvres quand Violet avait demandé de ses nouvelles.

La jeune fille se dépêcha de s'habiller, pendant que les trois autres continuaient de discuter.

\- Elle est peut-être allée à la bibliothèque. Au fait, vous savez que demain c'est l'anniversaire d'Eden ? s'enquit Violet.

\- Non, mais honnêtement je pense que tu es la seule à t'en rappeler. Elle ne parle jamais à personne, il y a même des fois ou je me dis qu'il pourrait y avoir un meurtre devant elle qu'elle ne s'en rendrait pas compte, ironisa – ou pas – Clémence. Calme-toi, elles arrivent, tes croquettes…

Là, elle parlait plus probablement à son chat qu'à ses amies. Oui, elle parlait à Nuage, et en plus agissait comme s'il comprenait. D'accord, il était intelligent, mais pas à ce point-là. Enfin, de toutes façons il devait bien se rendre compte que sa maîtresse était complètement folle de lui, alors il pouvait au moins faire semblant pour lui faire plaisir.

\- Il te répond, des fois ? se moqua Victoria pendant que Cassandra se brossait les dents.

\- Très souvent !

.

Dix jours.

Elle se rendit compte pendant son cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'elle s'était vraiment ennuyée à l'infirmerie. Ils étudiaient toujours les Patronus, et le professeur avait presque fini de faire passer tous les élèves – il faisait la majorité de ses séances comme de _vrais_ cours. Cet après-midi-là, ce fut David qu'il appela.

Le Serpentard avança dans la classe, de sa démarche sûre et triomphante, celle de ceux qui savent qu'ils auront tout ce qu'ils veulent parce qu'ils sont en territoire conquis. Il resta un certain temps les yeux fermés, et il fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils, s'agitait. De tous ceux qui étaient déjà passés, il était le plus nerveux, et cela n'échappa à personne.

\- Un problème ? demanda Knightley.

\- Non, tout va parfaitement bien, siffla l'élève.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Vous ne semblez pas très à l'aise.

\- Si je vous dis que ça va, vous pouvez me croire. Maintenant taisez-vous, vous me déconcentrez.

\- Si vous faisiez correctement ce que je vous ai demandé, rien de serait en mesure de détourner votre attention de votre tâche et de vos pensées. Et la prochaine fois, assurez-vous de faire preuve de plus de respect.

David ne répondit pas. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, et finit par sembler trouver un souvenir qui lui convenait. Mais il n'avait toujours pas le même sourire irrépressible que les autres. Cassandra avait comme le sentiment qu'il échouait à trouver dans sa mémoire un moment qui le rendait suffisamment heureux pour l'exercice. Cela lui sembla étrange, puisque les gens comme lui étaient de ceux qui avaient toujours tout ce qu'ils voulaient, comment ses souvenirs pouvaient-ils être autre chose que joyeux ?

\- _Expecto Patronum_.

Il échoua. Il eut beau réessayer tout le temps que dura ce cours, rien n'apparut, pas la plus petite lueur. David ne parvenait tout simplement pas à faire apparaître de Patronus, et tout le monde l'avait parfaitement compris. Quand la cloche sonna, Knightley lui fit signe de se rasseoir et déclara :

\- Ce sortilège est extrêmement dur, il est on ne peut plus normal que certains aient de la difficulté à le réussir, rappelez-vous-en.

Mais tous savaient qu'il était lui-même surpris de l'échec de son élève. Il suffisait d'avoir vu la perplexité s'épanouir sur son visage à mesure que le temps passait, que David s'énervait, et que le baguette restait inerte.

.

Neuf jours.

Elle était à la bibliothèque, avançant ses devoirs, quand Cassandra réalisa qu'elle était heureuse à Poudlard, contre toutes attentes – y compris les siennes. Elle se plaisait sincèrement dans ce château si grand et si différent de son ancienne école. Elle était heureuse de rester pour les vacances.

Sur cette constatation, elle reprit son travail.

.

Huit jours.

\- Tu viens, Cassie ? s'impatienta Clémence.

\- Encore une petite seconde, il faut que je m'inscrive sur la liste.

La jeune fille regarda le papier accroché au mur, avec marqué dessus à l'encre noir, en immense :

 _« ÉLÈVES SOUHAITANT RESTER A POUDLARD DURANT LES VACANCES DE NOËL »_

Dessous n'était inscrit qu'un seul nom, qui semblait bien esseulé au milieu de cette grande feuille couverte d'une centaine de lignes – dont quatre-vingt-dix-neuf étaient encore vides – :

 _« Clémence Perrin »_

Sur la deuxième ligne, Cassandra écrivit son propre nom, d'une écriture plus fine et aux lettres plus discrètes, tout ayant l'impression de venir en aide à son amie abandonnée - qui n'en avait pas particulièrement besoin.

\- Tu viens ?

.

Sept jours.

\- Regardez ! Il a neigé ! s'exclama Violet.

Cassandra se précipita à la fenêtre, tandis que Clémence grommelait contre le désagréable réveil que lui avait offert son amie. En effet, le parc était couvert d'un manteau blanc, traversé par quelques rares traces de pas. Toutes se dirigeaient vers le même endroit, où une dizaine d'élèves – de deuxième ou troisième année – faisaient une bataille de boules de neige.

\- C'est magnifique… murmura la jeune fille.

\- On dirait que tu n'en as jamais vu, s'étonna Violet.

\- C'est le cas.

\- Il ne neige pas, à Lyntail ?

\- C'est en plein milieu du Texas, alors non.

\- Et chez toi ?

\- Je vivais dans le sud de la Floride, donc il ne neigeait pas non plus. Je n'ai vu cela que dans des films.

\- Et bien maintenant tu as de la vraie neige devant les yeux. Mais d'habitude elle arrive plus tôt dans l'année…

Cassandra laissa Violet continuer à parler, parfois interrompue par Clémence. On aurait dit que toutes les _trois_ étaient amies depuis longtemps. Ou en tous cas, Violet ne se comportait pas comme si la jeune fille était atteinte d'un grave maladie extrêmement contagieuse, ce qui était déjà une nette amélioration comparé aux autres.

.

Six jours.

Quoi qu'elle ait pu penser avant, Cassandra était aujourd'hui ravie de la neige. Premièrement, son cours de Botanique avait été annulé à cause du temps – il était impossible de sortir – mais en plus, Leïla avait voulu marcher sur le lac gelé, sauf qu'il ne l'était pas assez et que la glace s'était brisée. Donc elle était malade, coincée à l'infirmerie.

Presque tout Poudlard s'était évidemment empressé de lui envoyer fleurs, chocolats, et cartes de bon rétablissement, mais la plupart parlait dans son dos. Ils murmuraient beaucoup de choses, et peu étaient flatteuses pour la jeune Gryffondor. Les méprisés sont ravis quand la reine est alitée…

Finalement, les hivers glaciaux avaient eux aussi leurs bons côtés, Cassandra s'en rendait compte à présent. Et puis, la balade qu'elle avait fait la veille avec Colleen dans le parc – Clémence avait assuré qu'il faisait _beaucoup_ trop froid pour qu'elle mette ne serait-ce qu'un pied dehors – avait été assez agréable.

Et puis, comme l'avait toujours dit Leslie – qui avait vécu ses dix premières années en Alaska – Noël n'était vraiment Noël qu'avec de la neige !

.

Cinq jours.

\- Cassie, tu iras à ce bal de gré ou de force, on en a déjà parlé des dizaines de fois. On ne reviendra pas sur notre décision, assura Clémence alors qu'elles sortaient du cours de Sortilèges – le seul que Serdaigle et Poufsouffle avaient en commun.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu as déjà séché Halloween, et de toutes façons c'est nous qui décidons, lâcha Colleen.

\- Mais c'est quand même ma vie !

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que c'est à toi de la contrôler, objecta la préfète. Crois-moi, tu vas t'amuser comme une folle là-bas !

\- Premièrement, je déteste danser. Deuxièmement, je n'ai personne avec qui y aller, et aucune de vos combines foireuses ne fonctionnera pour ce point-là, je ne me laisserai pas faire !

\- Tu peux très bien y aller seule, contra Clémence.

Cassandra soupira. Au fond d'elle, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de les faire céder. Mais elle essayait quand même régulièrement, juste au cas où elles changeraient subitement d'avis.

\- Et vous, vous y allez avec qui ?

\- Clem y va avec Robin Fawkes, un de nos amis, de Serpentard, l'informa Colleen, ravie du changement de sujet. Et moi, j'ai accepté d'accompagner Harold Gibbon, un sixième année de Gryffondor. Il est stupide, méchant et a autant de conversation qu'un huître en fin de vie, mais la meilleure amie de Moon, Olivia Samuels, avait des vues sur lui.

\- C'est pas un peu te servir de lui, ce que tu fais ?

\- Si, et ce dans l'unique but d'embêter Samuels et par extension Moon. Ça te pose un problème ?

\- Non, si ce n'est que c'est pas très honnête, ni très sympa pour ce gars.

\- Il le sait, je lui ai dit. Et lui aussi déteste Samuels, alors cette situation nous va parfaitement à tous les deux. Ça te pose toujours un problème ?

\- De toutes façons, tu t'en fiches, Lileen… soupira Clémence.

.

Quatre jours.

Leïla sortit de l'infirmerie, et immédiatement tous les murmures sur elle cessèrent, remplacés par des sourires et des compliments. Cassandra se demanda si la reine savait tout ce que les gens pouvaient raconter sur elle dès qu'elle ne pouvait plus les entendre. Sans doute que oui, ses amies avaient dû le lui dire, à condition qu'elles-mêmes sachent.

La jeune fille songea aux amies en question, qui semblaient suivre Leïla comme son ombre, et obéissaient aux moindres de ses mots. Elles étaient les cinq filles de Gryffondor en cinquième année.

Eliza Samson, qu'absolument _tout le monde_ appelait Liz – puisque Lizzie et Liza étaient réservés aux intimes – si bien que certains étaient surpris d'apprendre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un surnom. Elle était belle – condition indispensable pour être vue en compagnie de Leïla – avec ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux sombres, sa minceur et sa grandeur de mannequin, cachée sous une impressionnante couche de maquillage. Mais elle était complètement stupide, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de sourire et de rire tout le temps. Elle était l'exemple parfait de l'idiote qui ne fait les choses que pour le plaisir.

Verity Penn. Jolie elle aussi, les cheveux châtains et les yeux bruns, avec toujours un regard de douce biche égarée. Naïve et influençable, tout le monde lui faisait faire ce qu'il voulait. Elle était bien moins bête qu'Eliza, mais tellement crédule qu'elle obéissait à tout sans se poser de questions. Parmi les récents murmures, il y avait ceux qui disait que Verity allait laisser tomber Leïla, mais Cassandra n'y croyait pas. Elle semblait bien trop fragile, à fondre en larmes pour n'importe quoi, qu'elle n'avait certainement pas le courage de se détacher de la reine.

Amy Dwight. Évidemment jolie avec ses cheveux roux, ses yeux noirs et sa peau de porcelaine couverte de tâches de rousseur, toute petite et mince. Cassandra se demandait ce qu'elle faisait avec Leïla, elle qui était si douce et gentille. Elle était l'innocence même, elle semblait même persuadée que son amie était parfaite et agissait bien avec tout le monde. Elle avait l'air de vivre dans un autre monde, comme Eden. Sauf qu'elle son monde était fait de bienveillance omniprésente, de nuages cotonneux et de fleurs toutes jolies. Un monde de conte de fée parfait.

Et enfin, Katelyn Heston. Elle avait l'apparence d'une poupée, traits parfaits, cheveux noirs, yeux turquoises et peau d'ivoire sans défauts. Mais elle était loin d' _être_ une poupée. Calculatrice, méchante, sournoise et égocentrique. Elle n'était pas aussi idiote que les trois autres, loin de là. Elle était au contraire très intelligente, et tâchait de se servir autant de son cerveau que de sa beauté pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, à savoir la place de Leïla. Elle se rêvait reine, adulée et crainte par tous. Mais elle agissait beaucoup plus dans l'ombre. Cassandra avait fini par comprendre une chose : Katelyn avait entraîné l'ascension de l'actuelle reine, et elle provoquerait sa chute pour, à ce moment-là, la remplacer. Elle avait habitué Poudlard à être gouverner, et avait la ferme attention de devenir la reine au château, et de le rester jusqu'à sa mort.

S'il y avait une chose que tout le monde ignorait sur Cassandra, c'était qu'elle était très douée pour analyser les autres.

.

Trois jours.

Elle commençait à sentir le stress augmenter autour d'elle, et n'était plus capable d'entendre une conversation dans laquelle le mot « bal » n'intervenait pas. Et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point que tous ces gens semblent régler leur vie en fonction d'une simple soirée.

Même ceux qui ne pouvaient pas y aller n'avaient que ce mot à la bouche. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas concernés, alors pourquoi cela les fascinait-il tous ? Qu'avait ce maudit bal de si important ? C'était juste quelques heures, une fois dans l'année.

Halloween n'avait pas créé une telle effervescence, pourtant c'était sensiblement la même chose, n'est-ce pas ? Et dans tous les cas, c'était juste _une_ soirée. Les gens semblaient désintéressés des vacances, des fêtes, mais le bal les passionnait. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu te trompes, crois-moi, la soirée de Noël est bien différente de celle d'Halloween, lui indiqua Clémence quand elle lui en parla au déjeuner.

\- En quoi ?

\- C'est assez dur de t'expliquer, surtout que dans tous les cas tu t'en rendras compte par toi-même, mais disons qu'Halloween, c'est déguisé, c'est pour tout le monde et ça a une dimension assez enfantine. Alors que Noël, c'est à partir de la quatrième année, c'est en tenue de soirée, et ça fait beaucoup plus adulte. C'est là qu'on créé et qu'on dissout des couples, qu'on montre à tout le monde à quel point on danse bien, on s'habille bien, on se maquille bien. C'est plus un concours qu'un bal. C'est à celui qui sera le meilleur, et ce sur tout les tableaux. Une course à la perfection pour tous ceux qui y vont.

\- Ça reste juste une soirée, on joue pas notre vie…

\- Non, mais ça finit tous les ans en mise à mort sociale d'une ou deux personnes.

.

Deux jours.

Plus personne n'écoutait les cours, tout le monde était concentré uniquement sur le bal. Malgré les explications de Clémence – qui avaient été reconduites le soir par Colleen – la jeune nouvelle à Poudlard qu'était Cassandra ne comprenait toujours pas tout cet enthousiasme.

Mais pour l'instant, elle était concentrée pour lancer les regards les plus noirs qu'elle avait à ses amies, qui l'avaient traînée de force à la table de Gryffondor, où étaient assis tout leur groupe. Et Cassandra s'était retrouvée à côté de Jordan Wilson – qui la méprisait – et en face de Victoria – qui la méprisait tout autant. Et tous les deux s'assuraient de bien lui faire comprendre ce qu'ils pensaient d'elle. Et le message était on ne peut plus clair : on te préférerait à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle, voire du monde.

\- Cassandra, appela Charlotte, tu pourrais me passer l'eau, s'il te plaît ?

Elle se prit trois regards de pure haine – Robin Fawkes, Jordan Wilson et Victoria – et deux de reconnaissance – Clémence et Colleen.

\- Euh… tiens… murmura Cassandra en la lui tendant.

Pourquoi la sœur de Leïla, qui ne la connaissait pas le moins du monde, lui parlait ?

.

Un jour.

Elle avait envie de disparaître. Disparaître avant que le bal n'est lieu, avant qu'elle ne soit forcée de s'y rendre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'avait pas de cape d'invisibilité et ne maîtrisait pas le sortilège de Désillusion.

Elle pouvait peut-être se casser la jambe ? Non, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment et aurait très mal. Surtout que de toutes façons, Palmgrass était tout à fait capable de soigner une jambe cassée en moins d'une journée – c'était arrivé à Eden deux jours plus tôt, elle regardait le plafond et n'avait pas vu qu'elle était arrivée à un escalier, alors elle était tombée… elle avait eu une jambe cassée et une fracture du poignet gauche, mais en une heure c'était parfaitement guéri – alors il était impossible que cela suffise à la dispenser de bal, d'autant que les filles devineraient la combine.

Elle aurait pu être malade, comme Violet à Halloween, mais le problème était que cela ne se commandait pas. Donc cette solution-là était également exclue, tout comme réessayer de discuter, et d'obtenir une dispense de bal…

Elle aurait bien aimé que David la blesse un peu plus tard, quand elle y réfléchissait… Ainsi, elle aurait évité d'aller à cette maudite soirée, puisque être alitée à l'infirmerie était un excellente excuse pour… pour rester à l'infirmerie, en fait. Être forcée de rester à l'infirmerie était effectivement – aussi stupide que cela paraisse dit ainsi – un bon moyen de rester à l'infirmerie.

Mais Palmgrass ne la forçait à rien, malheureusement...

.

Beaucoup trop peu de temps.

Le bal était dans quatre heures. Cassandra était à la bibliothèque, faisant ses premiers devoirs de vacances. La pièce était presque déserte, à l'exception de trois deuxième année, la bibliothécaire et elle.

\- Vous devez sortir tous les quatre. Je ferme plus tôt le soir du bal de Noël, grinça miss Hawkins.

Discutant avec enthousiasme, les trois garçons obéirent rapidement, tandis que Cassandra refermait ses livres et se levait pour le remettre en rayons, attrapant son sac au passage.

\- Laissez. Je m'occuperais de ranger. Maintenant disparaissez, laissez moi seule avec mes précieux ouvrages. J'ai dit disparaissez, plus vite que cela, miss Américaine.

Il y avait des fois où Cassandra se demandait sincèrement si sa nationalité n'était pas devenue la pire des insultes. Elle quitta néanmoins la bibliothèque promptement, puis rejoignit sa salle commune.

Elle répondit à l'énigme – permettant au passage à un sixième année de rejoindre son dortoir – et trouva uniquement des élèves des trois premiers niveaux. Il lui fallut un instant avant de se rappeler que c'était là ceux qui ne pouvaient pas aller au bal. Elle s'assit à une table et s'occupa à réécrire au propre son devoir d'Astronomie, dont elle n'avait fait que le brouillon à la bibliothèque.

Puis vint le moment de retourner dans son dortoir. Elle monta lentement les marches, et ouvrit la porte le plus silencieusement possible, dans l'espoir désespéré de ne pas se faire remarquer.

\- Ah bah enfin tu arrives, toi ! s'écria Clémence dès qu'elle fit un pas à l'intérieur. Va te doucher, et ne traînes pas ! Il faut que tu t'habilles, que tu te coiffes et que tu te maquilles, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !

Pour la discrétion, c'était raté. Elle pouvait toujours essayer de gagner une dernière bataille dans l'épineux sujet de la soirée de Noël, auquel elle irait, elle le savait bien.

\- Oh non, gémit-elle, s'il te plaît Clem, pas de maquillage ! Je veux bien aller à ton foutu bal, mais pas de maquillage, ça je refuse catégoriquement ! Tout ce que tu veux, juste pas ça !

\- OK, j'accepte de laisser tomber le maquillage, mais dans ce cas-là c'est moi qui te coiffes. Et tu n'as rien le droit de refuser ! Maintenant, à la douche, et plus vite que ça !

C'était au moins ça… Bon, maintenant, la salle de bain avant qu'elle ne se fasse égorger !

* * *

 **Une review ? Allez, s'il vous plait...**


	11. Avant les vacances

**Salut ! Pour ceux qui sont concernés, vous survivez à la canicule ? J'espère que les épreuves de ceux qui ont passé le bac se sont bien déroulées, et que celles du brevet (vous avez échapper au pire !) se passeront également bien. Allez, c'est bientôt les vacances ! Et pour Violet aussi, mais pas les mêmes.  
**

* * *

\- Bon, vous êtes prêtes ? souffla Victoria en regardant son reflet dans une fenêtre du couloir.

\- Arrête d'user toutes les surfaces réfléchissantes qu'on croise, tu es comme toujours magnifique, affirma Clémence. Ni ton maquillage ni ta coiffure n'ont bougé, je te le promets. Quant à toi, Cassie, arrête d'essayer de te faire la malle. Et toi, Dan, pose ton livre.

\- Et où veux-tu que je le mette ?

\- N'importe où, on s'en fiche, c'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait te le voler !

Comme souvent, Violet tâchait de rester neutre dans les fausses disputes qui avaient tout le temps lieu. Elle se contentait de marcher dans les couloirs avec ses autres amis de Serdaigle – et Cassandra à qui Clémence ne laissait pas le choix – pour gagner le lieu de rendez-vous qu'ils avaient fixé avec les autres. Steven, le cavalier de Victoria, et Harold, celui de Colleen, les y attendaient également. Violet se demandait d'ailleurs ce qui avait poussé la préfète à accepter l'invitation du jeune Gryffondor, qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'apprécier tant il était éloigné de ce qu'elle recherchait chez les gens.

\- Cassie ! s'exclama Clémence.

La jeune Serdaigle avait tenté de filer par un passage secret, profitant du moment d'inattention de son amie – et bourreau, du moins pour cette soirée.

\- De toutes façons, pourquoi faut-il qu'elle nous suive ? s'agaça Jordan.

\- Premièrement, parce que c'est mon amie, comme celle de Lee, et que par conséquent elle a le droit de venir quand elle veut. Ensuite, elle est dans la même maison que nous, il est donc normal qu'elle emprunte le même chemin que nous. Et troisièmement, j'ai besoin de garder un œil sur elle pour être sûre qu'elle ne s'éclipse pas. Alors si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à partir !

\- Très bien. Je vais dans la Grande Salle, m'attendez pas !

Sur ce, il lança son livre sur Clémence, et s'en alla en bousculant au passage Cassandra, qui se faisait aussi petite qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Dan ! Attends ! le rappela Violet.

Elle ne pouvait pas décemment le laisser partir comme ça, d'autant que vu comment Clémence était rancunière, elle ne lui parlerait pas de toute la soirée, et donc des vacances. Ce qui signifiait qu'à la rentrée, en janvier, l'ambiance entre ces deux-là serait électrique et qu'il serait dur de les faire se reparler. Il fallait qu'elle arrange tout ce soir.

Elle s'excusa auprès des trois filles, puis fila à la suite de son ami. Ce n'était un mystère pour personne qu'il détestait Cassandra, mais d'habitude il restait calme. Dans _toutes_ les situations. Violet était certaine que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait piquer une crise. Il avait quand même crier, ce qui était assez incroyable pour lui qui restait toujours si détaché. Et qui surtout était d'habitude plutôt du genre à réfléchir pendant des heures à ce qu'il pouvait dire plutôt que de le crier d'un coup, sous l'effet de la colère.

La jeune fille ignorait quoi, mais cette histoire cachait quelque chose. Et elle comptait bien découvrir ce que c'était avant de partir en vacances. Mais pour cela, il fallait déjà qu'elle le rattrape, et soit il avait emprunté un passage secret, soit il allait très vite.

\- Dan ! Dan, attends-moi, s'il te plaît ! s'écria-t-elle dès qu'elle l'aperçut.

Par miracle, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle. Le plus agaçant était sûrement qu'il semblait aller parfaitement bien alors qu'elle-même était assez essoufflée. Victoria avait raison, elle devrait faire un peu plus de sport…

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua qu'ils étaient bien plus proches de la Grande Salle et que par conséquent il y avait beaucoup de gens autour d'eux. De gens qui les regardaient, avides de quelques potins.

\- On peut aller ailleurs ? s'enquit-elle. Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise ici.

Jordan l'entraîna un peu plus loin, dans une salle de classe désaffectée. Il s'assit sur une table du fond, et elle-même se contenta de prendre une chaise – c'était quand même beaucoup plus civilisé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-elle, puisqu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il était inutile de tourner autour du pot.

\- Je déteste cette… _Américaine_ , j'ai pas envie de l'avoir à côté de moi tout le temps.

\- T'exagère, elle est presque jamais là.

\- En fait, je sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais les seuls moments où elle n'est pas là, c'est parce que Lee et Clem sont avec elle. Résultat, elles ne sont presque plus jamais avec _nous_. Au début, ça ne concernait que Clem, ça allait encore, mais maintenant il y a aussi Co. Ce sera qui, le prochain ?

\- C'est donc ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Ce qui te dérange le plus chez Cassandra, c'est pas le fait qu'elle soit américaine, ou sa personnalité que de toutes façons tu ne connais pas. Non, c'est le fait que tu as l'impression qu'elle te vole tes amies. Tu serais pas un peu jaloux, Dan ?

\- Pardon ? Tu débloques complètement, ma pauvre.

Violet soupira. Elle était absolument certaine d'avoir raison. Son ami s'inquiétait simplement de l'éloignement de Clémence et, un peu plus récemment, de celui de Colleen. C'était logique, quelque part. Ils étaient constamment ensemble, ainsi qu'avec Ella et Robin, depuis la première année. Il se sentait sûrement délaissé, et avait peur de les perdre. Mais évidemment, sa fierté lui interdisait de le reconnaître.

Mais elle avait quand même l'impression qu'il restait quelque chose qu'il ne lui avait pas révélé, et elle était bien décidée à découvrir quoi. La seule question était de savoir comment faire…

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison. Et il serait bien que tu te rendes compte que ce n'est pas parce qu'elles traînent avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elles ne sont plus _nos_ amies. Regarde, pendant quatre ans Clem était tout le temps avec vous, pourtant elle restait la meilleure amie de Vicky.

\- Je t'assure que tu te plantes totalement, Vi.

\- Alors explique-moi, je t'écoute. Mais d'abord je veux que tu prennes le temps de réfléchir à ce que je t'ai dit, et une fois que ce sera fait regarde-moi dans les yeux et répètes-moi que j'ai tort. Jure-moi que ce n'est pas ça.

Jordan soupira et leva les yeux au ciel pendant quelques secondes. Violet mit ce temps à profit pour faire fonctionner ses propres méninges, et un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres. Elle était sûre d'avoir trouvé l'autre chose qu'il ne lui disait pas.

\- Je répète ce que j'ai dit, tu te plantes.

\- Je t'ai dit de me regarder dans les yeux et de le jurer. Tu n'as fait aucun des deux.

\- Bon, d'accord, tu as peut-être un peu raison ! s'exclama-t-il, sensiblement agacé. T'es contente, maintenant ? Je peux y aller ?

\- Presque, je veux juste que tu répondes encore à une question.

\- Je t'écoute… soupira-t-il.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Hein ?

Là, il avait vraiment l'air de ne pas comprendre. Et Violet devait bien reconnaître que sa question n'était pas très compréhensible pour quiconque n'était pas dans son esprit pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait juste avant de la poser. Il allait falloir qu'elle l'éclaire :

\- De laquelle tu es amoureux ?

\- Je vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, Vi. Si c'est pour dire des trucs qui n'ont aucun sens, tu peux très bien le faire en parlant à la vitre, elle au moins tu ne la dérangeras pas.

\- Quelqu'un t'a déjà dit que tu mens très mal ? Si c'est le cas, cette personne avait parfaitement raison. Donc, s'il te plaît, réponds à ma question. Tu aimes laquelle des deux, Clem ou Lee ?

\- Ça t'apportera quoi de le savoir ?

\- C'est bien, au moins tu ne nies plus. J'ai juste envie de le savoir, histoire de voir si j'ai moyen de t'aider à avancer un peu dans tes histoires de cœur. Maintenant arrête de changer de sujet et réponds-moi.

\- Je me fiche bien de ton aide, Vi, tu peux te la garder, grogna Jordan.

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'il allait réussir à noyer le poisson aussi facilement ? Avait-il oublié que dire qu'elle était têtue était le plus doux des euphémismes ? D'ailleurs, la seule chose qu'elle était plus était curieuse, donc quand elle voulait savoir quelque chose, elle finissait toujours par le savoir…

\- Arrête d'essayer de détourner la conversation, ça ne marchera pas. Laquelle des deux ?

\- Je serais tenté de te répondre Swan, mais je doute que ça marche.

\- Dan, réponds.

\- Clem.

\- Sérieux ?

Elle était certaine que c'était l'une des deux, mais pour autant elle était extrêmement surprise, et se rendait compte qu'elle l'aurait tout autant été s'il avait répondu qu'il était amoureux de Colleen. Enfin, ça faisait tellement bizarre d'imaginer qu'il aimait.

\- Quelque part, je crois que j'aurais dû m'en douter. C'est assez logique quand on y pense… Après tout, tu es plus proche d'elle, et pas assez stupide pour tomber amoureux de Lee.

\- Tu sais qu'en disant ça tu viens d'insulter la moitié des gars de notre âge ?

\- Non, eux ça compte pas. _Eux_ , il ne savent pas qu'elle n'en a rien à faire de l'amour, et que donc ils vont forcément échouer. Alors que toi tu le sais parfaitement, puisse qu'elle nous l'a dit plein de fois.

\- Deux choses, Violet. Premièrement, personne ne dit qu'elle ne finira pas par changer d'avis, peut-être en rencontrant quelqu'un d'ailleurs. Deuxièmement, tomber amoureux d'une fille qui n'est pas intéressée ne montre pas de stupidité. T'as jamais entendu dire que l'amour ne se contrôle pas ? Et puis toi, t'as jamais aimé quelqu'un ?

\- Non.

\- Vraiment ? Jamais personne ?

\- Non, jamais. Mais ça va, j'ai que quinze ans, j'ai encore le temps ! Et puis j'ai pas non plus envie de me transformer en Vicky !

\- C'est pas très sympa, ce que tu viens de dire.

\- C'était juste dans le sens que ça ne m'irait pas de laisser plein de cœurs brisés derrière moi, expliqua Violet, confuse d'avoir pu être méchante avec son amie. Mais parler des relations de Lileen me rappelle quelque chose. Tu sais pourquoi elle va au bal avec cet Harold ?

\- Je crois que c'est pour énerver Olivia Samuels, qui a des vues sur lui et se trouve être la meilleure amie d'Audrey Moon, que Lee déteste cordialement.

\- C'est cruel pour ce pauvre gars…

\- Ce sera pas le premier dont les espoirs seront déçus, t'inquiète pas elle sait larguer les gens de façon pas trop trop méchante.

\- Finalement, ça te réussit de ne plus avoir de livre. Ça doit être la première fois de ma vie que je t'entends autant parler. Mais bon, revenons sur notre sujet initial, à savoir Clem. T'espérais quand même pas que j'oublierais ?

\- Si, mais apparemment je me suis trompé… Allez, amuses-toi, de toutes façons je suis bien obligé de répondre à tes questions, maintenant tu as un moyen de pression…

\- Promis, je garderai ça pour moi. Mais je veux au moins savoir depuis combien de temps tu l'aimes.

\- Le milieu de ma deuxième année…

\- Sérieux ? Aussi longtemps ? Là, je crois que j'aurais jamais deviné ! Tu jures que tu ne me fais pas marcher ?

\- Non, ça fait vraiment trois ans que je rame.

\- Dan, tu ne peux dire que tu rames que si tu _essaies_ de faire quelque chose, et à ma connaissance ce n'est pas le cas.

\- D'accord, ça fait trois ans que je presque-rame, contente ?

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne tentes pas de lui en parler ?

\- Tu veux me voir finir comme Nicholas Brown ? Parce que personnellement, je m'en passerais volontiers, si c'est possible. L'humiliation publique, non merci. Je te rappelle que tout le monde s'est moqué de lui pendant un mois…

\- Mais elle serait sûrement plus gentille si c'était toi qu'elle devait rabrouer. C'est vrai, vous êtes amis, après tout. Et puis en plus personne ne dit qu'elle n'accepterait pas, comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

\- J'ai eu le droit à la phrase « t'es comme mon frère », et c'est une preuve en soi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu sortirais avec Mike ?

\- Non, bien sûr, mais c'est différent.

\- En quoi ?

\- Mike n'est pas _comme_ mon frère, _c'est_ mon frère. Et puis franchement, vu comment il est insupportable, lien de parenté ou pas je préférerais m'ouvrir toutes les veines que de sortir avec lui.

\- Oui, bon, toujours est-il que tu as compris l'idée. Je te dis que j'ai aucune chance, alors ça ne sert à rien de tenter d'aider, puisque tu échoueras de toutes façons.

\- T'es quand même vachement pessimiste. Une bonne partie des filles de notre année, et pas que, rêverait de sortir avec toi, alors pourquoi pas Clem ?

\- Tu trouves sincèrement qu'elle ressemble un tant soit peu aux autres filles de notre âge ? Et je ne parle pas que du fait qu'elle est assez tarée pour parler à son chat, ou qu'elle confond l'Écosse et l'Arctique niveau températures.

A ce moment-là, ils entendirent des rires – des gloussements seraient plus juste – féminins se rapprocher, et la porte s'ouvrit sur un garçon et une fille de sixième année qui s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Ils se séparèrent une fraction de seconde, le temps nécessaire pour qu'ils se rendent compte de la présence des deux amis.

\- Oh pardon, s'excusa la fille entre deux gloussements – qui la faisaient sérieusement ressembler à une dinde. On savait pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

Sur ces quelques mots, elle enroula ses jambes autour du torse de son copain qui – réaction à la fois tout à fait normale et très déplacée – se mit à lui peloter les fesses avant de quitter la pièce en prenant soin de refermer la porte.

\- Et il est même pas huit heures, soupira Jordan en regardant sa montre. Il y en a qui perdent pas de temps…

.

\- C'est bon, t'es calmé ? cracha Clémence dès qu'elle les vit, alors qu'ils entraient dans la Grande Salle.

Violet ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de remarquer que Cassandra avait apparemment réussi à échapper à la vigilance ne la jeune fille, puisqu'elle s'était cachée – pour autant que c'était possible – dans un coin de la salle avec un verre de jus de fruit à la main.

Laissant Clémence et Jordan à leur discussion à mi-chemin entre des excuses et un crêpage de chignon, elle décida de rejoindre la jeune fille, et attrapa au passage deux muffins.

\- Tout se passe bien ? demanda Violet en lui en tendant un.

Elle eut l'impression d'avoir tiré Cassandra d'un autre monde en voyant le sursaut qu'elle eut. Elle prit timidement le gâteau, et regarda sa camarade avec méfiance.

\- Tu peux le manger, promis. J'ai rien mis d'étrange dedans. Bon, après évidemment, je ne sais pas comment les elfes l'ont fait, mais je suis sûre qu'il n'y a rien de dangereux.

\- Les… les elfes ?

\- Oui, les elfes de maison, répéta Violet après avoir avalé sa première bouchée – qui se révéla très bonne. Ce sont eux qui s'occupent de la cuisine et de l'entretien du château. Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

\- Non, je… je suppose q-que je n'ai pas en-encore eu le temps de… de tout apprendre d-de Poudlard. J-je viens seulement de… d'arriver.

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais je pensais que c'était connu. Enfin bref, tu ne veux pas qu'on aille s'asseoir, ce sera plus confortable, et puis la majorité des chaises sont libres.

\- Si elles me… elles me voient, l-les filles vont… vont m'obliger à… à aller dan-danser. Elles ont… déjà essayé tout… tout à l-l'heure.

Violet maudit intérieurement Colleen et Clémence – laquelle était d'ailleurs toujours en train de parler avec Jordan, plus calmement cette fois-ci – pour leur action stupide. Si elles ne voulaient pas dégoûter Cassandra des fêtes à tout jamais, mieux valait la laisser un peu seule. Déjà, elle n'avait pas filé, ce qui était en soi un excellent progrès.

\- Je ne pense pas. Elles t'ont forcé à venir pour que tu ne restes pas seule, que tu t'amuses. Alors si elles voient que tu discutes, elles devraient te laisser tranquille. Ou au pire, moi je leur dirais de partir.

\- Tu… tu ferais ça ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas ? On va s'asseoir, maintenant ?

Violet entraîna la jeune fille vers la table libre la plus proche, et elles s'y installèrent. Cassandra ne semblait vraiment pas très à l'aise, les yeux baissés, le dos voûté et les jambes serrées. Elle donnait l'impression de se faire la plus petite possible – alors qu'elle n'était déjà pas grande – et devait sûrement maudire Clémence de lui avoir fait un chignon, l'empêchant d'utiliser ses cheveux pour se cacher.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a amené à venir vivre ici ? s'enquit Violet – en sachant pertinemment que c'était un sujet de conversation assez nul, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre idée.

\- M-mon père… il a été m-muté à… à L-Londres. S-son travail… il n-n'a pas eu le… le choix… On a é-été obligés de… de déménager. Alors je… j'ai dû venir v-vivre ici…

\- Il aime son nouveau travail ?

\- Ou-oui… c'est mieux p-payé et il… il a plus de… de responsabilités…

\- Et ta mère, qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense ?

\- Elle… elle est m-morte en… en a-accouchant… Elle… elle était t-très malade…

Violet s'en voulut. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu trouver d'autre sujet de conversation ? Par exemple un qui n'obligerait pas Cassandra à parler de sa mère décédée. Et puis, pendant une seconde, elle se dit que beaucoup d'enfants perdaient un parent. Elle n'avait plus son père, apparemment Cassandra n'avait plus de mère, Clémence avait malheureusement perdu ses deux parents. Mais il y en avait d'autres, par exemple les jumelles Weiss, de Serpentard – et dont l'une, Diana, était sortie avec Victoria – avait vu leur père emporté par une grave maladie deux ans plus tôt, il y avait aussi une première année qui avait reçu le matin même une lettre l'informant du décès de sa mère et de son petit frère dans un accident – elle avait obtenu le droit de quitter l'école plus tôt que les autres – ou encore, l'année précédente, un frère et une sœur qui s'étaient retrouvés orphelins du jour au lendemain suite à une maladie qui avait touché leurs deux parents. Et il y en avait sûrement bien d'autres.

Oui, beaucoup d'enfants perdaient père, mère ou les deux. Mais d'un autre côté, beaucoup de parents perdaient leurs rejetons. Apparemment, de ce que disaient les livres, ça n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. Certains prétendaient qu'à une époque, moins de bébés naissaient avec des malformations dues à la pollution, moins de gens succombaient aux maladies provoquées par les radiations laissées par la dernière grande guerre des Moldus. Oui, les Moldus avaient bien abîmés leur planète, mais ils avaient compris. Il n'y avait aujourd'hui presque plus de radiations, et la pollution n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Les malformations de nourrissons n'étaient que le résultat des maladies qui couraient dans le sang des mères sans les atteindre.

Violet entendit de nouveau sa mère lui dire que c'était pendant les guerres qu'étaient réalisées les plus grandes avancées techniques. Apparemment, les périodes de crise aussi aidaient à fertiliser l'imagination des ingénieurs. C'étaient aux portes de l'enfer que les Moldus avaient trouvé d'excellents moyens de purifier leur air et d'éradiquer les radiations mortelles. Oui, la perspective de leur propre mort les avait fait réfléchir. Et bientôt, pour la prochaine génération, les malformations et la pollution ne seraient plus que de mauvaises histoires dans les livres.

\- Violet ? T-tout va b-bien ? murmura Cassandra.

Oui, au final ça devait faire plusieurs minutes que Violet fixaient le vide, ce qui devait être assez étrange à regarder. Elle ferait mieux d'arrêter de se perdre dans ses pensées au milieu des conversations, sinon elle finirait par en inquiéter certains, folle qu'elle avait l'air d'être. Vraiment, elle avait intérêt à arrêter ça avant de se faire interner.

\- Oui, ça va. Je suis désolée pour ta mère. Mais, bon, je suis surtout navrée d'avoir aborder le sujet, ça ne doit pas être agréable pour toi. Mais je veux que tu gardes à l'esprit que tu n'es pas seule.

\- Qu-qu'est-ce que… tu veux dire ?

\- Il y a plein d'autres gens qui ont perdu leur père, leur mère, voire les deux. Comme la fille, ce matin. Elle aussi est loin d'être la seule. Moi, c'est mon père qui est mort quand j'étais petite. Mais bon, je suppose que c'est mieux parce qu'au moins je l'ai connu.

\- Je suis… désolée. M-mais d'un autre côté, moi je… je peux imaginer m-ma mère comme je… je veux… On n-ne me parle jamais… jamais d'elle… A-alors je peux… la rêver c-comme j'aimerais qu'elle s-soit… Tout ce… ce que j-ai, c-ce sont des… des photos… Elle était très… très jolie, et j'aime b-bien imaginer que… qu'elle était au-aussi très g-gentille et… et très intelligente, p-pleine d-de joie… joie de vivre. M-mais je ne sais pas… et c-c'est ça qui… qui est bien. Ma m-mère est… c'est forcément la meilleure, p-puisqu'elle… elle est ce que je… je veux qu'elle s-soit.

.

\- Au milieu du hall, juste avant le départ à Pré-au-Lard ? répéta Cassandra en riant. Mais il devait y avoir plein de gens, il y a toujours plein de gens juste avant qu'ils autorisent le départ.

\- Oui, le hall était rempli ! On avait même du mal à ne toucher personne. Et le pire, c'est que quand elle lui a dit ça, Clem et Nicholas étaient sur l'escalier. Pas très haut, quelques marches, mais quand même plus que les autres. Donc tous les gens qui étaient là ont tout parfaitement vu, et parfaitement entendu. Et même ceux qui étaient absents ont été bien vite prévenus.

\- J'imagine, toutes les nouvelles de ce genre font vite le tour du château. Je ne donne pas une heure avant que tout le monde ait été au courant, et j'inclue les profs et le garde-chasse.

\- Eyre ? Il est pas très friand de potins, mais il y en a une tonne sur lui.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- La plupart disent qu'il a couché avec tel ou telle élève… Mais je peux t'assurer qu'il ne les dément pas tous. Certains, oui, mais d'autres non.

\- Tu penses que ceux qu'il ne nie pas sont vrais ? Qu'il a vraiment couché avec certains élèves ? Je suis pas certaine, mais je pense que ce serait susceptible de lui coûter son travail.

\- Oh, sûrement, enfin uniquement avec les mineurs. Mais non, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse dire que tous ceux qu'il ne se donne pas la peine de nier sont vrais. La plupart concernent des élèves de sixième ou septième année, plus rarement cinquième, et on a vraiment l'impression qu'il nie sans la moindre logique. Mais il y a trois ans, il y en a eu un qui a tourné et qui parlait d'une fille de première année. Eyre n'a rien dit dessus, mais je l'imagine difficilement pédophile. Pour autant, ça ne me semblerait pas délirant que certains soient vrais, ou en tous cas qu'il ait déjà couché avec des élèves, que ça ait ou non créé une rumeur.

\- Pourquoi pas après tout ? Il est pas très vieux, et puis vu l'apparente superficialité de gens ici, mais ne te sens pas visée, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que l'idée de coucher avec un type beau et musclé comme lui ait plu à certains. Après, je ne pense pas que ce soit ceux qui accordent le plus d'importance à la gentillesse, l'humour ou l'intelligence. Mais d'après toi, qui lance ses rumeurs ?

\- Les élèves je dirais. Que ce soit pour se vanter parce qu'ils sont fiers de l'avoir fait ou pour frimer alors que c'est faux. Parce que honnêtement, si toutes les rumeurs sont vraies, il a une personne différente dans son lit tous les soirs, et là ça me semble quand même beaucoup.

\- Il y en a tant que ça ? J'en ai jamais entendu une seule…

\- C'est parce que tu ne traînes pas avec les bonnes personnes. Passe tes journées avec Vicky et tu seras au courant de tous les potins et toutes les rumeurs en temps réel. Elle adore ces trucs-là, et je suis plutôt sûre qu'elle en lance certaines.

Elles éclatèrent toutes les deux de rire. Violet n'aurait pas su dire quand exactement sa nouvelle amie – avait-elle le droit de considérer Cassandra comme telle ? Parce que c'était ce qu'elle pensait – avait cessé de bégayer et de se contenter de répondre aux questions de Violet les unes après les autres. Quand s'était-elle ouverte, avait-elle vraiment participé à la conversation pour la première fois ? Au fond, tout ce qui importait c'était juste que ça faisait bientôt deux heures qu'elles restaient assises à discuter – en refaisant régulièrement leur stock de boissons et de gâteaux – et que Violet passait vraiment un excellent moment avec cette toute nouvelle Cassandra, qui était sûrement celle qui avait tant plu à Clémence et, plus tard, à Colleen.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Jordan en tirant une chaise et en se laissant tomber dessus.

Cassandra se leva vivement, regarda la table comme si elle cherchait quelque chose puis attrapa son verre, vide. Elle voulait sûrement trouver une raison de s'éclipser, mais Violet n'allait pas la laisser faire.

\- Tu peux me ramener du jus de citrouille, s'il te plaît ? s'enquit-elle en lui tendant son propre verre – qu'elle vida avant, puisqu'elle n'avait pas fini l'eau qu'il contenait.

Cassandra, qui avait parfaitement compris le but de la manœuvre, lui lança un regard assassin avant de s'éloigner vivement, comme pour fuir Jordan. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, toi ? Ce n'est un mystère pour personne que tu détestes Cassie, alors c'est quoi ton but ? Lui gâcher la dernière soirée qu'elle a avant les vacances ?

\- Non, je veux juste essayer de la connaître. D'ailleurs je me serais excusé si elle n'était pas partie aussi vite. Mais tu t'es arrangée pour qu'elle soit forcée de revenir, alors je le ferai à ce moment-là. On en a parlé tout à l'heure. Et puisque apparemment je n'ai rien à _craindre_ d'elle, je peux essayer d'apprendre à la connaître. Après tout, tu l'aimes bien, Clem l'aime bien, Lee l'aime bien, et Charlie et Ella ont une incroyable tendance à la défendre quand on est pas sympa avec elle.

\- Elles font ça avec tout le monde. Et t'as oublié de compter Rob qui la déteste, Vicky qui la méprise, Tom qui s'en méfie et Oli qui n'en a absolument rien à faire.

\- Rob déteste tout le monde, c'est un principe chez lui. Vicky a tendance à mépriser la quasi-intégralité des filles qui ne correspondent pas à l'entièreté de ses critères de beauté. Tom ne s'en méfie pas, il est comme Oli il s'en fiche. Et puis franchement, après m'avoir dit que la façon dont je me comporte avec Swan était mal, je trouve que tu t'appliques vraiment pour me faire renoncer à mieux faire.

\- Non, non, bien sûr, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, c'est super que tu aies décidé d'être plus gentil. Je ne voulais juste pas que tu le fasses pour de mauvaises raisons.

C'était complètement faux, mais ça faisait un mensonge plausible. La vérité était que Violet avait été tellement surprise qu'elle avait dit ça sans réfléchir, et elle-même n'aurait pas été capable d'expliquer pourquoi sa première réaction avait été de contrer les arguments qu'il avançait.

\- Ah, d'accord.

Bon, il ne la croyait manifestement pas du tout. Mais comment aurait-elle pu inventer un meilleur mensonge en aussi peu de temps ? Et puis, il n'était pas si mauvais, en soi… Avec quelqu'un qui la connaissait moins, ça aurait marché.

\- T-tiens, murmura Cassandra en lui tendant son verre, rempli de jus de citrouille.

\- Au fait, Swan, intervint Jordan. Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé des insultes, des coups de coudes ou de pieds sous la table, et de m'être énervé tout à l'heure juste parce que tu étais là, j'aurais pas d…

\- TU COMMENCES VRAIMENT A ME FAIRE CHIER, DAVID ! cria Leïla.

Elle était au milieu de la piste de danse. Qui comme par magie se retrouva, dans la seconde qui suivit son éclat, presque vide, à l'exception de deux personnes. Qui étaient bien évidemment David Moon et sa _chère_ petite-amie – qui pour l'instant semblait un peu lui en vouloir, surtout au vu du chocolat chaud qu'elle lui envoya au visage.

\- Mais t'es complètement tarée ! C'est super chaud !

Il criait moins fort qu'elle, à l'évidence. Mais en revanche il semblait tout aussi énervé, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Puisque Leïla était présentement dans une rage monstrueuse.

\- J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE QUE CE SOIT CHAUD ! TU L'AS BIEN MÉRITÉ !

\- Tout ce que j'ai mérité c'est une récompense pour t'avoir supporté aussi longtemps ! T'es tellement chiante que j'en connais pas beaucoup qui aurait tenu pendant autant de temps ! C'est vrai ! Toi, si tu veux quelque chose, il te le faut et tout de suite ! T'es qu'une insupportable diva ! Et je te souhaite de finir ta vie seule, et que ton cadavre soit dévoré par tes chats !

\- Amy ! claqua la voix de Leïla alors qu'elle tendait la main derrière elle.

Immédiatement, son amie – et esclave, apparemment – Amy Dwight se précipita pour lui apporter une tasse de thé que Violet pouvait, de l'autre bout de la salle, voir fumer.

\- Tu vois ?! Tu donnes des ordres tout le temps, t'es même pas foutue d'aller chercher quelque chose à me balancer toute seule ! Il faut que quelqu'un le fasse à ta place ! Les seules amies que tu as, tu les traites comme des chiens ! Parce que tu traites tout le monde de cette façon ! Alors que c'est plutôt toi la chienne, vu comment t'écartes les cuisses facilement ! Et oui, messieurs, ajouta-t-il en tournant sur lui-même, les bras levés, Leïla Williams est sûrement tout à fait disposée à ce que vous la baisiez ! Mais je me dois de vous prévenir, elle suce très mal !

Le temps qu'il fasse sa tirade, Amy avait eu le temps d'apporter _deux_ tasses de thé à la reine de Poudlard. Aussi, dès que David se retrouva de nouveau face à la jeune fille, il se prit toute l'eau bouillante sur le visage, lequel prit une délicate teinte rouge.

\- Pour info, si je ne suis pas aller chercher ce thé toute seule, susurra-t-elle – et ses paroles s'entendaient parfaitement dans le silence de la Grande Salle –, c'est parce que tu n'en vaux pas la peine. Ensuite, ta réflexion sur mes cuisses seraient-elles dues au fait que je suis la première personne qui te les ait ouvertes ? Et enfin, peut-être qu'avec autre chose que ton tout petit machin, je pourrais enfin ressentir un tant soit peu de plaisir en baisant, et sûrement que je sucerais mieux si je n'avais pas la possibilité de connaître les mêmes sensations en mettant mon petit doigt dans ma bouche.

David la frappa. Il lui mit un coup de poing qui résonna dans toute la pièce, aussi bien que le murmure venimeux de Leïla. Knightley – qui était le seul adulte présent dans la salle, et encore il venait d'arriver – lança un sort pour soigner les brûlures du Serpentard pendant qu'Amy aidait son amie à se relever, puis ordonna aux trois de le suivre immédiatement dans le bureau de la directrice.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence dans la Grande Salle, puis toutes les conversations reprirent en même temps. Étonnement, rares étaient ceux qui discutaient de l'incident. Ils attendraient sûrement le lendemain, dans le train. Le voyage était long, il fallait le meubler.

\- Donc, reprit Jordan avec le plus grand naturel, j'étais en train de dire que je n'aurais pas dû me montrer aussi infect avant même de te connaître, Swan. Je suis vraiment navré.

\- E-excuses acceptées, murmura Cassandra.

Les deux, comme Violet et la majorité des gens, en fait, fixaient l'endroit où David et Leïla venaient de se disputer. D'autres fixaient la porte, à laquelle s'étaient massés des élèves trop jeunes pour être au bal, attirés par le bruit.

\- N'empêche, entre les deux de tout à l'heure et la fin de la discussion de notre chère reine et de son ex-prince consort, je trouve que ton innocence de petite fille candide a été bien mise à l'épreuve, Vi.

\- C-c'est quoi, l'histoire de... des « deux de t- tout à l'heure » ? s'enquit Cassandra.

\- En fait, pendant que Violet et moi on discutait, avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle, deux sixième année sont arrivés dans la salle de classe où on était. Mais quand ils nous ont vu, ils ont décidé d'aller faire leurs trucs peu catholiques dans une pièce.

\- Et pourquoi tu parles de mon « innocence de petite fille candide », pour te citer ? demanda Violet.

\- Parce que vu la tête que tu as fait quand Moon a commencé à parler de… l'ouverture de Leïla, ça ne fait pas partie de tes sujets de conversations habituels.

\- Bien sûr que non ! se récria la jeune fille – parvenant enfin à détourner le regard de la tâche de thé mêlé de sang, puisque David avait cassé le nez de Leïla – indignée.

\- Je sais pas, moi, je participe pas à tes soirées pyjamas ou à tes discussions entre filles !

\- Franchement, je crois que tu préfères éviter, souffla Cassandra.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que la plupart des soirées entre filles, en tous cas celles que je faisais à Lyntail, impliquaient souvent de dire du mal de tous les gens qu'on connaissaient, surtout les garçons. Et aussi d'absolument tout savoir des vies sexuelles et amoureuses de toutes les participantes. Et c'était rarement glorieux pour le partenaire.

Violet soupira. Et voilà les deux qui se détestaient encore quelques minutes plus tôt partis à discuter comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date. C'était ça, la magie de Noël ? Non, c'était probablement juste la magie de ce que sa mère appelait « l'amnésie adolescente ». Ou simplement le fait qu'avec un peu moins de peur, un peu moins de jalousie et un peu moins de timidité tout est possible.

.

\- Tu pars déjà ? s'étonna Colleen. Il reste encore plein de gens.

\- Oui, je suis épuisée.

Thomas renifla et fit mine de pleurer pendant qu'Oliver lui tapotait le dos dans un geste faussement réconfortant sous le regard à la fois amusé et désespéré – mélange assez original à voir – d'Ella.

\- Bah… on était censés venir ensemble et c'est les premiers mots que tu m'adresses de la soirée…

\- Tu t'en remettras ?

\- Oui, t'inquiètes, assura-t-il en… en s'en remettant totalement.

\- Je suis désolée, j'étais avec Cassie.

\- Pendant tout ce temps ? Elle t'a parlé pendant tout ce temps ? Elle s'améliore… nota Clémence.

\- D'un autre côté, renchérit Colleen, tu t'es mise à l'appeler par son surnom, c'est très bon signe ça. Mais du coup, tu saurais pas où elle est passée, maintenant ?

\- Si, elle est là-bas , elle discute avec Dan.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'endroit qu'elle indiquait, pour voir effectivement Jordan et Cassandra en train de discuter tout à fait calmement à leur table, du gâteau au chocolat avec eux.

\- Non, je sais pas comment ça se fait qu'il n'y ait pas encore eu de meurtre, prévint Violet avant la moindre question. Toujours est-il que Dan est venu, s'est excusé, et puis il y a eu l'épisode entre David et Leïla, et maintenant on a droit a une discussion tout à fait normale.

\- Dan parle avec l'Amerloque ? lâcha Robin avec une mine manifestement dégoûtée par son ami.

\- Oui, et tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui, siffla Ella, sévère.

Depuis qu'elle avait compris qu'elle arrivait parfaitement à les faire obéir, elle ne se privait pas. Enfin, à son niveau, c'est à dire qu'elle se contentait d'éviter qu'il se montre trop méchants avec les autres.

\- Mais, Lala… gémit le Serpentard.

\- Tais-toi, je ne veux rien entendre. Bonne nuit, Vi, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement.

\- Bonne nuit, répondit celle-ci avant de s'en aller rapidement - parfois, elle avait un peu peur d'Ella.

.

Indéniablement, le dortoir était beaucoup plus silencieux que la Grande Salle. En fait, il n'y avait qu'Eden qui lisait et, à présent, Violet qui elle avait bien envie de discuter encore un peu.

\- Ça va, En ?

\- Très bien, répondit la jeune blonde de sa voix… planante, et toi ?

\- Moi aussi, merci. T'as passé une bonne soirée ?

\- Excellente, le buffet était délicieux, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Entièrement d'accord, même si du coup j'ai un peu mal au ventre, maintenant, pas toi ?

\- Non, ça va. J'ai entendu la dispute entre Williams et Moon, juste avant de revenir ici. C'est triste ce qui leur arrive, pourtant ils formaient un beau couple, tu ne trouves pas ?

Comment expliquer à Eden que, pour elle, Leïla et David était juste deux êtres avides de pouvoir qui avaient parfaitement compris comment faire parler d'eux, que ce soit en sortant ensemble ou en se hurlant dessus au beau milieu du bal ? Bon, il suffisait de… transformer un peu l'avis qu'elle pouvait avoir sur eux.

\- Ils vont bien ensemble, je trouve. Mais dans tous les cas c'est fini maintenant. Et je doute que ça reprenne, cette fois. Elle lui a quand même balancé du thé sur le visage.

\- Tu as sans doute raison.

Sur ces mots, Eden reprit sa lecture. Violet alla se changer et défaire sa coiffure puis se mit au lit – elle avait préféré ne pas se maquiller – en songeant au long voyage du lendemain. Sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir fut qu'elle n'avait pas dansé de tout la soirée, et que finalement elle ne le regrettait pas le moins du monde.

* * *

 **Alors ? Vos avis ?**


	12. Forcée

**Salut ! Ouais, je sais, ça fait super longtemps que j'ai pas posté... Mais cet été, j'ai pas eu le temps, puisque j'ai trouvé un job (que j'ai toujours, d'ailleurs). Et, depuis la rentrée, je suis entre travail et cours, donc j'ai pas beaucoup de temps non plus... Mais bon, la semaine prochaine je suis en vacances, donc je pourrais plus écrire, et en plus je suis en train de m'habituer au rythme, donc ça devrait s'améliorer ! En attendant, bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Je suppose que tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis ? soupira Cassandra.

\- Non, tu vas à ce bal, répéta Clémence, implacable. Tu n'y échapperas pas, alors arrête d'insister, tu ne fais qu'utiliser inutilement ta salive. Et continues comme ça et je t'oblige à rester jusqu'à la toute fin.

Elles arrivèrent dans la salle commune, avec Victoria et Violet, où Jordan Wilson les attendait en lisant. Plus précisément, il attendait ses amies, et grimaça quand il vit _qui_ les accompagnait. Ce qui donna encore plus envie à Cassandra de retourner dans son dortoir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, puisque Clémence lui avait agrippé fermement le bras – ce qui était dommage, elle était pourtant en passe d'arrêter avec cette manie – pour l'empêcher de filer.

Ils quittèrent ensemble la salle de Serdaigle, pour rejoindre un lieu de rendez-vous, proche de la Grande Salle, fixé par le groupe auquel Cassandra était censée – ce qui serait un total échec – se greffer pour la soirée. Et pendant qu'elle marchait, la jeune fille cherchait par tous les moyens à partir, mais Clémence l'en empêchait toujours. Et Victoria, elle, passait son temps à scruter son reflet, dans tout ce qui pouvait servir de miroir.

\- Bon, vous êtes prêtes ? demanda celle-ci nerveusement.

\- Arrête d'user toutes les surfaces réfléchissantes qu'on croise, tu es comme toujours magnifique, affirma Clémence. Ni ton maquillage ni ta coiffure n'ont bougé, je te le promets. Quant à toi, Cassie, arrête d'essayer de te faire la malle.

Mince, elle l'avait vu. C'était pourtant la seule fois où elle avait lâché, cela avait failli marcher !

\- Et toi, Dan, poursuivit Clémence, pose ton livre.

\- Et où veux-tu que je le mette ? s'agaça le Serdaigle.

\- N'importe où, on s'en fiche, c'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait te le voler ! Tout le monde s'en fiche d'un bouquin ! Tu peux le laisser n'importe où, il y sera toujours quand tu reviendras !

Cassandra se décala légèrement, pour passer par le passage secret qu'elle venait de repérer, à quelques mètres.

\- Cassie ! s'exclama Clémence, qui l'avait vue.

Elle avait des yeux derrière la tête ? Comment était-elle capable de savoir que Cassandra était en train de s'enfuir ?

\- De toutes façons, pourquoi faut-il qu'elle nous suive ? s'agaça Jordan.

Elle était to-ta-le-ment d'accord avec lui, c'était parfaitement injuste. Pour une fois qu'il avait raison, que tout le monde l'écoute !

\- Premièrement, répliqua sèchement Clémence, parce que c'est mon amie, comme celle de Lee, et que par conséquent elle a le droit de venir quand elle veut. Ensuite, elle est dans la même maison que nous, il est donc normal qu'elle emprunte le même chemin que nous. Et troisièmement, j'ai besoin de garder un œil sur elle pour être sûre qu'elle ne s'éclipse pas. Alors si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à partir !

\- Très bien. Je vais dans la Grande Salle, m'attendez pas ! lâcha Jordan.

Il lança son livre sur la jeune fille, puis partit en bousculant Cassandra, qui tentait de disparaître. Elle détestait ce qui venait de se passer, puisque non seulement elle avait assisté à une dispute, mais pire, elle en était la cause. Parfait, absolument parfait.

\- Dan ! Attends ! le rappela Violet.

Mais il n'écouta pas, et continua à s'éloigner.

\- Je suis désolée, les filles, je reviens dès que j'ai réussi à le calmer.

Sur ces mots, elle fila à la suite de Jordan, pendant que Clémence ramassait le livre et le tendait à une armure couverte de guirlandes, qui se fit un plaisir de le prendre et de commencer à le lire – d'un autre côté, la vie d'élément de décoration devait être particulièrement ennuyeuse.

\- T'as quelque chose à dire, toi ? siffla Clémence en se tournant vers Victoria.

\- J'ai pas un peu de rouge à lèvres qui a bavé ?

Sérieusement ? Est-ce qu'elle avait ne serait-ce qu'entendu ce qui venait de se passer ? Elle était certes assez obsédée par son apparence, mais à ce point-là ?

\- Non, tout va bien, assura sa meilleure amie.

Elles firent le reste du chemin en silence, et Cassandra ne parvint toujours pas à s'enfuir. Finalement, elles rejoignirent les autres, qui étaient bien sûr tous déjà arrivés.

\- Où sont Dan et Vi ? s'enquit Robin dès qu'il les vit.

\- Je me suis engueulée avec Dan, alors Violet est partie pour essayer de le calmer, expliqua Clémence.

\- Engueulée ? répéta Charlotte. A quel sujet ?

\- Cassie.

Personne n'eut besoin d'explications supplémentaires, la cause de la dispute était parfaitement claire. Ce fut donc à nouveau en silence que tous gagnèrent la grande salle.

Dès qu'ils y arrivèrent, Cassandra prétexta avoir soif pour aller prendre un verre de jus de fruit au buffet, même si elle voulait surtout être seule et que tout le monde s'en rendit parfaitement compte.

Elle resta un certain temps à se resservir en boucle, attrapant aussi quelques petits fours. Puis elle soupira en voyant Colleen et Clémence venir vers elle avec un air déterminé fixé sur le visage, signe que son moment de répit était bientôt fini.

\- Salut ! Tu devrais aller danser, si tu restes ici tu vas finir obèse, se moqua la préfète. Et puis tu verras, c'est super !

Bon, elle pouvait au moins essayer de négocier ? Retarder l'échéance devait être possible…

\- Je peux rester ici encore dix minutes, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Deux, lâcha Clémence.

\- Huit ?

\- Trois, mais j'irai pas plus loin.

\- Cinq ? Je t'en prie… En plus, j'ai faim…

\- Va pour cinq, sourit Colleen. Mais pas une seconde de plus.

Elles s'éloignèrent, et dès qu'elles furent dos à elle, Cassandra se dépêcha d'aller plus loin, hors de leur champ de vision. Puis de sa « cachette », elle observa les gens.

Il était assez étrange de voir cette marée d'élèves tous habillés dans les trois mêmes couleurs. D'ailleurs, la plupart des garçons semblait porter des vêtements identiques – à savoir un pantalon et une veste noirs, accompagnés d'une chemise blanche et parfois d'une cravate ou d'un nœud papillon également noir. Les filles, en revanche avaient des tenues beaucoup plus variées.

Cassandra remarqua Leïla portant une robe noire, plus courte devant, laissant les épaules nues. Elle était comme toujours entourée de ses quatre amies. Katelyn avait une robe blanche à jupons, avec de la dentelle noire formant des fleurs. Liz, elle, portait un robe dans les mêmes couleurs – ce qui n'était pas très étonnant – entièrement blanche, le haut recouvert de dentelle noire. Verity avait la robe la plus simple, bustier et grise. Quant à Amy, elle portait également une robe bustier, d'un gris métallisé et le haut orné d'un gros nœud.

Cassandra regarda ensuite du côté de ses amies – Colleen avec une robe grise et une ceinture noire avec une fleur, Clémence avec sa robe en dentelle blanche qui dénudait les épaules – qui avaient rejoint leur propre groupe. Là aussi, tous les garçons ressemblaient à des copies conformes. Pour les filles, Ella avait une simple robe blanche avec une ceinture noire, Charlotte en avait une très proche, mais sa ceinture à elle ne pendait pas. Quant à Victoria, elle avait toujours sa robe noire, tout en volume.

Dans la foule, la jeune fille remarqua Eden, qui portait une très longue robe grise. Et aussi quelques personnes plus… surprenantes. Il y avait une quatrième année dans une robe avec tant de froufrous qu'elle disparaissait presque dedans, une septième année qui semblait s'être habillée pour son mariage – elle avait même un voile – ou encore une sixième année qui se faisait hurler dessus par Evans, le préfet en chef, parce qu'elle portait une robe _rouge sang_. Finalement, celle-ci se fit renvoyer dans son dortoir, avec ordre de ne revenir que si elle respectait la contrainte de couleur.

Ce fut peu après que Colleen et Clémence se mirent à la chercher du regard. Cassandra regarda sa montre. Les cinq minutes étaient passées, en effet. Elle se tassa un peu plus contre le mur.

Heureusement, ce fut ce moment que choisirent Jordan et Violet pour revenir, ce qui accapara l'attention des deux jeunes filles. Clémence et le Serdaigle se remirent à se disputer, même s'ils semblaient aussi être en train de s'excuser - mélange très étrange à voir -, et Colleen les regardait faire. Mais Violet, elle, remarqua Cassandra et s'avança vers elle.

La jeune fille, sachant qu'il lui était impossible de filer, se contenta de détourner le regard.

\- Tout se passe bien ? demanda Violet en lui tendant un muffin.

Cassandra sursauta. Comment avait-elle fait pour arriver aussi vite, avec en plus des gâteaux. Elle attrapa celui qui lui était offert puis fixa la jeune fille.

\- Tu peux le manger, promis, dit celle-ci. J'ai rien mis d'étrange dedans. Bon, après évidemment, je ne sais pas comment les elfes l'ont fait, mais je suis sûre qu'il n'y a rien de dangereux.

\- Les… les elfes ?

Cassandra ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait. Poudlard n'accueillait que des élèves humains, alors qu'est-ce que des elfes venaient faire là-dedans ?

\- Oui, les elfes de maison, indiqua Violet juste après avoir fini sa bouchée de muffin. Ce sont eux qui s'occupent de la cuisine et de l'entretien du château. Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

\- Non, je… je suppose q-que je n'ai pas en-encore eu le temps de… de tout apprendre d-de Poudlard. J-je viens seulement de… d'arriver.

Cassandra se demanda brièvement pourquoi devant Violet elle était incapable de parler normalement, alors qu'avec ses amies elle y arrivait parfaitement. Surtout qu'elle avait du mal à imaginer une personne moins intimidante que celle qui se tenait devant elle.

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais je pensais que c'était connu. Enfin bref, tu ne veux pas qu'on aille s'asseoir, ce sera plus confortable, et puis la majorité de chaises sont libres.

\- Si elles me… elles me voient, l-les filles vont… vont m'obliger à… à aller dan-danser. Elles ont… déjà essayé tout… tout à l-l'heure.

La vraie réponse était surtout qu'elle était très surprise de la proposition de Violet. Depuis quand quelqu'un voulait réellement se montrer avec _l'Américaine_? Surtout qu'elles dormaient dans le même dortoir depuis quatre mois et ne se parlaient pourtant jamais.

\- Je ne pense pas. Elles t'ont forcé à venir pour que tu ne restes pas seule, que tu t'amuses. Alors si elles voient que tu discutes, elles devraient te laisser tranquille. Ou au pire, moi je leur dirais de partir.

\- Tu… tu ferais ça ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas ? On va s'asseoir, maintenant ?

Pendant qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la table libre la plus proche, Cassandra se dit que Violet faisait probablement partie de ses rares personnes – dont l'existence confinait à la légende – qui étaient naturellement gentilles. Ou alors, elle attendait quelque chose en échange.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a amené à venir vivre ici ? s'enquit Violet.

\- M-mon père… il a été m-muté à… à L-Londres, expliqua Cassandra en se retenant de préciser que c'était franchement un sujet de conversation très bateau. S-son travail… il n-n'a pas eu le… le choix… On a é-été obligés de… de déménager. Alors je… j'ai dû venir v-vivre ici…

\- Il aime son nouveau travail ?

\- Ou-oui… c'est mieux p-payé et il… il a plus de… de responsabilités…

\- Et ta mère, qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense ?

\- Elle… elle est m-morte en… en a-accouchant… Elle… elle était t-très malade…

Formidable… Il avait fallu que la conversation dérive là-dessus… Le sujet n'était pas évitable ? Si, probablement, mais il avait néanmoins été abordé. Voyant que Violet se perdait dans ses pensées, Cassandra en fit de même, attrapant machinalement son collier.

Elle ne savait pas grand-chose de sa mère. Son père lui avait uniquement dit qu'elle avait été très malade pendant sa grossesse, et que l'accouchement avait nécessité trop de forces pour elle. Et que donc, quelque part, Cassandra était responsable de sa mort. C'était tout ce que son père avait accepté de lui dire.

Il ne parlait presque jamais de sa femme, ou de la vie antérieure à sa mort en général. Il faisait comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Il n'allait jamais – ou en tous cas pas avec sa fille – sur sa tombe, n'avait accroché aucune photo d'elle chez lui, il les avait au contraire toutes rangées dans une boîte qu'il avait mit dans le grenier – et avait dû remiser autre part dans la nouvelle maison à Londres.

Cassandra n'était pas capable de se souvenir d'à quoi ressemblait ladite maison. Elle n'y avait passé que deux mois, pendant des travaux de rénovation, et quand elle l'avait quittée elle n'était même pas entièrement aménagée. Néanmoins, la jeune fille se doutait que tout était parfaitement rangé, puisque son père était comme elle assez maniaque. Les murs devaient aussi être majoritairement nus, en de manière générale les éléments de décoration devaient pouvoir se compter sur les doigts d'une main.

Elle savait aussi qu'elle ne connaissait aucun des meubles. Pour rendre le déménagement plus facile, il n'avait apporté en Europe que leurs vêtements – et encore, pas tous – et quelques objets personnels, le tout devant tenir dans une seule valise par personne. Ils avaient vendus tout le reste, meubles, vêtements et maison, pour racheter une fois arrivés. Mais le carton de photos, lui, avait été amené à Londres, Cassandra en était certaine.

Car son père pouvait prétendre ce qu'il voulait, il restait très affecté par la mort de son épouse. Il ne s'en était même jamais remis, tant elle l'avait attristé. Il aimait sa femme plus que tout, mais elle lui avait été enlevée et quoi qu'il prétende, il n'aimait pas Cassandra le moins du monde. Elle non plus. Mais ils le prétendaient, pour sauver les apparences.

C'était pour cette même raison que leur nouvelle maison était probablement très bien tenue. Parce que quiconque y entrait devait se dire qu'ils étaient des gens parfaits en tous points, et ce n'importe quand. Jamais il ne devait être possible de leur trouver des défauts. Alors ils faisaient semblant à longueur de temps.

Cassandra remarqua que cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'un grand silence régnait à sa table, et que Violet avait l'air passablement triste, alors elle lâcha son collier – qui lui venait d'ailleurs de sa mère – et appela :

\- Violet ? T-tout va b-bien ?

Celle-ci sembla revenir lentement à la réalité, comme si elle s'éveillait d'un rêve.

\- Oui, ça va, assura-t-elle. Je suis désolée pour ta mère. Mais, bon, je suis surtout navrée d'avoir aborder le sujet, ça ne doit pas être agréable pour toi. Mais je veux que tu gardes à l'esprit que tu n'es pas seule.

\- Qu-qu'est-ce que… tu veux dire ?

\- Il y a plein d'autres gens qui ont perdu leur père, leur mère, voire les deux. Comme la fille, ce matin. Elle aussi est loin d'être la seule. Moi, c'est mon père qui est mort quand j'étais petite. Mais bon, je suppose que c'est mieux parce qu'au moins je l'ai connu.

Leur discussion devenait très gaie, vraiment. De quoi être d'excellente humeur facilement.

\- Je suis… désolée. M-mais d'un autre côté, moi je… je peux imaginer m-ma mère comme je… je veux… On n-ne me parle jamais… jamais d'elle… A-alors je peux… la rêver c-comme j'aimerais qu'elle s-soit… Tout ce… ce que j-ai, c-ce sont des… des photos… Elle était très… très jolie, et j'aime b-bien imaginer que… qu'elle était au-aussi très g-gentille et… et très intelligente, p-pleine d-de joie… joie de vivre. M-mais je ne sais pas… et c-c'est ça qui… qui est bien. Ma m-mère est… c'est forcément la meilleure, p-puisqu'elle… elle est ce que je… je veux qu'elle s-soit.

Elle avait beaucoup parlé. Ce qui avec son bégaiement involontaire était sûrement loin d'être agréable à écouter, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle ignorait aussi pourquoi elle avait raconté tout ça à Violet, qu'elle ne connaissait presque pas, alors qu'elle n'en avait pas dit un mot à Clémence, Colleen, ou même ses anciennes amies. Sans doute que ce qu'elle était capable de dire changeait en fonction des gens…

\- Tu as peut-être raison. Ou alors, les deux ne sont simplement pas comparables, réfléchit Violet. Je vais chercher à boire, tu veux quelque chose ?

 _« Il faudrait que quelqu'un te décerne la médaille du changement de sujet le plus rapide du monde »_ , pensa Cassandra.

.

\- Je ne sortirais jamais avec toi, pauvre idiot ! s'exclama une fille au milieu de la Grande Salle. Je préfère encore mourir !

Le garçon devant elle – qui venait vraisemblablement de lui demander d'être sa copine – se figea puis quitta la salle aussi vite qu'il le put pendant que tout le monde ou presque riait.

\- Et voici notre nouveau Nicholas Brown, soupira Violet.

\- Les filles m'en ont parlé, de celui-là, mais j'avoue que je ne comprends pas très bien qui c'est. Si j'ai bien tout compris, il s'est prit un râteau par Clem l'année dernière, et un nouveau récemment par Harmony Davis, c'est ça ?

Cassandra ignorait quand exactement, ou pourquoi, mais elle avait fini par cesser de bégayer. Ce qui avait pris moins de temps qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Décidément, Violet la faisait agir différemment.

\- Pour Harmony, je suppose que tu sais ce qui s'est passé, même s'il me semble que tu étais à l'infirmerie à ce moment-là. Quant à l'histoire avec Clem, je vais me faire un plaisir de te la raconter. Parce que même si c'est pas très gentil pour lui de dire ça, l'histoire est vraiment trop drôle.

\- Arrête de faire durer le suspense, je veux savoir, moi !

\- Alors voilà, déjà il faut que je te plante le décor. Déjà, c'est arrivé dans le hall, en plein milieu, et juste avant que les profs ne permettent au premiers élèves de quitter Poudlard. Il lui a demandé de sortir avec lui. Je me souviens pas des mots exacts de ce qu'elle lui a répondu, mais ça voulait globalement dire « Tu es répugnant, stupide, et la dernière chose que je veule c'est sortir avec toi. Surtout que si je me rappelle bien de ce qu'a dit la seule fille à avoir accepté, ton hygiène dentaire est très mauvaise. Pas étonnant qu'elle n'ait tenu que trois heures »

\- Au milieu du hall, juste avant le départ à Pré-au-Lard ? répéta Cassandra en riant. Mais il devait y avoir plein de gens, il y a toujours plein de gens juste avant qu'ils autorisent le départ.

\- Oui, le hall était rempli ! On avait même du mal à ne toucher personne. Et le pire, c'est que quand elle lui a dit ça, Clem et Nicholas étaient sur l'escalier. Pas très haut, quelques marches, mais quand même plus que les autres. Donc tous les gens qui étaient là ont tout parfaitement vu, et parfaitement entendu. Et même ceux qui étaient absents ont été bien vite prévenus.

\- J'imagine, toutes les nouvelles de ce genre font vite le tour du château. Je ne donne pas une heure avant que tout le monde est été au courant, et j'inclue les profs et le garde-chasse.

\- Eyre ? Il est pas très friand de potins, mais il y en a une tonne sur lui.

\- Comme quoi ?

Cassandra se dit momentanément que finalement, elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Victoria aimait tellement les ragots. Il fallait bien reconnaître que c'était très intéressant, et très drôle, de savoir ce qui se disait sur chacun. Et cette discussion lui rappelait celles qu'elle avait autrefois eu avec ses amies - si ces filles méritaient ce nom - de Lyntail.

\- La plupart disent qu'il a couché avec tel ou telle élève… Mais je peux t'assurer qu'il ne les dément pas tous. Certains, oui, mais d'autres non.

\- Tu penses que ceux qu'il ne nie pas sont vrais ? Qu'il a vraiment couché avec certains élèves ? Je suis pas certaine, mais je pense que ce serait susceptible de lui coûter son travail.

\- Oh, sûrement, enfin uniquement avec les mineurs. Mais non, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse dire que tous ceux qu'il ne se donne pas la peine de nier sont vrais. La plupart concernent des élèves de sixième ou septième année, plus rarement cinquième, et on a vraiment l'impression qu'il nie sans la moindre logique. Mais il y a trois ans, il y en a eu un qui a tourné et qui parlait d'une fille de première année. Eyre n'a rien dit dessus, mais je l'imagine difficilement pédophile. Pour autant, ça ne me semblerait pas délirant que certains soient vrais, ou en tous cas qu'il ait déjà couché avec des élèves, que ça ait ou non créé une rumeur.

\- Pourquoi pas après tout ? Il est pas très vieux, et puis vu l'apparente superficialité de gens ici, mais ne te sens pas visée, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que l'idée de coucher avec un type beau et musclé comme lui ait plu à certains. Après, je ne pense pas que ce soit ceux qui accordent le plus d'importance à la gentillesse, l'humour ou l'intelligence. Mais d'après toi, qui lance ses rumeurs ?

\- Les élèves je dirais. Que ce soit pour se vanter parce qu'ils sont fiers de l'avoir fait ou pour frimer alors que c'est faux. Parce que honnêtement, si toutes les rumeurs sont vraies, il a une personne différente dans son lit tous les soirs, et là ça me semble quand même beaucoup.

\- Il y en a tant que ça ? J'en ai jamais entendu une seule…

Et pourtant, elle laissait traîner yeux et oreilles un peu partout à longueur de journée. Et elle avait ainsi fini par apprendre pas mal de choses sur Poudlard. Puisque si elle n'était pas accepté, elle n'aurait pas le pouvoir de l'influence, contrairement à ceux comme Leïla. Mais elle pouvait avoir celui du savoir.

\- C'est parce que tu ne traînes pas avec les bonnes personnes. Passe tes journées avec Vicky et tu seras au courant de tous les potins et toutes les rumeurs en temps réel. Elle adore ces trucs-là, et je suis plutôt sûre qu'elle en lance certaines.

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Victoria était en effet connue dans tout Poudlard pour raffoler des ragots. Et pour pouvoir donner tous les renseignements nécessaires sur chacun d'eux. Elle avait tisser une sorte de toile de la population du château, reliant les différentes personnes les unes aux autres, avec tout ce qu'elle avait pu glaner sur eux. Et cette toile de rumeurs était constamment dans sa tête, disponible pour tous ceux qu'elle voulait bien renseigner. Mais il était bien rare qu'elle donne quelque chose sans rien exiger en échange. Chaque information était échangée contre une autre, c'était ainsi qu'elle parvenait à étoffer la toile sans rien rater. Et elle était capable d'éviter que certaines choses se sachent, si cela lui plaisait.

Leïla était la reine adulée et toute puissante de Poudlard, Audrey Moon y faisait sa loi, Victoria y contrôlait tout ce qui se savait ou non. C'était comme ça, et ça faisait partie des premières choses que Cassandra avait appris… Tout le monde avait sa place, certains en tant qu'Étoile, d'autres en tant que Rebut, le reste était un déchet plus ou moins illuminé. Et elle avait vite trouvé la sienne. Rebut. Mais l'un des rares rebuts qui traînait avec des Illuminés.

C'était l'unique règle de Poudlard, celle à laquelle nul ne pouvait déroger. La première qu'on apprenait, la dernière qu'on oubliait. Tout le monde la respectait, volontairement ou non.

\- De quoi vous parlez ?

Wilson, qui venait d'arriver et d'intervenir, attrapa une chaise et s'assit lourdement dessus. Cassandra se demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Personne ne lui avait demandé de venir et elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir à faire à sa méchanceté maintenant.

Aussi, elle se leva, puis attrapa son verre vide.

\- Tu peux me ramener du jus de citrouille, s'il te plaît ? lui demanda Violet.

Elle vida son propre verre puis le lui tendit. Cassandra lui jeta le regard le plus noir qu'elle était en mesure de lui servir. Tout ça pour l'obliger à _revenir_ une fois qu'elle se serait servie. Et donc à être de nouveau confrontée à Jordan. Finalement, Violet n'était pas si gentille que ça.

La jeune fille s'en alla avec les deux verres pour rejoindre le buffet. Là, elle les remplit, prenant le plus de temps possible. Elle remarqua quelqu'un en train de vomir, avec à côté l'un de ses amis qui était littéralement tordu de rire, un verre à la main. Un autre garçon l'encourageait à continuer d'une voix pâteuse, ses phrases interrompues par des hoquets. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'y avait pas que des boissons autorisées aux mineurs, à cette fête…

Une fois qu'elle eut les deux verres pleins, elle retourna très lentement à la table où l'attendait Violet et Jordan.

\- T-tiens, murmura-t-elle quand elle arriva, donnant son verre à la jeune fille, avec un second regard mauvais, qu'elle ne remarqua même pas, ce qui était quelque peu agaçant.

\- Au fait, Swan, intervint Jordan alors qu'elle se rasseyait. Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé des insultes, des coups de coudes…

 _«_ _Lui aussi, il est trop bourré pour se rappeler son nom ? C'est à peu près la seule possibilité_ _, vu ce qu'il est en train de dire… Ou alors ce que lui a dit Violet tout à l'heure était d'horribles menaces… Ou il est drogué... »_

\- … ou de pieds sous la table, continua-t-il, et de m'être énervé tout à l'heure juste parce que tu étais là, j'aurais pas d…

\- TU COMMENCES VRAIMENT A ME FAIRE CHIER, DAVID ! cria Leïla, l'interrompant dans son discours d'excuses.

D'un coup, la piste de danse où elle se trouvait fut désertée, laissant la reine seule avec son petit-ami. Au visage duquel elle venait d'envoyer son chocolat chaud. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, ça l'énervait beaucoup, et donc cela ravissait Cassandra.

\- Mais t'es complètement tarée ! C'est super chaud !

 _« Franchement, tu peux faire mieux, on entend Williams bien mieux que toi. Un peu de bonne volonté, Moon, je sais que tu peux le faire. Sinon, votre affrontement est totalement déséquilibré »_

\- J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE QUE CE SOIT CHAUD ! TU L'AS BIEN MÉRITÉ !

 _« Tu vois, elle, elle y met du sien. Prends exemple »_

\- Tout ce que j'ai mérité c'est une récompense pour t'avoir supporté aussi longtemps ! T'es tellement chiante que j'en connais pas beaucoup qui aurait tenu pendant autant de temps ! C'est vrai ! Toi, si tu veux quelque chose, il te le faut et tout de suite ! T'es qu'une insupportable diva ! Et je te souhaite de finir ta vie seule, et que ton cadavre soit dévoré par tes chats !

\- Amy ! claqua la voix de Leïla alors qu'elle tendait la main derrière elle.

 _« T'as vu ça, Moon ? Tu déteins sur elle, elle crie de moins en moins fort. Quitte à vous engueuler en public, vous pourriez faire ça mieux »_

Instantanément, la jeune fille alla chercher une tasse de thé apparemment brûlant et se dirigea vers son amie pour la lui donner.

\- Tu vois ?! Tu donnes des ordres tout le temps, t'es même pas foutue d'aller chercher quelque chose à me balancer toute seule ! Il faut que…

 _«_ _Fais attention, une deuxième tasse est en route. Tu vas déjà t'en prendre une, ça suffit peut-être, non ? »_

\- … quelqu'un le fasse à ta place ! Les seules amies que tu as, tu les traites comme des chiens ! Parce que tu traites tout le monde de cette façon ! Alors que c'est plutôt toi la chienne, vu comment t'écartes les cuisses facilement ! Et oui, messieurs, ajouta-t-il en tournant sur lui-même, les bras levés, Leïla Williams est sûrement tout à fait disposée à ce que vous la baisiez ! Mais je me dois de vous prévenir, elle suce très mal !

Évidemment, dès qu'il eut fini, Leïla lui jeta les deux tasses fumantes au visage. Ce qu'il aurait pu prévoir tout seul. Sinon, qu'est-ce qui arrivait entre eux ? Certes, qu'ils se disputent était une bonne nouvelle, mais quelle en était la cause ?

\- Pour info, si je ne suis pas allée chercher ce thé toute seule, murmura, de façon parfaitement audible pour tout le monde, Leïla, c'est parce que tu n'en vaux pas la peine. Ensuite, ta réflexion sur mes cuisses seraient-elles dues au fait que je suis la première personne qui te les ait ouvertes ? Et enfin, peut-être qu'avec autre chose que ton tout petit machin, je pourrais enfin ressentir un tant soit peu de plaisir en baisant, et sûrement que je sucerais mieux si je n'avait pas la possibilité de connaître les mêmes sensations en mettant mon petit doigt dans ma bouche.

 _« Franchement, arrêtez ici s'il vous plaît. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte qu'il y a des enfants dans la salle ? Quoique, les plus jeunes ont quatorze ans et ne pensent donc déjà plus qu'à ça. Alors tous comptes faits, vous pouvez continuer à vous hurlez dessus »_

Mais ils ne hurlèrent plus. Non, David se contenta de mettre un coup de poing à Leïla. Si fort qu'elle en tomba. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Knightley, le premier adulte à être aperçu de toute la soirée, pour intervenir. Alors qu'Amy aidait son amie à se relever, le professeur lança un sort pour guérir David de ses blessures.

\- David, Leïla, Amy, vous venez avec moi chez la directrice, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Ils quittèrent la salle, les deux anciens petits-amis se jetant des regards noirs, signe que cette histoire n'était sûrement pas encore finie.

Il y eut un instant de silence dans la Grande Salle, probablement causé par la stupéfaction. Car personne n'avait réellement compris ce qui venait d'arriver. Mais en revanche, tout le monde était surpris. Certes, il y avait eu quelques tentions entre eux, ces derniers temps, mais elles avaient semblé s'être apaisées. Sauf que là, ils venaient de se hurler dessus – et de se blesser – au beau milieu du bal de Noël.

Après le silence, les conversations revinrent, même si aucune ne traitait de l'affrontement qui venait d'avoir lieu. Sûrement que les sujets de discussion les plus croustillants étaient gardés en réserve pour occuper le trajet en train. Mais pour autant, tout le monde continuait de fixer la flaque de thé mêlé de chocolat chaud et de sang au milieu de la salle. Un préfet lança un sort pour la nettoyer, et certains se remirent à danser.

\- Donc, reprit Jordan comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé, j'étais en train de dire que je n'aurais pas dû me montrer aussi infect avant même de te connaître, Swan. Je suis vraiment navré.

\- E-excuses acceptées, murmura Cassandra.

Même si elle avait toujours du mal à en revenir. Pas de la dispute, non, du fait qu'il s'excuse. Devant Violet en plus, ce qui impliquait qu'il ne pourrait pas prétendre que rien n'était arrivé.

\- N'empêche, lâcha Jordan, entre les deux de tout à l'heure et la fin de la discussion de notre chère reine et de son ex-prince consort, je trouve que ton innocence de petite fille candide a été bien mise à l'épreuve, Vi.

\- C'est quoi, l'histoire des « deux de tout à l'heure » ? demanda Cassandra.

C'était probablement quelque chose qui avait eu lieu pendant qu'ils discutaient tous les deux, mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être pour avoir attenter à « l'innocence » de Violet ?

\- En fait, pendant que Violet et moi on discutait, avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle, deux sixième année sont arrivés dans la salle de classe où on était. Mais quand ils nous ont vu, ils ont décidé d'aller faire leurs trucs peu catholiques dans une pièce.

C'était donc ça. Ils avaient juste failli assister à une scène relativement pornographique, il n'y avait pas de quoi dramatiser.

\- Et pourquoi tu parles de mon « innocence de petite fille candide », pour te citer ? s'enquit Violet.

\- Parce que vu la tête que tu as fait quand Moon a commencé à parler de… l'ouverture de Leïla, ça ne fait pas partie de tes sujets de conversations habituels.

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'écria la jeune fille, apparemment totalement indignée, et très gênée que ce sujet revienne sur le tapis.

\- Je sais pas, moi, je participe pas à tes soirées pyjamas ou à tes discussions entre filles !

\- Franchement, je crois que tu préfères éviter, souffla Cassandra.

Elle retint un sourire au souvenir de _ses_ soirées entre filles, à Lyntail. Vraiment, il préférait – ou en tous cas il était préférable pour lui – éviter d'y aller. Il en souffrirait sûrement beaucoup.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que la plupart des soirées entre filles, en tous cas celles que je faisais à Lyntail, impliquaient souvent de dire du mal de tous les gens qu'on connaissaient, surtout les garçons. Et aussi d'absolument tout savoir des vies sexuelles et amoureuses de toutes les participantes. Et c'était rarement glorieux pour le partenaire.

\- C'est méchant, les filles ! assura-t-il.

\- Oh, arrête, je suis sûre que vous n'êtes pas plus sympas avec nous qu'on ne l'est avec vous ! Et puis franchement, à quoi ça sert les amis si ce n'est à dire des choses pas gentilles sur son copains ou sa copine ?

\- A plein de choses, comme… à se plaindre, à faire tes devoirs, à te servir d'esclave en général, à se faire punir à sa place…

\- T'as vraiment une vision particulière de l'amitié. Tu trouves pas, Violet ?

\- Quoi ? Pardon ?

Visiblement, elle n'écoutait plus du tout la conversation. Comme ça, elle ressemblait un peu à Eden lorsque quelqu'un lui parlait. Complètement arrachée à un autre monde.

\- Laisse tomber… soupira Jordan.

.

\- Mais donc du coup, tu t'occupais comment avant de savoir lire ?

\- Souvent, j'étais dans mon jardin. J'avais pas beaucoup d'amis. Et franchement, je peux te dire que renvoyer en boucle une balle contre son mur, c'est pas si chiant que ça en a l'air.

\- Je savais pas que t'aimais le sport. T'en fais toujours, ou t'as arrêté quand on t'a appris à lire ?

\- Non, je continues. Je suis dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle.

\- Ah bon ? Simple question, je suppose que je devrais savoir, mais il y a qui d'autres ?

\- Lisa White, en sixième année, la capitaine et attrapeuse. Emily Taylor, de quatrième année, et moi on est batteurs. Rachel Allen et Jeremy Vince, deux septième année, sont poursuiveurs avec Matt Shields, de sixième année. Et enfin, la gamine de l'équipe c'est Lucy Parson, la gardienne. Elle est en deuxième année.

\- Et ils sont sympas, tout ceux-là ?

\- Ouais. Et ils sont forts, aussi. Même Lucy, alors que pourtant elle en avait pas vraiment l'air. Elle est toute petite, toute mince, mais vachement agile. Avec elle, il faut surtout travailler sur son assurance.

\- Et les autres équipes, tu les connais ?

\- Les équipes préfèrent en général garder leurs membres connus uniquement de ceux de leur maison. Mais je connais les capitaines. Pour Poufsouffle, c'est Harmony Davis, en sixième année, qui joue depuis sa deuxième en tant que gardienne. Pour Serpentard, c'est Mike, le frère de Violet. Lui, il est en septième année et joue depuis sa cinquième en tant que poursuiveur. Et à Gryffondor, la capitaine c'est Eloïse Miller, septième année aussi, qui joue depuis sa troisième comme poursuiveuse. Mais je sais aussi que Lileen est dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle, et l'année dernière elle était attrapeuse, et Rob est dans celle de Serpentard. Mais je sais pas à quel poste, c'est sa première année. Tom aussi est dans son équipe, pour la première année aussi. C'est tout ce que je sais.

\- Crois-moi, ça fait déjà beaucoup. C'est grave si je retiens pas tout ?

\- Les gens attendront surtout de toi que tu connaisses les membres de notre équipe. Les autres on s'en fout.

\- Qui est-ce qui a gagné la coupe, l'année dernière ?

\- Poufsouffle. Comme pendant notre première année. Et pendant nos deuxième et troisième, c'était Gryffondor. Ça fait une éternité que Serdaigle n'a pas gagné, encore plus pour Serpentard. Mais eux ils sont en train de s'améliorer, alors que nous on stagne. Mais on a nos chances, cette année les joueurs sont meilleurs, surtout les poursuiveurs, et Lisa est une bien meilleure capitaine que ne l'était Ben.

\- T'étais déjà dans l'équipe, l'année dernière ?

\- Oui, et celle d'avant aussi.

.

\- Dis… Jordan… hésita une fille de quatrième année, l'une des dernières à ne pas être allée se coucher. Tu… bien danser m-moi ?

 _"Tu sais que je t'adore, toi ? Non mais sérieux, tu viens de me prouver que j'étais pas la seule à bégayer quand j'étais gênée... Même si moi, je pense à dire tous les mots..."_

Cette simple question semblait lui avoir demandé un effort surhumain, et elle regardait le Serdaigle comme si toute sa vie dépendait de la réponse qu'il lui donnerait.

\- Euh…

\- Bah vas-y, t'as rien à perdre, l'encouragea Cassandra avec un faux sourire, très mielleux. Je suis même _certaine_ que tu vas énormément t'amuser.

La quatrième année la regarda comme si elle avait été une sainte, pendant que Jordan se levait avec réticence, puisqu'il n'avait manifestement jamais eu l'intention d'accepter.

\- Tu me le paieras, glissa-t-il en s'éloignant.

\- J'en doute pas.

De toutes façons, Cassandra se concentrait surtout sur ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur elle-même. Il n'y avait pas que devant les gens qu'elle connaissait qu'elle ne bégayait pas, c'était aussi le cas en présence de quelqu'un de plus gêné qu'elle - en l'occurrence, la pauvre quatrième année, qui ne semblait toujours pas en croire sa chance -, ou au contraire une personne avec qui elle arrivait déjà à parler normalement - comme Violet quand Jordan était arrivé. C'était bon à savoir.

.

Il s'était écoulé une bonne dizaine de minutes et de chansons, et la jeune fille continuait de danser maladroitement avec Jordan, qui tentait par tous les moyens – et sans succès – de se défiler.

\- Salut ! sourit Charlotte en arrivant d'un coup dans le champ de vision de Cassandra, accompagnée par Ella qui s'assit sur la chaise abandonnée par Violet. Ça va ?

\- Ou-oui, et vous ?

\- Ça va très bien, merci !

\- V-vous n'êtes pas… pas avec…les autres ?

\- Ils sont tous partis se coucher, ils nous ont laissées. Ça te dit d'aller danser ?

\- P-pardon ?

\- Oh, allez, toutes les trois ! Ce sera drôle !

\- Et puis on pourra sauver Dan de cette fille, intervint Ella. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien.

Ce fut ainsi que Cassandra se retrouva, moins d'une minute plus tard, au milieu de la piste de danse presque déserte – il devait rester une trentaine de personnes au bal, et encore – avec Charlotte, Ella et Jordan.

.

Quand elle se laissa finalement tomber dans son lit, épuisée, Cassandra repensa à sa soirée.

Elle avait sympathisé – ce qui signifiait pour elle arrêter de bégayer – avec Violet, Jordan, Charlotte et Ella. Ce qui amenait le nombre de personnes à Poudlard avec qui elle pouvait tenir une vraie conversation à six. Six en quatre mois, c'était mieux qu'à Lyntail. Et surtout, c'était une belle progression pendant le bal.

D'autant qu'elle avait vraiment passé un bonne soirée. Bien remplie et très agréable. Finalement, et même si elle ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, elle était heureuse d'y être allée.

Ce fut sur cette très agréable pensée – renforcée par le fait que les vacances étaient à présent officiellement commencées – que Cassandra s'endormit, morte de fatigue après cette longue soirée.

* * *

 **Alors, le bal de Cassie ?**


	13. Bonnes vacances !

**Salut ! Et ouais, je suis de retour avec Violet ! Je pense que pour cette année (scolaire, j'entends) vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à plus d'un chapitre par moi. Mais je jure, sur tout ce que je possède, que vous aurez le prochain en cadeau de Noël ! Je vous garantis pas de le publier le 25, mais ce sera le 26 sinon.**

 **Bref, au cas où vous auriez oublié Violet et les autres - à l'exception de Cassie et Clem - partent pour 2 semaines de vacances de Noël ! Et au bal, la veille, Leïla et David ont rompu, pendant que Dan, Violet, Ella et Charlie se liaient d'amitié avec Cassandra.**

* * *

Comme c'était toujours le cas, il fut dur d'entrer dans le train. Tout le monde jouait des épaules et des coudes pour monter plus vite. Les professeurs s'étant déjà occupés de toutes les valises, la première pensée de Violet une fois qu'elle fut à bord fut de retrouver ses amis, perdus dans la cohue.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de recherche, elle trouva enfin le compartiment où ils s'étaient installés – il manquait uniquement Clémence, qui restait au château, Victoria, qui était partie discuter avec les autres lanceurs de rumeurs de la dispute de la veille, et Charlotte qui ne les avait pas encore retrouvés – et où ils se trouvaient finalement assez serrés.

\- Vous avez passer une bonne nuit, vous ? bâilla Colleen.

\- Mon dortoir s'est transformé en un concert de ronflements, soupira Robin, mais sinon oui.

\- Tiens, d'ailleurs Tom, intervint Oliver. Ça fait un certain temps que je voulais t'en parler, mais est-ce que tu pourrais s'il te plaît arrêter de tenir une conversation complète avec toi-même toutes les nuits ? Ça devient lassant, surtout que perso je m'en fous du chaton violet que tu dois sauver de l'incendie.

\- C'est assez bizarre, comme rêve, remarqua Jordan en s'interrompant momentanément dans la lecture de son livre – celui qu'il avait lancé à Clémence puis avait repris à une armure la veille en allant se coucher.

\- Mais c'est pas ma faute, se défendit Thomas. Vous en faites jamais, vous, des rêves étranges ?

\- Si, mais nous on le fait silencieusement, glissa Robin.

\- Oui, bah toi je t'emmerde !

\- Mais moi aussi. Très cordialement, même.

\- Arrêtez de vous disputer, les reprit Ella.

Et, puisque c'était elle et qu'ils lui obéissaient – pour une raison toujours aussi mystérieuse – au doigt et à l'œil, ils se turent. Puis, après trois bonnes secondes de silence, ils n'y tinrent plus et se mirent à rire comme les deux idiots qu'ils étaient.

\- Sinon, quelqu'un sait ce qu'il s'est passé entre Leïla et David ? s'enquit Violet.

Parce qu'elle s'en fichait quand même un peu du fait que Thomas parle en dormant, ou fasse des rêves étranges. En revanche, elle avait assez envie de savoir ce qui avait pu pousser le roi et la reine à se hurler dessus pendant le bal.

\- Aucune idée, mais si tu attends le retour de Vicky tu auras toutes les informations que tu veux, pronostiqua Colleen.

\- En tous cas, c'était assez drôle à voir, comme dispute. Et personnellement, j'ai été ravi quand David s'est pris du thé sur la gueule. Comme quand il a pété le nez de sa copine, sourit Robin.

\- Je sais pas si on peut vraiment encore parler de « copine », releva Oliver. Pour l'instant, ce serait plutôt « si je te croise, je te frappe à nouveau, et avec le plus grand plaisir ».

\- Salut tout le monde ! lança Charlotte en entrant dans le compartiment, un paquet de Choco-grenouilles à la main, qu'elle commença à partager avec Oliver et Colleen, eux aussi très amateurs de friandises. De quoi vous parlez ?

\- De ta sœur, indiqua Thomas. On se demandait ce qui a pu la pousser à se disputer avec ce cher David Moon.

\- Laissez-les un peu tranquilles, je comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde en parle comme si c'était l'événement du siècle.

\- Charlie… soupira Colleen. Leïla et David sont à peu de choses près les deux personnes les plus connues de Poudlard. Donc, ceux dont la vie est la plus épiée. Alors évidemment, quand ils se mettent à régler leurs comptes en public, tout le monde s'y intéresse, ou presque. Et ne réagis pas comme ça, parce que quoi que tu crois, ils en sont parfaitement conscients. Plus les gens sont respectés, plus le moindre de leur geste, le moindre de leur mot est scruté avec attention, et par tout le château. Ils le savent, et en jouent.

.

Le voyage en était déjà à la moitié quand Victoria les rejoignit enfin, ayant fini de glaner toutes les informations qu'elle pouvait obtenir. Et elle savait comment _tout_ savoir. C'était pour ce genre de « scandale » qu'elle avait constituer son réseau d'informateurs, et apprit à négocier le moindre renseignement.

Mais, avec ses amis, elle acceptait de tout révéler sans contrepartie.

\- Apparemment, David tentait de plus en plus de prendre la place de Leïla. Parce que tout le monde sait que c'est _elle_ la reine, et que lui n'a pu s'élever autant que parce qu'ils sortaient ensemble, leur raconta-t-elle, apparemment ravie de ce qui arrivait – elle adorait les histoires de ce genre, et était très douée pour tout monter en épingles, puisque après tout c'est ainsi qu'on transforme le moindre événement en immense et passionnante rumeur. Au début, ça semblait lui convenir, mais apparemment il a commencé à en avoir marre un peu après Halloween. Alors il s'est mis à essayer de saper son autorité, aussi bien dans leur groupe qu'à l'échelle de tout Poudlard.

\- Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi on n'a rien remarqué ? s'enquit Colleen.

\- Parce que les jeux de pouvoirs des élites sont très subtils, la petite populace ne peut rien en savoir.

\- Rassure-moi, tu te souviens qu'on parle d'ados dans une école et pas des empereurs du monde ? railla Robin.

\- Tu peux dire ça, mais crois-moi : ceux qui sont le plus importants en ce moment sont aussi ceux qui le seront une fois adulte. Prends le ministre, Rowle. A son époque, il était préfet-en-chef, capitaine de on équipe de Quidditch, et extrêmement respecté dans tout Poudlard. Et ce respect a perduré avec le temps. Tu peux être sûr qu'être la reine du château prépare parfaitement Leïla à avoir un rôle politique ou financier très important à l'avenir.

\- Ou simplement à devenir une insupportable petite diva, contra Oliver.

\- Arrête, protesta Charlotte – qui était toujours prête à défendre sa jumelle – en lui reprenant le paquet de Choco-grenouilles, elle est pas comme ça. Elle a plein de qualités, je te signale.

\- Cite-m'en trois qui sont encore d'actualité ?

\- Elle est honnête.

\- Oui, en effet, sa franchise se ressent dans chacune des réflexions blessantes qu'elle sort tous les jours, répliqua Robin.

\- Elle prend soin de ses amies, ça tu peux pas lui enlever.

\- Oui, on a tous remarqué sa gentillesse envers ses proches quand elle a donné des ordres à Dwight, hier, rappela Oliver. Pour reprendre les mots de David : les seules amies qu'elle a, elle les traite comme des chiens.

\- Elle est courageuse, tenta Charlotte, qui semblait à présent presque les supplier de reconnaître au moins une qualité à sa sœur.

\- C'est bizarre, je ne l'ai jamais vue insu…

\- Bon, arrêtez maintenant, s'agaça Ella. Quoi qu'il se passe, vous ferez toujours tout ce que vous pouvez pour ne lui accorder aucune qualité ! Vous faites preuve d'une mauvaise fois écœurante ! Viens, Charlie, on s'en va.

Sur ces mots, elle attrapa la Poufsouffle par le bras et elle sortirent toutes les deux du compartiment, claquant la porte derrière elle. Robin et Oliver, eux, regardaient le sol d'un air désolé, comme si ça avait encore la moindre utilité.

\- Pourquoi elle nous engueule toujours ? demanda le Gryffondor.

\- Parce qu'elle n'apprécie pas que vous critiquiez toujours Leïla, expliqua Colleen, elle aussi légèrement agacée. Parce que, contrairement à vous, elle se rend compte que ça fait du mal à Charlie. Alors, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez. J'en ai vraiment marre que ça finisse comme ça à chaque fois que quelqu'un parle de Leïla.

\- Mais on fait que plaisanter, se défendit Robin.

\- N'empêche que ça blesse Charlie, intervint Violet – qui restait pourtant d'habitude en dehors des conflits – en voyant que Colleen commençait à sincèrement s'énerver. On sait que vous n'êtes pas vraiment sincères, tout comme on sait que Leïla n'est pas aussi défendable que le croie Charlie. Mais ça reste sa sœur, alors elle prend son parti. Parce qu'elle l'aime, et c'est pour ça que vous êtes vraiment pas sympas de toujours agir comme ça.

Il y eut un long, très long, moment de silence dans le compartiment. Les deux garçons avaient finalement compris que, parfois, il était préférable qu'ils se taisent. Mais vu le court terme de leur mémoire, ils auraient vite oublié cette importante leçon.

\- Sinon, vous avez fait quoi, hier soir ? s'enquit Thomas pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- J'ai supporté Harold toute le soirée, et c'était vraiment pas facile, soupira Colleen. Je crois que je n'ai jamais passé autant de temps à demander à quelqu'un d'aller me chercher à boire ou à manger. Au moins, comme ça, il partait.

\- La question s'adressait pas à toi, lâcha-t-il. C'est pas pour être méchant, mais toi je savais déjà. Je parlais plutôt à Tori et Violet, que j'ai presque pas vu, et à Dan, qui a disparu un peu avant la dispute.

\- D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, intervint Robin. Dan, Vi, il faut sérieusement qu'on parle.

\- De quoi ? demanda Jordan en arrêtant – totalement, cette fois – de lire.

\- Du fait que vous avez apparemment passer un certain temps à parler avec _l'Amerloque_. Vous êtes sérieux ? Lee et Clem, je m'y étais habitué, de toutes façons elles ont toujours eu des goûts bizarres en matière de gens, mais vous ?

\- Des goûts bizarres en matière de gens ? répéta Colleen.

\- Tu sais, tu devrais peut-être essayer, toi aussi, de lui parler, rétorqua le Serdaigle.

\- Je vais avoir du mal, elle met des heures à finir une phrase.

\- Ça s'améli…

Pendant que Colleen et – aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître – Jordan défendaient Cassandra, Violet s'interrogea sur ce qui motivait l'aversion de Robin pour la jeune fille.

Elle était sûre que ce n'était pas, contrairement à Jordan, le sentiment d'abandon, ou un quelconque amour – de toutes façons, les mots « Robin » et « amour » lui semblaient parfaitement incompatibles. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être dans ce cas ?

Elle aurait bien penché pour la thèse du vieux racisme primaire, mais ça lui semblait assez incohérent. Après tout, le beau-père de Robin était allemand, ce n'était pas si différent, dans tous les cas c'était un autre pays.

Violet cherchait les autres explications possibles, quand elle se souvint de quelque chose : Robin _détestait_ son beau-père, plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

Était-ce cela, la raison pour laquelle il ne supportait pas que ses amis parlent à Cassandra ? Est-ce qu'il reportait sa haine envers son beau-père sur la jeune fille, qui n'y était pourtant pour rien ? Si c'était bien cela, c'était vraiment stupide. Il ne pouvait pas haïr tous les étrangers qu'il rencontrerait dans sa vie sous prétexte que l'un était quelqu'un de détestable.

En elle-même, Violet se fixa une mission. Elle ferait en sorte que Robin découvre que Cassandra était quelqu'un de bien, et qu'ils deviennent amis – en faisant ça, elle agirait d'ailleurs un peu comme Victoria lorsqu'elle tentait de faire en sorte que ses amis se mettent à apprécier Clémence comme elle-même. Comme ça, il comprendrait que toute personne qui n'était pas anglaise n'était pas forcément quelqu'un de mauvais. Et dans la même occasion, elle s'arrangerait pour qu'il apprenne que Clémence, elle, était française.

\- Et toi, Vi, c'est quoi ton excuse ? cracha Robin, la sortant brusquement de ses pensées.

\- J'ai pas à t'en donner. Je suis allée lui parler, et je l'aime bien. Je peux être amie avec qui je veux sans avoir à te rendre de compte. Compris ?

\- Parce que vous êtes amies, maintenant ?

\- Pour moi, oui.

.

\- Violet, ma chérie ! s'exclama sa mère dès qu'elle la vit, sur le quai.

\- Maman !

Dès qu'elle l'eut rejointe, la Serdaigle lâcha sa valise et laissa sa mère la prendre dans ses bras. Elle adorait Poudlard, et tout ses amis, mais était toujours très heureuse de rentrer chez elle et de retrouver sa famille pour les vacances.

\- Comment tu vas, mon ange ?

\- Très bien, et toi ?

\- Moi aussi. Tout le monde va bien dans la famille aussi. Ta tante Mary a eu une grosse grippe au début du mois, mais maintenant tout est fini. Et Elio s'en sort très bien à l'école. Où est ton frère ?

\- Il ne devrait pas tarder, je suis dans les derniers à être descendus du train. Il est sans doute en train de dire au revoir à ses amis.

\- Ses _amis_?

Sa mère avait une véritable passion pour les relations amoureuses – dont la plupart qu'elle inventait elle-même – de ses enfants. La principale raison était qu'elle avait rencontré celui qui deviendrait son mari pendant ses vacances, à seize ans, et n'avait plus jamais cessé de l'aimer. Alors elle imaginait qu'il arriverait la même chose à Violet et Mike. Et donc, elle guettait le moment où l'un des deux commencerait à sortir avec quelqu'un, supposant que le quelqu'un en question deviendrait au choix son beau-fils ou sa belle-fille.

\- Maman… soupira Violet. Mike ne sort avec personne.

\- Tu en es sûre ?

\- Certaine.

La vérité était que Victoria lui avait rapporté une rumeur qui disait que son frère avait une relation plus qu'amicale avec Alexandra Myers, une fille de la même année et de la même maison que lui, depuis un peu plus d'un an. Mais Violet partait du principe que, si c'était vrai, la décision d'en parler ou non à leur mère revenait à Mike.

\- Salut ! lança celui-ci en débarquant de nulle part. Tout le monde va bien, à la maison ?

\- Très bien, oui, assura sa mère en le scrutant du regard – comme si le fait qu'il sorte ou non avec quelqu'un pouvait se _voir_ –, et toi ? Les cours, le Quidditch, les amis, les filles ?

\- Les cours, oui. Le Quidditch, oui. Les amis, oui.

\- Et pour les filles ? insista Eliana Addams.

\- T'es lourde, m'man…

\- Je m'intéresse à ta vie, c'est tout !

\- Non, tu as une fascination malsaine pour mes relations amoureuses. Fais chier la gamine, plutôt.

\- Moi, intervint Violet, elle me laisse tranquille. Parce qu'elle sait que je resterai célibataire jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. C'est non-négociable.

Pour unique réponse, sa mère poussa un long et déchirant soupir. Comme ça, elle faisait presque de la peine. Mais uniquement _presque_. Parce que la Serdaigle n'avait pas l'intention de se trouver un copain – ou une copine, sa mère n'était pas fermée, elle voulait juste être grand-mère le plus vite possible, et les procédures d'adoption était assez simple, avec le nombre d'orphelins que laissait la Maladie – simplement pour faire plaisir. C'était la raison pour laquelle, au fond d'elle-même, elle espérait que la rumeur sur Mike et Alexandra était vraie. Peut-être qu'avec une hypothétique belle-fille, sa mère se calmerait…

.

Dans la voiture, en regardant le paysage défiler, Violet se dit qu'elle était vraiment heureuse de rentrer chez elle. Elle aimait bien sa maison, avec ses qualités et ses défauts. De toutes façons, elle avait entendu son histoire tant de fois qu'elle était bien obligée de l'aimer.

Douze ans auparavant, toute juste veuve, Eliana avait voulu quitter la grande propriété où elle vivait, qui lui rappelait trop son défunt mari. Elle s'était donc mise en quête d'un endroit où elle pourrait vivre bien, et élever ses enfants confortablement.

Mais, dépouillée par différents banquiers moldus, et les frais d'hôpitaux de son époux, elle s'était vite rendue compte que la maison de ses rêves était bien trop chère pour elle. Aussi avait-elle décidé d'investir dans un pavillon de taille moyenne, au cœur d'une banlieue résidentielle chic.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas envisagé, c'était que les gens qui y vivaient mettaient un point d'honneur à ce que tout soit _normal_ et _semblable_. Pas vraiment l'endroit adapté à une sorcière veuve et ses deux jeunes enfants. Mais la maison était achetée, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. C'était pourquoi, depuis douze ans, Eliana faisait tout pour paraître la plus normale possible, pour être la parfaite voisine et n'éveiller aucun soupçon.

Ainsi, elle sortait et rentrait sa poubelle correctement toutes les semaines, elle était toujours prête à rendre service, elle avait totalement arrêté la magie, et avait pris un travail en bureau _moldu_. De même, puisque les apparences étaient très importantes, elle prenait soin de ses rosiers comme de son allée, elle tondait se pelouse et taillait sa haie tous les samedis et elle lavait murs, vitres, portes et voiture tous les dimanches. Et grâce à cela, sa maison était parfaitement entretenue, et ressemblait donc à toutes les autres de la rue.

Et c'était ce qui comptait le plus, de ne pas dénoter. Que quiconque se baladait dans la rue se dise que toutes ses maisons étaient _parfaitement identiques_. Il suffisait de respecter la règle de l'unité pour éviter les commérages.

Pendant plusieurs années, tout s'était très bien passé. Puis était venu le moment de la rentrée à Poudlard de Mike. Le fait qu'il n'aille pas dans le même collège privé que les voisins surprendrait forcément. Mais Eliana y pensait depuis longtemps.

A peine avait-il neuf ans qu'elle avait commencé à parler de plus en plus souvent de l'excellent pensionnat où elle-même avait étudié, en Écosse – elle avait l'avantage notable _d'être_ écossaise, aussi tout le monde l'avait crue sur parole – et qui était très sélectif, si bien qu'il fallait connaître des gens au sein de l'établissement pour espérer y placer ses enfants. Elle-même avait prétendu être une bonne amie de la directrice – ce qui était totalement faux.

Son plan était parfait : les femmes de son quartier était bien trop attachées à leurs rejetons pour envisager de les envoyer en pensionnat, aussi aucune ne poserait trop de questions. Et d'ailleurs, depuis déjà sept ans, tout le monde trouvait normal que Mike et Violet ne rentre que deux fois par ans.

Eliana était fière d'elle. Non seulement elle avait réussi à se faire intégrer parmi ses voisins sans qu'ils aient le moindre soupçon sur son étrangeté, mais en plus elle s'était mise à aimer la vie qu'elle menait.

Et cet amour de leur maison, de leur quartier et de leur vie, elle l'avait transmis à ses enfants, surtout sa fille, qui contrairement à son frère et sa mère ne se souvenait pas de leur ancienne demeure.

\- Au fait, nous avons de nouveaux voisins, annonça Eliana en traversant le centre-ville. Mrs. Hooper est partie en maison de retraite il y a deux mois.

Cette très vieille femme, à moitié aveugle et aux trois-quarts sourde, avait été leur voisine d'en face. Elle était très gentille, et Violet se souvenait surtout des biscuits et bonbons qu'elle lui offrait encore quelques années auparavant.

\- Ceux qui ont racheté la maison sont une famille, deux parents et trois enfants, poursuivit sa mère. Maisie et George pour les parents, et les enfants c'est Lolly, qui a neuf ans, Alan, de onze ans, et Noah, qui a quinze ans. La famille Priest. Je leur ai un peu parlé, ils sont adorables, vous allez voir.

\- Rassure-moi, on ne va pas avoir _besoin_ d'entretenir un quelconque contact social avec eux ? marmonna Mike.

\- Chéri… ce sont nos voisins, alors tu feras au moins l'effort d'aller les saluer et te présenter. Violet aussi. J'ai fait des cookies, vous leur en apporterez, d'accord ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est ce que la politesse exige, Mike.

.

\- Laissez vos valises dans l'entrée, on les montra tout à l'heure, décida la mère de Violet alors qu'elle déverrouillait la porte. Je suis sûre que vous avez hâte de retrouver vos chambres et les affaires que vous avez laissé ici. J'ai changé vos draps ce matin.

\- Merci, m'man ! lança Mike en montant l'escalier quatre à quatre.

Sa sœur le suivit, moins pressée cependant. Quand elle entra dans sa chambre, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle avait beau adoré Poudlard, sa salle commune et ses compagnes de chambre, avoir un endroit à elle lui faisait du bien.

Elle remarqua que sa mère avait – miracle ! – pensé à arroser la plante sur son bureau. Violet se laissa tomber sur son lit, souriant au cadre posé sur sa table de chevet. Elle aimait bien cette photo. Même si les gens qu'elle montrait semblaient inconnus à la jeune fille. Elle avait du mal à voir son frère dans ce petit garçon au sourire rayonnant, tout comme elle avait du mal à reconnaître que la fillette qui riait sur les genoux de Mike n'était autre qu'elle-même. Elle ne retrouvait pas non plus les traits de ses parents dans ces jeunes gens aux yeux brillants d'amour. Elle savait pourtant que c'était sa famille, mais ils avaient tellement changé en quatorze ans. A commencer par la mort de l'un d'entre eux.

Violet, qui trouvait qu'il faisait assez sombre, décida d'ouvrir encore un peu plus les rideaux cachant les deux fenêtres de sa chambre, et qui ne laissaient pour l'instant passer qu'un mince rai de lumière. Et elle sursauta en croisant le regard de quelqu'un.

Cela n'avait pourtant rien d'étonnant. Elle avait simplement aperçut un visage à travers la vitre de la maison d'en face. Après tout, elle savait que la pièce qu'elle apercevait était une chambre, qu'y avait-il d'étonnant à ce qu'elle voit quelqu'un ? Rien, mais cela l'avait surprise. Du temps de Mrs Hooper, il s'agissait d'une chambre d'amis, qui restait malheureusement vide puisque personne n'avait jamais rendu visite à la vieille dame.

Violet devrait donc s'y habituer. Quelqu'un habitait la chambre qui faisait face à la sienne, de l'autre côté de la large route.

.

\- Violet ! Mike ! appela sa mère depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Vous pouvez descendre, s'il vous plaît ?

La jeune Serdaigle entendit la porte de la chambre de son frère s'ouvrir, alors qu'elle attrapait un marque-page et le glissait dans son livre.

\- Bien, allez donner ça aux voisins, d'accord ? leur dit Eliana – une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux arrivés dans la cuisine – en fourrant un immense plat de biscuit faits maison dans les bras de son fils.

\- C'est vraiment nécessaire ? soupira celui-ci.

\- Absolument. Allez, ne perdez pas de temps. Et pensez à saluer les gens que vous croisez.

\- A vos ordres, capitaine.

Le frère et la sœur quittèrent la maison en silence.

\- Je crois que Mrs. Hooper va me manquer, elle était gentille avec nous, lâcha Violet dès qu'ils eurent refermé la porte d'entrée.

\- Moi, c'est surtout Mrs. Duree qui me manque.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Mrs. Duree, notre ancienne femme de ménage, expliqua son aîné. Du temps de l'ancienne maison, avant la mort de papa. Elle aussi était sympa. Tu t'en souviens pas, t'étais trop jeune.

Le temps de cette courte discussion, ils étaient arrivés devant la maison des Priest. Et si aucun d'eux ne bougeait, c'était qu'ils n'appréciaient pas particulièrement de se présenter à des gens – ou de céder les cookies de leur mère à d'autres, des inconnus qui plus est.

Finalement, ce fut Violet qui se décida à sonner à la porte. En quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit sur deux personnes. Un garçon, de son âge, grand, les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus, accompagné d'une fille d'une dizaine d'années, aux yeux bleus également mais avec des cheveux châtains et bouclés. Noah et Lolly, selon toute logique. Violet s'efforça de ne pas trop regarder la tâche de chocolat sur la robe de la fillette.

\- Salut, lâcha Mike. Notre mère nous a demandé de vous apporter des cookies.

\- Et vous êtes ? siffla le garçon.

\- Mike, et elle c'est ma sœur, Violet. On vit dans la maison d'en face.

\- Ceux qui sont en pensionnat, c'est ça ?

\- Exact. Et je suppose que toi c'est Noah et la gamine c'est Lolly.

\- Exact. Mais ne l'appelle pas « gamine ».

\- Vos parents et votre frère ne sont pas là ? intervint Violet, pour calmer son frère et son voisin qui se fixaient d'un regard noir – excellente première rencontre, vraiment.

\- Ils sont au cinéma, indiqua Noah.

Puis il remarqua où se portaient les yeux de la jeune fille, et suivit son regard. Quand il comprit ce qu'elle regardait, il déglutit difficilement et posa la main sur l'épaule de sa sœur, et la poussant légèrement en arrière.

\- Va te changer, Princesse, lui intima-t-il en parlant à toute vitesse, tu as dû te tâcher pendant le repas.

Lolly regarda sa robe avant de s'enfuir à l'intérieur. Violet n'aurait su dire si c'était réel où si elle l'avait rêvé, tant la petite était partie vite, mais elle avait eu l'impression de la voir devenir si pâle que sa peau en aurait presque été transparente. Ce n'était qu'une tâche, ils en faisaient un peu trop…

\- Merci pour les cookies, reprit précipitamment Noah. On vous rendra le plat dès que possible. Passez une bonne journée, et votre mère aussi. J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer.

Il le prit des bras de Mike avant de renfermer brusquement la porte.

\- Sympa, la discussion, lâcha celui-ci. Viens, on rentre.

\- Tu trouves pas ça bizarre ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Leur réaction. C'est qu'une tâche, mais on aurait dit que c'était un milliard de fois plus grave. Noah nous a même claqué la porte au nez.

\- Il est mal élevé, c'est tout. Et la petite ne sait pas manger.

Violet n'ajouta rien. Mais elle n'était pas d'accord. Elle trouvait le comportement de ses deux voisins louche, et son frère ne pourrait pas lui enlever cette impression.

Quand elle regarda par sa fenêtre, elle remarqua que les rideaux de la chambre qui faisait face à la sienne avaient été tirés. Et ils ne se rouvrirent pas de la journée, ni les jours suivants.

.

\- Vous êtes prêts, les enfants ? appela Eliana du bas de l'escalier. On part dans cinq minutes.

Ce soir-là, ils allaient chez Spencer et Mary, son oncle et sa tante, pour le réveillon de Noël. Il y aurait également son cousin – logique – Elio, ainsi que ses grands-parents paternels, Richard et Hannah. Elle avait hâte d'y aller, depuis quatre mois qu'elle n'avait vu aucun d'eux.

Elle descendit et rejoignit sa mère dans le salon. Celle-ci se dépêcha d'inspecter la tenue de sa cadette, puisque Richard avait tendance à se montrer assez pointilleux sur les habits de chacun. Mais elle ne trouva rien à redire. Violet en fut soulagée. Apparemment, la tresse, la robe noire, les collants et les ballerines conviendraient à son grand-père. Elle l'adorait, mise à part cette intransigeance sur les vêtements.

Quand Mike arriva, il subit la même inspection. Et sa sœur songea qu'il avait fait un _énorme_ effort. Parce que, à son niveau, chemise, jean et basket étaient _très_ classe.

\- Chéri, tu pourrais mettre des chaussures qui n'ont pas de trous ? soupira sa mère.

Et – miracle – il s'exécuta. Ce qui fit que, comme d'habitude, ils partirent en retard. Violet avait horreur de ça. Si bien qu'elle passa tout le trajet – qui durait tout de même une demie-heure – à fixer sa montre et à prier intérieurement pour réussir à arriver dans les temps.

Ce ne fut pas le cas, ils eurent cinq minutes de retard. Et, alors que son frère et sa mère semblaient trouvé cela parfaitement raisonnable, elle-même était mortifiée.

\- Vivii ! s'écria son cousin dès qu'ils franchirent la porte d'entrée.

La jeune fille se baissa et écarta les bras pour accueillir Elio, qui se mit à parler sans s'arrêter, de sa voix enfantine – et assez agaçante, elle devait bien le reconnaître.

\- Maman a dit vous viend'iez. Je suis content que vous êtes venus. C'était bien école ? Ma, j'ai app'is plein beaucoup de choses. La maîtresse nous apprends à éc'ire nos p'énoms. Ma y a'ive p'esque.

\- Il s'en sort très bien, intervint leur grand-père en arrivant derrière le petit garçon. Il sait écrire le sien, ceux de ses amis, et certains d'autres élèves. Pour l'instant, il s'entraîne sur celui de la petite Lorelei. Je suis content de vous revoir, tous les deux.

Il serra Mike, puis Violet dans ses bras, avant de se tourner vers leur mère et de la saluer à son tour.

\- Venez, on sera mieux dans le salon.

Ils l'y suivirent. Mary y était seule, son mari et sa mère se trouvant dans la cuisine. Elle les étreignit à son tour, en sortant la même phrase qu'à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez grandi, tous les deux ! Bientôt, vous nous dépasserez tous !

Ce qui était complètement idiot. Car, dans cette maison, la seule personne plus petite que Violet était Elio, et Mike était le plus grand – même si son grand-père le suivait de _très_ , _très_ près.

\- Bien, asseyez-vous, on va passer à table !

.

Violet sourit en voyant sa grand-mère revenir avec le pudding. C'était la partie du réveillon qu'elle aimait le plus, et elle n'attendait que ça depuis le début de l'apéritif. Qui avait eu lieu trois heures auparavant. Si bien qu'Elio s'était déjà endormi et avait été mis au lit. Rater la moitié du repas était sûrement la plus grande malédiction des enfants à Noël.

\- T'as encore faim ? souffla Mike en la voyant manger le gâteau comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle se nourrissait depuis une semaine.

\- Moi, j'ai pas repris trois fois de la dinde, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, ma chérie, la reprit sa tante.

\- N'empêche qu'elle a raison, la défendit son grand-père. Si son frère n'avait pas mangé autant pendant le reste du repas, il lui resterait encore de la place.

\- Mais il n'a pas su attendre, renchérit Spencer.

\- Vous pourriez me défendre ! s'exclama l'incriminé. Entre hommes, on peut s'entraider !

\- On te considérera comme un homme le jour où tu seras majeur, lâcha son grand-père – qui semblait ravi de pouvoir ainsi le taquiner.

\- Je _suis_ majeur, rappela Mike. Depuis cet été. Rappelez-vous que je suis un sorcier, chez nous la majorité est à dix-sept ans.

\- Oui… bah… euh… fit mine de bégayer son oncle.

\- Je te précise à toutes fins utiles que j'ai lu dans le journal que le ministre réfléchit à passer la majorité à dix-huit ans, comme chez les moldus, glissa Eliana.

\- Même le gouvernement se ligue contre moi…

.

Violet soupira en entendant quelqu'un frapper à sa porte d'entrée. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait de la visite _maintenant_ , alors qu'elle avait le chignon mal fait et le survêtement trop grand de quand elle était malade ? Et évidemment, Mike et leur mère étaient sortis…

Elle rassembla tout son courage, et se leva pour aller ouvrir. Ce devait être le facteur, sa mère attendait un colis qui tardait à arriver. Mais la personne qui attendait derrière sa porte ne portait pas un colis, mais un immense saladier.

\- Salut… hésita Noah en la voyant. Je tombe mal ?

\- Non, c'est bon, je…

Elle fut interrompue par une quinte de toux, qui décida son mal de tête à revenir, et encore plus fort qu'avant. Comme sa nausée. Formidable…

\- Je disais que j'étais malade, acheva-t-elle une fois remise.

\- Je venais rendre le plat. On avait oublié, désolé.

\- C'est pas grave… Tu veux entrer deux minutes ? proposa-t-elle quand elle se rendit compte qu'il faisait extrêmement froid et qu'il pleuvait des cordes.

Puis, sans laisser au garçon le temps de répondre, elle se décala.

\- Je voulais aussi, ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle refermait la porte et l'emmenait dans la cuisine, m'excuser si Lolly et moi, on vous a paru… un peu bizarres la dernière fois.

\- C'est sûr que vous en avez fait beaucoup pour une simple tâche de chocolat.

\- C'est juste qu'on voulait pas vous paraître sales la première fois que vous nous voyiez. Quand on est arrivés, nos parents ont veillés à ce qu'on aille voir tous les voisins, habillés et coiffés comme si on allait à un mariage.

\- Il paraît que ma mère a fait pareil, quand on a déménagé. Moi, je m'en souviens pas, j'étais trop jeune.

\- T'avais quel âge ?

\- A peine trois ans. Vous êtes arrivés quand, exactement ?

\- Au milieu du mois de novembre. Ton frère et toi, vous étiez encore en Écosse. Vous y allez depuis quand, à ce pensionnat ?

\- Il accepte les élèves à partir de onze ans, et il y a sept années d'études.

\- Et c'est possible de rentrer après onze ans ?

\- Oui, mais c'est super rare. En fait, Mike est en septième année et il n'a connu ça qu'une fois. C'était à la rentrée, une fille, Cassandra. Elle est dans la même année que moi, elle vient des États-Unis.

\- Elle s'appelle comment, ton école ?

\- Poudlard, lâcha Violet du bout de lèvres.

Elle commençait à trouver que Noah s'intéressait d'un peu trop près au collège de magie. Est-ce qu'il se doutait qu'il y avait un truc louche ? Non, c'était impossible. Personne n'avait jamais rien soupçonné, et il venait à peine d'arriver…

\- C'est bizarre, comme nom…

\- Et toi, tu vas dans quelle école ?

\- Ma mère nous fait les cours à la maison depuis toujours.

\- Elle a une formation ?

\- Elle a passé un diplôme pour devenir enseignante, il y a une vingtaine d'années. Mais elle a échoué.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à ce moment-là, et Violet entendit son frère et sa mère poser leurs affaires. Puis Mike monta à l'étage et sa mère rejoignit la cuisine, un sac de course dans chaque main.

Quand elle entra, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant Noah assis à la table.

\- Bonjour, madame, salua-t-il en se levant. Vous voulez de l'aide ?

\- Oui, avec plaisir, hésita Eliana.

Ils rangèrent donc les courses ensemble, puis Noah lâcha :

\- Je vais rentrer, il pleut plus et mes parents vont commencer à s'inquiéter.

\- Je te raccompagne, annonça Violet.

.

\- Salut.

Noah sursauta et se retourna. Il était assis sur un banc, dans l'unique parc de la ville, et regardait Lolly faire de la balançoire. Il n'avait pas entendu Violet arriver.

\- Salut, répondit-il. T'es guérie ?

\- Oui, enfin. Et toi, ça va ?

\- Ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ? Lolly et moi, on pensait qu'on serait seuls.

\- Il faut croire qu'il y a d'autres personnes pour aimer aller dans un parc à six heures trente du matin. Au moins trois, en tous cas, sourit Violet.

\- Nous, on voulait être seuls. C'est pour ça qu'on est là si tôt.

\- Oh… je vois…

Très sympa, à dire. Puisque la traduction qu'elle faisait de cette phrase était « Je n'ai pas du tout envie que tu sois là ».

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

\- Je voulais juste revoir le parc avant de retourner en Écosse. J'y allais toujours, enfant, et il me manque pendant les cours.

\- Tu pars aujourd'hui ?

\- Mon train quitte King's Cross à onze heures.

\- Et tu reviens ici quand ?

\- En été, le premier juillet. On a aussi des vacances pour Pâques, mais on est obligés de rester à Poudlard.

\- Vous n'avez aucun contact avec l'extérieur pendant six mois ? s'étonna le garçon.

\- Si, on a régulièrement des sorties libres dans le village à côté de l'école. Mais les élèves des deux premières années ne peuvent pas s'y rendre. Et on communique avec nos familles par lettre.

\- Vous téléphonez pas ?

\- La technologie est… interdite à Poudlard. Et de toutes façons, le château est si vieux qu'il n'y a même pas de prises électriques.

\- Sérieux ? Mais il date de quand ?

\- Il a mille-deux-cents ans.

\- C'est vieux, en effet. Mais il ne tombe pas en ruines ?

\- Il est très bien entretenu, par des gens très compétents.

Ce qui était assez faux. Mais elle ne pouvait pas décemment dire que ce qui maintenait Poudlard en aussi bon état était la magie. Noah la jugerait folle, et elle violerait le Code International sur le Secret Magique.

\- Ça doit être génial, d'étudier là-bas.

\- Ma famille et ma maison me manque.

\- Mais au moins tu vois du pays.

\- Il y a aussi les vacances, pour ça. D'autant que le paysage ne change pas d'une année sur l'autre à Poudlard.

\- Je ne sais pas, je suis jamais parti en vacances.

Violet se réjouit de s'être assise, sinon elle serait probablement tombée par terre de surprise. Comment était il possible de ne _jamais_ avoir quitté sa maison ?

\- Lolly ! appela-t-il. Viens, on rentre ! Papa et maman vont s'inquiéter s'ils ne nous trouvent pas en se levant.

La fillette sauta de sa balançoire et rejoignit son grand frère, qui s'était levé et lui attrapa la main. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Noah se retourna et sourit à Violet.

\- Fais bon voyage.

Et il disparut avec sa sœur dans l'obscurité de cette fin de nuit.

.

Mike, Violet et leur mère arrivèrent avec une demie-heure d'avance sur le quai de la gare, encore presque désert.

\- Je dois y aller, les enfants. Vous m'écrirez régulièrement, d'accord ?

\- Oui, maman, répondirent-ils ensemble.

Puis Eliana retourna du côté moldu, et Violet chercha s'il y avait quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, pendant que son frère s'éloignait pour aller rejoindre Theo River, l'un de ses amis. Elle sourit en apercevant Victoria, un peu plus loin.

Mais, à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait, elle perdit son sourire. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. La jeune fille était assise par terre, fixant le vide. Sauf que jamais Victoria ne prendrait le risque de salir ses vêtements sur le sol. Et surtout, elle ne serait jamais restée immobile. Même seule, elle aurait fait les cent pas sur le quai, ou aurait parlé avec quelqu'un, même un quasi-inconnu – puisqu'elle savait au moins le nom de quiconque à Poudlard.

\- Ça va ? murmura Violet en se laissant tomber à côté de son amie.

\- Ma tante est morte. Maladie.

La jeune fille ne sut quoi répondre à ça. Victoria était très proche de sa tante, elles ne se séparaient presque jamais. Ça avait dû lui faire très mal. Violet la prit dans ses bras, convenant en elle-même qu'il aurait été inutile de parler.

Il y a des douleurs qu'aucun mot ne peut soulager.

.

\- Vic' ! s'exclama Clémence alors que les élèves entraient en se bousculant dans le hall du château, fuyant le froid de l'extérieur, avant de noter l'air de sa meilleure amie. Oh mon dieu, ça va ?

Victoria ne répondit rien, se contentant de laisser la jeune fille la serrer contre elle et l'emmener plus loin.

\- On va avec elles, ou pas ? hésita Robin.

\- Non, on les laisse seules, décida Ella. Clem connaissait la tante de Vicky, contrairement à nous. Elle peut sûrement bien mieux la consoler.

.

\- Tu sais ce qu'a Victoria ? demanda Cassandra alors que Violet et elle lisaient, dans le dortoir.

Elles étaient encore seules, leurs trois camarades n'étant pas encore rentrées.

\- Sa tante est morte pendant les vacances. Maladie.

\- Oh… C'est horrible… Elles étaient proches ?

\- Très. En fait, c'était le membre de sa famille dont Vicky était la plus proche. C'est triste qu'elle soit partie si tôt…

Il y eut un moment de silence dans la pièce. Aucune des deux ne savait quoi dire. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire.

\- Au fait, pourquoi tu as des bleus partout ? finit par demander Violet.

\- Oh… c'est juste que Clem a décidé de m'initier au patin à glace, hier. Maintenant j'y arrive, mais comme tu le vois j'ai eu un peu de mal, au début. Et toi, c'était bien tes vacances ?

\- Ouais, ma famille m'avait manquée. Et j'ai de nouveaux voisins.

\- Ils sont sympas ?

\- J'ai parlé qu'à l'un d'entre eux, Noah. Il est sympa mais… il pose beaucoup de questions sur Poudlard, voire même un peu trop. Comme s'il se doutait de quelque chose.

\- D'un autre côté, tu peux au moins lui reconnaître que c'est bizarre que ton frère et toi disparaissiez la majorité de l'année dans un pensionnat perdu au fond de l'Ecosse et dont personne n'a jamais entendu parler.

Violet tenta de se convaincre que Cassandra avait raison, et que les questions de Noah n'étaient motivées que par l'étrangeté de la situation. Mais une part d'elle-même continuait à penser qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

* * *

 **Oui, l'endroit où vit Violet est totalement inspiré de Privet Drive. Je vais vous mentir, de toutes façons je pense que vous aviez déjà repéré la ressemblance !**

 **Au fait, Etoile a fêté ses un an lundi ! J'aurais bien aimé poster ce jour-là, mais j'ai totalement oublié ^^ ! Enfin, maintenant c'est fait ! Une review pour fêter ça ?**


	14. Il reste quelqu'un ?

**Joyeux Noël ! Bon, je sais, c'était hier mais tant pis ! Voilà, comme promis, ce chapitre 14 arrive plus ou moins le 26 (j'avais dit 25 ou 26, j'ai pas menti), donc j'ai tenu mes engagements ! Et en parlant d'engagements, je fais celui de vous poster le 15 le dernier week-end de janvier !**

 **Sinon, voilà le début de vacances du point de vue de Cassie, et la suite d'un pdv inédit... Clem ! Ce chapitre a leur deux pdv parce qu'elles passent les vacances ensemble. Parce que j'ai décidé de raconter les vacances de tous les personnages (ou en tous cas les notables), certains à la première personne, d'autres à la troisième, et pour l'un sous forme de lettres. Il y a deux chapitres partagés (pour l'instant, parce que je vais peut-être en regrouper deux autres...), à savoir Cassie-Clem (le 14, que vous pouvez lire juste en dessous) et Charlie-Leïla (le 16). Si ça vous intéresse, j'ai pour l'instant écrit les vacances de Violet (évidemment), Cassie, Clem, Vicky, Charlie, Leïla, Colleen, Tom, Jordan et Ella, donc il me reste Robin (que j'ai commencé) et Oli (qui sera peut-être partagé avec quelqu'un d'autre).**

 **Bref, je sais pas si vous avez lu tout ça, mais en tous les cas : Bonne lecture !**

* * *

En se réveillant, le lendemain matin, Cassandra regarda autour d'elle. C'était très vide, avec uniquement deux lits occupés. Et même les affaires d'Eden, Violet et Victoria avait disparu, parties pour leurs maisons respectives.

Et, encore plus que vide, le dortoir était silencieux. Habituellement, à la même heure, Eden aurait été en train de s'habiller, Violet remuerait dans son lit, le sommeil la quittant peu à peu, et Victoria, rentrant de sa course quotidienne, caresserait le chat de Clémence, qui serait en train de grommeler contre toute cette agitation.

Mais là, il n'y avait pas un bruit, d'autant que Nuage avait décidé de faire une sieste. C'était étrange, tant ce dortoir lui semblait différent de celui qu'elle connaissait, alors que c'était exactement le même.

Finalement, et puisqu'elle savait que Clémence ne se lèverait pas de sitôt, elle alla s'habiller avant de descendre déjeuner, son estomac lui indiquant très clairement qu'elle avait besoin de manger.

Arrivée dans la Grande Salle, elle se dit que finalement, le dortoir était _plein_ de vie. La plupart des professeurs et élèves étant dans le train, la grande majorité des autres dormant encore, il y avait _deux_ personnes – la professeure d'Arithmancie, Ellen Puth, et un troisième année de Gryffondor, Andrew Norton – assises à l'unique table qui avait été réinstallée.

\- Bonjour, miss Swan, la salua Puth. Comment allez-vous ?

\- B-bien, merci.

\- On a choisi de ne mettre qu'une seule table en raison du nombre très restreint de gens encore au château, expliqua le professeur pendant que Cassandra s'asseyait. En fait, il y a l'infirmière, la directrice, Mr Norton ici présent, qui est en troisième année à Gryffondor, Phoebe, Lewis et Tyler, les triplés Wheeler, tous les trois à Serpentard, en quatrième année, Mr Harris, qui est également à Gryffondor, en septième année, miss Perrin, que bien sûr vous connaissez vous, et moi. Ce qui ne fait que neuf personnes, dont miss Palmgrass qui mange dans son bureau, il aurait donc été inutile de remettre les cinq tables, surtout que celle de Poufsouffle serait restée vide.

C'était typique de Puth, de tout expliquer. Il était d'ailleurs inutile que Cassandra lui indique qu'elle savait déjà qui était Norton, Harris et les Wheeler, tout comme qu'elle lui précise qu'elle se serait vite rendue elle-même compte de qui était encore à Poudlard. Et puis, au moins, Puth était gentille. Répétitive, certes, mais très gentille.

\- Votre soirée s'est bien passée ? poursuivit celle-ci, inconsciente des pensées de son élève.

\- Ou-oui, m… merci.

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Le professeur continuait de manger en regardant au dehors, Norton tentait de dessiner un visage dans ses œufs brouillés – il s'en sortait d'ailleurs plutôt bien – et Cassandra s'efforçait de retenir la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Puis, une fois qu'elle ne put plus supporter ni le désir d'avoir une réponse ni le silence total, elle lâcha :

\- P-professeur, que… que va-t-il arri… arriver à L-Leïla, David et… et Amy ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Norton en commençant enfin à manger.

\- Eh bien… hésita Puth. Voyez-vous, hier soir, il y a eu une… dispute entre miss Williams et Mr Moon. Et, au milieu de leurs propos obscènes, ils se sont mutuellement blessés. Mr Moon a cassé le nez de sa camarade, et celle-ci l'a brûlé avec du thé apporté encore fumant par miss Dwight. Vous demanderez à ceux de vos camarades qui étaient présents si vous voulez de plus amples détails sur l'événement.

A voir l'expression d'intense curiosité du garçon, il était clair qu'il _allait_ se renseigner auprès de ceux qui avaient vu ce qui était arrivé. Il demanderait sûrement à Harris, ou à l'un des Wheeler.

\- Et pour vous répondre, miss Swan, sachez que tous trois ont été punis. Mr Moon et miss Williams seront en retenus les cinq vendredis suivant la rentrée, miss Dwight uniquement les trois premiers. Et bien évidemment, ils seront séparés. Ils seront également tous trois contraints de rester au château lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

\- C'est injuste pour Dwight, remarqua Norton en commençant un autre visage – les jaunes d'œufs au plat en guise d'yeux, une tranche de bacon pour la bouche.

\- Pourquoi cela ? Elle a quand même participé à la blessure infligée à Mr Moon.

\- Elle obéit à Williams au doigt et à l'œil. Seule, elle aurait rien fait. Mais c'est l'esclave, quoi que lui demande Williams elle le fait immédiatement. Elle ne _voulait_ pas blesser Moon.

\- Elle n'était néanmoins pas soumise au sortilège de l' _Imperium_ , elle aurait pu refuser d'obéir.

\- Salut, lâcha Clémence à mi-voix en s'asseyant à côté de Cassandra. De quoi ils parlent ?

\- De la dispute d'hier, et de la punition. Norton trouve ça injuste qu'Amy aussi ait des retenus et l'interdiction d'aller à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Il dit qu'elle n'a fait qu'obéir à Leïla.

\- Et Puth, elle en pense quoi ?

\- Elle dit qu'Amy était tout à fait en mesure de résister.

\- Vu _qui_ lui donnait des ordres, ç'aurait été du suicide.

\- Je sais bien, mais tu connais Puth. Elle vit dans un monde parfait de gentillesse omniprésente.

\- Et puis dans tous les cas, moi je suis totalement incapable d'avoir de la compassion pour quelqu'un comme Amy. Ou n'importe quelle autre personne traînant avec des gens comme Leïla ou David.

.

Elle devait vraiment avoir l'air folle, heureusement que personne ne la voyait. Puisqu'elle était présentement en train de tourner sur elle-même en riant aux éclats au milieu d'un couloir – sans tableau, elle avait pris le temps de vérifier.

Mais comme ça, Cassandra était heureuse, elle se sentait bien. Seule, sans personne pour l'insulter ou la regarder de travers. En somme, personne pour la juger. Et il n'y avait sans doute personne non plus pour l'entendre, en pleine nuit.

Elle se mit à courir, descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, emprunta tous les passages secrets qui se trouvèrent sur son chemin, en riant toujours autant. Elle arriva dans le hall et, d'un sort, ouvrit en grand l'immense porte. Puis elle sortit dehors.

Elle avait froid, pieds nus dans la neige fraîche, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle se sentait, pour la première fois de sa vie, entièrement libre. Elle courait, sautait, tombait, et souriait à la Lune, comme pour la prendre à témoin de son bonheur.

Qu'est-ce que c'était agréable, de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Il n'y avait personne, elle n'avait pas besoin de sauver des apparences, de s'enfermer dans d'insupportables faux-semblants. Elle pouvait tout faire, et elle ne se privait pas.

Elle inspira profondément, et le froid de l'air lui mordit la gorge sans qu'elle s'en soucie le moins du monde. Elle ne se rendait pas non plus compte qu'elle ne sentait plus ses pieds, que ses doigts commençaient à la brûler, que si quiconque apprenait qu'elle avait ouvert la porte et était sortie à cette heure, elle serait sévèrement punie.

Son père, Leïla, ses fausses amies américaines, les regards de haine, les murmures sur son passage, sa solitude, la douleur qui lui transperçait de plus en plus souvent le cœur… tout ça était bien loin de son esprit. Seule comptait à présent sa liberté.

Que les étoiles et la Lune qui la berçaient de leur froide lumière en soient témoins.

.

\- Joyeux Noël, Clem ! s'écria Cassandra en sautant sur le lit de son amie encore endormie.

Elle venait à peine de rentrer, voyant sur sa montre que la journée allait débuter. Mais elle comptait bien ressortir quand elle s'achèverait. Elle venait de découvrir le bonheur que lui procurait la pureté de la nuit, et elle avait l'intention d'en profiter aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrait.

Clémence grogna, agacée d'avoir été réveillée. Certes, elle n'était pas particulièrement matinale, mais il était tout de même déjà six heures, et c'était le matin de Noël !

\- Oh, tu comptes quand même pas passer la journée à dormir !

\- Si, c'était mon intention, soupira la jeune fille. Mais je suppose que tu vas m'en empêcher…

\- En effet ! Allez, lève-toi, on va manger !

\- Je sais même pas si la Grande Salle est déjà ouverte…

\- C'est pas grave, on ira dans les cuisines !

\- D'ailleurs, Cassie, j'ai une preuve qu'il est beaucoup trop tôt pour se lever. Le jour de Noël, je pars du principe qu'il n'est acceptable de réveiller les autres qu' _après_ que les hiboux et autres chouettes aient apporté les cadeaux. Sinon, ça veut dire qu'on peut encore dormir, alors bonne fin de nuit.

\- Comment tu sais qu'ils ne les ont pas apportés ?

\- Ils les déposent au pied des lits. D'ailleurs, quitte le mien.

\- On s'en fout, on ouvrira les cadeaux quand on aura mangé ! Allez, viens ! insista Cassandra.

Puis, voyant que son amie ne bougeait toujours pas, elle se leva et retira la couverture d'un coup sec, espérant que ça entraînerait une réaction chez Clémence. Qui, pour le coup, se réveilla vraiment, et pas de bonne humeur.

\- T'es folle ! cria-t-elle. Il fait super froid ! T'as gagné, je vais me lever, mais ne me refais plus jamais ça ou je t'égorge et j'utilise ton sang pour repeindre les murs ! Et arrête immédiatement de rire !

A la décharge de Cassandra, il fallait reconnaître que la scène était hilarante. Puisque Clémence était présentement en train de la menacer en débardeur et mini-short, les cheveux dans tous les sens, des marques laissées par les draps sur la joue et, pour parfaire l'ensemble, la voix enrouée. Et même elle dût se rendre compte qu'elle était ridicule, car lorsqu'elle vit son reflet dans le miroir, elle éclata également de rire.

\- Bon, lâcha-t-elle une fois totalement calmée, ce qui prit d'ailleurs un certain temps, je vais me doucher et m'offrir une tête à peu près crédible, je te rejoins tout de suite.

.

Clémence mettait certes longtemps à trouver tous ses écharpes, gants, manteaux, bonnets – vu l'épaisseur, elle devait porter au moins quatre de chaque – mais au moins elle se douchait vite. Elle ressortit donc de la salle de bain cinq minutes plus tard, à présent propre, coiffée et sans traces de draps.

\- C'est bon, on peut y aller, déclara-t-elle – d'un voix normale – quand elle se fût totalement habillée. Même si je maintiens qu'il est bien trop tôt pour se lever.

Finalement, la Grande Salle était ouverte, le professeur Puth y mangeait déjà. En entendant les deux Serdaigles arriver, celle-ci releva la tête et un sourire bienveillant éclaira son visage.

\- Bonjour, salua-t-elle, les filles, et joyeux Noël à vous deux.

\- Bonjour professeur, un bon Noël à vous aussi, répondirent les deux amies en même temps.

\- Vous êtes matinales, à ce que je vois. Les cadeaux ne sont même pas encore arrivés que vous êtes déjà levées.

Clémence glissa un regard appuyé à Cassandra tandis qu'elles s'asseyaient. Ce qui signifiait à peu près « Tu vois, même elle est de cet avis, c'est pas une heure décente pour être debout. Oblige-moi encore à me réveiller aussi tôt, et je mets ma menace à exécution, c'est clair ? »

\- Vous avez bien dormi ? Personnellement, j'ai fait un excellent rêve qui se passait dans un avion qui battait des ailes… Oh, mais j'y pense, savez-vous ce qu'est un avion ?

\- Oui, j'ai grandit avec des moldus, indiqua Clémence.

\- M-moi aussi… d-d'ailleurs je… je suis venue en… en Angleterre en avion…

\- C'est vrai ? Je n'en ai jamais pris, personnellement. C'est peut-être pour cela que j'en rêve. Même si bien sûr les vrais avions ne battent pas des ailes, ils planent… D'ailleurs, dans mon rêve, il nous servait de maison… Ça avait l'air…

Cassandra mordit dans sa tartine de beurre en cessant complètement d'écouter. Elle était assez heureuse que Puth ait cette incroyable capacité à nourrir une conversation seule, il aurait sinon été très désagréable de manger dans un parfait silence.

.

Jamais Cassandra n'avait reçu autant de cadeaux. Elle ne cessait de regarder le tas au pied de son lit. Habituellement, elle ne recevait que deux cadeaux. Un de son père, l'autre commun à toutes ses amies, qui ne lui avaient bien sûr rien offert cette année.

Son père lui avait, comme tous les ans, envoyé quelque chose qui ne lui avait sûrement demandé ni beaucoup de temps ni beaucoup d'efforts. Clémence aussi lui avait offert un cadeau, Colleen également. Mais les deux principales surprises étaient les cadeaux de Violet et… quelqu'un, elle ignorait qui.

\- Clem… appela Cassandra.

\- Hmm ?

\- Violet m'a envoyé quelque chose.

\- Et alors, t'aimes pas les cadeaux ? Parce que si c'est le cas je veux bien le prendre.

\- Tu es cupide. Le problème c'est que moi, je ne lui ai rien pris.

\- C'est pas grave, Vi offre toujours des trucs à tout le monde. Enfin pas réellement, mais tous les gens qu'elle connaît un tant soit peu. Par exemple, les autres filles du dortoir. Avant cette année, je ne lui donnait rien, et je sais qu'Eden ne le fait pas non plus. Alors t'as pas à t'en faire.

Cassandra, peu convaincue, se contenta de hausser les épaules en soupirant. Elle détestait que quelqu'un lui donne quelque chose sans qu'elle fasse de même. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'avoir une dette à rembourser.

\- A pire, t'auras qu'à lui offrir du chocolat à la rentrée. Je sais qu'elle adore ça, et en général il y a quelques jours pendant les vacances où on est libres d'aller à Pré-au-Lard comme on veut.

 _« Ça, c'est mieux. Maintenant, voyons au moins ce que contiennent tous ces paquets. Et qui m'envoie le dernier »_

Son père lui avait envoyé un très vieux livre, qui racontait l'histoire d'un jeune messager arrivant dans un pays inconnu et mystérieux, dirigé par un noble cruel, et y rencontrant une mystérieuse jeune fille. Une histoire d'amour et d'aventure dans un monde à la fois médiéval et fantaisiste. Ce qu'elle lisait en général. Elle était donc assez heureuse de ce cadeau, ce qui était pourtant rare avec ce que lui offrait son père.

Violet lui avait offert différentes friandises, certaines moldues et d'autres sorcières, toutes semblant délicieuses – les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue mises à part. Il y avait aussi une lettre, rédigée d'une écriture régulière et soignée.

 _« Chère Cassie,_

 _Joyeux Noël ! Je suis navrée, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de chercher ce que tu aimais, alors j'ai uniquement pris des bonbons, parce que tout le monde aime les bonbons._

 _Sauf Vicky, maintenant que j'y pense. Enfin, ce n'est pas tant qu'elle n'aime pas ça, simplement elle évite de peur de grossir… Il faudrait tout de même que quelqu'un lui dise qu'elle a encore de la marge… Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, de toutes façons !_

 _J'espère que les vacances à Poudlard se passent bien. Le château doit être assez étrange en ce moment, Lee m'a dit qu'il n'y avait que quelques élèves qui avait choisi de rester pour Noël. Mais au moins, tu n'es pas toute seule, puisque Clem aussi est là._

 _D'ailleurs, savais-tu que durant les vacances de Pâques, tout le monde devait rester à Poudlard ? Donc, surtout, profite bien d'avoir le château presque pour toi toute seule, cela doit être génial !_

 _Passe de bonnes vacances, et réponds-moi vite,_

 _Violet »_

Cassandra reposa la lettre, sidérée. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui demandait de se dépêcher de répondre, même ses amies américaines ne l'avaient jamais fait lors de leurs correspondances de vacances. Le fait que Violet l'ait appelée « Cassie » la surprenait aussi beaucoup. Est-ce qu'elle considérait qu'elles étaient amies ? Car, même si c'était assez rapide, Cassandra en aurait été heureuse. Est-ce que Jordan avait aussi interprété leur conversation au bal comme le début d'une amitié ?

Sans doute pas, il avait toujours été plus réservé avec elle. Mais peut-être considérait-il cela comme un commencement, un sorte de pré-amitié ? _« Ce serait bien, pour Violet comme pour Jordan. Après tout, quoi que j'en ai dit à Clem, le bal était vraiment bien… Et puis j'ai aussi passé du temps avec Ella et Charlotte... »_

Reléguant ces pensées a fond de son esprit – et se promettant d'écrire à Violet dans la journée – Cassandra se concentra sur le cadeau d'expéditeur inconnu. Lui aussi contenait une lettre, et de nombreux livres qui semblait avoir été imprimé deux ou trois décennies auparavant, et lus une centaine de fois chacun. A nouveau, il y avait une lettre.

 _« Chère Cassandra,_

 _Tu ignores sûrement qui je suis, alors laisse-moi me présenter. Je suis Charles. Quand j'étais à Poudlard, j'y ai rencontré Althea, ta mère. Nous étions dans la même année, tous les deux à Serdaigle, comme toi._

 _Nous sommes tout de suite devenus amis. Althea était quelqu'un de formidable, elle m'était très chère. Deux ans après notre sortie de Poudlard, elle a rencontré ce moldu, ton père._

 _Lui, je ne l'ai jamais apprécié. Ne le prends surtout pas mal, mais il ne m'a jamais inspiré confiance. Il a cherché à gagner le cœur de ta mère, comme tant d'autres avant lui. Et il est facile de les comprendre, Althea était belle, gentille, intelligente, drôle… et bien plus encore, tu peux me croire. Ce qui démarqua ton père des autres est que lui réussit à se faire aimer de cette jeune femme qui était pourtant si inaccessible._

 _Tout est allé très vite entre eux. Ils se sont rencontrés, un mois plus tard ils sortaient ensemble. Encore deux mois, et ils étaient fiancés. Quatre, et ils étaient mariés. Puis, presque tout de suite, ta mère est tombée enceinte._

 _Elle me l'a dit presque dès qu'elle l'a sû, et m'a demandé d'être le parrain de son bébé. Je ne te cacherai pas que j'ai d'abord été assez réticent. J'avais beau aimer les enfants et adorer ta mère, je haïssais ton père, et je m'en méfiais. J'ignore sincèrement pourquoi, mais je n'ai jamais pu lui faire confiance, il y avait quelque chose en lui qui me dérangeait. Peut-être était-ce sa froideur, peut-être était-ce son manque d'expressions. Ou alors, la façon qu'il avait de regarder ta mère, comme s'il s'agissait d'un trophée._

 _Toujours est-il que mon hésitation a été de courte durée, et que j'ai vite accepté d'être ton parrain. Mais, malheureusement, ta mère est tombée très malade pendant sa grossesse. Et, tu le sais, elle n'a pas survécu à l'accouchement. Avant de mourir, elle a eu le temps de déclarer qui étaient tes parents, comment tu t'appelais, et de me nommer parrain._

 _Je suis resté avec elle tout le temps de ta naissance, et jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait rendu son dernier souffle. Quelques minutes plus tard, les infirmières avaient fini tous les examens médicaux qu'elles devaient te faire, et elle t'ont amenée._

 _Je t'ai prise dans mes bras, et j'ai regardé Althea, et ses draps couverts de sang. Je n'ai pu me retenir de pleurer. Je trouvais horrible qu'elle, qui se faisait une telle joie d'être mère, n'ait pas pu tenir son enfant une seule fois. Je pleurais pour ce triste destin, mais aussi pour ton avenir. Car, sans pouvoir dire pourquoi et peut-être me suis-je trompé, j'étais persuadé que ton père te ferait croire que tu étais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, responsable de la mort d'Althea._

 _Si par malheur il se trouvait que j'ai raison, sache que rien n'est plus faux. Quand ta mère a appris qu'elle était malade, c'est uniquement la perspective de ta naissance prochaine qui l'a aidée à tenir. Tu es responsable du fait qu'elle soit restée en vie plus longtemps, qu'elle se soit accrochée, c'est tout._

 _Je suis resté seul avec toi quelques heures avant que ton père n'arrive. Là, il m'a ordonné de partir, de vous laisser tous les deux seuls. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas trouvé la force de protester, même si je sentais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Comprends-moi, ma meilleure amie venait de mourir…_

 _Mais je n'aurais tout de même pas dû. Quand, le lendemain, je me suis présenté à la maternité, on m'a informé que tu étais rentrée chez toi. Mais, lorsque j'y suis arrivé, j'ai trouvé la maison vide. Votre propriétaire y était, pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours en bon état. Il m'a expliqué que ton père avait décidé de déménager car cette maison lui rappelait trop Althea. Mais il n'avait pas dit où il comptait aller…_

 _Je lui ai envoyé de multiples lettres, dont certaines étaient accompagnées de choses ayant appartenu à Althea, comme son collier ou la seule plume avec laquelle elle ait jamais accepté d'écrire, pendant un an. Toutes sont restées sans réponse, alors je le suis mis à chercher par moi-même. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai toujours été persuadé qu'il était mauvais pour toi de rester seule avec lui._

 _Finalement, c'est au printemps dernier que j'ai retrouvé votre trace. Quelques pots-de-vin bien choisis m'ont permis de le faire muter à Londres, l'obligeant à y déménager._

 _Cela a sûrement été très dur pour toi de quitter tout ce que tu connaissais, mais sur le moment je n'y ai pas songé. Je voulais juste trouver un moyen de pouvoir de protéger de cet homme qui, j'en était certain, était néfaste pour toi._

 _Et je voulais aussi que tu retournes là où tu es née, là où sont tes origines et ton histoire. J'ignore si tu l'as demandé à certains, mais je suis sûr que beaucoup à Poudlard connaissent Althea Hill. Par exemple, la directrice était une amie de ta mère lorsqu'elles étaient à l'école._

 _Je sais que les gens de Poudlard ne sont pas du genre à accueillir les étrangers à bras ouverts. Dis-leur qui est ta mère, cela pourrait les rendre bien plus amicaux, elle était très appréciée._

 _Et, dans tous les cas, je suis heureux de savoir que tu habites aujourd'hui à Londres, même si tu passes la majorité de ton temps à Poudlard. Je sais qu'au moins je suis près de toi, et je peux intervenir si tu as un problème._

 _Après tout, je suis ton parrain et c'est aussi mon rôle, même si je l'ai bien mal tenu, et j'en suis désolé._

 _Les livres que je t'ai envoyé étaient à Althea, ton père les a laissé dans votre ancienne maison, et le propriétaire me les a confiés. Je pense qu'aujourd'hui c'est à toi qu'ils doivent revenir. Que tu aies ou non le même amour de la lecture que ta mère, je t'en prie prends-en soin._

 _Tu peux m'écrire aussi souvent que tu le veux, si tu le veux, et me poser toutes les questions que tu as. Ne t'inquiète pas, une chouette me trouvera sans problème._

 _Ton parrain, Charles Stride »_

Cassandra respira profondément. Elle en avait appris bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru par la simple lecture de cette lettre. Et ses impressions sur cet homme étaient très partagées.

D'un part, elle le haïssait de l'avoir envoyée en Angleterre, même s'il n'avait voulu que son bien. Car, d'un autre côté, il semblait réellement tenir à elle. Et il avait une excellente intuition sur son père.

Mais le plus important, du moins en premier lieu, était qu'il semblait détenir les réponses que son père lui avait toujours refusées. Charles, lui, pouvait lui révéler tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir sur sa mère. Déjà, elle avait appris que celle-ci était anglaise, et avait été à Poudlard, comme elle.

Mais il restait encore toute une zone d'ombre qu'elle doutait de pouvoir éclaircir. Pourquoi son père avait-il à ce point tenu à l'éloigner de son parrain ?

Cassandra soupira. Elle hésitait encore à entamer une correspondance avec Charles, mais elle avait tout le temps d'y penser. Dans l'immédiat, elle devait ouvrir ses autres cadeaux et répondre à Violet. Après, elle s'attaquerait à la lecture de ces ouvrages qui avaient tant plu à sa mère.

.

 **Clémence**

.

\- Debout, Clem ! Allez, lève-toi ! me hurle Cassie.

Je crois que je vais la tuer. C'est la cinquième fois qu'elle me réveille en me criant dans l'oreille ! Elle l'a fait la première fois à Noël, et maintenant ça semble être sa passion dans la vie. Sauf que moi, j'aimerais dormir jusqu'à un peu plus tard que six heures du matin…

Bon, il faut que je me lève, sinon elle va continuer à beugler et je ne crois pas être capable de le supporter. Que celui qui a dit que le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt soit maudit…

\- On fait quoi, aujourd'hui ? je bâille.

\- De sept heures du matin à sept heures du soir, on peut aller à Pré-au-Lard. Ce serait bien d'y passer quelques heures, au moins. Je dois toujours acheter quelque chose à Violet et j'aimerais aussi trouver un cadeau pour…

\- Ton ami secret, je tente, celui qui t'a envoyé les vieux livres qui ont l'air de te fasciner ?

Elle refuse de me dire de qui il s'agit, mais je ne désespère pas de trouver un jour ou l'autre. De toutes façons, elle finira bien pas lâcher l'information à un moment ou un autre.

Allez, maintenant il faut que j'aille prendre ma douche, sinon elle va encore me crier dessus. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'elle a en ce moment, mais elle semble avoir beaucoup plus d'énergie. Il faudrait peut-être voir si elle se rend compte que moi, elle m'épuise.

.

Blanche a répondu à ma lettre, enfin. C'est vraiment compliqué de n'avoir que ça pour communiquer, l'orphelinat a au moins l'avantage d'avoir un téléphone. C'est tellement plus pratique… Et en plus, ça m'a toujours fait beaucoup rire de lui parler et de voir les gens passer en me regardant comme si j'avais trois yeux. Car, que ce soit par écrit ou par appel, Blanche et moi parlons exclusivement français. Elle me fait croire que c'est pour éviter que je n'oublie ma langue maternelle, mais je me rend bien compte que c'est plutôt dû à sa nullité en anglais… Mais de toutes façons, le français lui va bien mieux !

\- Arrête, Cassie, c'est inutile d'essayer de lire. Tu ne parles pas français, tu risques pas de comprendre ce qu'elle a écrit, je soupire.

Mon amie soupire et retourne à son petit-déjeuner. Elle est assez déçue de ne pas pouvoir apprendre discrètement ce que je dis à ma gouvernante. Mais bon, c'est elle qui a refusé quand je lui ai proposé de lui traduire en échange de l'identité de celui qui lui a envoyé un cadeau.

Et puis, Blanche ne raconte rien de très intéressant, c'est surtout des banalités. Une autre demande d'adoption, cette fois auprès du ministère de la magie français, rejetée. A ce rythme-là, je serais majeure avant d'être légalement sa fille.

Vic' aussi m'a écrit. C'est toujours plus intéressant quand c'est elle, elle a forcément quelque chose à raconter, même parfois sur des gens qu'elle ne connaît pas. D'ailleurs il faudra que je lui dise que j'ai vu Andrew Norton et Phoebe Wheeler s'embrasser dans une couloir, avant-hier. Vu comment Lewis et Tyler sur-protègent leur sœur, il y a sûrement moyen de créer une scène très drôle s'ils apprennent l'existence de ce couple. Et, dans tous les cas, Vic' déteste ignorer quoi que ce soit.

 _« Chère Clémie,_

 _Il s'est passé un truc qui, je pense, va beaucoup t'amuser ! Figure-toi que Lovisa a inondé la moitié de votre étage en oubliant d'éteindre l'eau de sa douche ! Et évidemment, personne ne s'en est rendu compte, vu qu'elle fini toujours de se laver au moins une heure après les autres. On a entendu miss Parker hurler dans toute la rue !... »_

Cassie me regarde étrangement, sans doute parce que je souris. Je déteste sincèrement Lovisa. Ce qui est malheureux, c'est déjà que ce n'est pas le moins du monde réciproque, et ensuite que le hasard a voulu que nous nous partagions une chambre. Et donc, tous les étés, cette idiote me suit partout en parlant constamment, de son insupportable voix criarde. Vraiment, je la hais, et tout ce qui peut lui arriver de mal me fait plaisir. Oui, je sais, je suis ignoble. Et heureusement, Vic' aussi le sait !

Quant à miss Parker, elle n'est pas tellement mieux. C'est une très vieille femme, ou plutôt fille, au visage plus ridé que je ne le pensais possible. Et sa principale occupation est de marcher lentement dans tout l'orphelinat en faisant des reproches à tout le monde, du nouveau qui court au cuisinier qui a mis trop de sel. Elle est d'ailleurs unanimement détestée, mais malheureusement c'est la copropriétaire de l'orphelinat.

L'autre, c'est Delia. Tout le monde l'appelle comme ça, mais techniquement on pourrait dire « miss Parker » aussi. Les deux sont sœurs, et elles ont créé l'orphelinat ensemble. L'une par attrait de l'argent qu'elle pouvait se faire – bien plus qu'on ne le croirait – l'autre par amour pour les enfants. Inutile de préciser laquelle est laquelle.

En fait, Delia ressemble beaucoup à Flora, mentalement en tous cas, puisque Flora n'a pas plus de trente ans. Les deux sont gentilles et souriantes avec nous, elles veulent vraiment nous aider. D'ailleurs, elles font aussi partie de ces gens au visage mangé par des rides laissées par le sourire. La seule chose qu'il leur manque, c'est de comprendre que beaucoup d'entre nous – comme Lovisa ou moi – ne seront jamais adoptés. On est devenus trop vieux, on a plus d'intérêt pour des parents, qui veulent un tout petit enfant à aimer. C'est rare, en réalité, que quelqu'un quitte l'orphelinat autrement que parce qu'il est devenu majeur. Au début, personne ne veut de nous parce qu'on pleure presque tout le temps, on a perdu nos parents et on ne sait pas où on est, après on n'est plus assez mignon pour eux. Même Lovisa et son visage d'ange n'ont plus la moindre chance.

Ce qui n'est pas si grave, puisqu'elle est insupportable. D'ailleurs, Vic' continue là-dessus.

 _« Et à côté, cette pauvre petite Lova pleurait sans s'arrêter. Tout le quartier a fini par se ramener pour voir ce qui se passait. Au final, Delia a ramené Lovisa à l'intérieur et miss Parker s'est mise à hurler sur tous les passants ! Et cette fois, c'est un bébé qui s'est mis à brailler ! C'était tellement drôle, tu aurais adoré voir ça…_

 _A part ça, il ne se passe pas grand-chose… Ce que je m'ennuie, en dehors de Poudlard et toute seule ! Les petites banlieues tranquilles, c'est vraiment pas mon genre. Je laisse ça à ceux qui aiment avoir une vie bien rangée, c'est pas mon cas ! Je voudrais qu'il arrive enfin quelque chose, mais je peux toujours rêver… Je n'ai jamais surpris de vieux riche en train de tromper sa femme cupide avec une prostituée ayant prévu de le dépouiller quand il dormirait ou de gosse qui se drogue en secret. C'est d'un ennui, je te jure…_

 _Mais j'ai quand même appris un truc intéressant, sur Poudlard. Plus précisément, sur Leïla et David. Tu sais, je t'avais écrit que monsieur voulait apparemment saper le pouvoir de la reine. Et j'ai même quelques sources qui m'ont dit qu'il l'avait trompée avec l'une de ses amies, Katelyn Heston. Essaie de voir si tu peux te renseigner là-dessus, s'il te plaît. Demande à Harris, je sais qu'il reste à Poudlard. Dis-lui que tu viens pour moi, on a couché ensemble deux-trois fois, il est cool et en général il m'aide. Vu qu'il est à Gryffondor comme Heston, il sait peut-être quelque chose. Sinon, va voir Phoebe Wheeler (on est sorties ensemble, je sais pas si tu t'en souviens). Il y a assez peu de chance qu'elle soit au courant de quelque chose, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer._

 _Faut que je te laisse, mon père m'appelle. On reçoit un associé à lui, aujourd'hui. Et il m'a obligé à m'habiller assez court, je suis censée essayer de charmer le fils. Qui a vingt ans. Bon, mon propre père me prend pour une pute pour pédophile, mais passons._

 _Bye, Vicky »_

Je ne veux même pas imaginer comment a fini cette soirée… De toutes façons, je sais déjà que Vic' a joué les salopes, elle veut pas risquer de s'attirer les foudres de son père. Quel enfoiré, celui-là ! En attendant, je mènerais mon enquête dans la journée, en demandant aussi aux gens de Pré-au-Lard. Pour l'instant, j'ai quelque chose à révéler à Vic' sur cette chère Phoebe. J'aime bien cette fille, c'est pas la question, mais l'information c'est le pouvoir, particulièrement ici. Et j'aime savoir que ma meilleure amie est très puissante…

.

Tombée.

Pour la énième fois, Cassie est tombée. Je comprends, c'est la première fois qu'elle fait du patin. Mais elle a de la chance, la glace du Lac Noir est bien aujourd'hui. Ça me fait bizarre de me dire qu'on a déjà changé d'année, qu'on est le premier jour de celle-ci. Et que, demain soir, le Poudlard Express ramènera tous les autres élèves, profs et personnel en tous genres au château. Elles étaient bien, ces vacances. Les autres m'ont manqués, évidemment, mais au moins il y avait Cassie, je n'étais plus seule.

\- J'ai mal… gémit celle-ci.

Bon, elle me tient compagnie, mais il n'empêche qu'elle est vraiment nulle.

\- T'es beaucoup trop raide, en même temps. Je te promets, on dirait une statue. Faut que tu sois plus souple, que t'aies pas peur de tomber.

\- Je suis déjà tombée. Plein de fois, même.

\- Justement, maintenant tu sais ce que ça fait !

Elle me tire la langue. Apparemment, mon excellent argument ne l'a pas vraiment convaincue. Il y a des mystères qu'on ne peut éclaircir… L'échec de mon argumentation en fait partie.

Mais bon, elle peut y arriver, je le sais. Alors je l'aide à se relever, et je ne lâche pas sa main. Au moins, je pourrais l'aider à garder l'équilibre. Mais elle essaie de se dégager. J'avais oublié ce petit détail : Cassie n'aime pas qu'on la touche (sans aucun sous-entendu sexuel). Et bah, désolée ma belle, mais c'est comme ça !

Et puis pour te punir, on va aller à mon rythme !

Finalement, elle arrive à peu près à tenir. J'ai dû la rattraper une ou deux fois, mais elle est restée debout tout le long ! Je pense qu'elle peut même s'en sortir toute seule. Donc je la lâche.

Au pire, elle tombera, c'est pas bien grave… Mais (miracle!) elle reste debout !

\- T'as vu, j'y arrive ! s'extasie-t-elle.

\- Ça, c'est parce que je suis la meilleure prof du monde !

\- Non, t'es nulle.

Adieu, mon cher amour-propre… Elle t'a brisé, elle t'a tué, elle t'a annihilé… Enfin, bien sûr on s'en fiche. Tu es tellement gros que tu peux résister à tout !

\- Sinon, et si tu me racontais un peu ce que tu as fait à Noël ?

\- On était ensemble, tu te souviens pas ? Tu m'as même engueulée parce que je t'ai apparemment réveillée trop tôt.

Elle essaie de faire diversion, là… Et elle pense vraiment que ça va marcher ?

\- Je parle du _bal_ de Noël, Cassie… Et tu le sais parfaitement. Tu n'as pas été très loquace à ce sujet. Mais je sais parfaitement que tu as longtemps parlé avec Vi, puis avec Danounet. Alors je veux les détails, compris ?

\- Comment tu le sais ? Soupire-t-elle.

\- J'ai mes sources.

Elle en voudra à Vi si elle apprend que c'est elle qui nous a tout révélé. Or, si elles se sont rapprochées, j'ai pas envie que quelqu'un vienne tout gâcher… Encore moins si ce quelqu'un se révèle être moi… Pas envie de me faire tuer par Lileen !

\- Violet a dit que si j'étais avec elle, vous ne m'obligeriez pas à aller danser ou voir vos amis. Alors on s'est mises à discuter…

\- Et… ?

\- Et on s'est bien entendues ! A la fin, je ne bégayais même plus, tu te rends compte ?!

Là, elle a l'air clairement ravie. Je le savais qu'il était arrivé des choses intéressantes pendant cette soirée…

\- Et Dan ?

\- Bah… il est venu, juste avant que la dispute Leïla-David n'éclate. Il s'est excusé, les deux autres se sont hurlés dessus, et puis j'ai dit que c'était pas grave. Et on s'est mis à discuter, et Violet est allée se coucher…

\- Et après ?

\- Bah… on a continué à parler. D'ailleurs, il est plus sympa que je l'aurais cru. Et à la fin, alors que t'étais déjà partie te coucher, Ella et Charlotte sont venues. Et, de force, elles m'ont emmenée danser. Jordan, lui, était parti avec une quatrième année qui l'avait invité.

\- Il a accepté ?!

Là, je suis sincèrement stupéfaite. Tellement que je viens de me ramasser. Je rêve ou c'est de la moquerie que je vois dans le regard de Cassie ? Surtout que c'est sa faute, il faut pas lâcher des informations comme ça d'un coup… Dan déteste toutes les filles comme ça ! Ou toute fille voulant avoir une interaction autre qu'amicale avec lui…

\- Disons que je l'ai un peu forcé… sourit-elle pendant que je me relève. Quand elle est venue, j'ai fait remarqué que j'étais _sûre_ qu'il allait _beaucoup s'amuser_. D'ailleurs, il paraît que je vais le lui payer.

\- T'as vraiment osé faire un truc comme ça avec lui ? Alors que tu ne le connais presque pas ?

\- Oui, je m'étonne moi-même parfois !

Moi aussi, elle m'étonne… C'est qu'elle commence à s'affirmer, notre Cassie !

.

J'arrive pas à y croire. Elle est morte. La tante de Vic' est morte. Sa si gentille tante, qui m'a déjà emmenée en vacances, qui nous offrait toujours des bonbons, sa tante qui riait, qui ne semblait pas avoir besoin de manger ou de dormir, sa tante est tombée Malade. Et elle est morte.

\- Vic', je suis... je sais pas quoi dire... J'arrive pas à imaginer que Gaby est...

Essayer de parler ne sert à rien. Je ne trouve pas quoi dire, il n'y a d'ailleurs rien à dire. Je ne peux même pas prononcé ce mot, si fort et si violent, à voix haute. J'arrive seulement à le penser, et même comme ça il agit sur moi comme un couteau. Plus je le pense, moins il a de sens. C'est qu'un mot vide, une suite de son sans sens, une suite de son horrible et cruelle.

Gaby est... partie, à jamais.

* * *

 **Alors ?**


	15. Souvenirs

**Salut ! Comme promis, nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui ! Et en parlant de promesse, je ne vous donne aucune date pour le prochain, parce que je ne sais vraiment pas quand j'aurais le temps de le sortir. Sans plus de bavardages inutiles, voici les vacances de Vicky !**

* * *

Mais c'est dingue, personne ne sait rien ! Enfin, j'ai bien obtenu deux-trois informations, mais rien de vraiment incroyable… Ces gens me fatiguent. Ils veulent tout savoir, mais sont incapables de chercher par eux-mêmes. Comment ça, moi aussi ? La différence, c'est que moi je n'ai pas _besoin_ de chercher. J'ai juste à aller voir les bonnes personnes, d'ailleurs…

\- Will ! Attends, je voudrais te parler !

Et s'il te plaît, enlève ce sourire niais de ton visage. Retiens que si j'ai couché avec toi, c'est uniquement parce que tu traînes avec Leïla et, autre intérêt non négligeable même si ce n'était pas encore le cas, tu sors avec Liz. Ce sont tes informations que je veux, toi je m'en fiche totalement. Mais bon, tu espères pouvoir à nouveau me sauter, alors je vais m'en servir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Vicky ? demande-t-il en faisant courir son doigt sur ma hanche.

\- Pas ici, je ronronne – ce qu'il faut pas faire, quand même… – en me collant un peu plus contre lui. Suis-moi, on va à l'arrière, dehors.

Pourquoi là ? Déjà, parce qu'il y aura du vent, qui pourrait soulever – sans que je le veuille, bien sûr – ma jupe, ensuite parce que personne ne nous y verra, donc il pourra essayer de me chauffer sans craindre que quelqu'un le répète à sa copine. Et surtout parce que _tout le monde_ sait que c'est là que vont ceux ont envie de coucher dans le train – moi-même, je l'ai fait plus d'une fois… – même si c'est bien plus utilisé en été, vu que sinon il fait froid.

Donc il me suit. Et ce qui est incroyable, c'est que je peux presque sentir son regard me brûler les fesses. Lui, au moins, il ne cache pas ce qu'il veut. Mon dieu, j'aurais pas pu choisir un autre type proche de Leïla et manipulable ?

Je m'assure bien de fermer les stores de la porte vitrée avant de la refermer. Deux avantages : déjà personne ne viendra nous déranger, ensuite il se fera plein d'idées. N'espère pas trop, on ne va rien faire de non-catholique.

\- Il fait chaud, tu trouves pas ?

C'est pas vrai, je me les pèle. Mais ça me permet d'enlever ma veste. Et donc de montrer mon chemisier _très_ transparent – je me doutais bien que je devrais faire du charme, aujourd'hui – et j'en profite aussi pour remonter ma jupe sur ma taille, histoire de montrer un peu plus de cuisses. Bien, il a regardé mon décolleté, mon soutien-gorge en transparence, et mes jambes. Parfait, il a tout bon.

Maintenant, début de l'opération « je te chauffe et tu me dis tout ». Donc, je me rapproche de lui en caressant son torse et en glissant un doigt sous sa chemise – c'est des infos hyper précieuses qu'il a, alors j'ai pas l'intention de lésiner sur les moyens.

\- Ça doit être dur… deux de tes amis qui s'engueulent… tu t'en sors ?

Faire l'idiote marche toujours avec lui. Je comprends, lui-même n'est pas un génie, c'est normal que l'idée de peloter une fille qui ne soit pas aussi stupide que lui l'effraie.

\- Tout ça, c'est parce que Lila croit que David veut l'évincer… Merlin, ce que t'es belle...

\- Merci…

Mais je m'en fiche, d'être jolie ! Enfin, plus précisément, je m'en fiche de tes compliments. Tout ce que je veux, c'est en apprendre plus sur Leïla et David. Bon, je déboutonne un peu mon chemisier, ça te suffit ?

\- Elle a pas totalement tord… Elle a même raison, en fait… Il se servait d'elle, mais elle a quand même gagné… elle se laissera pas battre aussi facilement…

Tiens, Will, on a zizi-bâton ? Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que tu espères ? C'est pas une vraie question, je sais parfaitement ce qu'il veut. Que je me déshabille… Tu peux toujours rêver, t'as goûté une fois et ça suffit amplement !

.

J'ai enfin réussi à me débarrasser de l'autre idiot, et il m'en a appris pas mal. Donc non seulement David ne se satisfait plus de sa place de prince consort, mais en plus Heston a couché avec lui. Et aussi avec Ethan Boot, le copain de Dwight.

\- Eh, Gale !

Anabel Spence. Une autre « commère », septième année à Serdaigle. Elle n'est pas dans les plus mauvaises de la profession, pas dans les meilleures non plus : elle a encore trop de scrupules, et est trop naïve, pour ça.

\- Salut, Spence. Tu vas bien ?

\- Super, et toi ?

\- A merveille. Je suppose que tu cherches aussi à en apprendre plus sur Leïla et David ?

\- Exact. Et tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens d'entendre. Il paraît que Heston couche avec lui.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Beaucoup trop naïve, elle ne comprend même pas l'importance de ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Bien sûr, je le savais déjà, mais c'est toujours mieux d'avoir plusieurs sources en accord. Mais ce qui me dérange, c'est l'idée qu'elle répète ça à tout le monde. Une information n'a de valeur que si elle n'est détenue que par un nombre restreint de gens.

Mais l'avantage avec Spence, c'est que je n'ai rien besoin de lui donner en échange.

\- Vraiment ? C'est dingue, ça. Tu ferais mieux de faire attention. Si Heston t'entends le répéter, elle risque de faire de toi son ennemie, et ça personne ne le veut. Il vaudrait mieux que tu gardes ça pour toi jusqu'au retour des vacances, quand l'affaire se sera un peu tassée, sinon tu pourrais t'attirer des problèmes.

\- Merci du conseil, Gale. Passe de bonnes vacances !

\- Toi aussi.

Ai-je précisé qu'elle était très manipulable ?

.

Il pleut. Il pleut sur Watford, comme toujours, je le vois alors que nous n'y sommes même pas.

La grande voiture aux vitres teintées, dédiée à nous emmenez, ma mère et moi, où nous le souhaitons, est coincée dans les embouteillages. Mais, contrairement à beaucoup, mon chauffeur ne peste pas. Il reste impassible. Après tout, il est payé pour ne pas nous déranger.

Oui, j'ai un chauffeur privé. J'ai aussi une cuisinière, une gouvernante, un jardinier et une femme de ménage. Mon _cher_ père trouve que c'est important de montrer à tout le monde que « nous avons les moyens de tout avoir », comme il le dit si bien. Et pour lui, ça se traduit par d'immenses vitres qui montrent notre maison à tous les voisins, et par le fait de payer des gens pour faire ce qu'on pourrait tout aussi bien faire nous-mêmes. Et montrer que le lycée du coin est trop mauvais pour sa chère enfant.

 _\- Père, il y a une chouette avec une lettre, signala la petite fille._

 _\- Que racontez-vous donc encore, Victoria ? soupire la gouvernante, Abigail._

 _\- Posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre. C'est une chouette et elle a une lettre._

 _\- Encore une de tes hallucinations ? railla son père. La semaine dernière, une assiette brisée qui s'est réparée seule et aujourd'hui, une chouette pour apporter le courrier ? Je commence à me demander s'il ne faudrait pas t'emmener voir un médecin._

 _Lassée d'être prise pour une folle, Victoria alla ouvrir la fenêtre et détacha la lettre accrochée à sa patte. Elle lut l'adresse, inscrite à l'encre verte sur l'enveloppe à la texture étrange._

 _« Miss Victoria Gale,_

 _316 Gladstone Road,_

 _Watford, Hertfordshire,_

 _Angleterre, Royaume-Uni »_

 _La lettre était donc pour elle, et pas pour son père. C'était sans doute la première fois de sa vie qu'elle recevait une lettre manuscrite. Sa tante lui avait déjà envoyé des cartes postales, mais jamais elle n'avait reçu de lettre._

 _Victoria retourna l'enveloppe. Elle fermée avec de la_ cire _, dans laquelle on pouvait voir un symbole contenant la lettre P._

 _\- Monsieur, appela Abigail. Il y a_ vraiment _une lettre._

 _Victoria se retint de dire que s'il n'y en avait pas eu, elle ne l'aurait pas dit. Elle ne pensait pas que son père apprécie particulièrement d'être contredit, même si cela signifiait que contrairement à ce que plusieurs personnes pensaient, elle n'était pas folle._

 _\- Donne-moi ça, ordonna-t-il._

 _Sa fille s'exécuta mais, avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de lire quoi que ce soit, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit, et Abigail alla ouvrir la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la grande salle à manger se rouvrit, laissant passer Clémence, la meilleure amie de Victoria. Celle-ci avisa la lettre dans les mains du père de son amie, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors que l'homme l'ouvrait._

 _Il la lut rapidement, ses sourcils se fronçant à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture._

 _\- Est-ce une blague ?_

 _\- Non, Poudlard existe vraiment, assura Clémence avant que quiconque n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Moi aussi, j'ai reçu une lettre. La différence, c'est que moi mes parents aussi étaient des sorciers, alors que ce n'est pas le cas de votre femme et vous. Mais ça arrive des sorciers qui naissent de parents sans pouvoirs magiques. Ce sont des nés-moldus._

 _Là, Victoria était totalement perdue. Et comment Clémence pourrait-elle savoir ce que contenait la lettre que la chouette avait apportée ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de sorciers ?_

 _\- Il me semble que dans ce cas, un sorcier va venir vous voir pour vous aider à tout acheter, vous expliquer le monde de la magie, tout ça. Je pourrais venir sur le Chemin de Traverse avec vous, s'il vous plaît ?_

 _Alors qu'Abigail, Victoria et son père regardaient tous les trois Clémence comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit, la sonnette retentit encore._

Comme il en a été content, de pouvoir répéter à tout le monde que j'allais dans un pensionnat écossais très sélectif mais que, grâce à son _influence_ , non seulement moi mais aussi ma meilleure amie avions pu y entrer. C'est presque vrai, si ce n'est que Poudlard ne choisit pas les élèves en fonction de leurs résultats scolaires – et heureusement, vu ceux de certains – et que l'entrée de Clémence n'a rien à voir avec lui.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est fier, de dire que je suis dans cet incroyable pensionnat. Et vu qu'il impressionne toute la rue, et même toute la ville, personne n'a posé trop de questions sur la fameuse école. Heureusement, parce qu'ils auraient du mal à trouver son site internet.

Et le plus fou, c'est que même les gérantes du pensionnat de Clémie y croient ! D'un autre côté, elle n'a rien fait pour les détromper. C'est bien plus simple d'expliquer qu'on a toutes les deux été pistonnées que de dire qu'on est des sorcières et qu'on nous apprend à faire des potions magiques.

Tiens, on est presque arrivés. On est déjà dans la rue. Salut à toi, orphelinat de Clémie !

 _Victoria aimait traîner dans sa rue lorsqu'il pleuvait autant. Il n'y avait personne dehors, elle avait l'impression d'être seule au monde, sans quiconque pour lui dire quoi faire, ou pour la juger. Capable de faire ce qu'elle voulait, y compris écouter très attentivement les bribes de conversations que les murs de voisins laissaient passer._

 _Alors comme ça, la voisine du 283 s'était faite tromper ? Le plus étonnant était sûrement qu'elle ne s'en rende compte que maintenant alors que ça durait depuis au moins un an. Alors qu'elle s'intéressait au caprice des enfants du 274, Victoria sursauta._

 _Elle n'était pas seule, quelqu'un d'autre avait eu envie d'une douche froide et gratuite. Une fille de son âge, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue. Probablement une de l'orphelinat, Victoria n'était pas vraiment au courant de qui y entrait et sortait, ni de quand._

 _\- Salut ! appela-t-elle._

 _Ce fut au tour de l'autre de sursauter en se retournant. Elle était trempée, autant que si elle avait été dehors depuis des heures. C'était peut-être le cas, d'ailleurs. Elle se contenta d'adresser un signe de tête à Victoria, avant de se détourner à nouveau._

 _\- Comment tu vas ? insista la petite fille._

 _\- Ça peut aller, et toi ?_

 _\- Super bien. Comment tu t'appelles ?_

 _\- Clémence, toi c'est Victoria, c'est ça ?_

 _Elle parlait d'une façon un peu étrange, et elle avait un prénom bizarre. Victoria décida qu'elle était assez intrigante, et bien plus intéressante que des caprices ou de l'adultère._

Ça a toujours été notre truc de sortir sous la pluie. On s'y sentait bien, à l'abri des autres. Des fois, ça me manque, cette période où tout avait toujours l'air d'aller parfaitement bien. L'époque où les problèmes ne concernaient que les adultes, où nous n'avions rien à craindre.

Maintenant, mon propre père se sert de moi pour amadouer ses associés pervers, et Blanche n'a toujours pas réussi à réussi à adopter Clémie. Maintenant, je couche avec des inconnus pour leur prendre toutes les informations qu'ils peuvent me donner. Parce que comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être puissante, et intouchable. Et c'est loin d'être seulement une impression : personne n'a envie de s'attaquer à la fille qui sait vos secrets les plus noirs. Ça me protège, et ça me permet de tous les contrôler sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

Enfin, il y en a quelques uns, comme Leïla ou David, qui ont compris. Et, comme presque tous ceux qui savent, ils font jouer ça en leur faveur, pour être dirigeants et non dirigés. Ils sont des étoiles : tout tourne autour d'eux, ils sont les centres de milliers de petits mondes, mais ils s'assurent toujours qu'il reste un peu de distance, de mensonges et de rebuts, entre eux et les autres étoiles, puisque sinon ils se détruiraient. Ils brillent, pour pouvoir éclipser la lumière des autres, et tout le monde les regarde, quitte à s'y brûler les yeux.

Je ne sais pas très bien ce que je suis. Je ne suis pas une étoile, au contraire : moins les gens me regardent, plus je suis heureuse. Je vole entre eux, pour en apprendre un maximum, parce que l'information c'est le pouvoir. Tous les politiques, enfin en tous cas ceux qui ont réussi, vous le diront : il faut du savoir et du mensonge pour gagner.

 _\- Grand-père et grand-mère ne sont pas particulièrement riches. Comment c'est possible que_ vous _le soyez ? demanda la petite à son père._

 _\- Je suis monté de plus en plus haut, je suis devenu de plus en plus influent. Et tu sais comment j'ai réussi ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- J'arrivais très bien à tout savoir, sur tout le monde. Et je m'arrangeais pour que les gens savent que je savais. Ainsi, ils craignaient que je révèle tout, que je les montre au grand jour dans toute leur laideur et leur horreur. Alors, ils m'aident à obtenir ce que je veux. Apprends à apprendre, et tu seras à l'abri de tous les dangers. Je ne t'ai jamais fait croire à toutes ces idioties qu'on raconte aux enfants. C'est parce que je ne voulais te donner que la vérité. Pour que tu saches le mieux possible la reconnaître, et que tu apprennes à l'obtenir par tous les moyens. Parce que je voulais que tu puisses être puissante et protégée. Pour que personne ne se risque jamais à te faire du mal. Si tu avais été stupide, je t'aurais appris à être charmante et fragile, parce que les gens préfèrent manipuler les jolies choses que les briser. Mais tu es très loin d'être stupide, alors je préfère t'apprendre à manipuler._

 _\- Mais… est-ce que c'est bien de faire ça ?_

 _\- Victoria, les gens bien ne peuvent pas s'en sortir dans ce monde._

Mon père a toujours un sens bien à lui de la morale. Un sens très immoral, d'ailleurs. Mais il n'a pas totalement tord. Les gens comme Charlie ou Violet sont facilement brisables, et manipulables. On peut les tordre dans tous les sens, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus jamais retrouver leur forme d'origine.

En fait, la seule différence entre mon père et moi, c'est que lui utilise ses informations pour s'aider lui-même – avec de temps en temps des pensées pour les gens dont il partage le sang – alors que moi, je cherche aussi à protéger mes amis, et ceux qui ne méritent pas d'être brûlés par les étoiles.

.

Je m'ennuie vraiment. Il s'est rien passé d'intéressant depuis avant-hier, l'histoire de la douche de Lovisa. Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, mais c'est vraiment le calme plat. Ma mère trouve cela reposant, je trouve cela assommant. C'est vraiment si dur pour les gens d'ici d'avoir des problèmes, d'être d'immenses connards ou de se faire arrêter par la police ?

Il n'y a pas une personne dans cette rue qui ait une vie intéressante. En fait, une maison de retraite est probablement palpitante à côté de ce quartier, voire même de la ville entière. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour vivre dans une ville comme celles des séries américaines, là au moins il se passe quelque chose. Je pourrais peut-être demander à Swan si ça se passe _vraiment_ comme ça. Et si c'est le cas, je me prends un billet dès que j'ai mes ASPICs.

\- Victoria, votre père souhaiterais vous voir dans le salon, m'informe Abigail en entrouvrant la porte.

Dans quel genre de famille un père envoie quelqu'un chercher sa fille au lieu d'aller la voir lui-même ? Ah oui, c'est vrai : la mienne. Mais bon, même si je ne suis pas particulièrement proche de mon père, quand il a quelque chose à me dire, c'est toujours intéressant. Et je suis partante pour n'importe quelle distraction.

\- Ah, tu es là, dit-il quand j'entre dans le salon. Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît.

Non, qu'il me demande de m'asseoir ne signifie absolument pas qu'il a quelque chose de particulièrement important à me dire. C'est simplement qu'il déteste avoir à lever les yeux pour regarder quelqu'un quand il lui parle. Cela lui donne sûrement un sentiment d'infériorité qu'il est incapable de supporter.

\- Tu sais que l'un de mes plus importants associés et son fils viennent dîner ce soir ?

\- Oui, je le sais.

Inutile de finir, je sais déjà ce que tu vas me demander.

\- Je sens qu'il est de plus en plus réticent à continuer notre collaboration, or sa présence m'est profitable, puisqu'il s'agit d'un homme très influent. Son fils est très important à ses yeux. Si tu convaincs le jeune, le père suivra. Et il se trouve que ce jeune homme apprécie beaucoup, et même peut-être un peu trop, les jeunes filles. De ton âge par exemple. Si tu le charmes et qu'il te trouve à son goût, il poussera son père à signer un nouveau contrat extrêmement avantageux pour moi. Alors je veux que…

\- Vous voulez que je séduise le fils.

\- Exactement, et pas par ta finesse d'esprit.

Ce qu'il y a de bien avec mon père, c'est qu'il ne me prend pas pour une idiote. Il me parle clairement, directement, sans tenter mille-et-une formulations pour ne pas me froisser. Il me dit simplement qu'il faut que je charme ce type pour que son père signe le contrat. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Quelque part, j'en suis vraiment flattée. Pas de servir de pute, bien sûr, mais que mon père ait assez d'estime pour moi pour me dire clairement les choses. Il ne cherche pas à me manipuler et je suis sûrement la seule dans ce cas-là.

Même le reste de ma famille – y compris ma mère – est selon lui trop stupide pour avoir droit à une confiance et une honnêteté complète et inconditionnelle.

Alors, pour être digne de ce traitement de faveur, il faut que je fasse ce qu'il me demande, encore…

 _Enfin. L'homme était enfin parti. Victoria monta l'escalier aussi vite qu'elle le put, passa dans sa chambre et s'enferma dans sa salle de bain. Elle eut l'impression de laisser l'eau chaude lui brûler la peau pendant des heures._

 _Elle se sentait tellement sale, tellement impure. Elle avait l'impression que l'homme était encore là, à la regarder comme un adulte ne devrait pas regarder une fille de treize ans. Ses yeux l'avaient déshabillée pendant tout le repas, et elle sentait encore le nœud dans l'estomac qui l'avait empêchée de manger. Cet homme était répugnant, et pourtant elle était certaine d'être la seule à se sentir salie et humiliée. Elle avait eu l'impression de ne plus vraiment être humaine, de n'être qu'un objet posé là pour satisfaire ce type._

 _Les larmes se mêlaient à l'eau de la douche sur son visage. Elle n'était pas triste, pas effrayée. Elle était humiliée, et cela la faisait enrager. Cet homme la croyait idiote, pensait qu'elle était incapable de faire fonctionner son cerveau aussi bien que lui._

 _Elle sortit de la douche et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle eut un sourire mauvais, ses larmes avaient cessé. C'était lui l'imbécile. Lui, qui se laissait guider par ses désirs de chair. Elle, elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle pouvait, contrairement à beaucoup, utiliser son corps pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. C'était une leçon importante, et elle n'était pas près de l'oublier._

C'est juste après cet été que j'ai commencé à coucher avec des gens pour qu'ils me disent ce qu'ils savaient. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que mon apparence était une arme naturelle et redoutable. C'est ce qui me différencie de la plupart des gens : depuis ce jour-là, j'ai compris que je pouvais me servir de mon corps, que ce n'était pas me salir, juste me rendre plus intelligente qu'eux. Ils se laissent gouverner par les plaisirs physiques. Et surtout, ils me prennent pour une idiote frivole de m'offrir si facilement, sans rien demander en échange, alors ils baissent leur garde. Et je prends ce qu'il me faut, et un peu plus, une sécurité. Je les dépouille sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

Ils sont sales de s'être laissés manipulés, et moi je suis un peu plus puissante. Et le secret, c'est surtout de leur donner l'illusion, par un regard, un geste ou une parole, qu'ils sont spéciaux. Ils sont comme tous les autres, je le sais, mais eux veulent croire le contraire. Je n'ai qu'à leur donner l'impression qu'ils sont incroyablement intelligents, drôles ou – la majorité du temps – que ce sont des dieux du sexe, et ils se sentent pousser des ailes. Alors, ils me déballent tous leurs secrets, sans se rendre compte que je finirais tôt ou tard par les utiliser contre eux.

Le savoir, c'est le pouvoir. Les scrupules sont des freins, et j'ai détruits les miens. Parce que la vitesse – et la puissance – c'est enivrant, fascinant, et génial. Si je peux en profiter, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverais.

La morale a été inventée par les faibles.

.

Ça marche encore mieux que je ne l'aurais cru. La robe courte et décolletée, qui en laisse voir juste assez, combinée à des talons aiguilles et à la bonne attitude, c'est magique. Je laisse la pointe de mon pied courir sur sa jambe, et je peux voir le désir s'allumer dans ses yeux. Je n'ai qu'à me mordiller la lèvre et il décroise mes jambes de force.

Je sais bien que les gens sont manipulables, mais celui-là l'est particulièrement. C'est un jeu d'enfant. Un regard échangé avec mon père confirme mon impression : c'est dans la poche. De toutes façons, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, le repas est presque fini. Mais ce n'est pas parce que c'est déjà gagné qu'il faut se relâcher. Sinon, il cessera d'avoir l'impression d'être spécial, et c'est la clé.

Alors que le père et le fils vont partir, je n'ai qu'à me pencher – sans plier les jambes, évidemment – pour ramasser le portefeuille du Manipulable et à le lui rendre avec un clin d'oeil plein de faux sous-entendus pour être sûr de le garder sous emprise. Ils quittent la maison, et il m'adresse un regard qu'il croit séduisant.

\- Tu as été parfaite, lâche mon père alors qu'Abigail referme la porte.

\- Il m'a largement facilité la tâche. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu qui que ce soit d'aussi manipulable. Je pense sincèrement qu'il _voulait_ que je le manipule. Ou plutôt, il voulait me manipuler, enfin, me draguer.

\- L'arroseur arrosé.

\- Pas pour lui, c'est ça le plus drôle.

\- Drôle ?

\- Oui. Il croit être le gagnant, que c'est moi qui ait été séduite, alors que c'est le contraire et que je le tiens en laisse. Il a l'impression d'être le meilleur, et son égo est tellement surdimensionné qu'il va garder ce sentiment d'être puissant tant qu'il n'aura pas été écrasé.

\- Tu as raison. S'il reprend l'affaire de son père, je n'aurais rien à craindre. Les gens prétentieux sont les plus manipulables pour ceux qui ont un peu d'expérience. Et en plus, celui-là est stupide et si favorisé depuis l'enfance qu'il pense que tout lui tombera toujours tout cru dans la main.

.

\- Victoria ? appelle ma mère en entrant dans ma chambre.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, mère ?

\- Voilà, j'ai reçu une lettre de Gabriella, elle… elle est très Malade.

Mon cœur vient de s'arrêter. Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Pas elle, pas ma tante. Elle ne peut pas tomber Malade. Les scientifiques du monde entier disent que la Maladie recule, qu'il y a de moins en moins de cas. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle, pourquoi ? Il y a des milliards d'autres gens, alors pourquoi ? Qui n'importe qui d'autres tombent Malades, je veux bien, mais pas elle. Tout le monde, sauf Gaby. C'est la seule personne de cette famille de fous à laquelle je tienne vraiment, la seule avec qui je me sente bien.

Ma mère est partie. Je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte tout de suite. J'ai l'impression que le monde entier est devenu trouble, mais peut-être que ce ne sont que mes larmes qui me donnent cette impression.

 _\- Vicky-chou, tu es prête ?_

 _\- Je suis là, Tante Gaby._

 _\- Allez, viens. Les Seychelles ne vont pas nous attendre éternellement. Enfin si, c'est plutôt le vol qui risque de partir sans nous. Tant pis, s'il le faut, on y ira à la nage._

 _La femme et l'adolescente quittèrent la maison et, à peine la porte fut-elle fermée, Gabriella ajouta :_

 _\- Et partir loin de cette maison de tarés te fera le plus grand bien. C'est heureux que tu aies ce pensionnat. C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose bien que t'ai offerte mon idiot de beau-frère. Au moins, ça te permet de quitter cet endroit de malheur la majorité du temps. C'est bon pour ta santé mentale._

 _\- Tante Gaby, tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu insultes Père. Et il est tout sauf idiot._

 _\- Tu as raison, il est bien plus méchant que bête. Ou plutôt non, il est malveillant. Mais bon, ne parlons pas des sujets qui fâchent, et pensons à nos chères vacances. Quand tu retourneras en classe, tu seras entourés de ces gens qui auront la peau pâle du Noël au Royaume-Uni, et toi tu pourras crâner avec ton bronzage._

 _\- Non, au mieux je pourrais crâner avec mes tâches de quasi-rousseur et mes coups de soleil. Ce qui est beaucoup moins efficace, tu en conviendras._

 _\- Voyons, Vicky-chou, tu n'as jamais pris de coups de soleil, tu le sais._

 _\- Eh bien, il y a un début à tout, non ?_

 _\- Cesse donc d'être si négative, tout va très bien se passer !_

 _._

 _Victoria était allongée dans son lit, pleurant toutes les larmes que contenaient son corps, lorsque sa tante entra dans la chambre. Gabriella avança le plus doucement possible puis s'assit à côté de sa jeune nièce._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon ange ?_

 _La fillette n'arriva même pas à répondre. Ou alors, elle ne voulut pas. En fait, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle pleurait. C'était l'accumulation de tellement de choses différentes. Sa fatigue, les exigences de son père, l'indifférence de sa mère, sa solitude… Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être quelqu'un d'autre, mais c'était impossible._

 _\- Chut… Tout va s'arranger, tout s'arrange toujours, ma chérie. Je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal, je serai toujours là pour te protéger. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Même si tout le monde te tournait le dos, je serais toujours là. Tu ne seras jamais seule, ma princesse, jamais. Je ne te laisserai jamais être seule._

Je ne sais même pas si je veux y aller. Je déteste les hôpitaux, et je sais que Tante Gaby n'aime pas être vue quand elle est vulnérable. De toutes façons, elle est trop forte, bien trop forte pour mourir. Pourtant, personne ne guérit de la Maladie. Ça devait être tellement bien, avant qu'elle n'existe. Et ce sera génial quand elle n'existera plus.

Mais personne n'en guérit. Il faut que je me rende à l'évidence, Tante Gaby aussi va mourir. Comme tous les autres. C'est la seule possibilité. Alors il faut que j'y aille, que je lui rende visite. Au moins une fois, pour lui dire adieu.

 _\- Je crois que je vais mourir d'ennui, si ça ne s'arrête pas dans les dix minutes, glissa Gabriella à sa nièce. J'ai toujours détesté les enterrements, c'est tellement rasoir. Là, je voudrais pouvoir être en train de manger une immense glace. Dans un immense cornet, avec tellement de boules qu'on ne peut même pas les compter. C'est ça que je voudrais être en train de faire, au lieu d'écouter ce type parler pendant des heures. De toutes façons, les morts s'en fichent qu'on aille à leurs enterrements, ils sont morts._

 _\- C'était quand même ta mère, Tante Gaby._

 _\- Oui. C'était. Et elle aussi détestait les enterrements, je suis certaine que si elle avait été vivante, elle ne m'aurait pas obligée à venir ici. Et toi non plus, d'ailleurs. La vie est trop courte pour qu'on la passe à parler de ceux qui l'ont perdue, tu ne penses pas ?_

C'est parce que Tante Gaby détestait les enterrements que je ne suis pas allée au sien. Parce qu'elle détestait les hôpitaux que je ne suis allée la voir qu'une fois. C'est ma façon à moi de lui rendre hommage, en montrant que je me souviens de la personne qu'elle était.

Mais apparemment, je suis la seule à penser ainsi. Tout le monde me juge méchante et irrespectueuse. Ils ne comprennent pas que je n'ai jamais respecté Gaby ? Je l'ai _aimée_ , c'est loin d'être la même chose. Mais personne ne comprend ça. Personne ne comprend que je n'ai pas besoin de m'habiller en noir pour regretter sa mort. Personne ne comprend que c'est un morceau de mon cœur qui est devenu noir, que c'est déjà bien assez, qu'il n'y a pas besoin que je fasse la même chose avec mes vêtements.

J'ai l'impression que tous les autres ont oublié quel genre de personne elle était. Leurs mascarades, qu'ils appellent hommages, me fatiguent. Tout ça est tellement faux, tellement hypocrite, tellement opposé à ce qu'elle était.

J'ai envie de leur hurler d'arrêter, de la laisser reposer en paix. De faire ce qu'elle aurait voulu qu'on fasse, c'est à dire continuer à vivre normalement. J'ai envie qu'ils arrêtent de la plaindre d'être morte si jeune, parce qu'elle avait horreur de la pitié.

La pitié. C'est ce qu'il y a dans leurs regards à tous. Une pitié sale, intéressée et mauvaise. Une pitié écœurante et insupportable, cette pitié que j'ai envie de leur retourner. Ils sont pitoyables, avec leurs manières et leur fausseté. Pitoyables à oublier si vite, à ne vivre que pour le paraître, à ne jamais réfléchir à autre chose qu'à ce que les gens peuvent bien penser d'eux.

Ils me dégoûtent. Ils m'écœurent. Ils m'insupportent. Ils m'énervent. Ils me plaignent parce qu'ils pensent que je me sens vide. Mais c'est le contraire. _Ils_ sont vides, à n'avoir que des sentiments de façades, des masques pour paraître agréables.

Moi, je trop pleine. Pleine de tristesse, de rage, de manque. Mais aussi pleine de souvenirs d'un temps révolu, celui où elle était en vie. Elle me manque, mais j'ai l'impression d'être la seule à vraiment la regretter. Tous les autres font semblant, et ils me donnent envie de vomir.

.

Demain, je vais retourner à Poudlard. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller, je voudrais pouvoir continuer à être dans mon lit à pleurer. Mais d'un autre côté, aucun endroit ne peut être pire qu'ici. Alors j'ai envie que le train arrive maintenant, qu'il n'arrive jamais.

Je suis perdue, je crois qu'au fond même moi je ne sais plus ce que je veux, ce que j'aime, ce que je hais, ce que je ressens. Mais je le sais quand même mieux que personne, parce que j'ai passé des années à m'assurer d'être la seule à me connaître parfaitement. Devant tous les autres, j'ai menti.

Juste un peu, juste ce qu'il faut pour qu'ils ne sachent pas qui je suis, qu'il ne le sache pas totalement. Sauf avec Gaby. Avec elle, j'étais totalement, uniquement et parfaitement honnête. Mais elle est partie, maintenant.

Il y a bien Clémie, à qui j'ai toujours dit la vérité. Mais on est légèrement différente. Alors que Gaby était vraiment comme moi. C'est ça qui fait toute la différence. Clémie est une sœur, là où Tante Gaby était un peu plus. Je ne sais pas réellement ce qu'elle était, mais elle était plus. Était.

.

Je suis assise par terre, je fixe quelque chose qui n'existe pas. Le train ne va pas partir tout de suite, mais j'avais envie d'être en avance. D'arriver avant qu'il n'y ait trop de gens, et j'ai réussi. Mon jean va être sale, mais je m'en fiche. Je me sens mieux que n'importe quand depuis la mort de Gaby.

\- Ça va ? murmure la voix de la fille qui vient de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

C'est Violet. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas entendu sa voix. Comme si elle avait fait partie de quelque chose qui remontait à bien trop longtemps pour que je m'en souvienne parfaitement.

\- Ma tante est morte. Maladie.

C'est tout ce que j'ai eu la force de dire. Vi me prend dans ses bras. C'est quelque chose de tout simple, d'anodin, et pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'est ce après quoi j'ai couru sans m'en rendre compte depuis la mort de Gaby.

 _\- Tu ne seras jamais seule, ma princesse, jamais. Je ne te laisserai jamais être seule._

Elle avait raison. Même maintenant, même si elle est morte, j'ai toujours mes amis. Tout va bien se passer, j'en suis persuadée. Parce que Violet est là, parce que d'autres vont nous rejoindre. Tout va bien se passer.

 _\- Si un jour tu as l'impression que les choses vont si mal que ça ne pourrait même pas s'aggraver, pense à tout ce que tu as un jour aimé, même si tu as fini par le perdre. Parce que personne ne pourra jamais te prendre tes souvenirs, et le bonheur que tu as ressenti, même s'il appartient au passé. Chacun des instants que tu as vécu est à toi, aujourd'hui et pour toujours. Quoi que puissent en dire les autres, le moindre de tes sourires est éternel. Parce qu'un souvenir est réel et immortel. Ne laisse jamais personne te faire croire le contraire._

 _Victoria écoutait attentivement sa tante. Les larmes avaient cessé, laissant place à de l'admiration et de l'amour. Si sa tante était là en ce moment, elle le serait toujours, quoi qu'en disent ceux qui prétendaient tout savoir sur tout._

 _\- Et si je n'arrive pas à me souvenir ?_

 _\- Ton cœur y parviendras toujours, Vicky-chou. Parce qu'il a la meilleure des mémoires pour ce qui compte le plus : les émotions. Tant que tu as ton cœur, tu pourras toujours te sortir de toutes les situations, même les plus dures, les plus horribles. Même quand tu n'y croiras plus, ton cœur ne perdras pas espoir. Parce qu'il en est incapable. Aies confiance en lui, il est le meilleur et le plus fort de tes alliés. Tant qu'il est là et que tu ne laisses personne le détruire, tout ira bien. Ma chérie, tu es forte, bien plus que tous ceux qui t'ont fait du mal un jour, ne l'oublie jamais. Parce que si tu ne te rappelles pas ça, ton cœur n'arrivera pas te convaincre que tu es quelqu'un de vraiment bien. Alors que c'est le cas, et que c'est ce qui te permettra de survivre à tout. Souviens-toi aussi que les morts sont toujours là. Dans ton cœur, dans ton esprit, et dans tous les endroits où ils sont un jour allés. Et ils ne veulent que ton bien. Alors au lieu de les pleurer, honore-les. C'est ce qu'ils veulent le plus. Ils peuvent très bien se pleurer eux-mêmes. Et la plupart l'ont déjà bien assez fait quand ils étaient vivants._

 _\- Tu le crois vraiment ? Tout ce que tu me dis, tu en es vraiment persuadée ?_

 _\- Bien sûr. Je ne mens jamais aux gens que j'aime. Maintenant, voyons voir si tu m'as bien écoutée. Que dois-tu faire si tu vas mal ?_

 _\- Me rappeler de tous mes moments de joie, parce qu'ils sont éternels._

 _\- Exactement, ma chérie. Maintenant, dors. Laisse ton cœur chanter ton rire à la Lune. Et surtout, laisse cette musique te bercer. Bonne nuit, mon ange. Bonne vie, mon ange._


	16. Pas le choix, soeurette

**Salut ! J'ai une bonne (enfin j'espère) nouvelle : ce chapitre est largement plus long que celui de Vicky. En même temps, c'est un chapitre partagé. Mais pas comme celui de Clem et Cassie, puisque là on alterne les personnages, au lieu de faire moitié-moitié. Enfin, c'est pas très clair mais vous allez comprendre en lisant. Alors, bienvenue pour les vacances des soeurs Williams !**

* * *

 **Leïla**

 **.**

\- Alors, chérie, comment ça s'est passé ?

Garde tes « chérie » pour toi, Kat. On sait toutes les deux que je ne te suis pas plus chère que tu ne me l'es. Tout comme on sait que les trois heures que j'ai passées à me faire engueuler par Moore, tu les as passées à te réjouir que je sois dans la merde.

\- Privée de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard et collée les cinq vendredis qui suivent la rentrée. Les trois, pour Amy.

\- T'façons, Moon n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait ! lance Liz.

\- Évidemment, mais ça m'emmerde d'aller en retenue…

\- Au moins, tu n'es pas avec David, argue Amy.

Mais t'es idiote ou tu le fais exprès ? Mauvaise question, je sais déjà qu'elle est complètement stupide. Tout le monde le sait, d'un autre côté. Stupide, mais au moins obéissante.

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, Mimy. Ce n'est plus ton ami.

Même s'il ne l'a jamais été, vu qu'il t'a toujours détestée. Comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs, puisque ta stupidité est insupportable. Peut-être que Liz t'aime bien, vu qu'elle non plus n'est pas super intelligente. A voir.

\- T'inquiète pas, chérie. On se vengera de ce connard, promet Kat.

Ça, j'y compte bien.

\- Où est Eri ?

\- Elle est pas encore rentrée, explique Liz.

\- Plus précisément, elle est encore en train de se faire sauter par Ethan, rectifie Kat.

J'aurais dû m'en douter. Il faudrait quand même que quelqu'un lui dise que ce type ne sort avec elle que pour pouvoir la baiser. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit assez intelligente pour s'en rendre compte toute seule. Déjà qu'elle ne réalise pas qu'il couche aussi avec Kat. Comme David. De toutes façons, Kat laisse n'importe qui la fourrer, pour peu que ça fasse d'une fille une cocue.

En fait, Katie-pute est comme la peste. Elle s'en prend à tout le monde, et personne ne peut l'arrêter. En tous cas, pour l'instant. Un jour, j'écraserai ce misérable insecte. Ou plutôt, cette diablesse. Après tout, c'est connu : les démons ont des visages d'anges.

.

Victoria Gale, l'amie de ma _chère_ sœur. Elle arpente le train de long en large pour en savoir le maximum sur ma dispute avec Moon. Tu sais pas ce que c'est que l'intimité, pétasse ? Personne ne t'a demandé de venir mettre ton nez dans les affaires des autres.

Ou plus précisément, pas dans les miennes.

Parce que le reste du temps, ça m'arrange bien de savoir qu'il existe quelques personnes comme Gale. Après tout, on se ressemble toutes les deux. On fait partie des gens importants de Poudlard, ceux qui contrôlent le château. La seule différence, c'est que je tire mon pouvoir de l'obéissance des gens, elle de sa connaissance de tout ce qui se passe.

Il y a des gens qui pensent être capables de cacher quelque chose à Gale. Pauvres imbéciles. Cette fille sait tout. C'est la meilleure de tout Poudlard, experte de l'espionnage et du marchandage. Elle ne donne de renseignements qu'au compte-goutte, mais les ramasse à la pelle. Quoi qu'il se passe au château, elle l'apprend dans les quelques jours. Et encore, seulement si c'est les vacances.

Et elle a deux avantages notables sur les autres commères. D'un, elle a parfaitement compris que ses informations n'étaient pas qu'un divertissement, mais aussi une grande source de pouvoir. De deux, elle a un excellent réseau de relations, et elle est prête à tout pour l'agrandir. Je ne compte pas le nombre de gens qui n'ont toujours pas compris qu'elle couche en général uniquement pour apprendre des choses.

Car elle a aussi ça de supérieur aux autres qui se croient comme elle. Elle réfléchit beaucoup, et bien. Elle a compris qu'elle était jolie, et que c'était une arme. Alors, dans tous les groupes où elle n'a pas encore d'espion, elle fait de son mieux pour en obtenir un. Par exemple, elle n'en avait aucun qui soit proche de moi. Alors elle a écarté les jambes pour William Owen. Il est dans mon année, à Gryffondor. Et il fait partie de ma « bande », comme disent certains. Toujours est-il qu'il est presque toujours avec moi, et donc peut en savoir beaucoup.

J'ai bien essayé de m'arranger pour qu'il ne sache rien d'important, mais Gale avait déjà un coup d'avance, et elle a fait en sorte qu'il commence à sortir avec Liza. Et comme elle est bien trop conne pour comprendre la valeur des informations qu'elle a en sa possession, elle lui lâche tout. Et elle, je ne peux rien lui dissimuler. Sinon, quand Gale l'apprendra elle le révélera à tout le monde, et je serais dans la merde parce que les gens risquent de prendre le parti de Liz, et donc de se retourner contre moi.  
Donc pour l'instant, je cherche comment faire en sorte qu'Owen se fasse larguer par Lizzie. Mais, et c'est bien la première fois, Kat ne m'offre pas de solution toute faite en couchant avec lui. Je trouverai bien, de toutes façons.

Quelque part, je suis un peu jalouse de Gale. Elle a un moyen parfait de tirer toutes les ficelles à Poudlard, et j'aurais vraiment besoin d'un espion aussi efficace qu'elle. Mais c'est la meilleure et je n'ai aucune chance de m'en faire une amie.

A cause de Charlotte, encore… Merlin qu'elle m'énerve celle-là !

 **.**

 **Charlotte**

 **.**

On est enfin arrivés ! Ce que je suis heureuse d'être rentrée ! Mes parents, et toute ma famille, m'ont tellement manqué ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que je ne les ai pas vus, ce qui est évidemment faux.

Il n'y a qu'une seule ombre au tableau : Leïla. Je l'aime, ce n'est pas la question. C'est juste que sa mauvaise humeur risque de gâcher les vacances, puisqu'elle va encore tout critiquer à longueur de temps. Et je ne pourrais même pas l'éviter, vu qu'on partage la même chambre. Même si elle est parfois si écrasante que j'ai l'impression de simplement louer un lit.

En fait, la meilleure partie des vacances, ce sera sûrement Noël chez Lala. C'est la première fois que je ne le fête pas avec mes parents, mais c'est toujours bien le changement !

\- Bonnes vacances, Charlie ! me lance d'ailleurs celle-ci avant d'aller rejoindre sa mère. On se voit le 24. Bonnes vacances, tout le monde !

\- Bonnes vacances ! souhaite à son tour Tom.

\- Bonnes vacances, sourit Lee.

\- Bonnes vacances ! chantonne Tori.

\- Vous savez quoi, intervient Robin qui a toujours l'air de mauvaise humeur depuis qu'on a parlé de Cassandra, tout le monde souhaite de bonnes vacances à tout le monde, comme ça on gagne du temps.

\- Rabat-joie ! soupire Violet.

Avec, personnellement, un sourire, je quitte enfin le train et me dirige vers mes parents, qui attendent calmement. J'ai à peine le temps de poser ma valise que mon père me serre déjà dans ses bras, pendant que ma mère continue de chercher Leïla du regard.

\- Tu sais bien que ça ne sert à rien, rappelle mon père, elle ne viendra que quand il n'y aura presque plus personne sur le quai. Nous lui faisons tellement _honte_. Elle ne prendrait pas le risque de se montrer avec nous devant autant de gens.

\- Papa, maman, essayez d'être gentils avec elle, elle doit se sentir mal. Son petit-ami et elle ont rompu hier soir, je leur apprend.

\- De toutes façons, ma chérie, soupire Maman, je doute que ta sœur l'ai vraiment aimé. Pour tout te dire, je doute qu'elle ait un cœur assez grand et pur pour aimer qui que ce soit.

\- Et ce type, c'est pas une grosse perte, croyez-moi. Ce n'était qu'un profond imbécile.

Je m'attendais un peu à ces réactions, pour être honnête. J'ai toujours su que mes parents détestaient David. En fait, de tous les membres de l'entourage de Leïlou qu'ils aient un jour rencontrés, il n'y a qu'Amy et Liz qu'ils apprécient. Surtout Amy, d'ailleurs. Dommage, puisque ma sœur passe plus de temps que Katelyn.

Mais dans tous les cas, Lila a fait comprendre à Papa et Maman qu'ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire sur ses amis dès qu'elle est entrée à Poudlard. En fait, elle s'est plutôt assurée qu'ils sachent qu'elle se moquait de leur avis sur _tout_.

 **.**

 **Leïla**

 **.**

On y est. Le quai de la gare, le train arrêté. Mes _chers_ parents attendant que cette conne de Charlotte et moi arrivions. Je voudrais tellement rester ici. Sauf que je ne peux pas, malheureusement. Alors je prends ma valise et je descends.

J'adore quand les gens savent que je suis de mauvaise humeur et qu'ils s'écartent de mon chemin. Dégagez, misérables déchets. Laissez donc passez votre Reine, et mourrez tous d'admiration ! Oui, je leur suis supérieure. Parce que je ne laisserais jamais quelqu'un me diriger comme je les dirige. Si je ne peux pas avoir le moindre amour et la moindre attention dans ma famille, j'ai mieux : je suis adulée par tout Poudlard.

Adulée, mais aussi haïe, je le sais. Mais je suis surtout crainte, alors ces imbéciles ne se rebellent pas. Et moi, je peux en faire ce que je veux. Tremblez, admirez, jalousez, respectez : votre Reine passe. Et elle n'a pas l'intention de s'embarrasser de votre présence.

\- Bonnes vacances, chérie ! me souhaite – faussement – Kat. N'oublie pas la soirée de Noël, ce serait d'un ennui mortel, sans toi !

\- T'inquiète, je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde ! Bonnes vacances à toi aussi, ma chérie !

Va crever, pétasse. Et rassure-toi, je ne raterai pas ta soirée. Comme si j'allais te laisser la moindre chance de me passer devant en quoi que ce soit. Déjà que tout le monde est fan de tes fêtes alors que moi je n'en organise pas, je ne vais pas en plus les rater…

Il y en a plus d'un qui seraient surpris de découvrir qu'elle et moi nous haïssons totalement, et en sommes toutes les deux parfaitement conscientes, mais que pourtant nous continuons à traîner ensemble tout le temps. C'est pourtant tout à fait logique.

On a toutes les deux le même but : être tout en haut, gouverner notre monde à nous. Et Kat est très intelligente, juste un peu trop arrogante. Son plan est simple, me faire monter aussi haut qu'il est possible de l'être, puis me faire tomber et prendre ma place. Donc, je n'ai qu'à la laisser me placer en Reine incontestée, puis la détruire juste avant qu'elle ne m'abatte, lorsqu'elle ne pourra plus m'aider.

C'est une double victoire pour moi : non seulement elle m'aura aidée à devenir encore plus importante, mais en plus je pourrais montrer à tout le monde qu'essayer de passer devant la Reine, c'est très dangereux. Et que personne n'en ressort indemne.

Bon, je suppose que vu qu'il reste en tout et pour tout onze inconnus sur ce quai, je peux aller rejoindre mes _chers_ parents et ma _chère_ sœur. Parce que je ne vais certainement pas me montrer avec eux devant toute une foule. Ils affichent notre pauvreté comme un trophée, et je n'ai pas l'intention que quiconque apprenne que j'en suis rendue à partager une chambre avec mon idiote de sœur. Ce serait la plus grande humiliation de toute ma vie, et il n'en est pas question.

\- Tiens, tu daignes enfin nous rejoindre ? siffle mon père quand j'arrive à leur hauteur.

Je suis sûre que Charlotte a eu droit à un très sincère « Ma chérie, comme nous sommes heureux de te revoir enfin ! » Parce qu' _elle_ , ils sont toujours ravis de la voir. Qui ne le serait pas, elle est tellement parfaite, tellement idéale…

\- Venez, nous avons déjà perdu beaucoup trop de temps, à cause du retard que certaines s'accordent, crache ma mère.

Je les hais tous les trois, et tout le reste de notre famille avec. Ils me détestent aussi, d'un autre côté. Tellement qu'ils ne prennent même pas le temps de me dire bonjour, alors que cela fait quatre mois qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Et ils se demandent encore pourquoi je ne leur écris pas pendant les cours ?

.

Un jean et un simple t-shirt, avec des baskets. Ça devrait leur convenir, comme tenue. Après tout, je suis simplement censée retrouver Kat au centre-commercial pour acheter des pizzas et des pop-corns pour passer le réveillon avec elle à regarder des films dans sa chambre. Donc ce serait assez étrange s'y je quittais la maison avec des talons hauts et une tenue de soirée. De toutes façons, je dois aller m'acheter une robe et des chaussures dans des boutiques de luxe du centre avec Kat.

Où est-ce que je trouve l'argent alors que mes parents n'ont pas un rond et refuseraient de toutes façons de me donner dix Livres Sterling ? C'est très simple. Je prends un objet tout simple – récemment, un rouleau de papier toilette a fait l'affaire – et je le métamorphose en quelque chose de beaucoup plus cher, généralement des bijoux – en l'occurrence, une bague en or dix-huit carats sertie de diamants. Ensuite, je vais chez un commerçant que je connais, spécialisé dans le rachat de bijoux, et je lui vends. Tout le monde est content : lui, il m'en donne un prix tout à fait malhonnête et les revend beaucoup plus cher qu'il ne les a achetés, donc il se fait un immense bénéfice et moi je me suis fais une fortune avec un bouquet de fausses fleurs qui m'avait coûté 5 Livres et a fait un superbe set de colliers de luxe, dont j'ai obtenu environ quinze-mille. Alors, qui se fait le plus d'argent ? C'est moi.

Et ça me permet, depuis plusieurs années, d'avoir des centaines de vêtements de luxe – si bien que j'en met dans ma valise puis que je m'en envoie à moi-même des tas par hiboux en les faisant partir juste avant d'aller à la gare – sans en avoir volé un seul. Et donc, je passe pour une gosse de riches comme Kat, alors que je suis loin de l'être. Et mes parents n'y voient que du feu, puisqu'à la maison je mets des vêtements bien plus modestes. Et ce n'est pas CHarlotte qui serait capable de différencier une robe à dix Livres d'une à trois-cents. Pauvre idiote.

\- Papa, maman, je vais rejoindre Kat. A dans deux jours, je leur lance nonchalamment avant de quitter la maison.

Après moins d'une demie-heure de marche, je suis arrivée au rendez-vous. Je suis en avance, Ely ne sera là que dans une quarantaine de minutes. Et c'est parfaitement fait exprès. Je file dans les toilettes du magasin de luxe le plus proche – les toilettes publiques sont toujours beaucoup trop sales – et je m'enferme pour me changer.

Ah… je me sens tellement mieux avec des talons – il faut dire que ces cuissardes noires sont CA-NONS – ma jupe patineuse rouge préférée, ce superbe top noir aux épaules dénudées et cette magnifique veste en cuir, noire également. Le tout doit valoir une semaine – que dis-je ? Plutôt un mois – du salaire de mon père, mais qu'importe, ce n'est pas son argent. Maintenant, un arrêt devant le miroir pour se coiffer et se maquiller – très simple, juste des cils d'une longueur presque inhumaine et des lèvres plus rouges que le sang. C'est bon, je suis enfin présentable.

Heureusement, parce que Katie-pute arrive dans dix minutes. Je n'ai qu'à les occuper à un peu de shopping dans notre magasin préféré, elle m'y cherchera forcément en premier.

\- Chérie ! s'exclame-t-elle quand elle me voit dans le magasin, quelques minutes plus tard. Comment tu vas, Lila-chérie ?

\- A merveille, j'assure alors que nous nous faisons la bise, et toi, Kat ?

\- Super, j'ai presque fini de préparer la fête et ça va être absolument inoubliable !

\- Elles sont hideuses, n'est-ce pas ? je la coupe en lui montrant les bottes que j'étais en train de regarder.

\- A vomir. Ce magasin a changé, avant il ne proposait que des pièces d'une beauté à tomber par terre, pas ce genre d'horreurs. Viens, allons dans un endroit géré par des gens qui ont du goût, on y sera mieux.

\- Excellente idée, chérie.

Et nous voilà parties pour une de nos légendaires séances de shopping. On dépense beaucoup, sans compter, comme si l'argent ne voulait rien dire. On critique tout, et la majorité des articles sont à nos yeux atroces. Et oui, nous sommes dures avec tout.

Si je déteste Kat, je dois pourtant lui reconnaître qu'elle a vraiment un très bon goût en matières de vêtements et de maquillage. En fait, elle me ressemble énormément, à tous les points de vue. C'est pour cela que je ne peux absolument pas la saquer, cette pauvre pétasse égocentrique. Mais bon, pour l'instant elle m'est très utile.

 **.**

 **Charlotte**

 **.**

\- Charlie ! T'es enfin là ! s'exclame Ella en courant presque vers moi. Si tu savais comme j'avais hâte que tu arrives. J'ai l'impression d'être entourée de fantômes, vu la joie de vivre qui règne dans cette maison.

« Maison » n'est pas vraiment le mot que j'aurais utilisé. En fait, j'aurais plutôt parlé de château, vu l'immensité du bâtiment. Ça, et le fait qu'il a plus de quatre-cents ans, qu'il se transmet de générations en générations et que je suis sincèrement persuadée que j'aurais besoin d'un plan pour aller de la chambre de Lala à la cuisine.

Mais bon, elle et moi n'avons pas réellement le même rapport à l'argent et à la valeur des choses. Il faut dire qu'elle descend d'une de ces très vieilles familles, celles qui ont amassé tellement de richesses à travers les siècles qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de travailler pour vivre dans la plus totale opulence.

A la base, les Grant étaient une famille de sorciers riches et traditionalistes australiens. Mais, il y a environ trois-cent ans, un ancêtre de Lala, unique héritier de sa fortune, a décidé d'aller vivre en Irlande. Puis, le fils qu'il avait eu avec une sorcière également de sang-pur décida d'aller habiter au Pays de Galles, et acheta un château proche d'un charmant village. Le village grandit pour devenir une ville, pendant que les Grant continuaient de faire en sorte que leur héritier épouse une sorcière au sang parfaitement « pur ». Puis, pendant la Grande Famine, la ville fut totalement désertée, puisque rien ne poussait plus autour – les Grant ne survécurent que parce qu'ils lancèrent de nombreux sorts pour que leurs terres restent fertiles –, et personne n'y revint jamais. Alors le grand château est seul au milieu de la campagne, avec comme bâtiments les plus proches les constructions en ruines de l'ancienne ville. Mais la famille de Lala s'est toujours assurée, même dans les moments les plus durs et les plus sombres, de garder un sang pur.

Ce qui fait de Grant l'une des quatre seules familles de sang-pur au Royaume-Uni. Et l'une des dernières du monde.

En tous les cas, c'est ce que Lala m'a raconté – presque mot pour mot – l'été entre notre première et notre deuxième année, quand Tori et moi sommes venues chez elle pour quelques jours. C'était d'ailleurs Vicky qui avait insisté pour entendre parler de la ville, dont elle avait vu les ruines sur le chemin, puisqu'elle était venue en voiture et que l'unique route praticable traversait l'endroit.

.

J'aime vraiment bien la chambre de Lala. Elle est grande, ronde et lumineuse, située au dernier étage d'une tour. Et sur le plafond, qui suit la forme de cône du toit de la tour, un ancien occupant a peint des milliers de fleurs de toutes les couleurs entre lesquelles volent des centaines de papillons que la magie a rendus lumineux.

\- T'en veux d'autres ? me proposent Lala en désignant la pizza à moitié mangée, posée dans son carton entre nous, directement sur le sol. J'aurais bien voulu te proposer une soirée un peu mieux, mais c'est tout ce que mes parents m'ont autorisée à faire.

\- T'inquiètes pas. En plus, j'ai appris que la soirée pizzas-télé c'est aussi ce que fait Leïla avec Katelyn Heston, ce soir.

\- Honnêtement, je pense plutôt que Heston a organisé une immense fête à laquelle est invitée la moitié de Poudlard, et que ta sœur a simplement menti à vos parents.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? Pourquoi elle aurait menti ?

\- Je sais pas, mais j'ai entendu pas mal de gens parler d'une fête chez Heston pendant les vacances, et je suis certaine qu'elle n'aura pas lieu sans ta sœur. Où est-ce qu'elle passe le nouvel an ?

\- Chez mes grands-parents, avec mes parents, moi, ma tante et ma cousine. Donc la fête est sûrement ce soir, t'as raison. Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle nous aurait menti.

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas non plus. Je pense qu'elle avait peut-être peur que vos parents refusent de la laisser aller à cette fête. Ils seraient d'accord, selon toi ?

\- Je vois pas ce qui les aurait poussés à refuser. Mais des fois, cela leur arrive de faire des choses que je ne comprends pas forcément, alors peut-être.

\- Si tu veux, on pourra demander à Vicky quand avait lieu la fête chez Heston et si Leïla y était. S'il y a bien une personne dans tout notre entourage qui le sait, c'est elle. Elle sait tout.

 **.**

 **Leïla**

 **.**

La musique est à fond, l'alcool coule à flots, les gens se collent les uns aux autres, et j'ai déjà vu plusieurs couples partir dans l'unique but de soulager leurs besoins primaires. La fête a commencé depuis trois heures maintenant, et elle ressemble exactement à ceux à quoi doit ressembler une fête de Katie-pute. A faire pleurer les bonnes sœurs.

Mais bon, je commence à m'ennuyer, alors on va faire quelque chose qui va mettre un peu d'animation pour les quelques semaines à venir. Et pour cela, je monte sur une table et claque des doigts.

Instantanément, ils se taisent tous, quelqu'un arrête la musique, et ils me fixent de leurs yeux d'imbéciles. Ce qui vous arrive, mes chéris, c'est le respect.

\- Que tous ceux qui veulent aillent s'asseoir en cercle dans la pièce à ma gauche. On va faire un action ou vérité, mes chéris. Et ramenez à boire, on est pas à un bal de l'école.

Je claque dans mes mains, et immédiatement tous ceux qui sont encore assez sobres pour se rappeler leur prénom – et c'est loin d'être le cas de tout le monde – y vont. En amenant de l'alcool à profusion. C'est bien, crachez vos plus noirs secrets, et faites les actes les plus impardonnables de vos vies, misérables insectes. Je veux vous voir sombrer.

\- Tu t'assoies pas, Leïla ? me demande un espèce d'imbécile de quatrième année dont je ne connais même pas le nom.

D'après toi, si je reste debout à vous tourner autour ? C'est probablement que je fais la même chose que la dizaine d'autres personnes qui sont restées debout et dont je n'ai même pas pris le temps de me soucier de l'identité.

\- Non, mon chou, je préfère observer. En tous cas, pour l'instant… Maintenant, sois gentil et finis-moi cette bouteille, je lui ordonne en lui tendant une bouteille de Whisky-pur-Feu à moitié vide.

Il l'engloutit en quelques secondes à peine, apparemment ravi de pouvoir me rendre service. Merlin, qu'il est con ! Il croit sincèrement que je voulais qu' _il_ la finisse. Parce que si c'est le cas, il se trompe. Je voulais juste que _quelqu'un_ la finisse, je m'en fiche de qui.

J'attrape la bouteille et je marche jusqu'au centre du cercle. Je fais tourner la bouteille, sous les regards de tout le monde. Finalement, elle s'arrête sur une fille de cinquième année, une Serpentard qui semble enchantée.

\- A toi l'honneur, ma belle.

Que ce surnom ne te monte pas à la tête, surtout : tes yeux à la couleur sale ont un léger strabisme, tes dents de cheval sont jaunes, ton visage a autant de délicatesse et de symétrie qu'un caillou, tu as moins de charisme qu'une huître atteinte d'un cancer de la prostate et on dirait que ça fait au moins un an que tu ne t'es pas coiffée. Tu es tout sauf belle, mais tant pis, j'utilise les mêmes surnoms débiles pour tous les gens dont je ne connais pas le prénom. C'est à dire presque tout le monde.

\- Choisis qui tu veux.

Maintenant, on va pouvoir s'éclater.

 **.**

 **Charlotte**

 **.**

\- Et sinon, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Cassandra ? me demande Ella en se laissant tomber sur son lit – qui est sûrement au moins quatre fois plus grand que le mien, et mille fois plus confortable.

\- Je suis partagée. En fait, elle a pas l'air méchante, mais elle est très différente des autres gens avec qui on traîne. Elle est plus timide, plus effacée. Des fois, j'ai même l'impression qu'elle voudrait pouvoir devenir transparente. Mais pour autant, je l'ai déjà vue avec Clem ou Lee, de loin, et elle avait l'air bien plus à l'aise. Alors je préfère attendre de mieux la connaître avant de me faire un avis. Et toi ?

\- A peu près pareil. C'est sûr qu'on a pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de lui parler. Ou qu'on ne l'a pas vraiment pris, depuis quatre mois que Clem ne la lâche presque pas. Je pense que si on la connaît aussi peu, c'est surtout notre faute. Mais dans tous les cas, j'ai été surprise de voir Dan la défendre contre Robin, dans le train. Pourtant, il a toujours été aussi anti-Cassie que Rob' ou Oli, mais là, son opinion a l'air d'avoir totalement changé, au point qu'il s'oppose à son meilleur ami. Tu penses que ça a un rapport avec le bal ?

\- Je vois surtout pas quoi d'autre. Après tout, Clem m'a dit que juste avant qu'on les rejoigne, Dan avait pété un câble à cause de la présence de Cassie, et moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tard, il la défend. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que quelque chose est arrivé pendant le bal, qui a fait changé son opinion. Et ça devait être avant qu'on les rejoigne, puisque quand on est arrivé, ils avaient déjà l'air de s'entendre mieux.

\- Affaire à suivre. Il ne reste donc apparemment plus que Vicky, Tom, Oli et Rob' à convaincre qu'elle n'est pas porteuse d'une grave maladie contagieuse. Je pense que le plus simple, ce sera avec Tori, et le plus dur…

\- Avec Robin. Là, c'est pas dur, c'est quasi-impossible.

 **.**

 **Leïla**

 **.**

C'est bien ce que je pensais : la soirée est beaucoup moins ennuyante, maintenant. Je dirais même que je prends du bon temps. Je ne crois pas qu'il reste une seule personne dans la salle – enfin, à part ceux qui ne jouent pas – qui ait tous ses vêtements. Et la moitié des gens en couple est cocue. Dont certains plusieurs fois, d'ailleurs.

\- Michael, susurre une fille – je n'ai aucune idée de son nom, et je m'en fous. Enlève un vêtement.

Il faut que j'apprenne qui c'est. Elle est diabolique. Brave petite quatrième année, je vais commencer dès la rentrée à te préparer à me remplacer, je pense. Tu n'as pas fait un seul écart depuis le début du jeu.

\- Mais t'es folle ! s'exclame le gars. Y me reste que mon caleçon.

\- Oui, je sais. Tout le monde le sait, d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire, mais ça se voit.

\- Je refuse.

\- Alors bois. Et réponds à une vérité, ordonne le type à côté en lui tendant une bouteille presque vide. Cul sec !

Le dénommé Michael s'exécute. Et je vois une sourire de diablesse se dessiner sur le visage de la fille, qui jette un regard méchant à une pimbêche en jupe et soutien-gorge – c'est tout, elle a déjà fait tomber sa culotte – qui n'arrête pas de glousser depuis que le jeu a commencé.

\- Est-ce que tu as regretté d'avoir trompé Julia avec une fille ? Et la même question s'applique pour les cinq fois où tu l'as trompée, bien sûr. Sinon ce serait nettement moins drôle.

\- Lex' ! s'écrie la fille à côté de la diabolique en éclatant de rire – d'un rire de bourrée, vu que c'est ce qu'elle est, mais au moins elle est marrante.

\- Alexia, c'est vrai ce que tu racontes ? lâche la pimbêche, l'air désespéré.

Alexia. C'est donc ça le prénom de ma charmante garce. Tu me plais vraiment, chérie, tu feras une excellente remplaçante quand je partirais. Belle, vicieuse et hypocrite. Tu as toutes les qualités requises, félicitations !

\- Bien sûr, Julia, ma chérie. Tu sais bien que je ne mens jamais.

\- Michael, comment as-tu osé ? Moi qui croyais que tu m'aimais !

Et bien, t'es encore plus gourde que ce que je pensais. C'est écrit sur la gueule de ton mec qu'il est en chien. Et que c'est un connard, accessoirement, mais ça je pense que tu l'as déjà compris.

Non, je rêve. Voilà que Pimbêche se jette sur Queutard pour le frapper. Ma belle, ta jupe est courte et t'a rien en dessous, c'est pas une bonne idée. Ah bah ça y est, tout le monde a tout vu. Et les encouragements pour la bagarre augmentent. Bon, sauf que moi je m'en fous de leur couple, et j'ai envie que plus de gens s'engueulent.

\- Bien, laissez-les, on reviendra les voir quand ils nous feront un bébé, je lance d'une voix assez forte pour masquer les rires gras. Maintenant, puisque Michael est momentanément indisponible, je propose qu'Alexia recommence. Vas-y, on t'écoute, ma belle !

Et cette fois, c'est sincère. Parle autant que tu veux, chérie, je m'amuse beaucoup avec toi. Déchire-moi d'autres couples, c'est l'heure de t'amuser. Après tout, c'est Noël. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que j'en sache un peu plus sur elle…

\- Toi ! j'interpelle une fille, une de celle qui voudrait devenir comme Gale, assise près d'Alexia. Viens ici, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Ravie, elle accoure. Fais gaffe, ma belle, si t'étais un chien, ta langue pendrait assez pour laver le tapis imbibée d'alcool, et de larmes de cœurs brisés.

\- Allons dehors, je lui ordonne. Et ne parle de notre petite discussion à personne, sinon je t'assure que tu le regretteras amèrement.

On sort sur la terrasse, et un signe de ma part suffit à faire rentrer les quelques personne qui s'y trouvaient. Une fois que nous sommes seules toutes les deux, je ferme la baie vitrée, puis me retourne vers elle.

\- Alexia, tu la connais bien ?

\- Assez bien, oui. On traîne pas mal ensemble, depuis deux ans, et on est dans la même année.

\- Quatrième année, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle est dans quelle maison ?

\- Serpentard.

\- Et toi ?

\- Gryffondor.

\- Elle a beaucoup d'amis ? Beaucoup d'ennemis ?

\- Disons que les gens qui la connaissent se divisent en deux parties. Ceux qu'elle apprécie et qui en profitent pour passer un maximum de temps avec elle. Et ceux qu'elle déteste, et qui, à raison, la craignent énormément.

\- Pourquoi ont-ils raison ?

\- Parce que si Lex' veut détruire quelqu'un, elle y arrive. Tu vois Julia, elle s'est moquée de Lex' en première année. Et Michael, il l'a prise pour une fille facile, ce qu'elle est loin d'être. Du coup, l'une est officiellement cocue et l'autre est maintenant un gros connard qui s'est fait humilié par sa copine. Enfin, ex-copine.

Charmant, j'adore les esprits vengeurs. Et ceux qui arrivent aisément à faire régner la crainte autour d'eux. C'est toujours très drôle de voir les miettes qu'ils laissent derrière eux, et ceux qui viennent les ramasser.

\- Et Alexia a fait ça avec beaucoup de gens ?

\- Moins que toi. Mais je dirais que depuis le début de l'année, le rythme s'est accéléré. Elle veut se venger de tous ceux qui ont oublié qu'elle était dangereuse, leur rappeler qu'ils ont tort, et elle a presque fini. D'un autre côté, il n'y en a pas énormément.

\- Tu as dit qu'il y avait les gens qu'elle appréciait et ceux qui la craignaient. T'es dans quelle catégorie ?

\- Ses amis. Et je préfère largement. Elle aime bien rappeler à ceux qui ont peur d'elle à quel point ils ont raison. Et c'est rarement indolore.

\- Ton but, c'est de tout savoir sur tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas absolument tout. Seulement ce qui peut me servir.

Mais, ma belle, tu ne peux jamais savoir si une information va t'être utile ou non. Dans le doute, prends-les toutes. Même moi, je sais cela, et pourtant c'est pas vraiment mon business.

\- Et tu te considères comme douée pour découvrir les secrets des autres ?

\- Pas autant que Gale…

\- En même temps, même moi je suis forcée de reconnaître que c'est la meilleure.

\- … Mais je ne pense pas être mauvaise.

\- Je vais te dire quelque chose, ma belle. Considère ça comme un conseil d'amie que je donne à Alexia, puisque je suis certaine que tes infos l'aident. Tout peut servir, à un moment ou à un autre. Alors garde la plus petite chose, même insignifiante, en mémoire. Un jour, associé ou non à d'autres secrets, il se pourrait qu'un détail d'apparence inutile se révèle une vraie mine d'or, et te permette d'obtenir quelque chose de formidable. En échange de l'info, ou en échange de ton silence. Comment tu t'appelles, au fait ?

\- Clara. Clara White.

\- White ? Comme l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle ?

\- Non, aucun rapport.

\- Eh bien, merci Clara. Tu m'as été très utile. Tu salueras Alexia pour moi. Maintenant, disparais, et referme la porte derrière toi. J'ai envie d'être seule, sans une bande d'imbéciles éméchés qui me parlent de leurs voix pâteuses.

Et elle s'en va. Alors comme ça, Lexie-chérie, tu es déjà crainte. Si ma potentielle remplaçante a déjà montré à plein de gens à quel point elle était menaçante, c'est parfait. J'aurais moins à faire.

Qu'est-ce que… ? Et merde…

 **.**

 **Charlotte**

 **.**

\- Leïla ! appelle mon père. Viens mettre le couvert, immédiatement ! Enfin, sauf si tu ne veux pas manger, bien sûr. C'est toi qui décide !

\- Laisse, Papa, je vais le faire.

Après tout, ce serait logique. Leïla est dans notre chambre, alors que moi je suis assise dans le canapé, juste à côté de la table à manger. Ce n'est pas la peine qu'il l'appelle, elle. Elle est beaucoup plus loin, et en plus elle est occupée. Je crois qu'elle écrit une lettre à l'une de ses amies.

\- Ne t'embête pas, mon cœur, me sourit Maman. Ta sœur peut bien se rendre utile de temps en temps, histoire de ne pas être nourrie à ne rien faire. Ça lui apprend la vie.

Leïla entre à ce moment-là dans la pièce, elle a l'air d'assez mauvaise humeur. Je préfère quitter la pièce alors qu'elle sort les assiettes. Je commence à craindre qu'une nouvelle dispute éclate entre nos parents et elle, et si c'est le cas je n'ai pas envie de me trouver juste à côté.

En entrant dans la chambre, je remarque que ce n'est pas une lettre, mais une dissertation que Leïla était en train d'écrire. Il y a des livres ouverts partout autour, et des dizaines de petits bouts de papier annotés. Je m'approche pour savoir ce qu'elle écrivait.

C'est de la Métamorphose, et je dois reconnaître que ça a l'air excellent. Digne d'un devoir de Clem, qui obtient toujours d'excellentes notes. Mais d'un autre côté, le style est différent. Les dissertations de Clem sont en général très imagées, remplies de métaphores, alors que Leïlou cite beaucoup plus d'exemples historiques, comme si son devoir était créé pour traverser le temps. Je me rend compte que je n'ai aucune idée des notes qu'elle a en général. Mais elle semble être une bonne élève, en tous cas pour ce texte.

\- Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère, lâche-t-elle froidement en entrant dans la chambre. C'est bon, ta _perfection_ ne trouve rien à redire, j'espère ? Je ne voudrais surtout pas que ma médiocrité t'incommode.

Je me demande vraiment pourquoi elle réagit si vivement. Après tout, ce n'est tout de même qu'un devoir. Mais elle semble vraiment agacée, si bien qu'elle referme ses livres et les remet tous, avec le reste de ses affaires, dans sa valise. Pendant les vacances de Noël, la valise de Leïla est toujours à moitié faite, preuve constante d'à quel point elle a hâte de repartir.

 **.**

 **Leïla**

 **.**

\- Leïla ! Viens mettre le couvert, immédiatement ! Enfin, sauf si tu ne veux pas manger, bien sûr. C'est toi qui décide !

Le hurlement me sort de mes pensées, et de mon devoir. Je regarde l'heure. Mon père exagère, on ne mange que dans une demie-heure, mais c'est vrai que je viens de passer un certain temps déjà sur cette dissertation. Je mesure rapidement : cent-trois centimètres, sachant qu'on nous en demandait au moins quatre-vingt. Et pourtant, il me reste tellement de choses à ajouter. Bon ce sera pour plus tard, si je ne vais pas dans la cuisine bientôt je vais me faire assassiner.

\- … sœur peut bien, est en train de dire ma mère, sûrement à Charlotte, se rendre utile de temps en temps, histoire de ne pas être nourrie à ne rien faire. Ça lui apprend la vie.

J'entre. En espérant du plus profond de mon cœur de pierre – selon eux, en tous cas – que cela la fera enfin taire.

Donc, si je comprends bien, ma _chère_ jumelle était dans le salon, mais c'est à moi qu'on demande de mettre le couvert. Je suppose qu'elle était trop occupée ! Ah non, elle ne fait rien. Mais ça me revient maintenant, si c'est à moi qu'on a demandé, c'est parce qu'elle n'aide jamais à aucune tâche ménagère dans la maison, c'est toujours à moi de le faire.

Qui a passé le balais, hier ? Qui a lavé les vitres, ce matin ? Qui a récuré toute la salle de bain, il y a deux jours ? Qui a fait la vaisselle, tout à l'heure ? Moi, moi, moi et toujours moi. Jamais Charlotte. Parce que ce n'est jamais elle, parce que personne n'a envie que la petite favorite se dérange pour des choses aussi stupides que les tâches ménagères.

C'est bon, leur stupide couvert est mis. Je me suis même arrangée pour que les couverts soit parfaitement alignés, parallèles entre eux et perpendiculaires au bord de la table. Histoire que personne n'ait rien à redire. Pour qu'ils soient satisfaits du travail de leur petite esclave.

\- Il y a autre chose ?

\- Non, c'est bon, tu peux partir, m'informe mon père d'un ton sec, si bien que j'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu un ordre.

Et si j'avais voulu lire un peu dans le salon, qu'est-ce que tu en aurais pensé ? Tu me l'aurais interdit ? Tu en es capable, c'est sûrement ça le pire. Au cas où vous l'auriez tous oublié, c'est aussi chez _moi_ , ici ! Merlin, ce qu'ils m'énervent ! Et ça s'empire quand je rentre dans la chambre.

Charlotte a décidé qu'elle était en droit de lire les devoirs que j'écris, maintenant. J'espère que ça ne la dérange pas trop que je ne sois pas d'accord.

Dégage de là tout de suite, pétasse.

\- Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère, je lui lance du ton le plus froid que je peux prendre – et il est très travaillé. C'est bon, ta _perfection_ ne trouve rien à redire, j'espère ? Je ne voudrais surtout pas que ma médiocrité t'incommode.

Elle ne répond même pas, alors que je range rapidement mes affaires dans ma valise. Je me sens vraiment très mal de savoir qu'elle l'a lu. C'est comme si elle s'était permise de rentrer dans mon esprit, d'oublier qu'il n'appartenait qu'à moi.

S'il y a bien une chose que je n'ai jamais dit à personne, c'est que j'adore la Métamorphose, et que je suis très douée. D'ailleurs, je suis douée dans toutes les matières, j'ai réellement d'excellentes notes partout, même s'il n'y a que la Métamorphose qui m'intéresse vraiment. Et depuis des années, je trafique tous mes bulletins scolaires avant de les montrer à mes parents. Parce qu'ils n'ont pas à savoir que j'ai de bonnes notes. Ils s'en foutent de moi en tout, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je leur dirais.

C'est la même chose pour ma passion pour la Métamorphose. En fait, il n'y a qu'à Perks que j'en ai parlé. Mais personne, absolument personne, ne sait que je suis devenue Animagus en deuxième année. Et personne ne le saura, en tous cas jusqu'à ma majorité, quand j'irais en secret me déclarer. Là, les autorités seront au courant. Mais ce seront bien les seules à savoir.

 **.**

 **Charlotte**

 **.**

D'habitude, ça ne me dérange pas que Leïlou refuse de me parler. Mais là, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Alors que j'ai simplement lu le début d'un devoir. Et pourtant, ça fait trois jours qu'elle ne m'a pas parlé. Ça commence vraiment à devenir pesant, surtout que nos parents ne font vraiment rien pour arranger la situation.

Ils se comportent comme si c'était uniquement _sa_ faute. Alors que c'est loin d'être le cas. Mais d'un autre côté, ce n'est pas non plus comme s'ils l'avaient punie. Ils se contentent juste de soupirer légèrement quand elle refuse de me répondre, c'est quand même loin d'être un comportement qui lui serait insupportable.

Pourtant, elle semble m'en vouloir un peu plus chaque jour, et ça devient vraiment pesant. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle soit moins rancunière, et qu'elle tourne simplement la page. Mais j'ai le sentiment que ce n'est malheureusement pas près d'arriver.

 **.**

 **Leïla**

 **.**

C'est définitivement le pire nouvel an de toute ma vie. Je suis assise depuis cinq heures, coincée entre Charlotte et notre cousine Tina, l'écervelée frimeuse de service. Merlin, est-ce que quelqu'un aurait quoi que ce soit pour que je me suicide ?

\- Je vous ai raconté nos vacances à Hawaï, l'été dernier ?

Oui, chère tante Miranda. Au moins quinze fois, alors il n'est pas nécessaire de recommencer. Tous les Moldus ont des vies à mourir d'ennui, ou seulement ceux de ma famille paternelle ?

\- Je suis sûre que c'était vraiment magnifique, sourit ma mère.

Évidemment, tu en as vu des centaines de photos. Je t'en supplie, et c'est bien la première fois que je te supplie de quelque chose, ne fais pas comme si ça t'intéressait, sinon…

\- Absolument sublime, la vue que nous avions depuis l'hôtel était incroyable. Un vrai décor de carte postale, au début j'ai eu du mal à croire que c'était réel tant c'était beau.

C'est bon, tu as assez dit à quel point c'était beau, magnifique, sublime, incroyable et tous les autres adjectifs que tu voudras donner ? On peut passer à autre chose, maintenant ?

\- Vous y êtes restés combien de temps ?

Vingt-trois jours. Les meilleurs de sa vie pitoyable.

\- Vingt-trois jours. Les meilleurs vingt-trois jours que j'ai passé de ma vie, vraiment. Des paysages magnifiques, une eau à la température parfaite, et une détente absolue. C'était cher, vraiment très cher, mais je vous assure que ça en valait largement la peine, tellement c'était beau.

C'est bon, on a compris que tu as épousé un fils à papa plein aux as. On n'a pas besoin que tu le rappelles à chaque repas de famille. Ce qui ne t'empêche pourtant pas de le faire. Bon, et si pour une fois c'était moi qui frimait, ça nous changerait un peu. Et pour me la péter, j'ai une super école de magie disponible. C'est tout aussi beau, et totalement réservé aux sorciers, par exemple pas toi, Miranda.

\- Poudlard aussi est magnifique. Les préfets ont fait une décoration formidable pour Noël cette année. Et on a déjà eu deux bals, un pour Halloween et l'autre pour Noël, tous les deux absolument géniaux, n'est-ce pas Charlie ?

Je t'en prie, acquiesce, j'ai dû utilisé mon faux sourire le plus convaincant pour être capable de faire semblant de pouvoir te supporter, alors ne me laisse pas tomber, pour une fois.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Ça n'a jamais été aussi beau. Que ce soit la décoration ou le parc. Voir la forêt et toute l'herbe recouvertes de neige, avec le lac gelé, c'est absolument sublime…

Merlin, ce qu'elle a l'air niaise et stupide. Mais bon, pour une fois son air de rêveuse dépourvue du moindre neurone fonctionnel m'arrange. Alors, s'il te plaît, pauvre idiote, garde-le.

\- C'est vrai. Il paraît même que maintenant, on peut patiner sur le lac. J'ai hâte d'essayer, ça doit être génial. Et Pré-au-Lard, le village à côté de l'école, est superbe en cette saison. Comme quand le soleil revient, et qu'on peut se prélasser dans l'herbe, au chaud… Et, je le redis, la décoration pour Noël est incroyable cette année. Charlie, je crois qu'une de tes amies y a participé. Colleen, c'est ça ?

Parfait. Lancer Charlotte sur le sujet de ses amies est le meilleur moyen de m'assurer que Poudlard reste au centre de la discussion pour encore un bout de temps. Elle est intarissable dès qu'on parle de quelqu'un qu'elle apprécie, et personne ne s'aventurerait à interrompre ma très chère sœur jumelle. Non ce serait impensable.

Et voir cet air de pure jalousie rester plus longtemps sur le visage de Tina et Miranda m'enchante. Et oui, mes chéries, vous n'êtes pas les seules à pouvoir frimer. Merlin, ce que j'aime vous voir mourir d'envie ! Maintenant, continue de les faire rêver, Charlie.

\- Oui, elle a aidé. On a eu beau lui demander plein de fois de nous en parler, que ce soit de la décoration ou du bal, elle n'a rien dit.

\- En fait, les préfets sont censés garder la surprise, y compris pour leurs amis, jusqu'au jour où le thème du bal est révélé, et jusqu'au premier pour ce qui est de la décoration, puisque c'est dans la nuit qu'elle est installée. On a l'impression de se réveiller dans un tout nouveau château, c'est vraiment génial.

\- Mais la plupart crache le morceau trop tôt. Mais Colleen, elle, n'a rien dit. Elle a été aussi muette qu'une tombe, et d'ailleurs ceux qui n'ont pas tenu leur langue ont eu droit à de nombreux regards noirs de sa part.

\- Elle a l'air d'être une fille très gentille, et très correcte, sourit – parce que c'est supposé être un vrai compliment, même si je ne vois pas le côté positif – ma grand-mère.

Elle est surtout très chiante, miss « le règlement doit être respecté, c'est essentiel ». Sérieusement, ça fait quoi si deux-trois préfets donnent des indices, voire toutes les infos ? C'est pas un secret d'État, c'est une putain de stupide décoration de Noël ! Faut redescendre un peu, Finch, tu joues pas ta vie ! Et si tu comportes comme ça en tout, tu dois vraiment être insupportable.

Très correcte, très correcte… Surtout très coincée !

\- Elle est vraiment cool, oui.

Non, voler du LSD et le ramener pour une fête improvisée dans la Salle-sur-Demande, ça c'est cool. Respecter le règlement à tout prix, c'est juste ennuyeux. Si c'est à ça que ressemble la vie de Finch, franchement je la plains. Elle doit se faire chier, la pauvre…

\- Et elle a de bonnes notes ? Elle est sage ? demande mon grand-père.

Stop, deux secondes de pause, s'il vous plaît. J'ai raté un épisode ? Non, parce qu'on dirait plus que Charlotte leur présente sa fiancée que son amie. Sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout qu'elle ait de bonnes notes, c'est pas le plus important dans la vie ! Et évidemment qu'elle a un comportement irréprochable, on l'a chargée de le faire respecter – à défaut de _se_ faire respecter…

\- Oui, c'est une excellente élève. Oh, bien sûr, elle a de moins bonnes notes que Clem, Violet ou même Vicky, mais elles c'est différent. Elles sont à Serdaigle, et c'est la maison des gens qui aiment apprendre, qui travaillent bien, qui sont studieux…

Dont les vies sont assez chiantes pour qu'on les retrouve un jour tous pendus dans leurs dortoirs… Sérieux, qui consacre _réellement_ sa vie à avoir un travail scolaire irréprochable ? On s'emmerde si on le fait ! Finalement, je compatirais presque à leur sort. Ils sont tous condamnés à un ennui mortel. Je compatirais _presque_.

\- Et celle chez qui tu es allée pour Noël ? intervient mon père. Emma, c'est ça ?

\- Ella, papa, je corrige – pour donner l'impression de participer encore à la conversation, pas comme mon grand-père qui est de toutes façons à moitié sourd ou ma cousine qui est en train de devenir de moins en moins jalouse, malheureusement, même si je la comprend tout à fait : les amis de ma sœur sont vraiment ennuyeux – avec un faux sourire. Ella Grant. Tu sais bien, Charlie et elle sont amies depuis déjà plusieurs années.

\- Elle a un excellent comportement, elle n'a jamais été punie, mais ses notes sont moins bonnes que celles de Colleen ou même les miennes, même si elle travaille dur.

\- Tant qu'elle arrive à être meilleure que ta sœur…

Ferme-la, connard. Tu ne connais même pas mes vraies notes, alors tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler. Et surtout, personne ne t'a demandé d'amener le sujet « Leïla est vraiment une déception pour nous » au milieu de ce repas déjà horrible. C'est légal de tuer ses parents ? Parce que là, j'ai vraiment une folle envie d'essayer…

\- C'est loin d'être dur, je lâche froidement.

Plutôt que de hurler ou de me mettre à pleurer, mieux vaut faire comme si ça ne m'atteignait même pas. Peut-être que j'arriverais à leur faire perdre leur sentiment de pouvoir sur moi, au bout d'un moment. Et avec beaucoup d'efforts, aussi. Beaucoup plus que ce que je suis prête à leur accorder, c'est sûr. Tant pis, ils n'ont qu'à continuer à se sentir supérieurs, de toutes façons je me fiche totalement de leur avis.

\- Pour en revenir à la décoration, je continue comme si rien ne s'était passé, il y avait des branches de gui, des guirlandes, du faux givre sur certaines fenêtres, et plusieurs armures et personnages de tableaux avaient même accepté de mettre des bonnets de Père Noël. Oh, Lottie, j'appelle en me retenant de vomir à l'utilisation de ce surnom ridicule, parle-leur des statues dans le Hall.

\- Quelles statues ? demande Tina.

Ah, j'aime voir la jalousie revenir sur ton visage et transparaître dans ta voix, chère cousine. C'est sûrement l'une des choses les plus agréables pour moi. Je te déteste tellement, si tu pouvais ne serait-ce que l'imaginer… Je préfère passer ma vie seule avec Katie-pute qu'une journée avec toi, c'est pour te dire…

\- En fait, dans le Hall d'entrée du château, il y avait quatre immenses et magnifiques statues de glace. C'est la première fois qu'ils en mettent. Évidemment, puisqu'elles étaient magiques, elles ne fondaient pas.

\- Évidemment, répète ma tante.

Jalousie, douce jalousie.

\- Elles représentaient chacune un des fondateurs de l'école, qui semblaient saluer les gens qui passaient, continue Charlotte de son insupportable voix d'idiote finie à la pisse niveau cerveau. La première, celle de Godric Gryffondor…

\- Oh, laisse-moi la décrire, c'est celle de ma maison ! je fais mine de me réjouir.

C'est dingue la vitesse à laquelle la voix de mon imbécile de jumelle m'énerve… Je ne pouvais déjà plus la supporter…

\- Il se tenait debout, très droit, le regard déterminé, dirigé droit devant lui. Il avait la main posée sur le pommeau de sa légendaire épée, qui était dans son fourreau. Son autre main montrait l'entrée de la Grande Salle, comme s'il indiquait aux élèves qu'il veillait sur eux le temps qu'ils y parviennent.

Étouffe-toi avec le pudding, Miranda. Je serais ravie d'échouer à te sauver la vie, et de fondre en larmes comme la pauvre petite fille fragile que tu crois, à tort, que je suis.

\- Il était habillé dans des vêtements très classe pour son époque. Le genre de tenue que ne portaient que les plus nobles, si ce n'est uniquement les rois. Il se tenait vraiment comme un grand homme digne et courageux, ce qu'il était. Comme le protecteur des élèves qui passaient devant. C'était comme si sa statue dégageait une aura de protection qui s'étendait au Hall mais même à tout le reste de Poudlard.

\- A côté, il y avait la statue de Helga Poufsouffle, la fondatrice de ma maison. Elle semblait moins protectrice et plus chaleureuse que Godr…

\- C'est l'heure du décompte ! s'exclame Tina, coupant Charlotte sans le moindre remord.

Je n'aurais jamais cru pensé cela un jour, mais merci. Merci d'avoir coupé l'autre conne, j'en pouvais déjà plus de l'entendre parler. Je me fous totalement de cette connerie de décompte stupide, mais je ne veux pas avoir à entendre ma sœur parler plus que nécessaire. Certes, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de décrire ces foutues statues dont je n'ai pourtant absolument rien à cirer, mais ça n'empêche pas que sa voix m'énerve au plus haut point. Et ce n'est pas qu'une expression, il n'existe réellement aucun son qui m'agace plus au monde. Même s'il y en a vraiment beaucoup qui m'insupportent, la voix de Charlotte remporte le premier prix, et de très loin.

 **.**

 **Charlotte**

 **.**

Je suis vraiment ravie de ce réveillon. C'est la première fois depuis très longtemps que Leïlou participe autant aux discussions de la famille, et ça fait des années que je ne me suis plus sentie aussi proche d'elle. Là, on s'est partagé la description de Poudlard, de la décoration et même, après le décompte, de l'ambiance qui y règne. Bien sûr, on était pas d'accord sur tout, mais on ne s'est pas disputées.

Non, au contraire, on s'est réellement écoutées, mieux que jamais. On a su s'entraider dans la description, et c'est ça qui est vraiment génial. J'ai eu le sentiment de retourner il y a quelques années, avant qu'elle ne change autant. Quand nous étions inséparables, que nous nous aimions plus que tout. Cette époque bénie où nous pouvions finir les phrases de l'autre et où rien ne semblait pouvoir nous éloigner. J'ai eu l'impression d'être à nouveau une petite fille avec la part d'elle-même qu'est sa sœur jumelle. Et je ne me rendais même pas compte d'à quel point ça m'avait manqué.

J'espère vraiment que nous en aurons plus, des moments comme celui-là. Des moments de cohésion et d'écoute. Des moments où nous serons à nouveau un tout, et non plus deux sœurs incapables de s'entendre sur quoi que ce soit. Des moments où je me dirais que c'est bon, que tout ira bien, que je ne serai jamais réellement seule, parce que ma sœur sera toujours là pour moi, avec moi. Inséparables, comme ce que certains pensent que les jumelles sont forcément.

Je me demande parfois si les choses auraient été différentes si nous avions été de vraies jumelles, indissociables dans l'apparence et peut-être même dans le caractère. Si nous avions vraiment été un tout. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas, et personne ne peut rien y changer. D'ailleurs, peut-être que les choses sont bien mieux ainsi, peut-être que vraies jumelles nous nous serions détester.

D'un autre côté, quand nous sommes à Poudlard, on se comporte vraiment comme si on ne pouvait pas se supporter. En tous cas, Leïlou agit comme ça. Mais au fond de moi, j'ai quand même l'intime conviction que ce n'est qu'un visage qu'elle se donne, que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle est vraiment.

Parce que je suis certaine que la petite fille que j'ai si bien connue et que j'ai aimé plus que tout au monde, plus que n'importe qui d'autre, cette petite fille-là existe encore. Et, un jour, je la ramènerais à la lumière, et je montrerais au monde comme elle est formidable, cette enfant que les gens commencent malheureusement à oublier. Je jure qu'un jour, elle reviendra. Je la ferai revenir, par tous les moyens.

 **.**

 **Leïla**

 **.**

\- Voyons, Lizzie-chérie, pourquoi tu pleures ? demande Kat.

Comme si t'en avais quelque chose à foutre, sale pétasse. Maintenant, dégage, Liz n'a pas besoin de ton venin d'hypocrite malfaisante. Et je suis de bien trop mauvaise humeur pour te supporter.

\- C'est… c'est… c'est…

Bon, tu vas le dire ? Parce que tu commences à m'agacer, avec ton bégaiement. T'es presque pire que Cendres. Oh, Merlin, je l'avais presque oubliée, cette conne d'Américaine. Elle ne m'avait clairement pas manqué.

\- C'est Will…

Qui ça ? Ah oui, William Owen, son copain. Oh, je t'en prie, Liz, dis-moi que vous n'êtes plus ensemble, ça fait une éternité que je cherche comment te faire rompre avec cet imbécile qui sert d'espion à Gale.

\- Il… il a dragué… dragué Victoria alors qu'on était ensemble… C'est Ethan… qui vient de me le dire…

Ethan… Le mec qui passe son temps à baiser avec Eri, c'est vrai. Faut vraiment que j'apprenne les prénoms des gens avec qui je passe mes journées, je commence à être complètement larguée… Bon, faut que je sois compatissante, pour l'instant.

\- Oh, ma chérie… c'est vraiment horrible, je comprends pas comme quelqu'un peut faire ça à une fille aussi géniale que toi. Vraiment, il ne te méritait pas…

\- Je… je pensais… qu'il m'aimait !

Non, mais il aime beaucoup tes seins, ça c'est sûr. Tu pensais sérieusement qu'il était amoureux de toi ? Dans ce cas, chérie, laisse-moi te dire que tu as l'intelligence d'un bébé avorté à la pilule du lendemain. Et encore, même là c'est peut-être te surestimer.

\- C'est qu'un connard, chérie, il ne te mérite vraiment pas, assure Katie-pute.

\- Mimy, Eri, j'appelle en les voyant entrer dans le compartiment. Restez avec Lizzie, elle a eu affaire à un vrai sale con. Katie et moi, on a quelque chose à faire.

C'est vrai, on a une réputation à tenir. Et cette réputation dit « si tu fais du mal à mes amies, tu vas souffrir » et avoir donné des informations à Gale n'arrange pas la situation d'Owen. Alors qu'on quitte le compartiment, Kat et moi échangeons un regard. On sait parfaitement toutes les deux que ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie qu'on va faire à ce pauvre type.

\- Il l'a dit à Noël, pendant l'action ou vérité, m'apprends Katie-pute. Je ne sais plus qui lui a fait cracher, un sixième année je crois. T'étais sortie avec cette fille, c'était après le pétage de plomb de la Cocue. Ça m'était sorti de l'esprit, je viens seulement de m'en rappeler. C'était vraiment une excellente idée, ce jeu. Maintenant, Gale a perdu son informateur.

J'aime bien ces moments où je sais qu'on est toutes les deux sur la même longueur d'ondes. C'est un pur bonheur de voir qu'il existe dans ce monde quelques personnes qui pensent comme moi mais qui, heureusement, me sont tout de même inférieures. Et Ely remplit les deux critères, avec un équilibre parfait. Elle m'est utile, mais elle n'est meilleure que moi en rien. Quoi qu'elle ferait une bien meilleure prostituée, maintenant que j'y pense…

\- Trouvé, je sourit en apercevant Owen, tandis que les gens se précipitent toujours hors de mon chemin – et de celui de Katie-pute, accessoirement.

\- Owen ! appelle durement celle-ci.

Oh, mon chou, si tu pouvais savoir à quel point j'aime voir la peur apparaître sur ton visage dès que tu nous vois. C'est vraiment une vision magnifique. Pour nous, pas pour toi.

\- Dégagez, gamins, crache Kat à un groupe de première année qui avait sûrement l'intention de jouer les voyeurs en observant les histoires des adultes. Et vous, choisissez votre camp. Lui, ou nous.

En disant cela, elle s'adresse aux amis d'Owen, qui étaient les seuls à être également là. Immédiatement, ils viennent tous se ranger à nos côtés, sans la moindre hésitation. Ils auraient été fous de ne pas le faire.

\- Tu vois, même tes amis ne peuvent pas te blairer, je fais mine de regretter.

Oh, bien sûr, je suis tout à fait consciente qu'ils ne sont simplement pas suicidaires, or Owen et tous ceux qui le soutiennent vont subir une mise à mort sociale. Mais c'est bien plus drôle de le faire se sentir seul, abandonné, sans personne pour le soutenir. Parce que c'est un fait : il n'obtiendra aucune aide. Il va couler, seul.

\- Tu me dégoûtes, crache Katie-pute. Je comprends même pas comment t'as pu faire ça à quelqu'un comme Lizzie. Et pour Gale, en plus ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois, espèce d'abruti, qu'elle en a quelque chose à foutre de toi ?

\- Si c'est réellement ce que tu penses, alors laisse-moi te dire que tu te trompes totalement. La seule chose qui l'intéresse, c'est les informations que tu peux lui donner. Le reste elle s'en fout. Et il n'y a qu'un idiot comme toi pour en douter.

\- Mais dans tous les cas, il reste le problème que tu fais souffrir notre amie. Et crois-moi, tu vas vite le regretter. Il y a de nombreuses choses que je ne tolère pas qu'on fasse. Mais qu'on blesse mes amies, c'est pire que tout. Tu vas ressentir la douleur de Liza, mais multipliée par mille. Je veux que tu aies mal jusqu'à ce que tu nous supplie d'arrêter.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de sortir ta baguette, misérable insecte. On ne va pas te frapper. On est pas de ce genre-là. Non, crois-moi, on n'est bien plus distinguées. On ne te fera rien qui soit douloureux pour ton petit corps gras et dégoûtant. Non, c'est ton âme qu'on va réduire en poussière.

\- Tu as fait ce que tu n'aurais jamais dû, Owen. Et c'est notre devoir de nous assurer que tu le regrettes du plus profond de ton cœur. Et crois-moi sur parole, ça va être le cas.

A mesure que Kat parle, elle se rapproche lentement d'Owen, et je peux voir le visage de cet idiot devenir livide. Il sait parfaitement qu'elle ne plaisante pas. Elle a beau se foutre totalement de ce que ressent Lizzie – contrairement à moi – elle veut tout de même rester menaçante aux yeux de tout Poudlard. Et, pour l'instant, à ceux de ce crétin de William Owen.

\- Tu vas pleurer, tu vas souffrir. Dis adieu à tout ce que tu pensais avoir. Tu n'as plus rien, Owen, parce que tu n' _es_ plus rien. J'espère que c'est bien clair, et que tu transmettras le message aux autres. Tu es en train de tomber, pour ce que tu as fait à Lizzie, et tous ceux qui veulent t'aider tomberons avec toi.

\- Mais je ne vois pas vraiment qui pourrais vouloir te venir en aide. Tous ceux qui étaient tes amis savent maintenant quel connard tu es, et tu as passé plusieurs années à insulter tous les autres, et je pense qu'ils s'en souviennent à merveille.

\- Tu es seul, Owen. Réjouis-toi, tu n'emporteras personne d'autre dans ta chute. Même si je ne pense pas qu'on puisse réellement parler de chute. Tu ne vas pas simplement tomber, misérable déchet, tu vas te noyer. En fait, d'un certain point de vue, tu vas mourir. En tous cas, ta vie sociale va être assassinée. Et j'ai bien l'intention d'envoyer l'estime que tu peux avoir de l'être pitoyable que tu es en réalité au fond de l'enfer. Tu n'étais rien avant que Liza t'offre un peu de _son_ importance. Tu as voulu la blesser pour une fille qui s'en fout totalement de toi, c'est ton choix. Mais maintenant, il est normal que tu perdes tout ce qu'elle t'avait donné. Et crois-moi, ça représente beaucoup plus que ce que tu peux ne serait-ce qu'imaginer. Tu vas souffrir, bien plus qu'elle, je peux te le jurer. En fait, si, tu vas avoir un tout petit peu mal physiquement, mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce que je vais faire à ton esprit.

Et, comme pour ponctuer son discours, elle lui enfonce le talon – vraiment très pointu – de sa chaussure dans le pied, tout en regardant son visage d'enfoiré se tordre de douleur. C'est une vision absolument formidable, je dois bien le reconnaître. Félicitation, Katelyn Heston, c'était magnifique.

\- Que l'un de vous lui crache au visage, s'il vous plaît, ajoute-t-elle en se tournant vers les anciens amis de ce déchet nommé William.

Et, bien sûr, ils se précipitent pour _tous_ lui cracher dessus. A nouveau un excellent tableau, dont je détache rapidement les yeux pour retourner dans mon compartiment, accompagnée d'Ely.

\- Je dois reconnaître que c'était vraiment une très bonne idée, le coup du talon, je lâche pendant que nous marchons. Très agréable à regarder, et à entendre. Je te remercie, et je suis sûre que Lizzie le fera aussi quand elle se sentira mieux.

\- Je t'assure que c'était également très drôle à faire. Tout comme d'ordonner à ses anciens meilleurs amis, ceux sur qui il croyait pouvoir compter, de l'humilier. Ils l'ont fait avec une facilité délectable, c'était vraiment un pur plaisir. Je m'en serais presque voulue d'avoir envoyer le groupe de mignons première année voir ailleurs comment marche la vie. Il faut leur apprendre l'obéissance dès le début.

\- D'ailleurs, je voulais te parler d'un certaine Alexia, que j'ai découvert à ta soirée. Celle qui est responsable de la dispute entre la Cocue et l'Infidèle. J'ai parlé un peu avec une de ses amies, et elle m'a l'air très prometteuse.

\- Oui, moi aussi je l'avais remarqué. Si on doit lui apprendre comment diriger les autres, on sera aidées. Elle a déjà une très bonne base. C'est une vraie garce, et tu sais que pour moi c'est un compliment.

Et comment, que je le sais…

 **.**

 **Charlotte**

 **.**

Je me sens vraiment très mal pour Tori. Elle a l'air tellement triste de la mort de sa tante… Personne ne sait comment agir avec elle, et malheureusement je ne pense pas que ça aide. Vivement qu'on arrive à Poudlard, Clem est indiscutablement la meilleur pour réconforter notre petite Victoria. Mais pour l'instant, elle n'est pas là, alors je pense que le mieux est de se comporter le plus normalement possible. Enfin, si j'étais à sa place, c'est ce que je voudrais que les autres fassent. Donc…

\- Comment se sont passées vos vacances ?

\- Pourries, soupire Rob' en sortant un paquet de cartes de bataille explosive – jeu vieux comme le monde – pour Oli et lui, j'ai dû passer tout le temps avec mon connard de beau-père.

\- Moi, intervient Colleen, c'était vraiment génial ! Ma sœur et mes parents m'avaient tellement manqué, je ne m'en rendais même pas compte. Mais je me serais volontiers passée de mon grand-père.

\- J'ai eu le meilleur cadeau de Noël de tout l'univers, sourit Ella en caressant Cream, le chaton roulé en boule sur ses genoux, et qui tient son nom de sa couleur. Mais tu le sais déjà, t'étais là quand je l'ai reçu.

\- Et dans tous les cas, vu comme son ronronnement est bruyant, ç'aurait été dur de ne pas le remarquer, glisse Oli. Et les gâteaux de ma grand-mère me manque déjà…

\- Il y a-t-il une partie de ton corps qui fonctionne mieux que ton estomac ? demande Jordan en relevant presque les yeux de son livre, ce qui pour lui est un véritable exploit.

\- Non, absolument rien, lâche Oli, en commençant à jouer. Mais je suppose que c'est ce qui fait mon charme presque légendaire. Et sinon, Charlie, ça va pas me manquer de servir d'attraction de fête foraine à ma mère et à mon frère à longueur de journée, le tout avec mon père qui me regarde comme si j'allais faire exploser la maison.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais, en vrai ? demande Lee.

\- Je passais le balais, mais apparemment quand tu es sorcier c'est une activité extrêmement dangereuse pour toute personne se trouvant à moins de quinze mètres de toi, ou du balais.

\- Moi, c'est si _tu_ tiens le balais que je m'inquiète, assure Rob'.

\- Espèce de…

\- Sinon, Dan, c'était comment pour toi ? j'interviens, le coupant volontairement avant qu'il ne finisse son insulte.

Je sais bien que Rob' et Oli ne se seraient pas vraiment disputés, mais il arrive parfois que même leurs petites taquineries habituelles m'inquiètent. Donc je préfère désamorcer le problème le plus tôt possible.

\- Horrible. Mes parents m'ont obligé à sortir, et à parler à des gens, et à faire tout un tas des choses que ne font que les personnes qui ont pour but d'avoir une vie sociale épanouie.

\- Merlin, être normal a dû être une vraie torture pour toi, ironise Rob'.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas. J'ai cru que je n'allais pas y survivre. Mais heureusement, je reviens de l'enfer pour vous raconter que franchement, ça craint. Évitez d'y aller, conseil d'ami. Sinon, Vi, tu t'es bien amusée ?

\- Ça va, répond celle-ci. J'ai été heureuse de revoir ma famille, et j'ai de nouveaux voisins.

\- Ils sont gentils ? demande Lileen.

\- C'est une famille, ils sont cinq. J'ai seulement vu l'aîné et sa petite sœur. Mais elle n'a pas parlé. Et son frère est un peu dérangeant. Il n'arrête pas de me poser des questions sur Poudlard, comme s'il savait que c'était pas un pensionnat ordinaire. Il m'a demandé de lui décrire le château, de lui parler de mes cours. Pour ça, j'ai dû inventer, puis tout répéter à Mike pour qu'il raconte la même chose si quelqu'un lui demande.

\- Et à part les questions, ils sont sympas ? Non, parce que t'as pas vraiment répondu… fait remarquer Oli.

\- Bah, quand je les ai rencontrés, tous les deux, ils ont été assez bizarres. En fait, la petite, Lolly, avait une tâche sur ses vêtements. En soi, c'est pas hyper grave.

\- Non, ça montre juste qu'elle ne sait pas manger proprement.

\- Oli… le reprend Lala.

\- Surtout que t'es pas le mieux placé pour parler, glisse Rob'.

\- Donc, je disais qu'elle avait une tâche, répète Violet. Et quand ils ont remarqué que je l'avais vue, Lolly a eu l'air totalement paniquée, et son frère lui a carrément dit d'aller se changer immédiatement. Enfin, je sais pas comment vous l'expliquer, mais ils ont vraiment eu une réaction disproportionnée…

\- Je trouve ça assez normal, moi, intervient Dan. Si j'ai une tâche sur un vêtement, mes parents me hurlent dessus pendant au moins vingt minutes, alors je trouve pas leur attitude si bizarre.

\- Ta famille est triste, tu t'en rends compte ?

\- Je t'emmerde, Robin.

\- Si vous le dît…

Violet est interrompue par l'explosion sonore du jeu des garçons et par le cri poussé par Lala au même moment. Et Dan, surpris par les deux, soupire en ramassant le livre qu'il a fait tomber.

\- Qui a perdu ? demande-t-il.

\- Oli, l'informe Colleen. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, Lala ? Parce que crier de surprise, c'est un peu disproportionné.

\- Non, en fait c'est Cream qui a eu peur. Et qui du coup m'a planté ses griffes dans les jambes. Et ça fait très mal, si quelqu'un se demande. C'est ça qui m'a fait crié, en plus de la surprise de l'explosion. Les garçons, ça vous dérangerait d'attendre un peu avant de recommencer une partie ? Je préférerais éviter de me retrouver avec les jambes percées.

\- D'accord, soupire Rob' en rangeant les cartes. Une partie d'échec, Oli ?

\- Volontiers.

\- Ça vous arrive de jouer à des jeux qui n'impliquent rien de dangereux ou violent ? demande Violet.

\- Oui, de temps en temps, assure Oli. Mais c'est tellement chiant qu'en général, n'en déplaise aux jambes de Lala, on évite. On préfère quand il y a un risque pour quelqu'un.

\- Mais après, on est pas difficiles, sourit Robin. Ça peut être n'importe qui, tant que c'est dangereux. On veut surtout pas se montrer trop exigeants.

\- C'est vraiment très gentil à vous, glisse Dan en cherchant la page où il s'était arrêté. On admire tous votre altruisme. Je pense qu'un jour on érigera des statues en votre honneur. Et sur vos tombes, on gravera « ils ne voulaient pas se montrer trop exigeants, ils ne se préoccupaient pas de savoir qui souffrait ». Et je vous jure qu'on vous enterrera à côté des jambes de Lala.

\- Délicate attention, soupire celle-ci.

\- Bon, intervient Lee, je vous laisse à vos idioties, j'ai une ronde à aller faire.

\- Si tu vois Tom, tu pourras lui indiquer où on est ? Je l'ai pas vu sur le quai, et pourtant je suis arrivée tôt… J'espère qu'il n'a pas manqué le train, soupire Violet.

A peine Lee a-t-elle quitté le compartiment que la reine de Rob' arrive sur le fou d'Oli, et le fait voler en éclats d'un coup violent de sa couronne, envoyant au passage des débris un peu partout.

\- Avec vous, même un jeu reposant sur le calme et la réflexion est dangereux, lâche Dan.

Et il a bien raison.

* * *

 **Je précise que le comportement de Leïla n'est pas à imiter. L'alcool doit être consommé avec modération, la drogue c'est mal, l'escroquerie aussi. Apprendre illégalement à devenir un Animagus aussi, mais s'il y a nettement moins de gens qui le font !**


	17. On sociabilise ?

**Salut ! Il se passe bien, votre confinement ? Dans tous les cas, voilà les vacances de Dan qui sont un tout, tout petit peu liées au chapitre précédent. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Jordan, interpella une fille, qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas.

Le Serdaigle adressa un signe de la main à son père, pour lui dire d'attendre encore quelques secondes, puis se retourna vers celle qui s'était permise de le déranger sur le quai, alors qu'il y avait une bonne centaine d'autres gens tout à fait disposés, eux, à être dérangés. Mais non, Allison Miles, jolie et stupide blonde de quatrième année, avait choisi de lui parler à _lui_ , retardant son départ et l'interrompant dans la lecture de son livre, alors qu'il s'était déjà perdu dans les rues de l'Édimbourg médiéval où se déroulaient tant de crimes peu racontables aux enfants.

\- Quoi ? lâcha-t-il, sans même faire l'effort de paraître poli.

\- Ben… en fait… voilà, je…

Le regard désapprobateur d'Ella, une dizaine de mètres plus loin, le dissuada de continuer à rouvrir son livre, dans le but clair de découvrir s'il avait correctement identifié le coupable – ce dont il doutait, cet auteur avait un don pour les fins à la fois surprenantes et si logiques qu'elles en paraissaient couler de source. Mais Jordan ne connaîtrait le fin mot de cette histoire que quand la fille aurait réussi à finir sa phrase, ce qui semblait lui être plus que difficile.

\- Bon voilà, Heston organise une soirée pour Noël, et j'ai été invitée, et je voudrais savoir si tu accepterais d'y aller avec moi, récita-t-elle très vite, comme un texte qu'elle aurait appris par cœur mais n'aurait plus envie de dire.

Avant de donner une quelconque réponse, il pesa le pour et le contre. Cette soirée serait remplie d'adolescents insupportables d'idiotie et d'inconstance, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point, et Miles ne le lâcherait pas une seule seconde, collante et mièvre qu'elle était. Mais, d'un autre côté, il y avait des avantages à aller chez Heston : déjà, Victoria, qui ne parvenait jamais à se faire inviter puisque Leïla veillait au grain, pourrait savoir tout ce qui s'y serait passé, et sa reconnaissance était utile à avoir, même pour ses amis ; ensuite, la présence de Jordan ferait enrager la reine dès qu'elle l'apprendrait, ce qui était pour lui un plaisir non-négligeable. Finalement, les avantages étaient plus importants que les inconvénients.

\- D'accord, déclara froidement le Serdaigle avant de reculer d'un pas, pour dissuader Miles de lui sauter dessus dans une réaction de joie exagérée dont elle avait – même si elle était loin d'être la seule – le secret - les secrets se gardent mal, à Poudlard.

Il ne supportait les effusions physiques qu'à très petites doses. Même Clémence, qui était pourtant incroyablement têtue, et tout aussi incroyablement tactile, avait fini par retenir qu'il valait mieux pour elle se contenter d'exprimer sa joie _verbalement_. Mais, le lui faire comprendre avait tout de même nécessité un pichet entier de jus de citrouille. Ses cheveux avaient d'ailleurs gardé une odeur étrange pendant plus d'une semaine.

\- C'est vrai ?! s'émerveilla sa future cavalière. Oh, si tu savais à quelle point je suis heureuse ! Mildred, c'est ma meilleure amie, elle ne croyait pas que tu accepterais. Alors, je lui ai dit que le seul moyen d'être sûre était de te demander, et puis elle m'a répondu que j'étais folle de vouloir risquer d'être aussi humiliée que ce gars, hier soir, ou Nicholas Brown. Là, je lui ai répondu que tu étais trop gentil et que tu avais trop de tact pour faire ça, et elle…

\- Allison, mon père m'attend, et il n'est pas très patient. Tu me raconteras la suite à la soirée, d'accord ? On se rejoint chez Heston ?

Miles acquiesça vivement, puis partit babiller auprès de quelqu'un d'autre, un sourire stupide lui barrant toujours le visage. Jordan, pour sa part, s'avança vers son père, qui l'attendait près du passage pour la gare moldue.

\- Tu sais, tu aurais pu rester discuter avec cette charmante jeune fille un peu plus longtemps, on n'est pas pressés, dit celui-ci avec un léger sourire, tout en attrapant la valise de son fils.

\- Encore trente secondes de plus et je lui faisais manger ses cheveux mal décolorés. Miles est manifestement très douée pour me faire perdre patience en un rien de temps.

\- D'un autre côté, ta patience est rapide à épuiser, tellement que je m'étonne que tu n'es encore jamais été renvoyé de Poudlard pour avoir utiliser la violence contre plus de la moitié de tes petits camarades doux et innocents.

\- Tu sais, je ne crois pas que la violence soit particulièrement proscrite, ou alors le règlement n'est pas très bien appliqué… soupira Jordan en repensant à ce que Leïla s'amusait à faire à une partie des élèves, et encore plus à Cassandra. En vérité, il me semble qu'il y a un concours tacite entre les gens à qui sera le plus cruel, et les profs ferment apparemment les yeux dessus.

\- Tu es sérieux ou c'est ironique ?

\- Un mélange des deux. Pourquoi on a pas transplané ?

Pendant leur discussion, les deux étaient en effet passés de l'autre côté et venaient de sortir de King's Cross, et se dirigeaient vers leur voiture – ce qui surprit le Serdaigle, qui savait très bien que son père _détestait_ conduire.

\- Oh, ça… soupira celui-ci en s'installant derrière le volant, c'est ta mère qui a parlé avec une amie d'un restaurant apparemment excellent, à une heure au nord de Londres, mais qui est tellement éloigné de tout qu'il serait étrange qu'on arrive à pied. On va donc être obligés de conduire jusque là-bas, et après de rentrer à Liverpool en voiture. Mais pour l'instant, on doit récupérer ta mère devant le Chaudron Baveur, côté moldu.

Jordan retint un profond soupir. Lui aussi détestait les longs voyages, et il avait déjà passé toute la journée dans le train…

.

\- Mon chéri, si tu allais te balader un peu en ville ? proposa sa mère, toujours aussi désespérée à l'idée qu'il passe les vacances entières enfermé dans sa chambre à lire, encore et encore, des histoires dont il devinait souvent la fin dès les premiers chapitres. Il fait beau dehors, et ça risque de ne pas durer, il est censé recommencer à pleuvoir dès demain matin.

\- Maman, ça ne sert à rien. Je suis bien, ici, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais perdre mon temps à marcher sur de pauvres trottoirs gris et sales. Et pour ce qui est de ma vie sociale, si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai un truc de prévu pour Noël. Une soirée avec plein de gens, d'alcool, de trucs pervers en tous genres et sans doute aussi un peu de drogue.

\- C'est vrai ? douta sa mère, avec un sourire ravi qu'elle était probablement la seule mère au monde à arborer après l'annonce d'un tel programme. Avec cette fille dont ton père m'a parlé, celle de la gare ?

\- Allison Miles, ouais. Et est-ce que tu pourrais, s'il te plaît, faire comme si l'idée de recevoir un appel de l'hôpital disant qu'on m'a retrouvé en plein coma éthylique dans un ruelle sombre ne te réjouissait pas à un point à peine croyable ?

\- C'est ta petite amie ? s'enquit sa mère, occultant volontairement la suite de sa remarque.

\- Non, c'est un idiote de Quatrième qui me tape sur le système dès qu'elle me parle, avec sa voix de crécelle et ses monologues inintéressants. D'autres questions, ou tu veux bien être normale et me dire des trucs du genre « Rentre avant minuit », ou « Surtout, ne touche ni aux cigarettes ni à l'alcool, et encore moins à la drogue » ?

\- Mon chéri, c'est de ton âge…

\- Ce que je donnerais pas pour une famille normale, plutôt qu'une où on me donne limite des conseils sur l'art de faire le mur pour aller voir mes potes dealers…

\- Je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta jeunesse à être trop sérieux.

\- C'est pas plutôt que tu veux dé-gâcher _ta_ jeunesse par procuration ?

\- Rassure-toi, quand j'avais quinze ans, j'étais loin d'être un gentil rat de bibliothèque. J'étais plutôt du genre à rentrer dans mon dortoir à l'aube, avec le vomi d'au moins deux personnes différentes sur mes vêtements, et des suçons gros comme des pièces de monnaie.

\- Il y a des choses que je voulais pas savoir… Mais du coup, tu veux revivre cette charmante époque de débauche à travers moi ? Parce que si c'est cela, c'est quand même vachement pervers.

\- Non, c'est juste que je me suis beaucoup amusée pendant cette période et je voudrais que tu vois un peu ce que ça fait, de se laisser complètement aller… Et puis, dans la vie adulte, savoir échapper au concierge peut se révéler beaucoup plus utile que tu ne le croies.

\- Mouais… si tu le dis. Dans tous les cas, je vais continuer à essayer de fusionner avec mon fauteuil, me faire vomir dessus c'est pas vraiment mon truc.

.

Il devait bien reconnaître que Heston savait organiser une fête. Il n'était même pas entré qu'il entendait déjà tout ce qui permettait aux gens de son âge – ceux auxquels sa mère aurait voulu qu'il ressemble au moins un peu – de s'amuser. Et, au vu des rires qui retentissaient, ils passaient effectivement un moment agréable, ou que l'alcool leur faisait trouver agréable.

Ce qui n'était pas son cas, puisque Jordan s'ennuyait à en mourir. Déjà dix minutes qu'il était planté là, à subir les regards surpris de ceux qui passaient – quelle mouche avait piqué Leïla pour qu'elle laisse Heston inviter un ami de sa sœur ? - parce que Miles était en retard de vingt minutes sur l'horaire qu'ils avaient convenu par lettres. Il s'était douté qu'elle ne connaissait pas le sens du mot « ponctualité », mais à ce point ? Elle pouvait rivaliser avec Charlotte !

\- Jordan ?

Enfin ! Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir être un jour aussi heureux d'entendre son horrible voix trop haut perchée. Mais au moins, il savait que maintenant il n'aurait plu à rester planté là à prendre racine.

\- Allison. Je commençais à croire que tu n'arriverais jamais. On n'avait pas dit neuf heures ?

Il n'était pas là pour se faire une amie (ou pire) de cette idiote qu'il ne pouvait déjà plus supporter au bout d'à peine une minute. Il se devait donc d'être très cassant, s'il ne voulait pas que Miles se fasse des idées et s'accroche à lui comme une sangsue à la rentrée. Il aurait déjà à subir les moqueries et autre réflexions en tous genres de Robin, rien que pour être allé à une _fête_ avec cette conne.

\- Si, je suis absolument désolée ! Mais si tu savais tout ce que j'ai eu à faire… Déjà, ma sœur m'a volé mon fer à lisser quand j'étais à Poudlard, et cette crétine l'a cassé ! Non, mais tu te rends compte, je sais même pas comment elle a fait ! Toujours est-il que mes parents m'en ont acheté un nouveau, évidemment, mais j'ai eu un mal de fou à le faire fonctionner ! Et puis après, j'arrivais pas à trouver un blush qui correspondait à ce que je voulais, j'ai dû en essayer quatre ou cinq, en étant obligée de me démaquiller à chaque…

Pas assez bien, apparemment, puisqu'elle ressemblait à un clown embarrassé qui aurait été pris dans une bataille de fraises. Bien mûres, les fraises.

\- … fois. Et mon anti-cernes préféré avait été fini par mon idiote de sœur. Ah, celle-là, je te jure qu'un jour je la tuerai ! Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle apprenne que mes affaires ne sont pas à sa disposition, mais non, elle se serre sans problème dans ma chambre, elle a dû utiliser la moitié de mes produits ! Alors que bon, la pauvre, c'est de la chirurgie qu'il lui faudrait rien que pour être à peu près regardable, j'aurais presque pitié d'elle, si elle n'était pas aussi insupportable ! Et puis…

\- Oh, je meurs de faim, je vais faire un tour au buffet. Tu devrais aller voir, je crois que Heston t'appelle.

Il avait lancé la première chose qu'il pouvait inventer et qui serait susceptible de le débarrasser de son insupportable _cavalière_. Parce qu'évidemment, la meilleure amie de Leïla, princesse du royaume de Poudlard, si fichait bien de Miles. Mais elle était assez haut dans la hiérarchie sociale du château pour que n'importe qui aspirant à être admiré des autres élèves accoure à son appel – qu'il soit vrai ou fantasmé.

A peine arrivé au niveau de la grande table qui rassemblait toute la nourriture et toutes les boissons disponibles pour la soirée, Jordan attrapa une part de pizza et une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu. S'il rentrait en sentant l'alcool, sa folle de mère serait sûrement ravie. Et, de toutes les façons, il avait bien besoin de ça pour supporter cette soirée. Il aurait juste à s'assurer de ne pas trop boire, afin d'éviter d'oublier tout de la fête avant d'avoir pu parler à Victoria.

Alors qu'il fixait un à un les invités aux hormones débordantes, son regard en croisa un autre, qui se remplit immédiatement de colère. Ou plus précisément, d'une rage folle et, selon lui, démesurée. Même s'il est certain que la jeune fille à laquelle il avait pensé une minute plus tôt ne devait vraiment pas être enchantée de sa présence.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais chez moi, Wilson ? cracha Heston dès qu'elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur, tout en lui arrachant la bouteille des mains. Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir invité.

\- Toi, non, c'est vrai. Mais Miles l'a fait, elle. Et elle avait l'air de tellement y tenir, je ne pouvais pas lui refuser ce petit plaisir. Si tu avais pu la voir me demander, tu comprendrais. Ah, pardon, j'oubliais que tu n'as pas de cœur…

\- Tu vas jouer les informateurs pour Gale, hein ? Et bien laisse-moi te dire que ta garce de copine va sérieusement regretter de ne pas avoir su nous laisser tranquille quand elle en a eu l'occasion. Leïla et moi, on va lui faire payer.

\- Franchement, je te croyais plus intelligente que ça. Premièrement, Williams et toi n'allez rien faire. La vérité est que _tu_ vas faire ce qu' _elle_ ordonnera, parce que même si ça fait sûrement partie de ton plan débile pour devenir la reine des abeilles stupides de Poudlard, tu n'es pour l'instant rien d'autre que son toutou. Deuxièmement, ne te voile pas la face. Que ce soit moi ou un autre, Vicky apprendre les moindres détails de ce qui est arrivé. En fait, ce sera moi _et_ d'autres qui la renseigneront. Je suis juste celui qui acceptera de lui donner des infos sans qu'elle enlève sa culotte.

\- Comme c'est gentil de ta part… En attendant, si ça peut te rassurer, je suis loin d'être un chien obéissant à tous les ordres de Leïla. Très loin. Simplement, il est pour l'instant préférable qu'elle soit vue comme la cheffe. Elle se comporte comme un tyran, et un jour ça causera sa perte. E là, je deviendrais la reine des abeilles, comme tu dis. Et, après quelques années, de toute la population sorcière de notre beau pays.

\- Qui te dit que c'est toi qui succédera à Williams ?

\- Qui d'autre ? Lizzie ?

\- Elle est plus appréciée, et plus appréciable, que tu le crois. Tu serais dangereuse, comme reine des abeilles. T'es un poil trop sanguinaire. Vicky te fera tomber de ton piédestal avant même que tu sois montée dessus.

\- Qui te dit qu'elle en est capable ? rétorqua la jeune fille, réutilisant sa formulation.

Elle avait beau se cacher derrière un certain agacement, Jordan voyait très bien que Heston s'intéressait réellement à leur conversation – si le mot convenait –, probablement pour en tirer des informations utiles pour elle. Il semblait qu'elle était tout de même moins orgueilleuse qu'intelligente. Mais, malheureusement pour elle, lui non plus n'était pas stupide.

\- Elle peut faire tout ce qu'elle veut, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Maintenant, si tu espères que je vais te dire ce qu'elle a contre toi, tu rêves. Déjà, j'en connais probablement même pas la moitié, et ensuite je te déteste beaucoup trop pour t'aider.

\- Si tu me détestes autant, pourquoi tu ne pars pas de chez moi ? susurra-t-elle d'un ton mielleux à l'excès.

\- T'as l'air d'avoir un excellent Whisky, lâcha Jordan en récupérant la bouteille qu'elle n'avait toujours pas reposée. Et puis, je m'en voudrais d'attrister Miles.

\- Mais bien sûr, grinça Heston. Bien, je ne peux sûrement pas te virer, puisque j'ai assuré que les invités avaient tous les droit d'amener une personne de leur choix, mais je te conseille de te tenir à carreaux. Je ne suis pas très patiente.

\- Je tiens compte de l'avertissement, merci.

Après un dernier regard haineux, la jeune fille se détourna de lui et alla rejoindre Verity Penn, qui l'appelait plus loin, à grands pas tout aussi énervés. Jordan eut un sourire en avalant ses premières gorgées. Il avait gagné cet affrontement-là.

.

Alors que les deux idiots dont il avait déjà oublié les noms se battaient – Mademoiselle offrant d'ailleurs une vue qui était loin de déplaire à certains – à cause de l'infidélité d'un gars qui portait sur son visage le fait d'être près à coucher avec tout ce qui avait un paire de seins, Jordan tentait de se rappeler de tout ce qu'il avait appris depuis le début de la soirée.

\- Allez, Julia, défonce-le ! encouragea un type qui voulait manifestement juste que la jupe de ladite Julia se soulève à nouveau. Il le mérite, cet enfoiré ! Moi, je t'aurais jamais fait ça !

Apparemment, il voulait également _être_ celui qui soulèverait la jupe. Ambitieux, mais loin d'être impossible, vu le caractère que la fille affichait depuis le début du jeu – excellent idée de Leïla, ça donnait tout plein d'informations dont Victoria raffolerait.

\- Bien, laissez-les, on reviendra les voir quand ils nous feront un bébé, lança la reine par-dessus le vacarme environnant, qui cessa immédiatement. Maintenant, puisque Michael est momentanément indisponible, je propose qu'Alexia recommence. Vas-y, on t'écoute, ma belle !

Jordan était presque que sûr que Leïla avait une idée derrière la tête en agissant ainsi, mais il aurait été incapable de dire laquelle. Pourtant, il était certain que son intuition ne le trompait pas, elle ne le trompait jamais. Aussi, il était prodigieusement agacé qu'elle ne suffise pour qu'il comprenne ce que comptait faire la sœur de Charlotte.

\- Toi ! Viens ici, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Définitivement, elle avait un but précis en faisant ce qu'elle faisait. Mais lequel ? Alors qu'il commençait à se perdre dans ses pensées, cherchant la réponse à la question qui n'allait probablement pas le quitter jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé – autrement dit, que Victoria ait compris à sa place –, il vit la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir et Miles passa sa tête par l'ouverture. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, elle lui fit un discret clin d'oeil.

\- Alli, tu veux jouer ? interrogea Lizzie Samson. Clara vient justement de nous quitter, et ce sera mieux avec une joueuse en plus !

\- Non merci, ma chérie. Je cherchais juste quelqu'un, je vais vous laisser vous amuser, maintenant. Bonne soirée, vous tous ! N'oubliez pas de cracher tous vos plus noirs secrets, ajouta-t-elle en regardant étrangement l'ancien couple qui continuait à se battre.

Et, sur ce, elle disparut et referma le battant. Jordan, qui avait bien compris que c'était lui qu'elle cherchait, quitta lui aussi la pièce, par une autre porte, juste à côté de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il mit quelques minutes à la retrouver au milieu de tous les idiots qui frétillaient comme des poissons sur ce qui était supposé être une piste de danse. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, cependant, il se dépêcha de la rejoindre, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'entends rien ! On peut aller ailleurs, là où il y aura moins de bruit ? hurla Miles, si fort que Jordan crut en perdre une bonne partie de son ouïe.

Puisqu'il tenait à son audition, il la suivit jusqu'à un coin un peu plus reculé, où il semblait être possible de discuter sans crier, déposant au passage sa bouteille vide sur une table. Enfin, ce qu'il supposait être une table, il faisait trop sombre et il n'y avait pas suffisamment prêté attention pour être sûr.

\- La soirée est cool, tu trouves pas ? En tous cas, moi je m'éclate. Ça fait du bien d'avoir un vrai réveillon de Noël festif et énergique, au lieu des interminables dîners avec toute la famille, non ? Surtout que moi, j'aurais été obligée de supporter ma sœur, cette pimbêche insupportable et stupide.

Il devait y avoir un certain air de famille, puisque Jordan trouvait que la description aurait parfaitement convenu à la jeune fille qu'il avait en face de lui. Grâce au peu d'instinct de survie – et de tact – qu'il lui restait, il réussit cependant à se retenir de prononcer cette réflexion à voix haute, Allison l'aurait mal pris. Aucune auto-dérision, cette fille.

Alors qu'il commençait à trouver étrange qu'elle ait arrêté de parler, Miles s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Et il devait bien reconnaître que, pour une fille aussi saoule qu'elle l'était, elle embrassait très bien – sûrement des réflexes qui avaient fini par se graver jusque dans son ADN. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il ne la repoussa pas, loin de là. Au contraire, il répondit avec un certain plaisir. Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant pour _lui_ dans cette soirée.

\- Il y a des chambres à l'étage. Katelyn a dit qu'on était libres de les utiliser comme on le voulait, minauda Miles alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

\- Je vois parfaitement. Tu m'attends ici deux secondes, s'il-te-plaît ? Il faut absolument que je parle à quelqu'un, c'est hyper urgent. Je reviens tout de suite, promis.

Il venait en effet d'apercevoir Leïla se diriger vers lui d'un pas absolument furieux. Pire que Heston quelques heures plus tôt, et de très loin. Mais il avait confiance, il allait facilement trouver comment gérer cette situation.

\- Je peux savoir ce que l'un des amis de ma crétine de sœur est en train de faire avec Miles ? grinça la reine à mi-voix, pour que la conversation qui allait suivre reste privée.

Après une réflexion très – trop – courte, Jordan choisit d'être sarcastique pendant cette discussion. En petite partie parce que ça avait de forte chance de marcher, et en grande partie parce que ça allait faire enrager son adversaire.

\- Franchement, Leïla, tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? Je pensais que tu étais assez grande pour savoir. Si tu veux, il y a un ou deux gars volontaires pour t'expliquer. Surtout la pratique.

\- Très spirituel. Maintenant crache le morceau. Qui t'a demandé de venir t'incruster ici ? Pourquoi ?

\- Allison Miles, même si elle ne l'a pas fait dans ces termes. Quant au pourquoi, c'était plus ou moins dans le but de faire ce qu'on s'apprêtait à faire, avant que tu ne nous déranges. Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, j'y retourne.

\- C'est Gale, non ? Pour avoir tous les détails, tous les secrets. Avoue-le, c'est cette garce fouineuse que t'a demandé.

\- Non, c'est Allison, comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Après, si tu veux éviter que j'ai trop de trucs à raconter à la rentrée, le mieux est encore de me laisser retourner à mes occupations avec ma charmante cavalière. Je t'assure que ça occupe.

\- Si Gale apprend quoi que ce soit à cause de toi, je te le ferai regretter. En commençant par te castrer, pour que tu n'aies plus jamais de raison d'accepter d'aller à une soirée que tu vas détester avec une fille que tu détestes, lâcha-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Jordan retourna vers Miles, presque déçu que Leïla n'ait pas été plus combative. Il aurait au moins pu s'amuser un peu. Là, elle avait abandonné beaucoup trop vite à son goût, même s'il était certain que ce n'était que partie remise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voul…

Le Serdaigle fit taire Allison avec un baiser. Elle parlait beaucoup trop, ça la rendait insupportable. Heureusement pour elle – et surtout pour lui – elle n'était ni laide ni prude. Vraiment, pas du tout prude.

.

\- Mon chéri, tu es déjà rentré, je ne t'attendais pas avant midi ! s'exclama – très fort – sa mère dès que Jordan eut passé la porte de chez eux.

\- Moins fort, m'man, s'il te plaît…

\- Oh, oui, bien sûr, concéda-t-elle avec un sourire que son fils n'eut aucun mal à identifier – c'était celui qui signifiait « je suis tellement fière que tu te comportes enfin normalement, j'espère que tu t'es drogué et que tu as oublié le nom de la fille avec qui tu as couché ».

Malheureusement, il se souvenait dudit patronyme. Allison Miles. Mais il ne prit pas la peine de le dire à sa mère. Il était trop fatigué – et avait trop mal à la tête – pour entamer une longue discussion. Le problème était qu'elle ne semblait pas s'en être réellement rendue compte, perdue sur son petit nuage rose et cotonneux.

\- La fête s'est bien passée ?

\- Mouais.

\- Et la fille avec qui tu y es allé, Alicia…

\- Allison, m'man.

\- … a également passé une bonne soirée ? poursuivit-elle sans tenir compte de l'interruption.

\- M'man, t'es vraiment pas subtile.

\- Réponds à la question, au lieu d'essayer d'esquiver. Vous vous êtes bien _amusés_?

\- Je refuse de dire un mot de plus sans la présence de mon avocat, c'est clair ?

\- Un avocat, pourquoi ?

\- J'ai un peu l'impression de subir un interrogatoire, là.

\- Non, pas du tout. Au fait, avant que j'oublie, tiens, ajouta-t-elle en tendant une petite bouteille à son fils. C'est contre la gueule de bois.

\- Tu l'as préparée quand ?

\- Je l'ai achetée. Hier, dans la soirée. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait se révéler utile, et apparemment je ne me suis pas trompée. Alors ?

\- Alors, c'est radical ton truc. Et, à l'avenir, évite s'il te plaît de t'imaginer que je vais rentrer avec une migraine pas possible avant même que j'ai bu ma première gorgée. Et, désolé de te le dire comme ça, mais tu n'auras pas de détails sur la soirée. Même si tu demandes avec beaucoup d'insistance, précisa Jordan en la voyant ouvrir la bouche. Maintenant, si tu n'as pas d'objection, je vais aller me reposer un peu.

\- Nuit courte ? ironisa sa mère. Oh, c'est bon, je plaisante !

Trop tard, il lui était déjà passé devant pour rejoindre sa chambre, et dormir pendant les cinq prochaines années. Sûrement un effet secondaire de la potion. Ou peut-être de sa nuit effectivement courte, à la réflexion.

\- Attends, mon chéri. Où est-ce que tu passes le nouvel an ?

\- Dans ma chambre, probablement. Ou peut-être dans le salon, si j'ai vraiment envie de changement. Désolé de te décevoir. Et avant que tu demandes, non, tu n'as pas à prévoir un couvert de plus ce soir ou tout autre soir, Miles ne mettra pas les pieds ici.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se détourna pour aller se coucher, agacé. Pas tant par sa mère, mais surtout par la pensée qu'il venait d'avoir. Jamais Miles ne le laisserait tranquille après qu'ils aient couché ensemble. Certains auraient jugé que c'était une bonne nouvelle, mais pas lui. Il ne pouvait pas la supporter, qu'importe à quoi elle ressemblait.

Et ils auraient également du mal à supporter les réflexions de ses amis – tout particulièrement Robin – sur celle qui se prenait pour sa nouvelle petite-amie. Car c'était bien ce que cette idiote avait dit : « J'ai hâte de raconter à Mildred qu'on sort ensemble. Elle ne va pas en revenir ! ». Il était parti sans rien répondre, espérant que sa froideur suffirait à faire comprendre à Miles qu'il n'avait aucune, mais vraiment aucune, envie de lui parler. Alors sortir avec elle !

Malheureusement, il eut le déplaisir de remarquer en entrant dans sa chambre, que la chouette de cette imbécile attendait sur son bureau. Et il eut une vague nausée en remarquant qu'elle avait mis un cœur sur l'enveloppe, à côté de son nom. Niais, et ridicule. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi insupportable, Jordan aurait sans doute eu pitié de cette fille trop naïve pour le bien de son petit cœur fragile. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi insupportable.

 _« Jordie,_

 _Je suis certaine que tu as autant apprécié notre nuit ensemble que moi, il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. Je suis tout de même un peu déçue que nous n'ayons pas pu rester ensemble plus longtemps, mais je trouve ça adorable de ta part de vouloir à ce point être avec ta famille pour Noël !_

 _Moi, je le passe avec Mildy (c'est le surnom de Mildred, ma meilleure amie, comme tu le sais sûrement). On va passer la journée à faire les magasins, ça va être super ! En plus, il y a un nouveau centre commercial moldu qui vient d'ouvrir à côté de chez elle, et il paraît que les magasins sont géniaux ! Il y a même deux-trois marques de luxe, tu te rends compte ? Oh, bien sûr, ni moi ni elle n'avons les moyens d'y acheter quoi que ce soit, mais ça fait toujours du bien de regarder ! C'est comme un gâteau plein de sucre, qu'on ne peut pas manger pour ne pas grossir !_

 _D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, j'ai beaucoup trop mangé à la soirée d'hier, il faut absolument que je refasse un nouveau régime, ou je vais devenir énorme ! J'ai déjà l'impression de ne plus rentrer dans ma robe préférée, tu te rends compte ? Enfin, tout sera bien vite réglé ! D'ici quelques jours (j'ai prévu un régime particulièrement strict), tout devrait avoir disparu ! Et puis sinon, je n'aurais qu'à me faire vomir un peu, et ça suffira bien !_

 _Enfin, tu n'as sûrement pas envie d'entendre ta copine te faire un bilan de sa récente obésité, de toutes les façons, je te jure que ce sera réglé avant la rentrée._

 _Désolée de te quitter si vite, mais il faut que j'aille rejoindre Mildy. Je t'embrasse,_

 _Allison »_

Formidable. Il trouvait cela formidable. Absolument parfait. Cette idiote croyait qu'ils sortaient ensemble maintenant ! Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler du concept de coup d'un soir ? Ou de la différence en coucher ensemble et sortir ensemble ? Elle était encore plus irrécupérable qu'il ne le croyait, et pourtant elle était déjà très bas dans son estime.

Il allait devoir se montrer très clair, et très peu subtil, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il la détestait. Surtout maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à lui apporter. Il était déjà certain que Robin et Clémence n'allait pas le lâcher une seconde avec cette histoire de soirée de Noël, mais si même Miles s'y mettait !

Clémence… Il était étonnant que, même en se préoccupant autant de sa vie – ou absence de vie – sentimentale, elle n'ait toujours pas compris _qui_ l'intéressait. Malgré ses nombreuses tentatives ratées. Elle était pourtant plus perspicace, en général.

Quoique, maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle semblait avoir perdu un peu de son intérêt pour le sujet depuis sa rupture avec son petit-ami moldu. Jordan ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas comment se type avait pu la quitter. Il devait vraiment être incroyablement stupide.

Le Serdaigle avait par ailleurs eu beaucoup de mal à se montrer compatissant avec son ami. Il s'était contenté de ne pas montrer trop clairement sa satisfaction. Et puis, dans tous les cas, Clémence n'avait elle-même pas semblé très affectée, ce qui avait encore augmenté le plaisir de son ami. Il avait bien le droit de se réjouir, non ?

Même s'il lui semblait que, depuis, Robin se doutait de quelque chose. Ça ne le dérangeait pas particulièrement, après tout le Serpentard était son ami depuis des années et – contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensaient – n'était pas du genre à se moquer des sentiments des autres. Jordan savait qu'il allait lui faire beaucoup de réflexions sur Miles, mais aussi que Robin respectait – à défaut de le considérer comme utile – l'amour.

Il éloigna ses pensées de Clémence, pour revenir au problème que constituait sa soi-disant petite-amie. Il commençait de plus en plus à regretter de ne pas l'avoir envoyée paître sur le quai, quand elle lui avait demandé de l'accompagner chez Heston. Mais il était trop tard pour y changer quoi que ce soit.

Il envisagea un instant de lui écrire une lettre où il lui décrirait clairement ce qu'il pensait d'elle, mais même lui trouvait cette solution trop lâche et méchante. Il se résolut donc à attendre la rentrée pour lui expliquer. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait le faire dans un endroit un peu à l'écart, pour éviter à cette idiote le même sort que Nicholas Brown et tous les autres élèves qui avaient connu le malheur de voir exposer leurs échecs amoureux en public. Il ne souhaitait à personne ce genre d'humiliation, pas même à elle. En revanche, si elle venait le voir, il ne prendrait pas de gants, quel que soit l'endroit où ils se trouveraient.

.

L'année n'avait même pas encore changé, et pourtant les lettres de Miles s'accumulait déjà sur son bureau en une pile instable. Elle lui en écrivait plusieurs par jour, où elle se contentait le plus souvent de lui raconter sa vie inintéressante. Il les lisait toutes, dans l'espoir d'y apprendre qu'elle avait _enfin_ compris qu'il ne pouvait pas la supporter. Malheureusement, elle était loin d'être perspicace.

La seule bonne nouvelle était qu'elle commençait à trouver agaçant qu'il ne lui réponde jamais. Il avait espéré qu'elle comprenne qu'il s'agissait d'un signe de désintérêt profond, mais elle s'obstinait à lui trouver des excuses, lui inventant une vie encore plus ennuyante que la sienne. Cette fille était vraiment désespérante.

Jordan soupira longuement en voyant un autre hibou se poser sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Il récupéra la lettre et la parcourut brièvement. Petite sœur insupportable, régime contraignant, meilleure amie invitée pour le Nouvel An, nouveau rouge à lèvres magnifique. Et toujours pas de « c'est bon, j'ai compris, tu ne m'aimes pas parce que je ne suis qu'une idiote avec une voix de crécelle qui ne sert qu'à raconter ma vie inintéressante ». C'étaient pourtant les seuls mots qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle écrive. Mais elle semblait incapable de comprendre les signes de moins en moins subtil qu'il lui envoyait – ou ne lui envoyait pas, dans le cas présent. Désespérante, vraiment.

.

Le quai était bondé, et Jordan était bien en peine d'apercevoir un seul de ses amis. Finalement, les portes du Poudlard Express s'ouvrirent enfin, et les élèves se pressèrent pour y entrer. Le Serdaigle, lui, préféra attendre que tout le monde soit monté, pour pouvoir parcourir le couloir à sa guise, et trouver le compartiment où l'un d'eux – probablement Victoria – aurait décidé arbitrairement de s'installer.

Il s'adossa donc au mur pour continuer son chapitre, conscient que le train ne partirait que dans vingt minutes, en attendant que le bruit environnant se soit atténué, signe que la foule sur le quai se serait éclaircie.

Quand ce moment arriva, il releva finalement la tête, pour constater qu'il n'y avait presque plus personne. Sans se presser – il avait encore un peu de temps – il monta et commença à parcourir le couloir, regardant dans tous les compartiments, après avoir déposé sa valise avec les autres.

Pendant qu'il marchait, il fit mentalement le bilan de ses vacances. Il avait appris un nombre important de choses qui se révéleraient sûrement très intéressantes pour Victoria, même si se retrouvait maintenant avec le problème « Miles ». Problème que ses parents avaient encore aggravé en lui parlant tous les jours – et souvent plusieurs fois en une même journée – de la « charmante et sûrement adorable jeune fille avec qui il avait fêté Noël », d'un façon si insistante qu'il avait l'impression que ses deux fous allaient secrètement organiser leur mariage pendant qu'il serait à Poudlard. Surtout que lesdits dérangés mentaux avaient parfaitement remarqué le nombre ahurissant de lettres qu'il recevait.

Hormis cela, l'unique ombre au tableau de ses deux semaines passées à lire dans sa chambre était la soirée du Nouvel An. Ses parents avaient décidé qu'il devait les accompagner chez des amis à eux, sous le prétexte que leurs deux fils avaient le même âge que lui. Et Jordan avait eu beau argumenter pendant des heures, rappelant aussi souvent que possible qu'être né la même année ne suffisait pas pour devenir les meilleurs amis du monde , il avait été obligé de s'y rendre. Pour se rendre assez rapidement compte que Miles était quelqu'un de délicieux et passionnant en comparaison des deux garçons boutonneux et puant la sueur qui avaient passé des heures à se goinfrer de chips en regardant des films intellectuellement pitoyables en serrant la télécommande dans leurs mains grasses, le tout en faisant une sorte de concours de blagues graveleuses. Jordan avait passé la soirée debout, n'osant pas s'asseoir sur le canapé qui semblait ne pas avoir été lavé depuis des années. Il avait passé une soirée charmante.

Pris d'un dégoût rétrospectif, il ne put retenir une légère nausée de le prendre, et fut plus soulagé qu'il n'aurait su le dire de trouver enfin le compartiment recherché.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda Oliver alors qu'il s'installait. T'as une tête bizarre, on dirait que tu viens de voir quelqu'un vomir.

\- Ou que _tu_ as vomi, glissa Robin. Au choix.

\- Disons que je suis pas loin, Rob'. Je viens juste de repenser à un truc dégueux que j'ai vu pendant les vacances.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Charlotte.

Et Jordan leur raconta sa soirée, avec une multitude de détails sur les deux porcs avec qui il avait dû la passer. Quand il eut fini, tout le monde avait l'air plus ou moins écœurés, sauf Victoria – qui regardait par la fenêtre d'un air absent – et Robin et Oliver, qui avaient l'air de trouver cela extrêmement drôle.

\- T'es vraiment, lâcha le Serpentard, qu'une petite diva délicate, Danounet !

\- Je te jure, ils étaient à vomir. Et puis c'est quoi ce surnom, sérieux ?

\- Bah quoi, fit-il avec une voix innocente et un regard bien trop insistant pour l'être, _Clem_ l'a inventé, et j'ai moi aussi décidé de l'utiliser. Ça te pose pas de problème, si ?

Jordan était maintenant certain que son ami se doutait de quelque chose à propos de Clémence. Il n'y avait qu'à voir son regard et son insistance sur le prénom pour comprendre que cette histoire de « Danounet » n'était qu'une façon comme une autre de tester ses réactions. Foutu Serpentard trop perspicace.

\- Si, justement, parce que c'est incroyablement ridicule. Que ce soit toi ou elle, ça ne change rien. C'est horrible comme surnom. Je t'appelle pas Robinounet, moi !

\- Tu peux, si ça t'amuse !

\- Et moi ? intervint Oliver avec un sourire plus ou moins sadique.

\- Non. Et c'est pas discutable.

.

Jordan attendait le début du repas avec Violet et Cassandra – Clémence s'était assise plus loin avec Victoria pour la réconforter, et les élèves des différentes maisons ne devaient pas se mélanger aux repas des retours de vacances, sous peine de perdre trente points par personne – quand il vit approcher Miles. Il aurait presque compatit à son sort, puisqu'il savait qu'elle allait être ridiculisée devant tout Poudlard, si elle n'avait pas été aussi insupportable. C'était bien cette quasi-empathie qui l'avait décidé sur le fait de ne pas l'humilier en public s'il le pouvait, mais puisqu'elle venait d'elle-même perdre sa dignité, il n'allait tout de même pas faire semblant de l'apprécier, lui donner de faux espoirs aurait presque été encore plus cruel. Presque.

Miles ralentit un peu le pas en voyant Cassandra assise en face de celui qu'elle pensait être son petit-ami. Jordan perdit le peu de scrupules qu'il avait à se montrer si méchant en voyant la jeune fille baisser la tête en essayant de se faire encore plus petite qu'elle ne l'était.

Miles s'arrêta finalement en arrivant à son niveau, et sembla attendre quelque chose. Jordan savait très bien _quoi_ , mais il resta lui aussi immobile.

\- Bah alors, Jordie, tu m'embrasses pas ? demanda-t-elle finalement avec un sourire qui se voulait sûrement séduisant.

Tous ceux qui avaient entendus se turent, dans l'attente d'une toute nouvelle humiliation – celle du bal de Noël commençait à dater –, et le silence gagna rapidement les autres Serdaigles, avant de se propager à toutes les maisons. Jordan attendit qu'il n'y ait plus un bruit avant de déclarer lentement, d'une voix qui résonna dans toute la Grande Salle :

\- Non, Miles, je ne t'embrasse pas. Pour la simple et excellente raison que je ne t'apprécie pas. Parce que tout chez toi m'insupporte. Ta stupidité, ton insupportable voix qui ressemble à un chaton qu'on égorge, ta manie de parler pendant des heures de sujets dont tout le monde à part toi se fout royalement. Quoi que tu aies pu comprendre, je n'ai couché avec toi à Noël que parce que tu n'es pas trop moche, et que j'avais un peu envie de m'amuser. Que tu m'envoies quatre lettres par jour sans que je te réponde aurait pu t'indiquer à quel point je te déteste, mais apparemment non, tu n'es même pas capable de saisir quelque chose d'aussi peu subtil que ça. Pitoyable. Alors, cette fois, je vais me montrer très clair. Je te déteste, et je préfère me faire couper les deux bras plutôt que de sortir avec toi. Maintenant, sois gentille et disparais.

Elle réussi à comprendre cela et, en larmes, s'enfuit vers sa table, alors que les élèves éclataient de rire. Il était fascinant de voir à quel point ils étaient enclins à se moquer des autres, considérant que la même chose pouvait arriver à n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

\- Dix points en moins pour votre manque de respect envers une de vos camarades, Mr Wilson. Maintenant, cessez de rire, ordonna la directrice sans être obéie, et que le repas commence.

\- Pourquoi t'as été aussi cruel avec cette fille ? demanda Violet alors que les conversations reprenaient. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour mériter que tu l'humilies autant ?

\- Premièrement, j'étais de mauvaise humeur, deuxièmement, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai forcée à venir me parler au milieu de la Grande Salle, à la base j'avais décidé de lui annoncer que je la déteste dans un endroit isolé où personne ne nous aurait entendus. Et, troisièmement, ajouta-t-il en remarquant que Cassandra s'était éloigné pour aller chercher de l'eau, est-ce que tu as vu la façon dont elle a regardé Cassie en approchant ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'était une sorte de mélange entre du dégoût et du mépris. Ça n'a pas vraiment augmenté l'affection que j'ai pour cette fille. Et puis, reprit-il quand leur amie se fut rassise, dis-toi que je l'ai fait par gentillesse.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'on ait la même définition de ce qui est gentil ou non, intervint Cassandra.

\- Je crois surtout qu'on a pas le même point de vue sur ce qui vient d'arriver. Au moins, maintenant, le gars qui s'est ridiculisé au bal va avoir la paix. Les gens de cette école préfèrent se concentrer sur l'humilié le plus récent. C'est envers ce type que je suis gentil.

\- Mais bien sûr… Tu veux nous faire croire que c'était ton but premier, tant que tu y es ?

\- Non, je ne suis pas malhonnête à ce point.

.

\- Salut, Vicky, la salua Jordan quand, en remontant de la Grande Salle, il la croisa dans la salle commune. Je voulais justement te parler.

\- De quoi ? demanda faiblement celle-ci.

\- Tu tiens toujours à être au courant de tout sur Poudlard, et encore plus sur ses élèves ?

La jeune fille se redressa en le fixant, et son ami sut qu'il avait réussi à capter son intérêt. Il y avait des mots qui auraient toujours le même effet sur elle.

\- Je t'écoute. Tu veux me raconter ta charmante idylle avec Allison Miles ?

\- Entre autres. Pose tes questions, ce sera plus rapide.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui a mis en tête que tu l'appréciais ? Parce que je suis certaine que c'est faux.

\- Et bien, vois-tu, cette histoire commence…

\- Abrège, Dan, j'ai d'autres infos à aller collecter.

\- Qui te dit que je ne peux pas te les donner ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Un peu de patience, Vicky. Donc, je disais, à l'arrivée du train, au début des vacances, Miles est venue me voir. Là, elle m'a dit qu'elle était invitée à la soirée que Heston donnait pour Noël, et qu'elle aimerait bien que je l'y accompagne. Je me suis dit que, puisque Leïla s'arrange à chaque fois pour que tu ne puisses pas y aller, ça t'aiderait que _moi_ j'y aille, et que je te refile deux-trois infos gratuites. Donc j'ai accepté.

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Tout à fait. Je me suis donc rendu à cette soirée qui était, d'après les standards des imbéciles de cette école, très réussie. Avant que tu demandes, Heston et Williams m'ont toutes les deux vu, mais aucune n'a réussi à me faire quitter cette soirée. Et notre chère reine a eu une idée brillante, faire un jeu d'action ou vérité. Je t'ai fait une petite liste de ce que j'y ai appris, lâcha-t-il en lui tendant le papier où étaient réunies toutes les informations dont il se souvenait le lendemain. Mais c'est pas ça le plus important.

\- Et c'est quoi, dans ce cas ? Parce que ta petite liste, elle vaut de l'or ! Il n'y a plus de choses que je n'aurais pu espérer en apprendre, même en couchant avec les trois quarts de Poudlard !

\- Le plus important, c'est ce qu'a fait Leïla pendant ce jeu. Je crois qu'elle commence à chercher une remplaçante pour quand elle partira.

\- Pas étonnant, elle veut avoir le temps de tout lui apprendre et de la faire monter au sommet avant de partir. C'est important pour elle que les sorciers de tous les âges s'habituent tôt à être contrôlés pas quelqu'un qu'ils détestent tout en l'idolâtrant.

\- Si tu le dis. Toujours est-il que j'ai une supposition sur qui ça pourrait être.

\- Je t'écoute ?

\- Une quatrième année, cheveux blonds et yeux verts. Alexia, mais je connais pas son nom de famille.

\- Sans doute Alexia Milton, c'est la seule qui corresponde à la description. Ce serait pas complètement débile, elle ressemble pas mal à Leïla dans sa façon de se comporter. Mais toi, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

\- C'est la fille qui a fait se disputer Julia et Michael, et Williams a semblé trouver cet événement charmant. Ensuite, puisque Michael était occupé à se faire tabasser, elle a proposé qu'Alexia recommence, alors que les quelques autres fois où c'est arrivé, elle a fait désigner quelqu'un d'autre. Et elle a aussi demandé à Clara White, dont je sais qu'elle fait partie des commères de ce château, de venir avec elle, sur une terrasse où elles ont discuté, à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes. En regardant souvent Milton.

\- Je vais creuser cette affaire. Du coup, la suite de ton histoire avec Miles ?

\- Rien de bien intéressant. On a couché ensemble à la fin de la soirée, et ça l'a persuadée qu'on sortait ensemble. Elle a passé le reste des vacances à m'envoyer des milliers de lettres, où elle me racontait sa vie. Et la vie d'autres gens.

\- T'as ces lettres ? Miles se mêle de tout ce qui ne la regarde pas, elle pourrait avoir balancé quelques trucs intéressants, probablement sans même sans rendre compte, stupide comme elle est.

\- Je me suis douté que tu dirais ça. Alors je t'ai apporté toutes les insupportables lettres qu'elle m'a écrites, annonça-t-il en sortant le courrier de son sac et en le tendant à son ami. Elles sont toutes là.

\- Elle t'en a envoyé plein !

\- Plusieurs par jour. J'en ai même reçu une ce matin.

\- Et tu ne veux pas garder toutes ces charmantes preuves d'amour pour toi ?

\- Tu peux les avoir. Moi, elles me donnent envie de vomir. Mais il y a quelques passages qui sont suffisamment ridicules pour te faire un peu rire, à défaut de t'être forcément utiles.

\- Tout peut être utile, Dan. Au pire, je pourrais toujours me servir de ces lettres pour la faire chanter, si jamais j'en ai besoin. Elle est fermement hétéro, alors si je veux des infos j'ai pas beaucoup de choix. C'est soit le chantage, soit me faire passer pour son amie. L'un est nettement plus facile et supportable pour moi que l'autre.

\- Si tu le dis. En attendant, c'est plus ou moins tout ce que j'avais à t'apprendre. Bonne nuit, Vicky.

\- Bonne nuit, répondit-elle d'un air absent, en lisant attentivement la liste des révélations du jeu de Leïla.

En allant se coucher, Jordan était plutôt satisfait de cette discussion. Pas tant parce qu'il avait rendu service à Victoria, mais surtout parce que pendant quelques minutes il avait réussi à la distraire de la mort de sa tante. Si on ajoutait à cela que le ridicule de Miles pendant le repas s'était révélé particulièrement drôle, il était content de sa première soirée à Poudlard de l'année.

La seule chose qui le dérangeait était qu'il ignorait toujours où était Thomas. Tout ce que Victoria avait pu leur apprendre, c'était que son frère non plus n'avait pas été vu. Ils avaient donc présumé que les deux avaient raté le train, et seraient de retour dès le lendemain matin. Mais Jordan avait toujours préféré être sûr que simplement se contenter d'hypothèses. Ne pas savoir l'agaçait vraiment.

* * *

 **Comme d'habitude (même si je le dis jamais), je ne possède évidemment pas l'univers dans lequel cette histoire a lieu.**

 **Et aussi, je fais de mon mieux pour corriger les fautes, mais si vous en voyez n'hésitez pas !**


End file.
